This Is Your Life
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: Adventure, tragedy, crime, hurt/comfort, friendship, fantasy, mystery, poetry, angst, spiritual, family, supernatural, drama, humor, horror, and romance- this has everything you could want. Let's take famous song lyrics and put them into our creative minds to make BeckxCat short stories. I don't own any of them. Song requests needed.
1. What Love Really Means

**What Love Really Means**

_Digidestend Angel_

**Summary**: Beck's always wondered about his best friend and why she's so silly and naïve. There's a heart-wrenching reason behind it and he wants to change the reason why she thinks love doesn't exist for her.

...

"Hey, sport."

Cat looked up from her notebook and gave her best friend since she was a little girl a bright smile. "Hey, Beck! Oh my gosh, guess what Frankie did last night?" She asked him in a hurry and her high pitched, but soft voice.

Beck bit his lip. "Cat…I don't know if I can know anything else that your crazy brother has done."

Cat made an 'o' with her tiny pink lips and nodded. "Kay-kay."

"So what are you writing?" He motioned to the notebook. They were in the school's hallway, and Cat had been sitting alone on the staircase, her nose in her notebook, while Beck came in and saw her in deep concentration.

She suddenly put it close to her chest, so he couldn't see it at all. "Nothing!"

He furrowed her eyebrows. "Cat, what is it?"

She looked around for something to help her. "It's…uh, um, well…it's a doodle picture of Mr. Longneck!" She squealed with excitement. "You caught me!"

"No, it's not." Beck said in annoyance. "Cat, I saw writing. No picture. Come on, tell me."

"No." Cat suddenly mumbled. "I can't."

He looked concerned as he sat down next to her. She tried to scoot away from him, but she couldn't go anywhere with the railing next to her. "Hey." He put a hand on her knee. "What's going on, babygirl? You're not like yourself."

She forced a bright smile and giggled. "There is no such thing! I am not like anyone! I am my own person with so many faces and emotions, you can never catch me! Yay!"

Beck turned away to roll his eyes then looked back her. "Cat, why are you like this?" He asked suddenly.

She stopped giggling and glared. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" She asked, offended by his question.

"Every time something gets serious in a conversation when it comes to you and your wellbeing, you always blow it off with something random and silly!" He almost snapped at her. "Why do you do that? I can't figure it out."

"You're not meant to figure it out." Cat told him, but looked away. "No one needs to know why I am the way I am."

"I need to know." Beck whispered, taking her hand now and giving it a comforting squeeze. "There's a reason why you hide behind this act. You are not naïve or airheaded, you know that."

"I know, but you guys would treat me different if I told you guys the truth about me and my life." She told him. "There's nothing more that I would hate than you guys to feel sorry for me and feel like you have to protect me from the hurt and betrayal I feel every day of my life."

"Betrayal?" Beck asked in confusion, trying to figure this out. "Who's hurt you like that? Are you still mad about what Tori did with Danny?"

"No! It's not that!" She squeaked from her hiding place behind the notebook. "You can't know!"

He grabbed her bag for her and pulled her by the hand to the janitors closet that people loved having conversations in for some unknown reason. He put their backpacks down and turned to her, but she had turned away from him, with her arms crossed across her chest and she was looking down at the floor, shaking a bit. "No, Beck. You wouldn't understand…you won't get why I am the way I am. You'd think I'm being dramatic. You'd-"

"Don't tell me what I'll feel or how I'll never understand." Beck seethed. "And Cat, you're not leaving this closet without opening up to me. This has to end. We're best friends. No secrets."

Cat looked up to him, staring into his concerned eyes, with tears brimming her big brown ones. She finally turned away from him again and sighed deeply. "When I was 16, last year, my dad left me…he gave me a 6,000 dollar check and he told me to get lost."

"What?" Beck breathed out, trying to wrap his head around this.

"You see…" She gulped and turned to him again, holding out her pinky finger for a pinky promise. "You have to promise me you won't think so little of me or call me pathetic after I tell you this."

Beck immediately wrapped his pinky around her finger. "Cat, I'd never do that. I promise." He let her pinky go, but took her hand and kept it in his. "Talk to me."

She took a deep breath, avoiding his gaze. She kept her eyes on their connected hands. It felt so right to her. She shook herself out of her thoughts and remembered what she was doing in the first place. "Okay, well…my mom was married to Frankie's dad…Frankie was about 5 at the time. Well, my mom went to a Christmas party for her work one year. December of 1990. Frankie's dad couldn't go, or just didn't want to. I don't think my mom told me that part. Anyways…you see, my mom had a one night stand at that party because she had too much to drink, if you catch my drift."

Beck nodded, staying silent. He was not used to Cat sounding so serious and realistic. It was making him glad he made her do this, so he could meet the real her.

Cat saw him nod and decided to continue on. "They apparently never talked after that. My mom ended up pregnant with me and told Frankie's dad that it wasn't his…my mom didn't explain what happened after she told him, but all I know is I wasn't conceived out of love. My mom and dad were married, but…but to separate people." Cat let a tear fall. "My mom didn't tell my dad about me until I was 3. He was mad, apparently, but she made him pay child-support because Frankie's dad divorced her."

"Why did they divorce?" Beck asked when she stopped for a second.

"Me." She whispered out. "Frankie said that his dad would say that he felt awkward around me and always remembered that I wasn't his, so he hated me. I tore their marriage apart."

Beck put a hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. Anyways, sorry, go on."

Cat nodded. "Okay…where was I? …oh, yeah. So as the years have gone on, my dad paid child support every month, but he never wanted to see me. Finally, when I was 16, he…he wrote my mom a letter, saying he'd give me 6,000 dollars to pay off the child support until I was 18, so he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. I tried to talk to him, to have a relationship with him, but he told me I was an embarrassment to him and never to communicate with him again."

Beck felt a rare fury in his heart and veins. "Cat…you didn't deserve that."

"I did." Cat told him, playing with his hand. "I was the "mistake". The "affair child". I ruined my mom's life…she tells me I saved her life by helping her stop drinking after she had me, but she could've still had her husband and everything if it wasn't for me. It's all my fault. I'm nothing, but I mistake to the world and to my family." Cat began sobbing a bit, making Beck's heart break. "I just ask God every day why he did this to me and my mom…Frankie…his dad…my dad…I ruined everyone. I embarrassed everyone."

Beck almost cried with her.

"I've contemplated killing myself so many times, but I talk myself out of it." She confessed. "What good would it do? My mom's life is already ruined enough. If she lost me, her trials and pain would've been for nothing. But I do wish I was never born."

"What about me, Cat?" Beck asked her gently. "I wouldn't be who I am today without you."

"You would've been fine." Cat told him. "Everyone would've probably been better off without me."

"Stop." He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her shaking and sobbing figure. "I need you in my life and I don't think I would've been okay without your help and friendship." He pulled her back and put his hands on her face to make her look at him, wiping her eyes at the same time. "Cat…you're the best person in the world to me. God blessed me with you. But you still haven't answered my question, Cat…why do you act the way you do?"

"So life doesn't hurt me anymore." Cat shrugged. "If I act innocent and act like nothing in the world can bring me down, being fake, and acting oblivious all the time, nothing can hurt me. I can't hurt again, Beck. The betrayal and hurt my dad put me through…I can't do that again. Beck, you trust me, but I can't trust you. I don't trust men…or anyone. They'll leave me if I get too close. You'll leave me if I tell you the truth…"

Beck's heart was heavy suddenly. "What truth?"

Cat shook her head. "No, I can't tell you. You'll leave me, just like my dad when I told him…that…I love…him. That I wanted him to be in my life, so I could get to know him because he was my dad and I loved him even though I didn't know him." She shook her head and tried to release herself from Beck's grasp, but he wasn't letting her go for anything. "If I love a man, they'll leave. No man would ever stand by my side…not me. I can't be loved. Not by a man."

"Yes, you can." Beck whispered. "You know why?"

Cat shook her head.

Beck pressed his lips on hers, giving her a soft, fragile kiss. When they released, he looked her in the eyes again while she was in awe, but had an expression that showed much confusion. "I love you too. I would never abandon you. Cat, why do you think I protect you and care about you so much? Yes, I'm your best friend and stuff, but the main reason is because I want you as my own. I didn't know how to explain it to you or anything like that. But now that I know your past with your dad and why you act the way you do, and that you've told me your deepest secret, and your main fear…I know that now was the perfect time to tell you that _**I love you for you. Not for what you have done, or what you will become. And I'll give you the love. The love that you never knew**_ from a man. Cat, _**I will show you what love really means**_."

Cat fell into his arms, crying and sobbing. She couldn't believe it.

Someone loved her.

A man loved her for her.

Maybe there really is love for her out there.

And it was in the form of Beck Oliver.


	2. Alive

**Change in storyline: It's not all nice and stuff for Beck and Cat. It's going to be all different kinds of short stories: good, bad, angry, sad, happy, and all that shitz. Some chapters will be old songfics that I deleted.**

**MariaLuvsYew, Fallspring99, TheDreamer006, Wonderstruck-ambition, IHadToChangeMyPennameSoThere, Guest, Angel-Demon Princess12, Glittergirl123, Mistyflower68, CatHeartsU, DoubleBubble249, Hi I Am Human, Robin Is My Boy, RosemaryPennykettle, Amorette Asher, icarlyfanatic101, NeonLovesYou, KenzieMac, LittleMissVictorious, Ec4Lewis, MissRandomFreak, xScreamingxAngelx, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, and Honeymoon Avenue: **Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for freaking everyone out. And for those who said it, thanks for saying my son is handsome and stuff.

* * *

**Alive**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: Cat's had enough of Beck's abuse and it's time to get out.**

**...  
**

Caterina Oliver wiped the tears away from her cheeks and eyes, trying to stand strong, but it was getting difficult. _Can I do this?_ Her face in the mirror was not a pretty reflection. Red nose, red watery eyes, puffy eyes, messy hair, and can't forget the large purple/red bruise on her cheek. _Yes, I can._ She looked out the bathroom door for a little peek to see if her husband was awake, but he was sound asleep, snoring. She shut the door and cried again. _But I love him._ Then the picture of her brown haired, brown eyed three year old baby girl who witnessed the violence that's gone on in this house._ But I love her more._ She changed her sweat pants for a pair of jeans. She put on a baby blue sweater and quietly walked out of the bathroom, putting her cell phone and Beck's money in her pockets. _He can lend some._ She quietly walked out of there and went to the kitchen pantry. She grabbed the duffle bag she had hidden in there. It was quite large in a way; it fit both her and her daughter's clothes. She took her purse and headed for her daughter's bedroom. She entered and dared not to wake her up. She took her daughter in her arms and struggled to take the bag, her purse, and her three year old all at once. _But you may only have one chance._ She told herself. She gave a strong nod to encourage herself and walked by their bedroom. Her husband was still asleep. _Goodbye, my love. I wish things didn't turn out this way._

_Two years later…_

She looked in the mirror and saw herself, satisfied. No bruises. At all. She was healthy looking and she loved it. "…_**Time goes slowly now in my life…Fear no more of what I'm not sure."**_

"Mommy!" Cat Valentine went out to the kitchen and saw her five year old reaching in the pantry. "I need cereal to build strong bones!" Alicia Valentine said in the cutest voice.

Cat smiled and went over to grab the cereal for her. "Would you like me to make you some?" She asked softly.

Alicia jumped up and down. "Yes, please!"

_I love her._ Cat thought to herself as she poured cereal into Alicia's favorite yellow bowl, which had flower designs all over it. _I did all this for her._ After pouring the milk, she handed her daughter the bowl of cereal. She grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer and gave it to her. "How's that?"

"It's perfect, mommy!" Alicia clapped her hands in joy. "When are we going to leave for school?"

The now brown haired mother kissed her forehead. "After you eat, we will."

"Okay!" With that said, she dug in.

Soon Cat came back into the kitchen with a small Dora backpack. "Are you done eating, Alicia?"

Alicia put her bowl in the sink and nodded to her mom. "Yes, mommy." She ran to her mother and Cat helped put the backpack on.

"You ready for your first day of kindergarten?" Cat asked her, fixing her hair a little.

"Yup!" Alicia answered with a grin.

"Well, then, let's head out." Cat grabbed her purse and took Alicia's hand. "_**I guess I've found my way it's simple when its right…"**_

After buckling Alicia in her booster seat in the back seat, Cat buckled up and began diving towards the local elementary school. "Mommy?"

Cat was alert. "Yes, my love?"

"Are you going to work today?" Alicia asked, playing with her shoe laces.

"Yes, I am." Cat looked at her for a second before turning back to the road. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Alicia told her in a teasing voice, making Cat giggle at her daughter's silliness. She definitely gets that from her mother. After a few minutes of silence, Alicia spoke up again. "Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"Why isn't daddy here?" Alicia asked curiously.

Cat hated this sore subject. _But she needs to know._ She shook her head. _But not this young._ "Well, honey…daddy just needed to be away for a while, okay?"

"Is he ever going to come visit us?"

"I can't say, baby girl." Cat prayed Beck would never find them. She went across the country, changed their last names, and changed their appearances, just to hide from her abusive husband. "Alicia, always remember that your father and I love you so much. Daddy and I just had a few fights and we need some alone time."

"Okay, mommy."

Cat smiled. _I'll tell her someday when she's older. _ She heard her daughter singing to the soft music playing. It was a beautiful noise in Cat's life. _Just not now.__** "The power of not knowing and letting go…"**_

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why do you sing that song sometimes?" She asked Cat innocently.

Cat smiled to her. "It gives me strength."

Alicia giggled. "Mommy, you're already strong!"

Cat's heart fluttered.

As they pulled up to the school, many parents and children were already there and getting ready to go inside. Cat was out with Alicia. Making sure her new kindergartener had her backpack, Cat led her inside. _Room 12_. She looked around and saw room 12 and went inside. A few parents were already there, trying to get their kids off their legs. A few kids were already out and playing with the toys they had.

"Hello." An older lady came up to them with a kind smile. "Who might this young lady be?" She kneeled down to Alicia.

"I'm Alicia Valentine!" She told her new teacher joyfully. "This is my mommy!"

The lady stood back up straight. "Hello, mommy." She copied Alicia's actions. "I'm Mrs. Lopez."

Cat held out her hand for Mrs. Lopez to shake, who gladly accepted. "Caterina Valentine. Nice to meet you."

"Well, I'm Alicia's teacher from now on, and I promise she'll have fun." Mrs. Lopez smiled down to little Alicia. "Isn't that right?"

Alicia shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't started yet!"

Cat smiled and released Alicia's hand. "Okay, my love, be good for Mrs. Lopez and I'll be back to pick you up at two."

Alicia held out her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

Cat took her pinky and wrapped it around Alicia's pinky finger. "Pinky promise." After Alicia gave her mother a kiss goodbye, she took off and ran to some girls playing with dolls. The other girls gladly accepted her into their group and gave her a doll to play with. Cat sighed sadly. "They grow up so fast."

Mrs. Lopez put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Over time, this will get a bit easier."

Cat smiled to her. "I hope so." After saying goodbye, the young single mother walked out of the classroom, but stopped by the door when she heard her nickname.

"Mommy!"

Cat turned around and saw Alicia standing up, waving at her. "I love you!"

Cat suddenly was getting teary eyed. "I love you too…_**and happy just to be me and be alive."**_

Cat began walking through the elementary halls to leave the school. _I did it for her._ A tear left her eye as memories of the past few years came rushing to her mind. Painful memories, but some joyful ones as well. _She's my life and I'll protect her from everything._ Beck entered her mind. She held her head high and erased Beck from her mind again. _We don't dwell on the past. He's over and gone. I'll never see him again._ "_**Feeling lucky just to be here tonight and…happy just to be me and to be alive."**_

Cat sighed. _I did it for Alicia._


	3. Quitter

**Yes, this is an old songfic of mine, but I'm reposting some that I deleted and putting them in here.**

**CourtsxBatFan, iCraveBat, Allliedawnmarie03, AJ Kenobi, Chipy8910, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, KenzieMac, Robin Is My Boy, Jadiee, LittleMissVictorious, Ec4Lewis, XxSuicideSurvivorxX, CatHeartsU, Amorette Asher, Fallspring99, Mistyflower68, Sshaw101, Glittergirl123, and xScreamingxAngelx: **Thank you for reviewing. I missed you guys too.

**Blondielove2U: I said no bullies, yet you send my new boyfriend mean private messages? Why? That's horrible…if you read my profile page, you'd see it's true. Please stop being mean to him. He saved my life. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead, trust me.**

**...  
**

**Quitter**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **Ever since Danny cheated on her with Tori, Cat's changed and become a girl she never wanted to be. Beck's seeing that now with Jade out of the picture. Can he prove to her that there is love out there?

...

"So, Lil' Red, how did that date with Sam go on Saturday?" Andre Harris asked his petite redhead friend, who sat next to him at the lunch table, eating her sandwich.

Cat swallowed her bite and then shrugged. "It went fine."

"Let me guess, Cat…you're not going to keep him." Jade said with a snotty voice across the table.

Cat sighed. "Jade, please understand that I give guys what they want and I go on my way."

"Why?" Beck asked her in concern. "You're not a toy for them to have their way with. You're a sweet, young girl. I don't understand why do you this."

Cat pushed away her plate and stood up, grabbing her bag. "And that's probably because that's all I am and ever will be to guys everywhere. I'm an object for them to play with and they can go on, like guys have ever done with me." She sneered to the whole table of friends and then walked away. They watched as a guy stopped her and grinned at her, saying something. Suddenly, Cat sat down next to him, joining the guy's table full of other boys that all looked at her the same way as all the guys that Cat has gone out with.

"I'm seriously starting to get worried about her." Beck told the gang.

Jade rolled her eyes. "So she's a loose girl. Let her be."

"Why is she like that all of the sudden?" Tori asked. "She wasn't like this when I first came to Hollywood Arts."

"You really have to ask that question?" Beck replied to her with a hint of anger. "Ever since Danny kissed you, even though he was serious with Cat, and yet you still made out with him, she's felt like she's nothing." He pushed his plate away. "It makes me sick to my stomach thinking about how Cat decided on this. Sure, it hurt about being cheated on, but…there are other ways of handling those situations."

"She felt like a piece of trash, Beck." Jade countered. "Danny never even called her after he cheated on her with Vega. He just figured after that, they were done. He never apologized and didn't even give her the time of day. He threw her away and made her feel like she wasn't even worth his time. She felt like no guy would ever take her seriously, so if she changed into some sort of…_easy_ _girl_…she wouldn't feel that way. She doesn't feel anything."

"She doesn't want ties because those ties can be cut." Robbie joined in the conversation. "Cat's heart has been stomped on too many times."

"At least she hasn't changed to the point she doesn't do her ditzy talking or random "my brother" conversations." Andre said. "I don't think we can handle that one."

"Dude, I'm sickened to see her give herself away to guys like this practically every night." Beck snapped in a reasonable tone. He motioned to Cat and the table of jerks, who just wanted to get in her pants. "I bet you anything they all will get her sometime soon, which kills me greatly. She's not made to be a damn toy. She's a girl. She's human, you know? She has feelings somewhere deep down inside. And…I'm going to fix her. I'm going help her." And then he jumped to his feet, grabbing his backpack, heading inside the school to get rid of his frustrations and worries.

…

_Ding, dong_

Beck backed away from the front door of the Valentine house, which was quite big and colorful. He had his hands in his pockets of his jeans, staring at his boots with interest, and his heart was pounding against his chest. He knew what he was going to say, but unfortunately, he forgot most of his speech, making him 10 times more nervous than he was a minute ago. He should've written it down.

The door opened and his jaw dropped.

Cat stood there with her perfectly straight hair in a silk back ponytail, with a strapless shirt, and a short jean skirt, with some high heels that only gave her an extra two inches. She raised an eyebrow. "Beck? What are you doing here?" She asked, sounding almost annoyed. "I have a date coming right now…so what do you want?" She said when he didn't speak right away.

Beck gulped, trying to build up his courage. "Cat, you have to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Stop…letting guys use you like this." Beck finally was able to get his point across. "Please. Cat, you aren't a toy or an object for guys to play with. I swear. I promise you that you're a diamond…a precious jewel that was cracked and damaged, but let me help you recover from that." He tried to convince her as she stood there, taking in his words. "Cat, I can't let you do this anymore. I can't watch you throw yourself away and treat your body like it's nothing. You're someone. You're someone important."

Cat leaned against the door sill, not speaking a word.

"You're human." Beck continued. "You're a person."

"I know that, Beck." Cat sighed. "I know I am."

"Then treat yourself like you are." Beck pleaded. "Stop letting guys touch you and have their way with you. Please, please, please. I understand that Danny-"

Cat glared. "Shut up." She suddenly said, startling Beck. "I don't think of Danny and what he did to me, okay? What he did to me actually made me see who I really am. I'm not worth it. I'm not worth being faithful to, nor am I worth fighting for. I can't be loved by a man. I don't understand why, since I've always been nice to everyone, but for some reason, I'm made for a different purpose. And that is to make men happy."

Beck almost had tears listening to her, since he heard nothing, but brokenness in her voice. "Cat…"

_HONK, HONK_

Cat and Beck looked to the street and saw a guy with a smirk in a truck, waiting for the redhead. Cat grabbed her purse by the door and locked the door behind her.

Beck went into desperation mode. "No. You're not going with him."

Cat scoffed as she walked down the steps towards the truck. "You're not my father."

Beck grabbed her arm and turned her around. "No, I'm not! I'm a guy, who cares so much about you! Cat…I love you." He whispered that last part.

Cat looked confused and overjoyed, but then realized the reality. She sighed and pulled her arm away. "You don't know what you're saying, Beck. I'm Cat Valentine. I'm not meant to be loved." And with that, she turned and walked to the truck, getting in…leaving Beck on her front lawn to watch the vehicle disappear down the street.

Beck was hurt.

He realized right then and there that he did love her and cared about her. He had to get Cat to believe him on that. He had to or else…things will really get out of hand and she may one day get a guy, who'd give her more than she bargained for.

He had to save her.

…

Cat came home around midnight, leaving the truck without a goodbye or a kiss from the guy and he drove away the second she shut the car door. She straightened out her skirt and tightened her ponytail before walking to her front door, but she gasped when she saw Beck sitting on the steps, waiting. She frowned. "Beck…why are you still here? I need you to understand that I know my place in this world."

"No, you don't." Beck said deeply before looking up at her with exhausted, but sad eyes. He looked her over. With such a short skirt, he could see bruises on her inner thighs caused by obvious reasons and hickeys on her neck and shoulders. "You're the one who doesn't understand me." He stood up and walked towards her. "I refuse to watch you give yourself to random guys. It's a scary thought that these guys have their way with you and you just and let them." He raised a hand and gentle put it on her cheek, running his finger up and down to comfort her. She closed her eyes, relaxing at his touch. "Believe me when I say this, Cat. I love you. And I can't see you do this any longer. I want to be the only guy who gets to put hands on you…treat you with the respect and gentleness you deserve."

Cat looked up to him and had tears. "I love you too, Beck."

He sighed in relief and lowered his head down to her lips, kissing her passionately.

They both felt something they had never felt before with anybody else. The sparks, the fire, the passion…it was unbelievable, but it was real.

…

…

…

"Congratulations to Beck and Cat!" Andre said as he made a toast at the table they sat at in Karaoke Dokie. "Happy 1 year anniversary, guys!" And everyone nodded, clicking their glasses of soda together and sitting back down.

"Thanks, man." Beck said over Cat's head.

"Let me see that ring again, Cat!" Tori squealed, reaching across the table for Cat's left hand.

Cat giggled as she reached her arm out for Tori to admire the promise ring Beck gave to her the night before, which it was their actual anniversary. "Tori, you've seen it over 10 times!"

"But it's too adorable!" Tori told her, sitting back in her seat and letting Cat have her hand back. "It totally suits you!"

"Yeah, don't you wish you had one, Vega?" Jade taunted from the seat next to her. "Oh, wait! You have to have an actual boyfriend to get one of those! And when's the last time you've had one of those?"

"Hey, West, how about you take a break for the night, huh?" Tori fought back with a glare.

"Now, now, ladies, let's not fight." Robbie said from next to Jade. "Unless it's going to be a real cat-fight, then go ahead!"

Jade smacked the back of his head. "Shut up, nerd!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" The MC said from next to the stage. The gang turned to his direction. "I'm back from my break-"

"Darn! We were hoping you'd stay there!" Jade called out from her chair, making the rest of the group groan in embarrassment.

The MC glared, but shrugged it off. "So we're starting back on the list. Next up is: Cat Valentine!" Everyone in the club clapped modestly as Cat left her seat between Beck and Andre, giving Beck a quick kiss before going onto the stage with a bright smile. She took a microphone before the MC spoke to her. "So what's your song you wanna sing tonight, Kitty-Cat?" He asked.

"I want to sing "Quitter" by Carrie Underwood." She answered sweetly.

"Interesting choice there, so let's-"

"JUST PLAY IT ALREADY!" Jade yelled.

The MC rolled his eyes, but found the song, letting the lyrics come on the screen. Cat didn't need them.

The gang cheered her name as the intro music played. Cat giggled and waved to them, before singing. "_**Here's how it goes  
Boy meets girl, girl leaves boy  
That's all I know  
All I've done, all my life…" **_She met Beck's eyes, who stared back into hers with understanding of where the song was going._** "'Cause throughout my history  
I've only been with jerks  
Who couldn't take it  
But you see the picket fence  
A swing on the front porch  
With us two on it." **_Cat smiled at the memories of the past year._** "When I believe that nothing lasts forever  
You stay with me, keeping us together  
And make me feel like I never ever wanna give you up  
'Til now, I've always been a quitter." **_Beck smiled at the lyrics she sang perfectly, knowing this song was definitely her song._** "You rescued me  
Saved my life just in time  
Saw past all my issues and scars  
And made me try…" **_Cat was almost teary eyed at the truth of the song._** "'Cause oh, the way you're kissing me  
Makes it hard to breathe  
But I still like it  
Oh oh, it truly feels like a dream  
You know exactly how I want it." **_She watched the rest of the group's gaze on her. They're emotions were also full of understanding for her._** "I believe that nothing lasts forever  
You stay with me, keeping us together  
And make me feel like I never ever wanna give you up  
'Til now, I've always been a quitter." **_And it's true. They all knew it. Cat's was always a quitter when it came to love and relationships. Beck changed all of that though. He made her believe that love does exist. He saved her from herself._** "I've always been a quitter…when I believe that nothing lasts forever  
You stay with me, keeping us together  
And make me feel like I never ever wanna give you up  
'Til now, I've always been a quitter…" **_A tear escaped both Cat and Beck's eyes at the same exact time. "_**I've always been a quitter…" **_And soon the music faded away. Applause filled the club, giving her a standing ovation and some whistling. She wiped away that stray tear. "Thank you." She said in a breathless tone as she talked back and put the microphone back in its place and then walked down the steps. She walked over to Beck, who was smiling with pride that she was his.

He kissed her forehead when she leaned into his tight hold around her. "You were worth it, Cat."

Cat let more tears fall as she smiled. "Thank you for making me believe, Beck. Thank you for saving me."


	4. Love Just Is

**Yes, my new boyfriend did send "hate" reviews a while ago, BUT that was before I messaged him, asked him what the hell his problem was, and after talking, we figured out we went to high school together…small freaking world, I know…like, seriously, small…anyhoo, we became friends again. Well, we weren't friends in high school, but same difference…sort of. ANYWHOO, he was there for me when my ex-fiancee beat the living hell out of me. And when I was going off the edge and I tried to kill myself, he saw it on here and he texted my brother, came straight to the house, saved my sorry-butt, and there we go…now that everyone knows what happened…we can stop talking about it. **

**Amorette Asher, Jeremy Shane, XxSuicideSurvivorxX, MariaLuvsYew, LittleMissVictorious, TheDreamer06, NeonLovesYou, CourtsxBatFan **_(Update your story…lol), _**Allliedawnmarie03, Alice J. Nightshade, Wonderstuck-ambition, Robin Is My Boy, Jadiee, AJ Kenobi, Ameha Kay, CatHeartsU, Sshaw101, PuppyLuver-1, Chipy8910, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx: **Thanks for the reviews. Yes, this is DA. I'm sorry if I'm not my old self…almost killing yourself can change a person, you know? I'm glad you like the story.

...

Love Just Is

Digidestend Angel

Summary: Beck dumped Cat the week before because he thought she wasn't his type. When Cat posts one of her "Cat Interviews Cute Boys" videos, he thinks he may have made a mistake.

...

"_What?" He heard his girlfriend of 5 month's voice say with hurt. "I'm not your type?" Cat asked in disbelief. "Beck, we've been dating for 5 months and you just now decide to break my heart by saying I'm not your type?" _

_Beck sighed as he sat on her front porch steps with her. "Cat, don't make this harder than it has to be."_

"_You're such a sceeze." Cat hissed as she stood up. "Jade and Tori were right about you." And with that she went inside her home, slamming the front door shut. _

_Beck dropped his head in his hands, contemplating if he made the right decision._

That happened a week ago…and ever since, to get back at him, Cat had been flirting with guys non-stop. At first, he promised himself he wouldn't get jealous, but it was too late for him. He had fallen over heels for Cat Valentine, but he let her go, now he was forced to watch her move from guy to guy after he broke her heart.

"Beck?" Beck snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head, his wild hair moving with him, and then looked up to Andre, who sat down on the Vega's couch with him. "You alright there?"

Beck shrugged. "Just thinking…"

"Well, don't." Andre said sharply. "You made your choice."

"I know that." Beck hissed back.

"Where the heck is Cat?" Tori asked as she and Trina were setting up the table to play cards. "She's never late."

"Maybe she walked here." Robbie shrugged. "I offered her a ride, but she declined."

Suddenly the door opened and shut as a blur of red immediately caught their eyes. Cat was out of breath with a huge smile on her face. "Sorry, I'm late!" She said in a cheery voice. "Hi, Tori! Hi, Trina! Hi, Jade! Hi, Robbie! Hi, Andre! Hi, Beck!"

When she said "Hi, Beck!" in that innocent, happy voice, it shocked everyone in the household, but they tried to shrug it off. She really was over him.

"Why are you late, Cat?" Tori asked, with a bit of concern.

Cat squealed. "Sorry! Sorry! But I randomly did one of my segments and posted it on the Slap!"

Andre looked interested. "Oh yeah? Which one?"

"My segments of "Cat Interviews Cute Boys" and I think this one is good!" She was jumping up and down with excitement.

Something in Beck's heart cracked a little…she was alone in her room with a "cute" guy…he gulped and Jade noticed his insecurity and smirked. "I say Vega gets her laptop out and we watch it." Jade looked to Beck, who glared to her. She chuckled. No one breaks her best friend's heart and gets away with it without some sort of way for her to cause them pain.

Cat gasped. "Yay! Please, Tori! Can we? PLEASEEEEE!"

Tori chuckled, but nodded. "Okay, okay. You don't have to beg." So everyone gathered on her couches and soon her laptop was on theSlap website on Cat's profile. Beck winced when he saw a past post of "No Longer in Relationship with Beck Oliver", but he forced himself to chill out because he brought this pain his heart was currently feeling upon himself. "Okay. Clicking on Cat's-"

"Do you have to announce every move you make?" Jade asked impatiently. "Jeez, we can SEE what you are doing!"

Tori glared. "You don't have to be mean."

"I am mean." Jade muttered.

"PLAY IT!" Cat screamed with excitement.

Tori jumped at Cat's sudden scream, but she pressed play.

"_HIIII_!" Cat on the screen giggled, dressed in the clothes she was currently wearing. She waved at the camera in her airy voice. The gang chuckled, but Beck just smiled. "_Okay, I haven't done one of these in a while! SOOO I have this totally HOT neighbor that just moved in next door, so I invited him over to "party"…" She made quotation marks with her fingers. "But this isn't a party…" Cat leaned in as if she was telling a secret. "It's an interview." She leaned back and squeaked with delight._

_The scene switched to Cat sitting there with a guy next to her, who looked totally confused. "Hiii!" She motioned to the guy with brown hair, but bright green eyes. "This is Luke!" _

_Luke blinked and looked to the camera. "Is that recording?"_

"_Yup!" Cat giggled. "I'm sorry I lied, but there's no party!"_

_He nodded. "Yes, I can see that."_

"_This is an interview!" She squealed. "This is a segment called "Cat Interviews Cute Boys", so I picked you to be my 3__rd__ interviewee!"_

Jade scoffed. "Cat, I didn't know you knew such a complicated word.

Cat blushed. "I surprise myself sometimes."

"It's no surprise to me." Beck mumbled.

"Did you say something, Beck?" Tori asked her friend, who was at the end of the couch.

Beck shook his head. "No."

Cat rolled her eyes and he noticed.

_Halfway through the interview, Luke was enjoying himself and answering the questions without upsetting Cat or answering obnoxiously. Cat seemed to be having fun too. "Okay, now pick out your favorite note, okay?" She asked him sweetly. _

_Luke chuckled, but nodded. "Okay. Go for it."_

"_LAAA!" Cat sang one high note. "LAAA!" A few notes lower. "LAAAA!" Another lower note. "LAAAAAAAA!" And one long note that was in the middle of everything. At the end of that note, Cat grabbed Luke's face and kissed his lips. Luke smiled._

Beck frowned…and more. He growled loudly as he jumped to his feet, grabbed Tori's laptop, and threw it across the room, making it shatter. He was glaring to Cat, who was glaring back.

Tori was about to cry. "Beck…that was MY laptop!"

"I'll buy you another one!" Beck said as he and Cat did not break their angry stares to one another.

Tori calmed down. "Oh, okay, I'll take that."

Cat stayed silent as Beck clenched his fists. "I made a mistake!" He shouted.

"You think?" Cat stood up and screeched. "But get over it! I realize that I missed my single life and-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Beck snarled. The gang was glad there was the table separating the two. "I repeat: I made a big, stupid mistake!"

"But this time, Beck, this mistake cannot be fixed!" Cat screamed, tears leaving her eyes. "You said I'm not your type then-"

"FORGET WHAT I SAID!" Beck was breathing heavily. "Cat, I love you!"

Cat gasped and was in shock. "You…you what?"

Beck kept her gaze. "I love you."

"But you said-"

"I was blinded." He said in defeat. "Cat, it took me seeing you kiss another guy to make me see what I had this whole time and who God blessed me with." He walked around the table and took Cat's hands in his own. "I love you so much. I can't live without you. Please, for the love of God, take me back and let me prove to you that I can take care of you, love you, and always cherish you. I have one type of girl that I'll always be interested in."

Cat stared at him with her innocent brown eyes. "What's that?"

"A red-haired, unique girl, who stands at 5'1'' and means everything to me." Beck said in a serious tone. "You… _**Some things never get defined…In your heart or in your mind…It don't make sense, what can you do…So I won't try makin sense of you…"**_

Cat suddenly smiled brightly. "I love you too, Beck."

Beck sighed in relief. "_**Love just is... whatever it may be…Love just is... you and me…"**_ Beck leaned down and captured her lips with his, holding her close to him. Cat wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When they released, he put his forehead against hers as she was crying with joy. "_**Nothing less and nothing more…I don't know what I love you for... love just is."**_

"Aww." The gang said, except Jade was gagging and Trina was pouting.


	5. Remind Me

**Ariana Fan XD, Chipy8910, Guest, Guest, Guest, Rain, CourtsxBatFan, IHadToChangeMyPennameSoThere, Guest, Amorette Asher, MariaLuvsYew, AJ Kenobi, CatHeartsU, Sshaw101, NeonLovesYou, Ameha Kay, xScreamingxAngelx, Wonderstuck-ambition, Robin Is My Boy: **Thanks for the reviews. :) Things have changed in this old songfic I once had up. You guys are awesome. And my son is perfect, thank you for asking. He tries to walk, but he ends up flat on his face…it's hilarious.

...

**Remind Me**

_By Digidestend Angel_

**Summary: **They've been married for 4 years, wealthy careers, but they have a hard time remembering what they were before they were "used" to being inseparable.

**Dedicated to Fallspring99 :)**

**...  
**

The sounds of silverware accidently scrapping the glass plates they were eating off of and the casual "please pass the butter" were the only things heard at the Oliver's small dinner table tonight, and for some reason, he wanted to throw the utensils out the freaking window.

During their junior year at Hollywood Arts, Jade suddenly announced to not only Beck, but everyone, that she felt the so-called love of the long relationship she had with Beck had died out and they needed to break up. Beck would've been perfectly content with that, but for her to announce that in front of their friends and half of the school, it took him for a spin.

He couldn't handle the humiliation when the next morning, after giving his small red-head friend a ride to school, he saw Jade with one of the senior jerks she once despised.

His heart dropped, but then he felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to Cat. She gave him a tiny smile. "You're still the best guy in the whole world, Beck."

That's when he knew he loved her.

That's what he was missing.

After a few months of hanging out during the school year, it was summertime. His family was going to Cancun, and he invited Cat to go, because her parents were planning on leaving her home while they went off somewhere. She accepted, squealing about how excited she was to spend the summer with her best friend. He couldn't help, but smile.

She wanted to spend her somewhere with HIM, and not just going because of the shopping or scenery.

No, she was going because of HIM.

She wanted to spend time with HIM.

During that summer, Beck couldn't help himself when one night, as they watched fireworks, he took Cat's face gently and kissed her as if it was his last kiss. He was certainly relieved when she kissed back after recovering from the shock of what was happening. From on, they never went a day without seeing each other. They couldn't possibly. They completed each other.

And of course, they not only had the connection of their hearts, they had the ultimate passion of love. Once they hit college, they went from just making-out in a crowd to staying the night in each others' rooms when roommates went home on weekends, expressing their love to each other, through not only words, but their bodies. Once they graduated, they acquired their acting goals, and then married. They had a year to themselves, filming a movie as the leading roles together.

But the movie had to end. They had spent almost another year together as they went on tour to promote the movie, but to perform together as well. Cat also was offered a music career, so with Beck's blessing, she took the opportunity in a heartbeat. Beck was granted access for another movie, and after talking with Cat, he accepted the job.

And that's where it stopped.

The spontaneous lovemaking, the holding each other as they slept, the dinner on a regular basis, and the random movie dates…it was faded away.

They didn't notice at first.

They would call each other every day when they were on the road without one another, and they would kiss when they saw each other and kiss when they left somewhere. But that's it. It wasn't until after he finished his 2nd movie, and she finished a world tour to promote her album, when they realized they lost their spark in the marriage. They had no reason to fight though, so they didn't know how to exactly bring up the sore subject. They left alone, thinking they would be okay. Before Beck left for his 3rd movie tour, they had made love twice. And that's it.

He called a few times a week. And one day while he was practicing his lines, he used the words that a husband needed to never tell his sensitive, precious wife: "Look, honey, I'm busy. I'll call you when I'm not." When the last word left his mouth, is when he recalled what he said. He regretted it immediately.

His heart shattered when he heard her attempt to not cry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Unlike before, that wasn't with a shocking loudness…it was with hurt and depression.

"No, Cat, wait-"

"Nevermind, Beck. I just called to tell you that I'm pregnant, but you're busy. I understand." And dial tone.

He would've called back, if he wasn't in such a state of shock.

He was going to be a father.

He requested a week off to go see his beautiful wife to congratulate her and to celebrate, make up his regretted mistake of even saying he was too busy to talk to her. He loved hearing her talk, especially the random phrases and questions she said and asked. After much arguing and persuading, he was granted the time and he was on the first flight home from New York to Hollywood. She cried when she saw him. It was happy tears, not sad or angry ones like he was expecting.

Sadly, he had realized only then, he had such a perfect, loving wife. Would he ever take her for granted again? Never.

That same night, he laid in bed with her and held her close, running his fingers through her hair. "_**Now we keep saying that we're OK, but I don't want to settle for good not great…I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again." **_He sang and then kissed her head.

About a month later, he had finished a scene with his co-star when his manager ran up to him in absolute panic. He panted out the word "Cat" and Beck almost collapsed. Something was wrong with his wife.

"What? What happened? What happened to her?" Beck practically was shaking his manager, Ron, with wide eyes. "What happened to my wife?" His voice broke.

Ron shook his head, catching his breath. "She's in the hospital. Miscarriage."

Miscarriage…

Miscarriage…

Miscarriage…

"Miscarriage?" Beck gulped, shaking.

Ron sighed. "I'll book you a flight home." And he cautiously walked away, taking out his phone.

Beck leaned against a wall and slid down, crying because he wasn't there. Crying because his wife was going through this alone at this very second, without him there to hold her and comfort her. He sang the only song he thought that could help him now. _**"Remind me…remind me…" **_Once he was off the plane, reached the hospital, he found her silent and in a trance. He left her to her thoughts until she came to the next day. She smiled softly when she saw him, but lost her smile and sobbed into his chest. He put protective arms around her and promised everything would be alright. _**"So on fire, so in love, that look in your eyes that I miss so much…"**_

A few hours after, she stopped.

A few minutes later, she started again.

Why?

The doctor happened to come in and inform them that Cat wouldn't be able to have children.

Cat begged Beck to divorce her, so he could find someone who could grant him children.

He begged her to stop this nonsense. "I married you because I love you, not because I wanted kids. I'm staying and I'm never leaving."

Cat sobbed into his chest. "_**Remind me…Remind me.**_"

He finished the movie, but didn't go on the tour. The movie still sold well. He didn't care. He wanted to be home with his wife. After a year of recovering and counseling, Cat finally decided to do another album, while he took on another movie.

And that was it.

They drifted apart after that.

Now here they were.

A Friday night, in their quiet home, eating dinner she made for the both of them, at their small square table. They hadn't said a word to each other all day, besides:

8:18am – "Good morning." -Beck

8: 58am – "Breakfast is ready." -Cat

9:43am – "We need to go to the store." -Beck

11:14am – "Let's go out to lunch." -Beck

2:37pm – "Do you need laundry done?" -Cat

4:44pm – "I'm going to start dinner." -Cat

5:56pm – "Dinner's ready." – Cat

And here they are.

Beck came to the conclusion: They weren't going to make it if he didn't do anything about this.

Did he want to lose his wife? No! Never!

Did he still love her? More than anything else in the free world.

Did he want to fix them? In a heartbeat.

Was he going to tonight? Hell yes.

"Cat, we need to talk." He suddenly blurted out when she put her cup down after taking a sip.

She had wide eyes. He saw a bit of fear. "Yes, Beck?" He sighed deeply. He opened his mouth, but she interrupted him. "Please, don't divorce me!" She burst into tears, sobbing violently. It almost gave him a heart attack at her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She couldn't stop. "I'll be a better wife, I promise! I'll try better! I'll treat you better! I'm a terrible woman, but I'll be better from now on, I promise!"

He couldn't take it anymore. He stood from his seat harshly and his seat fell over behind him. He walked around the table to her side, took her wrist to make her stand up, and before she could say anything, he crashed his lips to her lips, and for the first time in over a year, they made love.

Finally.

The next morning, they didn't get out of bed immediately. He kept his arms around her tiny frame, while she laid her head on his chest. She was absolutely comfortable and content, and as was he.

"What happened to us, Beck?" She asked so suddenly and softly, he almost didn't catch it.

He shook his head, even though she didn't see him do it. "Honestly, Cat, I have no idea."

"I remember this young, wild couple in high school and college." She rambled on, it made him smile. "She had a love for Red Velvet Cupcakes, while this handsome, sexy boyfriend of hers always was looking for ways to cause mischief with Andre and Robbie." She looked up to her husband of 4 years. "Do you remember them? Please say you do."

He chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Oh, vaguely, yes. _**We didn't care if people stared, we'd make out in a crowd somewhere, someone would tell us to get a room, **_but they had no use for their words. They were the only two people on the planet when they were together."

She nodded. "_**Remember the airport, dropping me off, we were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop**_."

"_**And I felt bad because you missed your flight...but that meant we had one more night**_." Beck added.

"I remember _**we turned out the lights, and we didn't just sleep**_." She winked at him and he laughed.

"Yes…you know what?"

"What?"

"I do remember them."

She frowned. "Where did they go?"

"They're here. They're just overworked and lost in their goals that they forgot that their dream come true was right in front of them." He was inwardly ecstatic when that made her smile once again.

She poked his chest. "You, Beck Oliver, are my dream come true."

He poked her nose gently. "And you, Catalina Oliver, are my new goal." She raised an eyebrow. "You are my goal to forever love, to always remember, and to keep for the rest of eternity."

Suddenly, she cried. "I love you, Beck! Don't ever let me go!"

He squeezed her a bit and kissed her forehead, crying as well. "Never, Cat…never."

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, I missed you too."

She looked back to him, and he wiped away her tears. "Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"_**Remind me."**_

"Remind you?"

"_**Remind me of the way we felt. Of all the things you used to do that made me fall in love with you. Remind me**_."

"Like when _**you'd wake up my old t-shirt? All those mornings I was late for work?"**_

She nodded quickly. "Yes, yes…_**remind me**_."

And with that, he kissed her with more passion then he's ever put into their kisses before that, and once again…they found each other. They found the love. They reminded each other of how much they missed each other, and how much they needed their touch.

They reminded.


	6. So Small

**ChocoMintandRock, Angel-DemonPrincess12, IHadToChangeMyPennameSoThere, Batforever, Glittergirl123, Sshaw101, Wonderstruck-ambition, CatHeartsU, Robin Is My Boy, AJ Kenobi, TheDreamer006, Chipy8910, MariaLuvsYew, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, and Fallspring99: **Thanks guys for reviewing :) you guys are wonderful. I decided to update now because Nathaniel for some reason likes watching my fingers typing…he's on my lap, watching intensly at my hands while I type. Silly little precious boy…I love him :)

_**Ps**_…Fallspring99 has a story called "Been Here All Along" and it's really good…first you should probably read "I Got You" before reading "Been Here All Along". But I liked her first story and then this sequel is cool. Read and review her story :) It's BeckXCat. (Anyone else want their story to get a shout-out? But it has to be BeckXCat...or a coupling I could read.)

**…**

**So Small**

_By Digidestend Angel_

**Summary: **After a minor argument with his parents, Beck leaves his home in his car and goes for a drive. On the way to nowhere, a familiar red-head girl steps in front of his car while he was going 80mph…

**…**

Beck gripped the steering wheel of his mustang, going 60mph on a empty freeway. He knew too take these roads if he wanted to speed, because no one really ever took this way. This freeway led to nowhere.

_**Beep, beep, beep**_

Beck picked up his phone to see the text message. Again, from his father. He rolled down his window and through his phone out the window harshly, not caring to see it crash and shatter in the road behind him.

It was stupid.

At the moment, he didn't think it was stupid, but in a minute, he would consider it the stupidest argument he had ever had with anyone.

He wanted to go to this party that all his friends were heading to tonight. He father had a problem with it because it was a college party, and Beck was in high school; and it was two hours away.

His dad never understood him. He never cared about what Beck wanted. At least, that's what was going through Beck's mind right now.

It's not fair. Why did his life have to suck so badly?

Jade dumped him a month ago, and he still hasn't been able to date anyone else, even though she has gone on a date almost every night of the week.

His parents never let him do anything that he considered "fun", even if he did know that deep down they were reckless decisions he could've made.

For once, why couldn't his dad say "yes" to something?

He looked at the road, and then to his radio to slam the knob to make it turn off. "Stupid music." He muttered when he returned his gaze to the road. His eyes widened and his heart stopped. "NO!"

There in front of him was a young girl, red hair, petite figure, and this girl purposely walked in front of his car to get hit…and he was going 80mph now…Beck quickly swerved to the right shoulder of the road, probably inches away from hitting the crazy girl, and luckily he didn't fall off the side or skid.

He let go of his hold on the steering wheel, and he found it hard to since he had been holding it so hard. He attempted to catch his breath as he grabbed the door handle to get out and breathe…not to mention, yell at the suicidal girl who stepped in front of his speeding car. Once he stepped out, he breathed in the cool air and searched for the girl. She was still in the road, but she was on her knees, holding herself. As he walked up closer, he noticed she was dressed in a baggy sweatshirt, short jean shorts, and blank converse sneakers. Her hair was down and in a mess. She was shaking with sobs.

Beck figured he should be easy, but he couldn't. This girl could've died! He grabbed her arms, forced her to stand up, and led her to the shoulder, close to his car so she was out of the road.

"Are you insane?" He finally yelled out, stepping in front of her. He tried to see her face, but her hair hid it well.

Instead of answering him, she sobbed violently and fell to her knees once again, crying. "Why didn't you just let me die?" She screamed out through the tears.

Beck's eyes widened and his heart was racing again. He knew that high-pitched voice. That sweet, pretty high-pitched voice he secretly adored so much. "Your name better not be Caterina Valentine." He growled out, scaring himself of how angry he sounded.

The girl looked up in surprise and gasped when she saw Beck's face. "Beck…"

That's it. He lost it. "CAT, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" He yelled bloody murder. He started pacing. "I COULD'VE KILLED YOU! I COULD'VE KILLED YOU, CAT!" Cat just cried harder. "STOP!" He grabbed her wrists and forced her up, not caring if it would leave handprints on her pale skin. "NO, YOU WILL TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF?" He shook her when she didn't answer him. "ANSWER ME!"

Cat tried to breathe normal as she looked him in the eyes.

It was then…it was then when he saw her left eye.

It was blue, purple, black, and bruised.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked her in a deep, scary voice. "Who did that to you?"

She shook her head and bit her lip till she bled.

"No, Cat, don't you dare shut me out right now." Beck said, keeping his strong grip on her wrists. "You owe me an explanation."

She shook her head, letting out a sob. "I'm sorry, Beck…"

He growled, shaking her again. "I don't want your apologies, I want your reasons!"

"I can't take it anymore!" She screamed out, collapsing to her knees once again.

Beck realized that she was too weak to stand up. He kneeled to her level and took her hands into his, gently. "Can't take what anymore, Cat?" He whispered.

She sniffled and looked anywhere, but at him. "Why you?" He gave her a questioning look. "Out of everyone in the whole damn world, why were YOU the one to be in that car?"

Beck let out a dry laugh. "Unbelievable." He looked to her. "You really wanted to die, didn't you?"

Cat turned away from him and held her knees to her chest as she rocked back and forth. "Leave me, Beck."

Beck narrowed his eyes at her back. "You're kidding me…Cat, answer me." He crawled over so he was in front of her again. "Tell me what happened. What could possibly be so bad that made you want to do this?"

She looked up to him and glared. "You don't know what it's like to live where I live." He knew her father was a drunk, and her mother was timid and made no decisions for herself, letting her husband take full control, even if he was never in the right state of mind.

Beck sighed. "Your dad gave you that black eye, didn't he?" She gave a few small nods. "He was drunk?"

Cat nodded again, and pushed her hair back behind her. "He's never taken a swing at me before." She mumbled. "It's bad enough being yelled at, insulted, and always having to clean up after him every day, but…I won't take abuse."

"There's other ways to handle things." Beck said. "You could've-"

"Gone to police, gone to CPS, gone to a teacher, gone to one of you guys." She recited what he was going to say. "I get it, Beck. I made a mistake. SO GO AHEAD! CALL MY PARENTS! CALL THE POLICE! CALL THE LOONY BIN AND TELL THEM YOU'RE DROPPING ME OFF AT THE FRONT DOOR!" She stood up suddenly and walked away from him, but only a few steps. "Just do it and be done with it."

Beck stood up slowly and stared at her. "Is that what you think I would do?" He asked in disbelief. "Send you off to a mental hospital so you could rot there?"

Cat turned to him. "If you were smart, you would."

"I know your game, Cat!" He snapped. "You want me to take you to the mental hospital, don't you? So you could stay there and never go home! You can't run away from this, Cat!"

Cat threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Just leave me, Beck! Okay? Just leave! I'll go turn myself in!" And she turned to start walking back to town, but Beck violently grabbed her elbow and made her turn to him. "Ow, Beck!"

"You're not turning yourself in, and neither am I!" Beck yelled in her face.

She shakes him off. "Why are you out here anyways?" She changed the subject. "This freeway leads to the hills and they lead to absolutely nowhere!"

Beck stepped back and thought about it. What was he doing out here? Oh, that's right. He had a fight with his dad. His dad, who only wanted what was best for his son and wanted Beck safe. His mom, who cried and begged Beck not to leave in the car, had been calling and calling, worried about him. He didn't turn around though. He was too busy holding a grudge against his father.

He realizes…if he had killed Cat, he would've gone to jail or something, and he would've regretted everything. If he had died by going over the edge after he swerved away from Cat, he would've never been able to tell his dad that he was sorry, and his mother would've forever been devastated.

"Beck?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Cat, who was holding herself and shaking. "Just…take me home." Before he could argue, she put her hand up. "Let's talk about going to the police tomorrow. Please." Beck looked unsure. "Beck, whatever happened that led you to come out here and take a drive to clear your thoughts…well, this is the best time to fix what's bothering you. _**It's so easy to get lost inside…a problem that seems so big at the time**_."

Beck was shocked she was singing at a time like this.

Cat shrugged. "I think we both learned tonight that… _**sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand…What you've been up there searching for forever is in your hands…When you figure out love is all that matters after all…It sure makes everything else seem so small**_." She motioned to the road where she once stood to die and his car that was parked on the side, recovering from turning and stopping so suddenly.

Beck nodded. "Yeah…I was thinking the same thing. Times like these _**makes everything else seem so small…**_"

Instead of walking to his car, Beck reached for Cat and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. Cat hugged back after a few seconds. "Beck?"

"I'm glad it was me, Cat." He whispered as he kissed her head. "I'm glad it was me. From now on, _**I'm gonna make it count, because I can't get it back…**_"


	7. Amen

**Jeremy Shane **_(I am glad you read my story, thank you, but that doesn't mean I'm forced to read yours. Please don't say it like that. Don't make me the bad guy. And you're not an awful writer or anything! We all have our own way of writing. We are all unique in our own way. Your style of writing is perfectly fine. Don't let jealous haters tell you different, okay? But that kind of storyline and crossover, I don't really prefer reading. I'm sorry! IT'S NOT YOU OR YOUR WRITING!)_

**Amorette Asher, ILikeMintChocolateIcecream, NeonLovesYou, BatwomanLovesFolive, Glittergirl123, xScreamingxAngelx, Guest, CatHeartsU, MariaLuvsYew **_(Nathaniel will be 8 months on Monday :) he grows up so fast!), _**Wonderstruck-ambition, Chipy8910, Robin Is My Boy, iCarlyfanatic101, AJ Kenobi, Ariana Fan XD, Ameha Kay, Jadiee, CourtsXBatFan, Fallsspring99: **Thanks for the reviews. :) I cooed to Nathaniel you guys love him and he squealed really loud…ow. My poor ears. Lol. He's so precious!

...

Amen

Digidestend Angel

Summary: Jade dumped Beck, who was sent for a spin when Cat confessed something to him that he wished she told him years ago…

...

17 year old Beck Oliver walked into Sikowitz's classroom, in hopes to get away from everyone. Jade just dumped him again, but this time, Jade made it perfectly clear to him that she loved someone else…stupid Robbie. When Beck stopped in his tracks, he heard an angelic voice singing…and he fell in love with it. He looked deeper into the classroom and he saw long red hair that flowed over her back and shoulders, wearing a flowing dress that went to her knees, with it pure white with some pink designs on it, while she had high heels on, and a white bow.

She had an acoustic guitar in her arms, as she was sitting on the steps of the stage. It was safely on her lap with her strumming. _**"Someone give me an amen…someone gave me an amen…"**_

He couldn't help himself. "Amen?" He croaked out, with a grin.

Cat Valentine turned around with a gasp, her hair whipping with her and she instantly calmed down when she saw Beck's figure there. "Hi, Beck!" She greeted in her airy voice. "Did you hear the whole song?" She bit her lip, looking a bit nervous.

Beck shook his head, staying by the door with his backpack over his shoulder and his hands in his pockets. "No…I just walked in…but I'm totally sorry I interrupted you." He reached for the door. "I'll go."

"No!" Cat stood up, keeping the guitar in his arms. He turned to her. "Can you stay?"

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He really wanted to be alone, but maybe that wasn't a good idea. He needed to be cheered up…and who else could do that job perfectly? No one other than 5'1'' Cat Valentine of course. He put his backpack down by his feet when he sat down in a chair, directly in front of Cat. "Can I hear the song?"

Cat nodded. "Beck…I wrote this song for you."

Beck's eyes widened. "Really? Me?"

"I…I wrote this when you and Jade broke up a few days ago…" She sighed, looking away. "It's time I told you what I and everyone else in this school and town have been thinking ever since you two became a couple almost 3 years ago."

"Everyone?" Beck blinked.

She nodded. "Yes. I didn't use anyone's real names nor did I use the right scenes or things that...now I need you to listen to these words, okay? These came from my heart and soul. I spent hours creating the lyrics, Andre helped me created the music, and now I'm just practicing, but it's time to show you."

Beck nodded. "Okay. Go ahead."

Cat rubbed her lips together before nodding and starting to strum on her guitar. "_**I heard from a friend of a friend of a friend that  
You finally got rid of that girlfriend  
You finally came out of that love coma boy…" **_Cat looked up to Beck for a quick second and he was watching her with intensity_**. "I've heard Mary Jane at the powder-puff beauty shop  
Sayin' that blond in her tube top  
She left our Jimmy for a boy in Illinois  
Someone give me an amen,  
Someone give me an amen." **_Cat strummed a bit faster as Beck's heart was beating faster…was this really what has been going through everyone's heads? He wouldn't doubt it. "_**Can I get a Thank God Hallelujah  
You finally saw what she was doing to ya  
Your mama called it and she was right  
Glad to see you saw the light."**_ Cat closed her eyes, praying that Beck was listening. Little did she know, Beck was on the verge of tears. "_**Whole town nearly hooped and hollered  
She drove away nobody stopped her  
Na na na na na na, I'll say it again  
Someone give me an amen."**_ Beck narrowed his eyes. If she felt this way, why didn't she say anything. Cat so happened to look up with a sad smile. "_**Yeah right, like I really coulda said something  
You wouldn't heard it if the train was coming  
Had your head so high in the clouds  
Oh I, I had a really good reason  
For hiding my feelings but now I can finally spit it out…" **_Beck was surprised she suddenly sang that…it's like she knew…then again, she knows him more than he knew himself probably. "_**Someone give me an amen.  
Someone give me an amen." **_Cat closed her eyes again, but this time because she was relieved she was finally spilling out what she felt. "_**Can I get a Thank God Hallelujah  
You finally saw what she was doing to ya  
Your mama called it and she was right  
Glad to see you saw the light.  
Whole town nearly hooped and hollered  
She drove away nobody stopped her  
Na na na na na, I'll say it again  
Someone give me an amen." **_Beck kept himself together…he should at least wait till the end of the song to show any emotion…especially if he was going to breakdown. But he wasn't only feeling sadness…actually, he wasn't even feeling sad or depressed. Not anymore. Now…it was relief. Safety. And…love. Again, as if she knew what he was thinking, Cat smiled to him again with teary eyes. "_**I'm standing right here in front of you  
I think I love you too…" **_She let a lone tear fall from her eye as Beck continued to control his own tears. Beck smiled to her. "_**Can I get a Thank God Hallelujah  
Baby do you believe it, do you?" **_At that moment, Beck nodded, staring directly into her eyes. "_**Your mama called that she was right  
Glad to see you saw the light.  
Whole town nearly hooped and hollered**_

_**The preacher's son and the farmer's daughter.  
Na na na na na, I'll say it again  
Someone give me an amen.  
Someone give me an amen."**_ And after a bit more strumming, Cat ended the song, staring down to her sparkly shoes. She didn't dare look to Beck, nervous now. But when he suddenly sat next to her and took the guitar gently out of her hands, setting it on the other side of him, she gulped. Was he upset? Maybe? She decided to suck it up and look up at him. When she saw his teary eyes, she let her own tears fall like water fountains. "Well?" She squeaked out.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her lips gently. He put his hands on her face, keeping her there, as she snuck her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair. When they released, they leaned their foreheads together and smiled. "Cat…" He trailed off, but finally found the guts to continue. "I love you too. I still don't understand how I could've been so blind…you were standing in front of me this whole time and I just couldn't see the light of that Jade had been doing to me. She had me on a tight leash, so I couldn't even look you in the eyes…"

Cat wiped away a tear that left his eye. "Beck, you should know that I would've always been here for you…every time you and Jade fought, every time Jade hurt your feelings, or every time Jade embarrassed you somehow, who did you always go to?" She smiled sweetly as he blushed a little. "Me, that's who." She giggled. "And when I heard that you two broke up, I knew it was time to say something to you. I knew it was time to let you know that I was here this whole time."

Beck bit his lip before speaking again. "Will you always be here?"

Cat nodded. "Yes."

Beck smiled before connecting their lips together.

Amen.


	8. 9 Crimes

**Names of the artists for all the songs are on my profile page.**

**Cali-447, Kktrbg, ChocoMintandRock, Serenityoflife, IHadToChangeMyPennameSoThere, NeonLovesYou, Jadiee, CourtsxBatFan, Amorette Asher, Sshaw101, Batforever **_(I didn't understand your suggestion…what did you mean?), _**Guest, Ariana Fan XD, MariaLuvsYew, Wonderstruck-Ambition, CatHeartsU, Glittergirl123, Chipy8910, Robin Is My Boy, and Ameha Kay: **Thanks for the KIND and NICE reviews.

**I'm disabling 'anonymous' reviews. **

**...  
**

**9 Crimes**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **"Hi there, Cat." "Beck?" "Yup. Me. How was practice?" "Oh, um…good." "Cat, you're the worst liar in history…why would you do this to me?"

...

Beck sat on a few steps in the New York freezing weather, outside a large apartment building, waiting. He had been waiting since 10pm. It was now midnight. He didn't even want to think about what she was doing. With him.

Before HE came back in the picture, Beck and Cat had a perfect relationship. They were engaged to be married, working out their careers together while in Julliard's Music School. They were going to make it to the top charts together, being there to support one another.

Not anymore, apparently.

Why did Danny have to show up at Julliard?

Why did their acting professor have to make Cat and Danny partners?

Why did Cat come home last night with a hickey, which she tried to brush off as a bruise to him?

Damn it all.

Beck hummed. _**"It's the wrong time…She's pulling me through…It's a small crime…"**_He heard the large door to the building open and close, with high heels clapping out to the cold wind. Beck heard the clicking stop slowly and he felt eyes glazing on his back. He didn't bother to turn and see her doe-like eyes. She knew it was him. He knew it was her. That was their connection. Of course, she may have just ruined that forever. "Hi there, Cat." Beck greeted. He didn't sound angry, nor did he sound happy to see her.

Cat knew she was caught. "Beck?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yup. Me." Beck said, patting the spot next to him, for her to sit next to him. She did so, cautiously. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "How was practice?" He asked her casually, as if he was asking "how was your day?" like nothing had really happened that was out of the ordinary.

She was almost afraid to answer. "Oh, um…good." She cursed herself for not being able to hide her sin.

Beck chuckled. "Cat, you're the worst liar in history." He shook his head when he had no reply from her. "Why would you do this to me?"

Cat began to tear up.

He didn't want to make a scene out in the open, nor did he want to make her cry here. "Let's go." He gently grabbed her elbow, helping her stand. He led her to his car, so she wouldn't have to take a taxi home. He opened the door for her, before getting in on his side. _**  
**_

Cat stared out her window, aimlessly, awaiting her fate that would come when they would arrive to their home. She was scared. She didn't want to lose Beck. She had no idea why she was doing what she was with Danny. She hated him, so why was she so attracted to him so suddenly? After all these years of never speaking to him, he shows up in their university and their partners. It ruined everything.

If Beck leaves her, she will have officially lost everything as well.

"I'm so sorry." Cat suddenly whispered out, not able to stop her words. She flinched after she said it though. That could've just been the trigger to stir him up into an angry rampage.

What happened next shocked her.

Beck reached over and took one of her hands from her lap and kissed it, keeping a hold on it. "We'll talk about it when we get home."

Cat couldn't help, but wonder why he was so gentle and kind with his words…she was a scarlet letter. She has committed a sin that she would've never forgiven him for if the situation was turned around.

Beck unlocked their apartment door and let her in first before following her. Cat put her purse on the coat hanger, while Beck took his coat off and helped Cat take hers off. She unwrapped her scarf, as did he, and they removed their shoes on the mat so they could dry off from the cold weather. Beck looked to Cat and reached over, putting two fingers on her neck, softly rubbing the hickey. Cat bit her lip and stared into his hurt eyes.

"Why?" He whispered, not being able to take his eyes off the love-bite Danny gave her.

Cat closed her eyes shut. Beck suddenly wrapped his arms around and held her close. "You know I love you, right?" Beck asked, his chin resting on top of her head.

Cat nodded. "Yes…_**Leave me out with the waste…This is not what I do…It's the wrong kind of place…To be cheating on you…"**_

"Then why would you do this to me?" Beck leaned back and tilted her chin upwards to look at him. "I adore you, Cat. I would give you the world. So why would you go and treat me like I'm a piece of dirt? You're throwing me away. Don't do this to me. I love you and I can't live without you. I don't want to let you go. But Cat…are you willing to throw everything we have away just to sleep with Danny?"

Cat shook her head. "I feel the same way. Beck, please forgive me for what I've done. I have been so unfaithful these past few days. I love you so much and…and…I'm so sorry for how I've treated you. You don't deserve anything that I've done to you. I don't even know if I deserve to keep you."

"Cat, do you hear yourself?" Beck put both his hands on either side of her face. "You deserve perfection. You deserve happiness and peace. Cat, do I give you that? Before Danny came into the picture, did I give you everything you need? I thought I was."

Cat nodded, tears streaming from her eyes. "You did. You do. You always have."

"And I always will." Beck smiled. "It's your choice now, Cat. It's me, or him."

"You."_**  
**_

Beck watched from afar as Cat was talking to Danny. He knew she was, since she had told him she was going to tell him that she couldn't be partners with him anymore, and their professor already granted her the switch. She and Beck's original partner were switching, so Cat was now Beck's partner once again.

Danny was looking quite shocked and irritated. He looked to be trying to convince her otherwise. Cat kept shaking her head, leaning away from him when he'd get to close.

Beck heard "He doesn't have to know" when Danny grabbed Cat's hand.

Cat shook her head again and gently yanked her hand out of his grasp.

Beck smiled. That's all he needed. He walked up to them and Danny immediately backed up, staring at Beck. Beck wrapped an arm protectively around Cat's waist and she leaned against him. "Danny, I must thank you."

Danny glared. "For what?"

"Making our relationship stronger." Beck smiled. "You put us to the test. We almost failed, we really did. In the end, though, we prevailed. Our love is rock strong. Thank you for letting us realize we can get through anything and everything." Cat smiled in pride of Beck's words. "Have a good life, Danny." With that, Beck maneuvered his and Cat's way around the pissed off college student and they went together back into their own lives.


	9. Even In Death

**ChocomintandRock, BatForever, TheDreamer006, Dedicated Stalker, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, NeonLovesYou, AJ Kenobi, MariaLuvsYew, Sshaw101, Glittergirl123, CrazybutLoveable, CatHeartsU, Wonderstruck, Chipy8910, Cali-447, icarlyfanatic, IHadToChangeMyPennmaeSoThere**_(You're so cheesy! Lol!),_ **Gunner3284, and Robin Is My Boy: **Thanks for all of the reviews, you are all so great :) Check out my new solo songfic. Teen Angel.

**...  
**

**Even In Death**

_By Digidestend Angel_

**Summary: **Beck never thought he would ever experience this much excruciating pain…it was probably equal to Cat's.

...

"_Beck?"_

_16 year old Beck Oliver turned around quickly with a confused look when he saw one of his good friend's Cat Valentine standing on the other side of the fence of their front yards. He laughed suddenly. "Cat, I seriously forgot you lived in this neighborhood!" He walked up to the fence, as did she. _

_Cat smiled. "So this is where you guys are moving to?"_

_Beck nodded, taking another look at the large house. "Yup. And just a big enough driveway for my RV."_

_Cat giggled. "I can tell."_

"_Are you home alone?" He looked at her house, and saw no cars in the driveway. _

_His answer came with a nod of her head. "They're…working late tonight."_

"_Oh, well, wanna help me unpack?" Beck motioned to his RV that they had just parked in the driveway. "And yes, you can feed the fish." _

_Cat squealed and ran over to his side of the yard. "Yay!" Beck chuckled as he led her to the RV. _

_**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone**_

"_Cat, just tell me what's bugging you." Beck sighed out, as if he'd been asking the same question all day…which he had. He was driving Cat to school in his car, but something was different about her. She wasn't smiling and happy, nor did she have her normal glow to her skin. _

_Cat's hands were together, gripping one another and shaking lightly on her lap. "Beck…do you think…that…sometimes…"_

_Beck looked to her, and then back to the road a second later. "Cat's, talk to me."_

_She rubbed her lips together. "Why do bad things happen to good people?"_

_Beck was startled by her question. "Um…what?"_

_Cat shook her head, and looked out the window. "Nevermind."_

"_Good people have bad things happen to them because others are jealous of them." Beck said, still in wonder of why she asked that question. "And you're a good person…so what happened to you that's bad?" _

"_Just things." Cat continued to stare anywhere else, but at him. "Things."_

_**I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong**_

_Beck hadn't slept at all since Cat left his RV around 10:30, and it was now 2am. He couldn't get his mind off his best friend, who he secretly loved romantically. Cat knew he loved her, but she thought as a brother-sister love. To Beck…no, it's more. When he heard a soft knock on his RV door, he looked out the window and dimly saw a small figure, with a black t-shirt on, and flannel pajama bottoms, with bright red hair and bunny slippers. Cat. _

_He ran and opened the door, practically grabbing her arms and hoisting her inside. "Cat, what the hell do you think you're doing in the freezing and rainy weather?" He scolded as he turned the light on and grabbed a blanket off his bed and wrapped her in it tightly. He sat her on the bed, and panicked. "What do I do? I can't have you getting sick!" Suddenly, her small hand came out from under the blanket, and stopped his pacing. Beck looked at her, but she was looking to the ground. He sat next to her. "Cat, what happened?"_

_Suddenly Cat burst into tears and leaned onto him, and Beck was shocked, but soon wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I have you, Cat. No one's going to hurt you." He whispered over and over._

_**Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay**_

_Beck and Cat were laying out on top of his RV on a chilly night, looking at the sky. Beck was holding Cat's hand, as she was leaning against him. "Beck?"_

"_Hm?" He answered back, running his fingers through her hair._

"_What do you think happens after you die?" _

_Beck closed his eyes. "Why would you ask that?"_

_Cat shrugged. "Just a question."_

_Beck sighed and held her closer to him. "I don't know what happens…but I hope you never plan on leaving me, Cat."_

_Cat let a tear fall. "I don't think anyone can plan dying, Beck."_

_**They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home**_

_Beck awoke to the sounds of police sirens dangerously close to his house. His first thought: Cat. Beck scrambled to jump out of the RV, praying with a heavy heart that the small redhead girl was unharmed and it was another neighbor on the street, and he went to get a good look at Cat's house when the police were gathered outside her home. Beck parents were already talking to policemen across the fence and Beck ran up to them. "Mom! Mom! Dad!" He ran to them, and they were both in tears. "Where's Cat?" He immediately asked._

_And they just gave him sympathetic looks that stabbed Beck with a billion knives over and over. He looked over their shoulders and past the policeman, where he saw Mr. and Mrs. Valentine coming outside, in cuffs, blood covering them._

"_No…" Beck cried as he jumped over the fence, past every policeman there, and stumbled into the house, and he immediately went to Cat's room, where he saw her destroyed, bloody body. "NO!"_

_**I will stay forever here with you  
My love**_

"Beck." Beck snapped out of his memories and looked his friend beside him, who was wiping his tears away. "The ceremony's over." Andre said, his voice raspy. He cleared his throat as he stood up and walked towards the front to say goodbye to her. Once everyone was slowly disappearing, they put her in the ground, and buried her, Beck let everyone clean up and leave. The graveyard was empty as he laid on the dirt, where her body was 10 feet below him. "_**The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on…" **_He sang to himself, trying to keep it together._** "**__**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love." **_Beck wrapped his arms around his torso and sighed deeply. "_**They don't know you can't leave me**_

_**They don't hear you singing to me **_

_**And I can't love you, anymore than I do **_

…_**And I can't love you, anymore than I do…"**_

"You loved her, didn't you?"

Beck inwardly groaned at the sound of his EX-girlfriend's voice. "Isn't that what I just sang? Go away." He growled.

Jade sighed, keeping her distance. "I'm sorry, I-"

"I don't want your damn apology!" Beck yelled, getting up and farther away from his beloved girlfriend of only a few months. "I want Cat back, but you can't do that!"

"If I was God, I would love to." Jade said, trying to act like she wasn't bothered by Beck's rage. "Not only for your sanity, but for me too."

Beck rolled his eyes, wiping away his tears. "Jade…did you know about the abuse?" He asked her cautiously, not sure if he wanted to know the truth.

"No." Jade simply said. "If I did, I don't know if anything I would've said or done would have helped her, considering her parents were two respected lawyers, who could get away with everything."

"Not this though." Beck smirked. "They're both looking at the Death Penalty. Good. They deserve to die. Like they killed Cat and her brother…they deserve to rot in hell for that…Cat tried to save her brother, you know?" Beck rambled. "She ran with him to her room and grabbed her cell phone, called the police, but…they put her on hold." He clenched his fists. "Before Cat could say anything, the operator said "can you please hold?" and didn't let Cat answer…it could've saved her."

Jade didn't want to hear any of this, but stayed silent because Beck was going to lose his mind if he didn't talk about it.

"Cat locked herself in her room with her brother, and tried to keep her brother out of sight in her closet, but her dad broke the door down and…" Beck swallowed. "And he got her and found him."

Jade walked up next to him. "Take pride in her, Beck." She told him. Beck glanced at her. "Cat was so brave. I promise you she was fighting for you. To stay with you and to be in your arms…she may have lost, but that's what she wanted more than anything."

Beck snorted. "How would you know, Jade?"

Jade reached into her purse, pulling out a letter and a envelope. "With this letter she wrote to me." She handed him the enveloped that had "Beck" written on it in Cat's handwriting and a pink gel pen. "She wrote one to everyone. These were delivered to me in a shoe box with my address on it and a note that said: "You're the messenger, Jade." Cat sent them to me. It was like she knew this was going to happen. Anyways, there was an envelope for every one of us; you, me, Andre, Robbie, Tori…all of us."

Beck opened the letter and shakily read it. Jade took this opportunity to leave, so he could mourn after reading his.

_Dear Beck, _

_I know you're probably upset and angry with me for not telling you about the abuse, but it was for your own good. I was protecting you from this; all of you. I don't know about you, but I'm sure you liked the "bubbly, clueless, and innocent Cat Valentine" instead of a "fragile, messed-up, abused Cat Valentine". Yeah, the bubbly one sounds friendlier than the abused one. _

_You're also probably wondering how I sent out these letters if I didn't know I was going to die. Well my parents have been threatening to murder me and my brother on this exact day for over a few weeks now. Hence, why I asked you that one night "What happens after you die?" and it freaked you out a bit. I'm sorry about that. It just slipped out…I was scared._

_That night I came to you during the rain storm, my dad had whipped me on my back and I was frightened. So I snuck out and went to you. I know it scared you, but I needed you. _

_You have no idea how much you kept me alive, Beck. Before you moved next door, I was always pacing in my room, wondering if I should end my life here and now so I could be free of the pain, but you came. That day changed everything. Just to know someone was close and loved me, that was enough to get me through another day over and over._

_In all honestly, you should know this by now, I loved you. More than anything else in the world, I loved you. Don't worry. I knew you loved me too. It was obvious, hehe. You're a really bad liar, you know? Anyways, I just wanted you to know that. Thank you for all the fantastic times. Maybe one day, when you go to Heaven, we can hang out again. Like we did when I was alive and in your arms. _

_I'll miss you._

_Don't forget me._

_Love, _

_Cat_

Beck dropped the letter, and dropped to his knees, and landed face first in the dirt that covered the girl he cherished most, sobbing and beating the ground with his feet and fists. "Why did you take her from me? Why did you take her? Give her back! Give her back to me! I want her back! You can't have her! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" He sobbed and calmed himself…breathing heavily and feeling the world around him dissolve. "_**People die, but real love is forever…"**_


	10. Storm Warning

**I hope you guys don't think that I came out of retirement (from writing) just to get attention and stuff…if you do, don't think that. Trust me. If it was up to me, I'd be dead right now, since the whole point of leaving FanFiction the first time was because I was going to kill myself. Unfortunately that plan did not work the way I planned…as in, I'm not dead. I only came back because I felt like writing again. I had something to say again. If I had it my way, my boyfriend wouldn't have saved me in time and I'd be dead. Dammit. Oh well. (Yes, I do realize my boyfriend is most likely reading this, but I tell him this all the time. No different.)**

**ChocoMintandRock, Hannah, NeonLovesYou, Outside a Dream, XxSurvivorOfLifexX, PuppyLuver-1, TheDreamer006, Captain Raven Rose, LittleMissVictorious, La la la Laaaaaa, CourtsxBatFan, Batforever, Beck, Serenityoflife, Jadiee, Amorette Asher, Cali-447, Sshaw101, Allliedawnmarie03, Chipy8910, Glittergirl123, Kktrbg, IHadToChangeMyPennameSoThere, CrazybutLovable, AJ Kenobi, Gunner3284, CatHeartsU, iCarlyfanatic101, MariaLuvsYew, xScreamingxAngelx, Wonderstruck-ambition, Robin is My Boy, and Fallspring99: **Thanks for all the reviews. Chapter 11/next songfic will be a new one, promise.

...

**Storm Warning**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **After his break up with Jade, Beck took a liking to Cat, or as some would call her, Caterina. Now wouldn't that sound like a name of a hurricane?

...

5'2'' Cat Valentine walked into school in an adorable purple sundress that flowed out after her waist and it went to her knees. It had white flower designs and to add she had pure white flats on with a purple bow on the top of the toe part. She adjusted her backpack on her shoulder as she smiled airily to herself and everyone around her. They gladly smiled back. Always count on Cat to brighten up everyone's day. She went to her locker, which so happened to be moved close to Beck Oliver's, who was getting books out of his clear locker.

Cat smiled when she saw his back turned to her as he was seeing which books he'd need for the first part of his school day before lunch. "Hi, Beck." She greeted sweetly as she reached her locker a few from his.

Beck looked over and his eyes widened some when he saw her, practically glowing. "Hey, Cat." He stood up and shut his locker. "How are you?" He rolled his eyes at his response. Lame? Very.

Cat left her locker and shut it before smiling to him. "It was odd. My brother was hanging from the shower when I was brushing my teeth last night."

Beck blinked, but shrugged off. "That is odd."

"What did you do last night?" Cat asked.

"Nothing much." Beck rubbed his lips together. "Nothing at all, actually." Since he broke up with Jade, he hasn't really had that big of a social life.

"We better be getting to class." Cat said. "I'll see you later."

"Wait, can I walk you to class?" Beck asked. He didn't know what made him suddenly ask. It just came out. He felt this longing in his heart that he wanted to spend time with Cat. What was up with him? She was drawing him in.

Cat giggled. "Sure." She linked arms with him as they walked to her first class in silence. Once they stood before the door, Cat turned to him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Beck said, gulping. "I'll see you later."

"See you." She gave him a smooth wink and then entered her class.

Beck leaned against the wall. "Whoa." What was she doing to him?

…

Beck saw Cat talking to a guy, looking uncomfortable as she forced a smile to the guy that wouldn't stop talking. She caught his eye as he was walking towards them and it was a pleading look to help her out. He nodded and walked up. "Cat, my girl." He greeted with a grin as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Cat sighed in relief. "Hey, babe." She said, leaning on him, following his lead.

Beck looked to the guy that was flirting with Cat moments ago. "Better luck next time." Beck told him.

"You two aren't dating!" The guy fought back.

"Oh really?" Beck questioned. He looked to Cat, who smiled. He leaned down and their lips connected. After a moment, they separated and Beck raised an eyebrow at the boy, who was steaming. "Need something?" He asked in annoyance.

The guy grunted and walked away.

Cat giggled. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Beck forced a smile. "We should go grab some lunch."

Cat nodded. "Sure."

As Cat led the way, Beck let out a breath. Why was he nervous around her?

…

Beck walked Cat to her class after lunch and before she went in, he pulled her back. "Hey, Cat…did you…do you…I mean…you don't have to, but…"

Cat leaned up on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek with an angelic touch, shocking him. When she saw him blush, she giggled. "Feel better?" He nodded in a daze. "You were saying?"

He cleared his throat, recovering from her velvet kiss that made his cheek numb. "Do you want to come to my RV after school and hang out? Study? Watch a movie? We can order pizza."

Cat looked to be thinking about it. "Hmm…"

Beck gulped. "Or we can order whatever you want."

Cat smiled flirtatiously as she stepped up to him. "Can I pick the movie?"

"Sure, I have Netflix." Beck said, trying to hide the fact his heart was racing and pounding against his chest violently. He was contemplating if he was going to die now or have a stroke. "Any movie you want."

"And pizza is perfect." She said softly. "I don't have a car, so can I catch a ride with you?"

"Sure thing." He smiled as she blew him a kiss and walked into her class. He slipped down against the wall and caught his breath. "Wow. _**I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'  
I'm gonna wish I had a sign  
I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up  
A little leeway, a little more time…"**_

…

Beck waited on his couch, with the remote next to him and the movie Cat picked out already loaded. Cat was currently changing out of her dress into comfortable clothes he let her borrow, since she said she wouldn't be able to relax if she was in a dress. He was sort of nervous. Wasn't he and Cat friends? Oh, who the heck was he kidding? Ever since Jade and he broke up, Cat was doing something to him. He couldn't pinpoint what was going on with his feelings for her, but he sure as heck knew it was something more than friendship.

The bathroom door opened and Cat stepped out in his boxer shorts, although she rolled up the elastic waist to make it fit her better, but it caused the shorts to higher up to her upper thighs. She had on a t-shirt of his that was baggy on her. She had put her hair up in a pony tail and lost the flats, so she was barefoot with her sparkly purple nail polish was showing. "Well?" She asked him.

Beck gulped. "You look gorgeous in my clothes." Did he really just say that? Cheesy! Why? Why was he an idiot? When Cat giggled at him, he mentally smacked himself. Smooth, Beck. Just smooth…and he was being sarcastic. "So ready to watch the movie?"

"Sure." She said, walking towards him and sitting close to him so their bodies were touching. "Do you mind me being this close?" She asked as he put the remote down after pressing play.

Beck shook his head. "No. I don't mind at all." Why was he sounding off? Like he was nervous? Beck Oliver? Scared? Pish, posh.

Around 15 minutes into the movie, Cat turned to Beck. "Do you like the movie so far, Beck?" She asked in a whisper.

Beck nodded, somehow loving the way she said his name. "Yeah, totally." He looked to her and she smiled. He couldn't help himself when he cleaned down and kissed her gently, like the way he did when he saved her from the guy at school earlier that day. Cat kissed back, making the kiss a bit forceful, so he gladly followed in suit. Somehow Cat had maneuvered herself onto his lap, straddling him, kissing his neck. How could sweet, innocent Cat Valentine make him feel this way? How? When she bit down on his neck a little, he hissed at the pain, but realized she just gave him a love-bite. "Cat." He groaned out. He never wanted this to end.

_Knock, knock_

Beck's eyes snapped open and Cat carefully left her spot on his lap. "No way." He said with annoyance.

Cat giggled. "It's probably the pizza."

Beck inwardly pouted. Unbelievable. Stupid pizza guy.

…

The next day at school, Beck came in, exhausted since he couldn't sleep the night before because he couldn't get his mind of Cat and her kiss. He went to his locker, unfortunately Cat wasn't there yet. "Beck." He winced at his EX-girlfriend's sharp voice. He stood up and faced her angry face. "Why are you wearing a scarf? It's only September. It's still warm." She asked with a vicious suspicion. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." He told her, but she moved the scarf off and he inwardly groaned. He's screwed.

"And this hickey is from who?" She asked with venom.

"Why do you care?" He fought back. "We're done. Over."

She scoffed and walked away. "Whatever."

He rolled his eyes and put the scarf back on.

"Hey, Beck." Cat came up to him. "What's wrong with Jade?"

"She woke up on the wrong side of the coffin." He grumbled, but shook off his irritation of the Goth and focused on the redhead before him. "I enjoyed yesterday."

Cat smiled. "Me too."

"Did you want to come over again today?" He asked, trying to be smooth.

She frowned a little. "Oh, I wish, but I'm going over to Peter's house."

"Peter?" He asked in disbelief, his heart crash landing. "The football star, Peter?"

She nodded. "Mmmhmm." She put a hand on his arm softly. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah." Beck couldn't stop himself from nodding. She blew him a kiss and then walked away. "Oh crap." He couldn't believe what she was doing to him. She was a natural flirt. _**"What a beautiful mess  
One part angel, one part perfect, one part brick  
The kind of flood you'll never forget**_." She's a beautiful mess. Caterina was the hurricane in Beck's life that sending him for a whirl. "_**Yeah, I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'  
I'm gonna wish I had a sign, gonna wish I had a sign  
Of a storm warnin', yeah…"**_


	11. Christmas Wish

**CrazybutLovable, LittleMissVictorious, NeonLovesYou, Bells are Still Ringing, ChocoMintandRock, Batforever, TheDreamer006, Jadiee, MariaLuvsYew, icarlyfanatic, Amorette Asher, XxSurvivorOfLifexX, Cali-447** _(Lol, greasy…), _**Robin Is My Boy **_(And why do you feel like that? Message me cause now I'm worried.), _**CatHeartsU** _(You cried for me? Aw, I'm sorry.), _**Sshaw101, CourtsxBatFan, Chipy8910, Wonderstruck-ambition, IHadToChangeMyPennameSoThere **_(Oh get a grip. Btw, change your penname again. Lol. You're so wonderful!...but your name is too long!), _**AJ Kenobi, GlitterGirl123:** Thanks for reviewing. Chapter 39 of Everybody's Fool is up, so you guys should go check it out. Don't ask when I'll update next on that story, because I have absolutely NO idea.

And to **ChocoMintandRock**: this chapter is dedicated to you for what your review said for chapter 1 of this story. You're a total sweetheart! I'm glad you guys love my son Nathaniel. I wish you all could meet him! He's just a cutie that brightens up the whole world! I love my son soooo much! ...especially when he says "I Love Mom" over and over again. I love you all too!

...

Christmas Wish

Digidestend Angel

Summary: The Christmas Wish that Beck and Cat want is for everyone to accept them for who they are now…one.

...

Tori Vega walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts, shivering in her jacket and holding her backpack close to her. It was the coldest winter the Los Angeles area had ever had and it was killing everyone! Well…not literally, but they just were not used to this! Tori swore that this may be the miracle year and it may just snow…probably not, but people could wish. Tori snuck in and noticed everyone was in class. She went to her locker, traded the books she needed and didn't need yet, and started to class.

She stopped short when she saw she stepped in some gum. "Grr…" She growled. She was next to the janitor's closet so she hoped on one foot to the closet and the knob was hard to open. She tried again, not making too much noise so she wouldn't disturb any classes. She took a bobby pin from her hair that held her long bangs back and used it to unlock the door. She silently was happy for herself as she opened the door.

What she saw almost caused her to faint. "Oh my god!" She screamed.

Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine separated their lips, but kept their tight holds on one another. They gasped when they saw Tori staring at them with wide eyes. "Oh my god!" Cat squealed in complete horror.

Beck groaned in annoyance. "Oh my god…"

Tori was still in complete shock at the position she found her best friend and one of her other friends. "Cat!" She scolded.

Cat made an 'o' with her lips and suddenly pushed Beck off, making him fall on his butt. "Hands off!" She told him, attempting to be mean.

Beck rolled his eyes and stood to his feet slowly. "Tori, what's happening here is none of your business. Be on your way." He told her as he stuck his hands in his pockets, staying a decent distance from Cat, although he wanted nothing more than to be closer to her. When Tori was still standing in the doorway, with her eyes bugging out of her head and her mouth wide open, Beck raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then we'll go." He looked to Cat. "Come on, Cat."

Cat nodded and maneuvered past Tori and Beck followed her. They left the Latina standing there.

After Beck and Cat used the late excuse that Cat's brother ate her homework and Beck tried to help her fix it, which they did, since it looked brand new…the class was preparing to do a small in-class skit. Cat was up on the stage with Andre, about to do a love scene, when Tori burst through the door.

Sikowitz raised an eyebrow. "Tori, you're late to my class. Why?"

Tori was lost for words as she pointed at Beck and Cat, back and forth. "They- they were- I can't believe- holy crap- this can't be happening- oh my god!"

"Vega, what the heck are you babbling about?" Jade growled, annoyed that Tori was attempting to keep all the attention on herself right now…again.

Beck rubbed his lips together, trying to remain calm. "Tori, just sit-"

"I can't!" Tori exclaimed. "This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened in our group! AND THERE'S BEEN TONS OF CRAZY THINGS WE HAVE GONE THROUGH!"

Sikowitz sighed. "Tori, take this after class."

"I CAUGHT BECK AND CAT MAKING OUT IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET!" Tori screamed.

Everyone gasped, including their crazy teacher. Beck shook his head, looking down, as Cat gasped because Tori seriously told everyone.

Sikowitz sat down on the side of the stage. "Nevermind, carry on. This just became quite interesting."

Jade stood up, glaring daggers at Cat, who was shivering. "You and Beck were WHAT?"

Andre went in front of Cat. "Hey, hey, let's calm down here."

"Andre, how can you take their side?" Tori asked in disbelief. "This is such an unnatural relationship!"

Robbie was staring at Beck. "How could you?" He asked with a hurt voice. "You know how much Cat means to me."

Beck sighed. "Things happen."

"Please tell me that was just a "in the moment" thing and you guys are just fooling around." Tori told them. "You two have been known to be the best flirts in the school, so were you two just doing your usual?"

"This is none of your business!" Beck growled as Cat was turning red with embarrassment. "This is between Cat and I!"

"I can't believe you would use Cat like this." Robbie stood up, staring at Beck with disbelief. "How could you make her your rebound girl? You and Jade only broke up a few months ago."

Beck clenched his fists suddenly and he stood up. "Cat is **NOT **my rebound girl, nor am I using her!" He snarled in Robbie's face, making the bushy haired boy cower a bit. "I really like Cat, okay? And I want her to be my girlfriend, so don't ruin this for me! Yes, I know you like her, but I do too! I liked her for a long time and you were being too slow, so I saw that as my chance to get the girl of my dreams! And that girl is Cat! I'm planning on asking her to be my girlfriend, so back off!"

Cat gasped and Beck's eyes widened.

Beck flinched. "I wasn't planning on saying _all_ of that out loud."

Cat smiled, coming from behind Andre. "You want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked him shyly.

The Beck Oliver was now blushing. "Um…yeah, I was planning on asking you tonight when we were going to go to the park." He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled nervously. "I guess that plan busted."

Cat stepped off the stage and walked to him. He immediately put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him as she kissed his lips. After a few more seconds, they released and Cat rubbed their noses together, giggling. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Beck sighed in relief and kissed her lips once more. "Good. I wasn't going to take "no" for an answer anyways."

"Aww…" Everyone except for Jade and Robbie cooed.

They heard a deep sigh from Robbie, and with Cat in Beck's arms protectively, they turned to him. He shrugs, looking upset. "So…I can see you were right. You do like Cat."

Beck nodded. "A lot."

"Then I'm okay with you guys dating." He forced a smile and Cat squeaked with happiness.

They heard Jade clear her throat and they turned to her. Everyone held their breath for a full minute as Jade stared at them with her icy green eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "What took you so long?"

Cat and Beck smiled brightly and looked back to each other. They heard something and looked up as they saw Sikowitz next to them on a chair, holding a mistletoe above them. The class laughed, but Beck leaned down to Cat, kissing her lips softly and lovingly. When they released, Cat kept him close. _**"Let's make a Christmas with together…let's hope the best of dreams come true…"**_

"_**Let's make the spirit last forever…" **_Beck sang back, smiling. _**"This is my Christmas Wish for you…"**_

Cat giggled. "Our wish came true!"

Beck took her hands. "Yes, it did."


	12. A Thousand Miles

**Okay, so I am in deep love with hairbows. (Before Ariana started that bow thing up again) My mom made me wear them from the age of birth till I was 18, so I stuck with them. Why not? Everyone already knew me as the "cutie-pie with bows in her hair". Anyways, there's an awesome bow sale on this one website right now and I'm a happy happy Lisa! So I decided to update because I'm happy! :)**

**ChocomintandRock, CrazybutLovable, Amorette Asher, Batxforever, thatrandomgirl, osnapitzari, batforever, Batxforever, Kktrbg, AJ Kenobi, Cali-447, Glittergirl123, Robin is My Boy, Sshaw101, Gunner3284, Chipy8910, NeonLovesYou, LilLisa95, CourtsxBatFan, TheDreamer006, Jadiee, MariaLuvsYew, Fallspring99, Wonderstruck-ambition, ImNotThomas **_(hehe, yes, I'm happy now :) you're so wonderful…especially since you just bought me tons of bows!): _Thank you for reviewing, guys. This chapter is going to be dedicated to Robin is My Boy because she's sad :( I don't like it when you guys are sad…oh, wait…I'm being a hypocrite here, huh? Oops.

...

**A Thousand Miles**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **Separation can be difficult on a young married couple…especially when one is out fighting for his country. How's Cat handling the long distance away from her husband, Beck?

...

Jade West sat in her director's chair, as she was watching through 3 20'' TV screens, where cameras were on her best friend, who was now a famous pop star. Jade let herself smile a little when Cat waved at one of the cameras, since she knew Jade was watching. She chuckled. Her best friend would never change. Of course, Cat Valentine…oh, oops. Cat OLIVER had matured a little after college when she and Beck married. Jade at first was not acceptance of their relationship, but it had been 2 years after she and Beck's breakup, so she needed to move on.

"Ready, Miss West?" Her assistant came up next to her.

Jade hardened her heart again, not wanting to show any weakness. "I've been ready." She hissed. "ACTION!"

"AND PLAYBACK!" Another voice said. Through some speakers was the song that Cat had recorded. All Cat had to do was sing along to it.

…

Cat came into her music room of her home and took in the atmosphere of the room. She smiled to herself as she walked over to her piano and sat on the bench before it. She straightened herself up and put her fingers to the keys. The music started as she played, and then she looked to the camera. "_**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound…" **_She looked down to the keys and then back up as the camera close to her circled her. "_**Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd…"**_ A scene switched to where she was walking her two teacup Chihuahuas on their leashes, walking in a park._** "And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..." **_A scene change to where Cat was on the play set, sitting on the top of the slide, watching the sunset. _**"If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight…" **_The scene went back to Cat in her music room, as she stared intensely at the photograph in the picture frame on top of her piano. _**"It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me…" **_The camera focused on the photo, which was Cat, smiling, with her husband, Beck Oliver, in his army uniform. They were hugging and smiling._** "'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories…" **_The scene switched to Cat in her bedroom, on her bed, with photos and photos laying out. She ran her fingers gently over the photos._** "'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..." **_A quick view of the pictures of her and Beck, before it went to Cat being back at the park, only she was leaning against a large oak tree, embracing the breeze. _**"If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight…" **_The scene went to Cat on a small bridge, walking along side the railing._** "And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..." **_Cat looked to the camera, with glassy eyes full of tears. _**"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound…" **_A scene of her polished fingers hitting the keys gracefully on the piano._** "Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd…" **_Cat stopped playing, but the music kept going, as she reached up and held the photograph in her hands, staring at it._** "And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder..." **_A tear fell onto Beck's face. Suddenly, different scenes of Cat of the places she formally had been shooting came up._** "If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..." **_Cat was on a hill suddenly and the wind was harsh, as her hair was blowing in the wind violently. Tears were streaming down her eyes, as she seemed to be angry with the sun that was setting before her._** "If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you…" **_Cat slowly sat down on the grass, holding herself. "_**If I could  
Just hold you…" **_Cat looked directly into the camera._** "Tonight…" **_The last scene was Cat leaving the piano, going out of her music room.

…

As the crew was packing up, Cat skipped up to Jade, smiling. "Thank you, Jade, for directing this!" Cat hugged her.

Jade sighed deeply, letting Cat hug her instead of pushing her away. "No problem." Jade pulled Cat away from her, holding her shoulders. "Cat…that was very emotional in the scene when you were on the hill…tell me the truth. How are you?"

Cat started blinking rapidly, to hide the tears. By now, the crew and everyone had left her house, so it was just Jade and Cat. "I'm…I'm…I'm missing him. He hasn't called in 2 weeks, or written. In his last phone call, he told me his team was going on a _special_ mission. He obviously couldn't tell me what it was, where it was, or what would happen, but he said he would keep his promise and come home to me." Cat suddenly sobbed and Jade pulled her into his arms. "I want him alive! I want him home! I WANT BECK HOME!"

Jade sobbed with her. "He'll come home. Oh, Cat, sis, he's going to come home. You watch."

…

Cat was still in a daze as she watched the charity event continue on, and on. Singers and entertainers from all over the world attended. She was going to be singing her song "A Thousand Miles." That was a month ago the video went out to the public. Beck called the same day and said they watched it on YouTube. They were all thankful that she put in at the end that the video was dedicated to the Men and Women Serving Their Country. That was the last time she was able to communicate with him.

Was he even alive?

That question taunted Cat every moment of every day.

"And now let's bring up Caterina Oliver, with her song, A Thousand Miles!" A loud applause roared through the convention center in New York City. Cat stood up and walked up the steps, shaking the speaker's hand and taking the microphone. The music started. She tried so hard to get her mind off Beck, but his face stayed in her vision. She wanted to cry, but that'd be stupid to do in front of hundreds of people. Cat forced herself to smile out to the audience. "_**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd…" **_Cat stepped closer to the edge of the stage._** "And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..." **_Cat walked slowly towards the side of the stage._** "If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight…" **_Cat waited for her next cue to sing the 2nd verse as the audience applauded respectively for her. _**"It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me…**_

_**'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories…" **_Cat smiled to herself into the microphone, thinking only of Beck, his smile, and his love for her._** "'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...**_

_**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight…" **_Cat's eyes started to tear up, and sympathetic stares were in return from everyone before her._** "And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..."**_ Cat quickly wiped a stray tear and tried to hold herself together._** "Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd…" **_Cat looked away towards the floor, but immediately looked back up, walking back to the center of the stage._** "And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...**_

_**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...OOOHHH, OHHH!**_

_**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight…" **_Cat's song finished with applause and a standing ovation. "Thank you, thank you." Cat forced a smile. "Please remember that my song was written for the Men and Women Serving Our Country, but specifically my husband, Beck, who's overseas." She hid a sob in her throat. "I miss him so much. He's doing such a good deed for our country. So I gave back."

"And we appreciated it." A new, but so familiar voice came out of nowhere from behind Cat. "So we're giving back to you, Cat." Cat turned around and slowly walking towards her was her tired, dirty husband, who was smiling with tears in his eyes. "Hi, Kitten." Once he was close to her, Cat's trembling hand reached up and touched his cheek softly, which he immediately leaned into, putting his own dirty hand on top of hers. "It's me." He whispered.

Cat suddenly felt lightheaded and almost collapsed, but Beck caught her. "Beck?" She sobbed as she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. He smelled of dirt, sweat, blood, and smoke, but to Cat, it was Beck after all of the dirty and mess. His hair was greasy and filthy. His eyes were red and bloodshot. He looked thinner and his posture seemed to be suffering. To her, though, he was the most handsome, wonderful man on the whole earth. "I love you."

Beck tightened his hold on her as he released his own tears. "Oh, Cat, I missed you and I love you too."

Cat leaned back and leaned her forehead against his. "You came back…just like you promised."

Beck nodded. "Just like a promise. I've never broken a promise to you, Cat."

Cat leaned into his hold.

Beck was home.

He went a thousand miles just to see her…tonight.


	13. Blown Away

**I'm updating because I have a bit of an announcement to make and I request some help…my boyfriend and I are co-writing a story! Yay! BUT we keep disagreeing on what the heck the title of the story should be. So there's a poll on my profile page and his –ImNotThomas- profile page. So if you can pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee vote for one of the three listed in the poll, I'd appreciate that! Pleaseeeeee and thank you! :)**

**Ps…Check out "Would You Rescue Me" by Robin Is My Boy. She's like a totally fantastic writer.**

**Ariana Fan XD, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, Cali-447, NeonLovesYou, CatHeartsU, Alliedawnmarie03, Chipy8910, Amorette Asher, Sshaw101, ImNotthomas, ShiningEclispe, Glittergirl123, Wonderstruck-ambition, RobinIsMyBoy, Gunner3284: **Thanks for the reviews :) Don't forget about the poll. I love you guys! And I tried to put a video of Nathaniel up on my YouTube channel so I could introduce ya'll to him, but my phone won't let me :( Phooey…I was singing "Miracles Happen" by Myra to him and he was smiling and squealing the whole time. It was going to be a freaking adorable video! :(

...

**Blown Away**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **Andre and Cat made a brand new song, presenting it to their friends first. It breaks their hearts when the song is something Cat dearly wishes for…

...

Andre looked to Cat, who put the headphones on as he adjusted himself in front of the keyboard. "Ready, Lil' Red?" He asked with excitement, happy there was a new song born. He realized Cat was a creative person deep down under all that…nothing in her head, pretty much. Sure, the song broke his heart since it's a wannabe true story as well, but he knew this song was going to be a hit.

Cat nodded. "You bet, Andre!" She cheered in her usual high, airy voice. She looked back quickly to the gang, who were standing close by, waiting to hear the song. "Are you guys ready?" She giggled.

Beck nodded. "Never been more ready for anything, babe."

"Yes, I'm excited because you have such a great voice, Cat!" Tori told her with a smile. "I'm still sad we don't hear it more often."

"Play it, guys, because everything Andre makes it awesome, and everything Cat sings is beautiful." Robbie told them, patting Andre on the shoulder before going back to his spot next to the Goth.

Jade's piercing eyes looked straight into Cat's big brown ones. "Let's see what you've been hiding from the world, Cat." They didn't know if she was talking about Cat's creativity for lyrics and singing, or if she was speaking of Cat's story…

Cat gave her a sad smile. "Well…here goes." She looked to Andre, who nodded. He put his fingers on the keyboard after playing "Record" and started playing the intro music before Cat sat up, holding onto the headphones, singing into the microphone. "_**Dry lightning cracks across the skies**_  
_**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes…" **_Everyone shivered, even Andre, at the angst in her voice. Of course, this was her song…her life._** "Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down…" **_Her eyes closed, memories haunting her mind.

_Cat walked into her house in a daze. It had been her first day at school since her mother's death the week before, which hurt her deeply since her mother was her ultimate best friend. She knew life would never be the same anymore. Her dad suddenly buried himself in work and then wouldn't come home till 1 or 2am when she was already asleep. She hadn't seen him in days…so you could imagine her shock when she saw him in the living room that was next to the door. _

_There was an odd smell that Cat wasn't familiar that filled the air of the room. _

_When she noticed the BudLight cans everywhere, the table, the floor, and in her dad's hand as he watched TV, she was horrified. She had never seen her father drink, until it was wine for a special occasion. "Dad?" Her small voice spoke out, tears wanting to shoot down from her eyes. This couldn't possibly be happening. Her dad was a strong man, protector of the household. So why would he turn to such poison?_

_Her dad lazily looked over to her from his seat on the recliner. His eyes were fogged over with drunkenness._

_It broke her heart. _

"_Well, well, well…it's my stupid daughter." He spat out in a horrid voice._

_Cat gasped. "W-what? Dad, you called me stupid!" She could always count on her daddy to call her "talented" and "smart" when she'd come home crying from the bullies at school. _

"_I can't lie, Caterina." His voice slurred. "You're stupid and an idiot…just like your mother."_

Her eyes opened, with a different emotion within them. _**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday…" **_Anger, hatred, and disappointment filled her heart and mind, thinking of her home life with her drunk of a father…the man she trusted once in a blue moon._** "Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away…" **_ She screamed out…almost the way she did in her pillow every night.

_With a broken heart, Cat ran into her room, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her dad just called her "stupid" and "an idiot"…insulting her angelic mother at the same time, who did nothing for them except give everything she had before she died in a car accident. Cat slapped a hand over her mouth, letting herself sob, collapsing against the wall. She couldn't breathe or function. Was this really happening?_

_She looked up and by her bed was a family portrait of her parents and her…her dad was smiling proudly, holding little Caterina on his lap. She glared and stood up suddenly. She was unbalanced, but she still continued her mission of grabbing the picture frame and throwing it to the wall across the room, letting it shatter. She ran over, taking the picture out through the shards of glass, and carefully ripped her father out of the phone, tearing it into a billion small pieces before throwing them everywhere. _

_She took the remainder of the picture, which was her and her mother. She curled up, sitting upon the sharp glass pieces, crying and sobbing. _

"_Mommy…come home." She whimpered._

_**"She heard those sirens screaming out**_  
_**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**_  
_**She locked herself in the cellar**_  
_**Listened to the screaming of the wind**_  
_**Some people called it taking shelter**_  
_**She called it sweet revenge." **_Cat couldn't help, but want this to be reality. She wanted a tornado or even a hurricane to come down and blow the house, the memories, and her father away. She wanted nothing more to do with any of them, since all her dad's ever done since the day her mother passed was cause her pain. Mental and physical pain._** "Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday…" **_The family game nights, the father-daughter dances, and every "I love you" before bedtime…the memories…even she wanted those blown away. She wanted to forget the past of her father…she couldn't do it anymore._** "Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away…" **_

_Cat knocked softly on Beck's RV door, shivering and shaking violently as the lightening cracked across the sky and the rain poured down onto her body to the point it was painful. Nothing was as painful than her new bruises…it was the first time her daddy beat her. He didn't know what he was doing, but it still was hurtful to her. The mental and physical abuse was something Cat wasn't used to, so for this to happen…it was unfathomable._

_She realized her knocks were too soft…maybe she shouldn't bother the boy. She went to walk back home. She wasn't even a few houses down when a hand was on her shoulder. She flinched and gasped, thinking it was a kidnapper…even though that'd be okay. The man could take her away and maybe kill her…but when she turned around, Beck's severely worried face was above her. _

_Her voice found itself. "Beck." Her voice cracked._

_He could barely hear her over the loud noises of thunder. "Cat…" He put a hand over the new bruise on her cheekbone. "Oh, Cat." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head, as she broke down in his arms. "I'm protecting you from now on. I'm here for you and I'm not leaving you…ever."_

Here came the big finish, where all the feelings Cat's kept bottled up inside for so long will come out and be shown to her friends. "_**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)" **_Andre entered with an echo at the end of each phrase._** "Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away…" **_The tears came to her eyes, her eyes squeezed together, and she tried her hardest not to give in to the pain until the song was finished. _**"Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away…" **_Andre stopped the music and then pressed "Stop" and "Save" before motioning for everyone to talk now, if they wanted. Cat wiped away the tears and regained herself, laughing a little. "That's just a song that drains all the emotion out of you, isn't it?" She looked to Andre, who gave her a smile and nodded. She looked over to the others, who's facial expressions were unreadable. "Did you guys like it?" She asked.

Beck stuck his hands in his pockets and threw her a smile. "You sounded great, Cat."

"Like a freaking angel." Tori peeped up, trying not to cry. "Andre, you did great too. You guys sound awesome together."

"Thanks." Andre nodded in appreciation.

"A dark, true song." Jade sighed in a dreamy way. "My kind of genre."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Ooh, how shocking is that?"

Jade turned to the Latina. "Shut up, Vega, before I pull on that long, greasy brown hair and use my scissors to cut it off!"

Tori immediately put her hands on her hair. "GREASY?"

Robbie sighed and then looked to Cat. "Perfect as always, Cat."

Cat squeaked with happiness. "Thank you!" She looked to Andre, giving him a hug. "Yay! We made a song!"

Andre chuckled, hugging back. "Yes, we did, Lil' Red."

When she released him, she went to her boyfriend and hugged him. "I'm glad you liked it, Beck."

He sighed deeply, wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah. I love you, I hope you know that. I'm here for you."

Cat looked up to him and forced a smile. "I know that, Beck. I know."

It still didn't change the fact she had to go home to her drunk of a father and listen to him insult her, maybe give her a smack or a kick, and deal with the pain of living there. Oh how she wanted a tornado to come and take him away. Or even better…maybe the twister could take her away?

**...**

**Please review! Go out into the world and smile! Today is such a blessed, wonderful, beautiful day! -D-A-  
**


	14. Stand

I'm updating now because my extremely happy mood went down the drain…I didn't get the job promotion (again) after my boss told me I was going to get it and she had been training me. I'm heartbroken. THIS SONGFIC IS BASED ON A TRUE STORY that happened today (7/24). My boyfriend did this for me :) He obviously didn't write the song, but he sang it to me. He's a sweetheart.

NeonLovesYou, Chipy8910, Fallspring99, AJ Kenobi, MariaLuvsYew, Sshaw101, CatHeartsU, Robin is My Boy, Alliedawnmarie03 _(Read her story, it's too cute), _Wonderstruck-ambition, Gunner3284, Cali-447, ImNotThomas, xScreamingxAngelx: Thanks for reviewing.

This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend Thomas (ImNotThomas) for spending most of the day comforting me because he's my hero.

...

Stand

Digidestend Angel

Summary: Beck was ready for this day when Cat would get her heart broken like this.

...

He opened the door of the one bedroom apartment he shared with his girlfriend of 4 years. It was their junior year of college and they both had retail jobs and were getting great amount of jobs. He was proud of his redhead, who was getting a promotion to a manger position today, so he bought her a bouquet of flowers and some chocolates to give her for a congrats present. He just clocked out of work as well at his store at a shoe store. He was a manager already too, but only of a few months ago. His sweet girl was ready, just like him.

But when he saw her on their bed, curled up under the covers, and heard her loud broken sobs…he knew that her boss screwed her over again.

He put the flowers and chocolates down as he went to her side quickly, tears almost coming to his eyes. "Cat…"

20 year old Cat Valentine sobbed louder, if that was even possible. "How could she do this to me? Again?"

21 year old Beck Oliver ran his fingers through the patch of hair he could get to. "What happened?"

Cat sat up a little bit, and Beck could've swore she had been crying for hours. The color lost from her skin and her eyes bloodshot from the amount of tears she's gave out. "She called me in and told me that I wasn't getting the position." Cat mumbled, curling up to herself, but Beck sat beside her and held her to his chest. "I asked her why she kept telling me that I was going to get it and why she was training me this whole time, but she never gave me a straight answer!" Now Cat was punching her boyfriend's toned chest, but it wasn't hurting him. He just let her get it out. "How could she play with my life like this?"

Beck kissed her head lovingly. "I don't know. I could never understand your bitch of a boss."

"Beck!"

"I speak the truth." Beck told her in a serious voice. "You deserved that manager position more than anybody, sweetheart. For her to build up your hopes like that and then snatch everything you've been working for away from you like that was sick and devious. She's a straight up bitch."

Cat sighed deeply. "I know…"

"Hey." Beck gave her a small smile, making her look to him. "I know something that'll make you cheer up a bit."

Cat shook her head. "Nothing could make this pain go away."

"Watch me." Beck suddenly let her go and walked to the closet. He brought out a dusty tan guitar and put the strap over his shoulder. He went to the dresser and brought out his music notes book and turned to a certain page. He came back and sat down next to her, putting the notebook on her lap, but facing him so he could read off it. He placed the guitar on his lap, strumming a bit. "This song I wrote for you, babygirl." He told her softly as he kept strumming. The song almost sounded country. Cat was in tears again. "Here we go… _**You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright." **_Cat shook her head, indicting she wouldn't be okay, but Beck shook his head right back. "Yes, you will. You know why, Caterina?" He asked her, looking her straight in the eyes.

Cat shook her head once more. "No…"

"_**Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand**_…" Beck continued to strum on his guitar as Cat gulped, scooting closer, but keeping the notepad where he could still read off it. He threw her a smile before continuing. "_**Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on…" **_

Cat frowned. "No. I can't."

"Yes, you can." Beck urged. "_**Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Oh…" **_

As he sang the chorus once more and then ended the song, Cat sniffled, setting the notebook aside. "You really think I can get through this one?"

"I know you can." He leaned over and kissed her head again. "You're so strong. You're going to stand and get through this storm. I'll hold your hand through this. We made it through this once before, and we can do it again. Together."

"Promise?" She asked innocently.

Beck nodded. "I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She held out her pinky finger.

Beck wrapped his larger pinky around hers and gave it a small kiss. "Pinky promise."

Cat gave him a smile and giggle as she leaned against him. He put his guitar down so he could hold her closer. "I love you so much, Beck."

"I love you too, my strong girl, who's going to stand through this."


	15. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**I'm sorry, but I'm too depressed to write down the shout outs. But thank you all so much for your reviews :) and just so everyone knows, it's okay to use lyrics from songs if they're used. Like when the character's are singing them. So go ahead and report me, whatever, but I know I'm not breaking the rules. Anyways, onto the story. Oh, and I have another video up on my youtube page…it's about random stuff, but whatever. Lol. OH! And I'm sorry the last chapter was short. I was very depressed so I couldn't write much. **

**...  
**

**Oh, For Christmas Sakes!**

_-Digidestend Angel-_

**Summary: **"Cat's been too busy to hang out after school, too preoccupied and distracted, changes the subject every time I ask-" "What happened to trusting your girlfriend?" "Seriously, Andre, who does that anymore?"

...

"BAH-la-la-la-la…la-la-la-la! Tis the season to be jolly! BAH-la-la-"

"WHY are you singing it like THAT?" Jade snapped loudly as she kicked the back of Cat's seat, making the room full of students go silent for a moment.

Cat gasped and looked back at her. "I'm trying to brighten up the Christmas spirit, Jade!" She said as everyone else went back to their own business.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know WHY you're singing it, but I would appreciate if you'd sing it right!"

Cat blinked. "Huh?"

"It's FA-la-la-la-la." Andre said, sitting across the aisle from them. "Not BAH-la-la-la-la."

Cat made an 'o' with her lips. "Oh, that makes sense!"

"Why would you sing it "BAH" instead of "FA"?" Robbie asked from next to Andre, Rex sitting on his lap.

Cat shrugged. "Well, the word "bahumbug" has to do with Christmas, I figured that's what it was. BAH-la-la-la-la!" She squeaked. "You see?"

"Cat, BUHumbug is a word that came from a grumpy old man who HATED Christmas!" Jade snapped again, not understanding how her best friend could be so naïve.

Cat looked confused. "Who said that?"

"Scrooge!" Jade yelled as the door opened.

Tori walked in and raised an eyebrow. "Jade, you finally told them the truth of what you're middle name is?" She teased as Jade glared at her.

Robbie's jaw dropped. "You're middle name is Scrooge?"

"NO, you idiot!" Jade growled. "Tori's just being a piss-ant because she played Scrooge in the movie from how much they RESEMBLE each other!"

Tori gasped and threw her backpack on a chair in the front row. "I don't have a huge nose or white hair!"

"That's because you dye your hair, and you don't thin k you have a big nose?" Jade scoffed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Vega."

"I do NOT dye my hair!" Tori put a hand to her nose. "My nose isn't big…"

Jade crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her seat. "Sure, it isn't."

The door opened again and Beck walked in with his backpack coolly over his shoulder. He gave a small wave to everyone else in the room as he dropped his bag next to Cat's feet and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey, babe." He greeted, sitting down next to her.

Cat smiled brightly. "Hi, Beck!"

"Oh, Becky, how nice of you to join us finally." Jade sneered, glaring at the back of his head.

Beck looked back at her. "What are you-"

"She confessed her middle name is Scrooge." Tori said suddenly, smirking at Jade.

Jade stood up slowly. "Vega, I'm gonna-"

"AHH!" Tori screamed bloody murder and ran out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE, TORI!" Jade yelled as she ran after her.

"Let's not bug out here!" Andre stood up and ran after the girls.

"Ooh, catfight!" Robbie jumped to his feet.

"Come on, Rob, follow the girls and let's see some hair-pulling!" Rex called out as Robbie ran out the door.

Suddenly there was silence in the room, but a few seconds later, people were talking again.

"THAT is why I don't come to school early like the rest of you." Beck said, poking Cat on the nose, making her giggle. "Want to come over to the RV after school?"

Cat lost her smile a bit. "I can't."

Beck frowned a lot faster than she did though. "Why not?"

Cat shrugged. "I have somewhere to go afterwards."

"Like?"

"Beck!" Cat nudged him. "Don't be nosey!"

Beck bit his lip, but nodded. "You're right, sorry. I trust my favorite girl." He gave her a quick kiss on her collar bone, making her squeal.

The door opened again, but this time it was Sikowitz and his coconut with a straw in it. He swung his bag off his shoulder and into a random corner. "Okay, students, today we are learning- where are Vega, West, Harris, Shapiro, and the puppet?"

Cat gasped. "Rex isn't a puppet, Sikowitz, be nice!"

Beck laughed and kissed his girlfriend's head.

…

"JADE!"

Jade kept walking as she heard her EX-boyfriend call out her name in the halls.

"JADE, WAIT A SECOND!"

Jade growled and turned around. "What?"

Beck stopped and panted. "Why didn't you stop the FIRST time I called your name?"

"Because I hate you." Jade went to turn around.

"WAIT, I have to ask you a question!" Beck told her, attempting to walk along side her.

"You just asked me one." Jade said in a smart-ass tone as she went towards her car.

"It's about Cat!"

That made Jade stop again and sigh deeply. "Fine, what?"

Beck was glad she finally listened. "Where does Cat every day after school?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Cat is a big girl now, Beck. She doesn't need you to protect her or keep looking over her shoulder like a possessive boyfriend."

"I'm not possessive nor am I being protective!" Beck snapped. "I just want to know, since she won't tell me!"

"Well, you're asking the wrong person." Jade shrugged, opening her car door. "Ask Tori."

"I already did, and she sent me to you!"

"Ask Robbie."

"He sent me to Tori!" Beck glared at her. "Don't send me to Andre!"

Jade smirked and stepped into her car. "Ask Andre." And she slammed the door shut and started her car.

Beck clenched his fists. "What the hell did I ever see in her?"

…

"ANDRE HARRIS!"

_THUD!_ "OW!"

Beck looked over a drum set and saw Andre rubbing his head. "What are you doing over there?"

Andre glared up at him. "I was attempting to rise up the drum set, but I was kind of taken by surprised when someone yelled my name like they want to murder me!"

"I don't want to murder you, but I want information." Beck told him in a simple tone as Andre leaned back down to resume what he was doing. "If you don't have the answer, I may punch you, because it seems nobody has a freaking answer for me!"

Andre looked up at him for a quick second. "Dude, just ask."

Beck sighed and pulled up a seat next to the drums. "Do you have ANY idea where Cat goes after school every day?"

Andre froze, but regained himself. "Why do you want to know so bad?"

"It has been like this for the past TWO weeks!" Beck snapped. "Cat's been too busy to hang out after school, too preoccupied and distracted, changes the subject every time I ask-"

Andre sat up and sat on the seat behind the drum set. "What happened to trusting your girlfriend?"

Beck rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Andre, who does that anymore?"

Andre shrugged. "You have a point. Why are you worried about this?"

"What if she's seeing-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Beck." Andre warned him. "You know your girl WAY better than that!"

Beck groaned. "I know, I know. I'm can't help, but assume that since she's being SO secretive about what she's doing! She hasn't told Jade, Tori, or Robbie! She hasn't told anyone!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you understand what it's like to wonder if your girlfriend is cheating on you?"

"No, but I do understand that you're overreacting." Andre sighed. "What would make you feel better about this? Hot coco?"

Beck stared at him in disbelief. "Did you seriously just suggest Hot Coco to help me feel better?"

"Works for me and Tori."

"Do I look like Tori to you?"

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no. Tori's a lot hotter than you."

Beck grabbed Andre's shoulders. "Help me here!" He asked in desperation. "Cat means too much to me for me to lose her to some player!"

"She's not cheating on you!" Andre snapped, standing up from his seat and making Beck remove his hands. "Just trust your girl."

"How do you know?" Beck asked him.

Andre opened his mouth, but then closed it. "I…"

"See? You don't even have an answer!" Beck groaned.

Andre rubbed his lips together. "More than you actually." He mumbled.

"I didn't hear you, what?" Beck asked, turning back to his best friend.

Andre faked a smile. "Nothing."

"Help me follow her!" Beck suddenly said.

"Follow her? Man, do you hear yourself?" Andre said, getting his jacket on since he knew there was no escaping this. "What do you expect to find? Cat making out with some guy on the bed in her room?"

Beck paled. "Oh my God, I'll kill the guy if I do."

Andre stared in disbelief. "Beck, Cat is not that kind of girl!"

"Look, Cat leaves her last class at 3:05, so let's follow her to wherever she says she has to go to after school." Beck said, grabbing his backpack.

Andre sighed. "Still with the "we" stuff."

…

Cat hummed as she exited her car and shut the door behind her after adjusting her purse on her shoulder. She locked the car and went inside a dance studio. Beck and Andre pulled up right behind her car, watching her go inside. Beck looked around. "This place isn't busy or anything! There's only one other car here!" He glared over to Andre, who was driving. "You cannot tell me that's not suspicious."

Andre rolled his eyes. "Let's get out, and go see if there are some windows around the place. I'll prove to you that Cat's not cheating on you."

Beck gulped and nodded. They opened their doors and shut them after getting out, walking up to the dance studio. "Let's take separate ways." Beck suggested. "I'll go one side and you can go the other way."

Andre bit his lip, not sure if he should leave Beck alone in this state of mind, but he nodded and went the other way, as Beck took another.

Beck creeped by each window and peeked in before passing. Each room was empty. He saw one window had the light on inside, so he took caution as he walked closer to it. He prayed Cat or anybody wouldn't see him. He moved his head towards the window and peeked. He gasped.

Cat had a microphone in her hand, looking like she was singing. He smiled. She looked beautiful. She pointed towards something. Beck peeked a bit more towards the front of the room and gasped again. There was an attractive guy sitting cross-legged in front of the room, clapping and smiling at her. Cat moved closer to him, flirtatiously, and was dancing in front of him, still singing. Beck gulped when the guy took a remote and stopped the music. Cat looked confused, but the guy walked up to her and put his hands on her hips, showing her how to move at one part of the song. Cat nodded and did as she was told. Beck didn't hear, but the guy must've said something funny as Cat began laughing uncontrollably.

Beck's heart cracked.

Cat suddenly gave the guy a hug.

Now HE cracked.

He banged his hand on the sound proof window.

Cat gasped as she saw Beck's angry face at the window. The guy turned around and looked confused. Cat told him something, probably stating who Beck was, and ran to the window. She unlocked the window and opened it. "Beck, what- there's a front door, you know?" Cat said, still in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Beck hoisted himself inside and fell down when he lost his balance. Cat helped him to his feet, but once he was up, Beck roughly forced his arm out of Cat's grasp, making Cat step back. "Don't touch me!" He snarled at her, making her gasp. He glared at the guy. "She's MY girlfriend, so how DARE you put your hands on her!"

The guy blinked. "Whoa, dude, chill. We have a bit of a misunderstanding here."

"Beck, wait-"

"Let me take care of this, Cat!" Beck snapped. "You're my girlfriend, I'm supposed to make sure no one puts their hands on you!"

Cat rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe this."

Beck stared at her in disbelief. "Who do you think you are rolling your eyes at me?" He growled. "You're the one cheating on me, but you want to make me seem like the bad guy here?"

Cat gasped again, but instead of a surprised expression, she looked angry. "_CHEATING_ ON YOU? You jerk! How could you THINK I'd ever cheat on you? What kind of girl do you think I am? Some slut?"

Those words made Beck wince. "No, you're not a slut or anything of the sort!" He pointed to the guy standing close to them. "I bet you anything he's been taking advantage of you!"

Cat crossed her arms over her chest. "He's my dance teacher! He's been helping me get ready for an important performance!"

Beck scoffed. "Oh, really? A performance? You never mentioned a performance to me."

Cat pouted suddenly, her shoulders slumped. "It was supposed to be a Christmas gift to you." She had tears. "Why did you have to ruin ALL my hard work?"

Beck looked taken aback. "Gift for me?"

Cat nodded, and then sighed. She walked to him and walked with him towards the front of the room. "Sit where Jose was just sitting."

Beck felt guilty, so he did so.

She looked to the guy, whose name was apparently Jose, and gave him a nod. He handed her the microphone she previously had. He walked up to the player and pressed "play", giving her an encouraging.

The slow piano playing came from the speakers, and Cat looked to Beck. "Merry Christmas, Beck Oliver." She gave him a small smile. "_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you can ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas**_

_**Is you…" **_She moved her hips to the music that was getting faster and gave Beck a cute wink. "_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree!"**_ She snapped her fingers to the song, moving back and forth. "_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_

_**There upon the fireplace**_

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

_**With a toy on Christmas day**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You, baby…"**_ Cat giggled cutely, pointing directly to Beck, who was smirking with pride and clapping his hands to the music. "_**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

_**I won't even wish for snow**_

_**And I'm just gonna keep waiting **_

_**Underneath the mistletoe**_

_**I won't make a list and send it**_

_**To the North Pole or Saint Nick**_

_**I won't even stay awake to **_

_**Hear those magic reindeer click…" **_At the last word, Cat tapped her feet together, sticking her tongue out playfully. Beck couldn't help his laughing.

As the music continued, Andre hoisted himself through the window, and lost his balance as well, landing face first into the floor. He looked up, rubbing his nose, and saw the scene. He smiled, and regained himself.

"_**Cause I just want you here tonight**_

_**Holding onto me so tight**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You…"**_ Cat walked up seductively to Beck.

Beck realized this was the part he saw when he spied on her through the window. He felt like an idiot. Jose was pretending to be him. He'd be taking Cat out to a fancy dinner tonight, that's for sure.

"_**Oh all the lights are shining**_

_**So brightly everywhere**_

_**And the sound of children's laughing**_

_**Fills the air**_

_**And everyone is singing**_

_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?**_

_**Won't you bring my baby back to me?"**_ Cat's voice was getting higher and her notes were getting longer, making Beck think angels were singing to him.

Beck chuckled to himself. _Cat is an angel. My angel._ He thought to himself as Cat leaned down to his level.

"_**Oh I won't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**This is all I'm asking for**_

_**I just want to see my baby **_

_**Standing outside my door**_

_**Oh I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**Baby, all I want for Christmas is**_

_**You baby…"**_ Cat took Beck's hand into hers and pushed him up, and he stood up. She giggled as she made him dance with her playfully.

She put the microphone between her and Beck and winked. Beck nodded, getting what she wanted. _**"**_All_** I want for Christmas is You, Baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas, is you, baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you, baby!" **_The music faded away as Beck and Cat danced together in a silly way, laughing as they did.

When the song finished, Beck crashed his lips on Cat's. He released her and sighed. "For the love of all that is Holy in the world, Cat Valentine, please forgive my sorry-butt for being such a dumbass." He pleaded. "I'll do anything."

Cat grinned. "Anything?"

"Name it, Cat." Beck said in seriousness. "I'll take you out to dinner in the most expensive restaurant in town!"

Cat shrugged. "Nah."

Beck's mouth dropped. "What- I'll buy you a dress to wear!"

Cat put a finger to her chin for a thinking pose. "Not interested."

"Cat, I'll buy you ANYTHING you want from the sky store!" Beck said, taking her hands into his.

Cat made an impressed expression, but then, shook her head. "Doesn't cut it, Beck."

Beck fell to his knees. "I'll buy you a diamond ring!" Cat shook her head. "A PUPPY!" Cat mouthed "No." "A pony!"

Cat pouted. "I don't ANY of those things."

Beck stood up, looking impatient. "Cat Valentine, I love you more than anything in the world, and I'm-" Suddenly, Cat jumped up and down, squealing. She brought Beck's head down for a passionate kiss. Beck was surprised at her actions, but wasn't complaining. She let him go and was still smiling brightly. Beck chuckled. "I don't understand."

Cat giggled. "Beck, you clueless boy. We've been together for a while now. You hadn't said those _three words_ I've been waiting for yet." She kissed him again and smiled against his lips. "I forgive you and I love you too."

Beck pecked her lips. "You're going to kill me one day."

Cat looked behind Beck and smiled. "Oh, hey, Andre! Jose is a wonderful teacher! Thanks for recommending him!"

Jose waved to the nervous looking Andre. "What's up, Andre?"

Beck turned to Andre in shock, who was already jumping out of the window again. "Harris, you knew about this the whole time!" Beck ran after him and jumped out of the window, running after him.

Cat blinked and looked to Jose. "What just happened here?"


	16. Held

**Again, I would love to write shout outs, but I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sleeeeepy because it's like 12:30 over here. :( But thanks for the reviews. Love you guys sooooooooooooooooo. :) HEY! New story out, but it's on my boyfriend's (ImNotThomas) profile. It's called "Does Anybody Hear Her?" and we co-wrote it :) Pretty much, we write it together, and I fix all the mistakes he typed out, get rid of all the "got" words he used a billion time over and over, and then he posted it :) I'm not depressed anymore by the way. My son is walking now so I'm giving thanks for being able to take in these precious moments. :)**

**...  
**

**Held**

_By Digidestend Angel_

_...  
_

"Beckett was such a good boy." An older man, around his late 40's, said in an emotional voice and trying to keep his composer. "Some parents have to go through years and years of suffering their children put them through with drugs and drinking, but my 17 year old son did me a favor and went into acting." Everyone chuckled softly. "He was probably a gift from God- no, no, he was. God blessed me and my wife with Beckett and…and…God took him back because he needed some better actors up there." The man tried to joke, but the tears running down his eyes killed it. "There's a bigger reason than all of us for this. There just has to be. For God to take my talented, perfect son from me, I'll NEVER understand!" He sobbed. "I love you, Beck, and I pray God takes extra good care of you while you're up there." Beck's father went up to the shiny, black coffin and kissed the top of it.

Caterina Valentine was in no way listening to anything that was said in the service.

Her mind was STILL racing with pain and memories. Her mind raced with words of a song…-_**Two months is too little  
They let him go  
They had no sudden healing…-**_

_16 year old Cat opened the door to the sturdy RV that held her best friend in the whole world, who she immediately caught eye of on his couch, with his face down in his hands. She dropped her purse and jacket onto the bed and ran up to him, jumping on the couch, onto her knees, and put a soft hand on his back to rub it. _

"_What's wrong, Beck?" _

_Beck turned his head a bit to face her and she gasped. _

"_Beck, you're crying!" _

_He chuckled. "Good observation there." _

_He sat up as his friend started wiping away the tears from his cheek and then Cat wet her thumb to get rid of the tearstains. _

_After a few minutes, she was done. "Back to Beck."_

_Beck immediately snatched her hands back, which shocked her. "Cat, I have Brain Cancer."_

_Now it was Cat's turn to burst into tears and Beck to wipe them away._

_**-To think that providence  
Would take a child from his mother  
While she prays, is appalling- **_Cat played with her long red hair as the song kept playing in her head.

"Cat, sweetie." Cat's head snapped up to see her parents on either side of her, putting their arms around her. "You look sick. Do you want to go home?" Her brunette mother asked her in a whisper, running her fingers through her hair.

Cat noticed the funeral service was still going on and she knew it'd be a regret to leave early. She shook her head.

Her father leaned down and kissed her head. "That's my girl."

Cat silently continued to let the tears fall. -_**Who told us we'd be rescued  
What has changed and  
Why should we be saved from nightmares…-**_

_The loud noises of the roaring thunder outside and the flashes of lightening that shown through the curtains of Beck's RV didn't even phase through Cat's mind as she was still crying and screaming into her 16 year old best friend's chest as they laid together under the blankets of his bed. _

_Beck sighed. _

_Cat had not stopped crying since he broke the news to her 5 hours before. _

_Cat just happened to let out a large sob as a loud roar of thunder was heard and lightening suddenly flashed._

_Beck leaned his head onto hers. "Don't worry, Cat. I'm here." _

"_HOW CAN I NOT WORRY?" Cat screeched from her safe place in his arms. _

_Beck sighed deeply. "Cat, its thunder and-"_

_Cat pushed him away and sat up. "That's not what is scaring me right now!" She snapped, holding her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly. _

_Beck was shocked at her sudden actions. "Cat-"_

"_Don't leave me!" She screamed as she suddenly threw herself back into his arms._

_Beck let his own tears fall as he continued to comfort her._

_**-Were asking why this happens to us  
Who have died to live, it's unfair…-**_Cat's mind zoomed out of the flashback as she heard screaming from upstage. She saw Beck's mother holding onto her only son's coffin, crying that she wanted him back and how much God couldn't have him anymore.

It was just too overwhelming to watch.

But she did the same thing. -_**This is what it means to be held  
How it feels, when the sacred is torn from your life**_

_**And you survive…-**_

_Beck realized school was NOT the best thing for his small best friend today, as he suddenly saw her breathing heavily in her seat, her hands clutched together, shaking, and almost in tears. _

_Sikowitz stopped lecturing as he finally caught eye of his pupil. "Cat, are you-"_

_Cat shook her head and suddenly ran out of the classroom. _

_Beck stood up. "I have her." He said sternly, making everyone note to NOT go after him. _

_Beck ran out of the classroom, hoping he'd make it to Cat before she'd run out of school grounds or do something not smart. He searched everywhere, but finally he heard sobbing up the balcony by the lunch tables. He ran up the stairs and sighed when he saw red-velvet hair flowing from her shaking head, with her arms wrapped around herself as she was kneeling over her knees. _

_He skidded to her and immediately wrapped his own arms around her petite, fragile body. "I'm going to fight for you." _

_Cat shook him off and ran towards the railings. _

_Beck didn't know what she would do, so he immediately jumped up and grabbed her waist, yanking her away. "Are you listening to me?" He yelled as Cat fought away from him._

_Cat shook her head as she punched and kicked him away, but Beck wasn't loosening his grip on her body. "Let me go!" _

"_Are you going to let me go without a fight?" Beck asked her suddenly, making her stop moving and gasp. _

_Cat stared up at him. "No!"_

"_Then guess what, Cat, I'm not letting you go right now without a fight also." _

_Cat broke down into his arms._

"Cat, baby." Cat vaguely heard her father's voice as she felt her parents' strong arms helping her to her feet. "Let's go give our last goodbyes."

Cat gulped at the thought of seeing Beck's sickly, lifeless body in a comfortable coffin.

Her nightmare. -_**This hand is bitterness  
We want to taste it and  
Let the hatred numb our sorrows…-**_

"_AHHH!"_

_Cat sat up straight in Beck's bed as she looked to Beck, who's eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. "Are you alright? Why'd you scream? Isn't it usually me screaming?" Cat asked, confused._

_Beck sat up with her and ran his fingers through his hair. "Please, have my parents cremate me when I die." _

_Cat winced at the last word, but shook it off. "What? Cremate? Why?"_

"_I just had a nightmare of being in a coffin and bugs were climbing all over me, and eating at my skin, and suddenly THAT is why I became bones!" Beck shivered at the thought. "Oh God, I don't want my body to be BONES!" _

_Cat's jaw dropped. "Beck, the coffins are locked. Nothing can get inside. Not even bugs." _

_Beck stared at her. "Really?" _

_Cat nodded. "Yes. I learned that when my grandmother died last year."_

_Beck let out a shaky sigh. "Oh thank God. Dang, you're right. Usually its YOU who has the nightmares."_

_Cat gulped._

_Beck frowned. "Nightmare?" _

"_I think I've gotten so used to them that I don't even react as well to them anymore." Cat pouted. "Just the mere thought of losing you is a living nightmare."_

_Beck wrapped an arm around her waist, making them both lay down again and held her close. "I'll always be there for you in your heart. But remember. I'm fighting for you."_

_Cat let a tear fall as she felt him slip to sleep. "Keep fighting." She whispered. _

_**-The wise hand opens slowly  
To lilies of the valley and tomorrow**__…- _Cat and her parents waited in the long line towards Beck's strong coffin and she fiddled with her sweaty fingers as her whole body was shaking with fear of seeing his dead body.

She just needs to keep remembering.

Remember him!

"_I can't do it!" Beck paced in his RV. "I won't go back! You people cannot make me!" _

_Cat sighed deeply as she sat cross-legged on his bed. "Beck…"_

"_No, Cat, you CAN'T!" He snapped at her, facing her. "You don't know what it's like!" _

"_I know I don't." Cat said to comfort him._

"_No, you don't!" Beck paced again. "It's painful. ABSOLUTELY painful! It's just agonizing and each time, I always somehow…well…NOTHING EVER CHANGES! I'm still dying afterwards, so why do I still have to go?" _

_Cat stood up and stopped his pacing. "Because you said you'd fight for me." _

_Beck looked desperate as he took her hands into his. "Cat, please let me stop. I can't suffer like this anymore. I wish I could fight, I really do, but…Cat, it hurts so much, I just have no more flight left in me." _

_Cat gasped. She couldn't believe he was saying these things. "Oh, Beck." _

"_Please, give me your blessing to stop Chemo." Beck said with pleading eyes. "If I'm going to die, please, don't let me die suffering." _

_Cat gulped as she nodded. "Okay…okay, Beck. If this is what you want, you have my blessing to…to…stop." _

_Beck sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." _

_Cat wrapped her arms around his weak figure, feeling his ribcage and it made her sick to her stomach. He was deteriorating in front of her eyes. How can she handle this?_

_**-If hope if born of suffering  
If this is only the beginning  
Can we not wait, for one hour  
Watching for our savior…-**_Too close.

Too close.

Too close.

Scratch that, she's there.

Cat shakily stood to the open coffin and ran her fingers through her deceased best friend's wild brown hair, and sighed softly.

Everyone around stood away, knowing that Cat and Beck were best friends and they needed this moment to say goodbye. Cat needed this moment to give her some closure.

Cat put her other hand to his cold, pale cheek. "Oh, Beck."

"_**This is what it means to be held  
How it feels, when the sacred is torn from your life  
And you survive…**__Stay."_

"_I can't."_

"_Stay." _

"_Cat."_

"_PLEASE!" Cat curled up into his boney figure during another violent thunder storm. Its been a year, they're both now 17, and one was about to end it right there. "Beck!" _

_Beck laid comfortably against the pillows Cat fluffed for him, with wool blankets over his bruised, fragile body, and his petite best friend hanging onto him for dear life. As if that would keep him with her forever._

_It wouldn't._

_Beck closed his eyes, gulped, and opened his eyes again. "I love you, Cat."_

_Cat whimpered. "I love you too. You've been the best friend any girl could ever ask for."_

_Beck smiled softly. "Ditto, girl." His eyes looked so sunk into his face, darkness covered them. His cheeks were boney. He was dying. "I'm glad you're here with me right now. Hell, I'm glad they let me come home. I'd rather leave the world here than at that smelly hospice." _

_Cat sobbed again. "Don't leave me." _

"_Cat, don't say that." Beck kissed her head. "It only hurts me more when you do."_

"_Sorry." Cat leaned her head onto his chest. "Beck?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_If you lived longer, do you think you and I would've fallen in love?" Cat asked, running her fingers gently across his chest. _

_Beck stayed silent and then gave a nod. "I do. I do believe so, Cat."_

"_Would we have married?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Kids?"_

"_Well, yeah." Beck laughed. "I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you." _

_Cat giggled a little and then stopped when she caught Beck strong gaze on her. They leaned in closer and suddenly their lips connected and Beck kept her there, not wanting his life to slip away in such a precious moment. _

_Cat moved away as Beck sighed. "Go to sleep, Cat. I'll still be with you for the rest of your life in your heart and by your side. I'll protect you from the mean guys of the world, I'll cry with you when someone breaks your heart, I'll hold your hand at your college graduation, I'll be on the other side of your dad when he gives you away at your wedding." He kissed her head again. "You're my favorite girl.__** This is what it is to be loved and to know  
That the promise was that when everything fell  
We'd be held…**__"_

_Cat closed her eyes and snuggled up to him. Soon she was asleep with tears still running down her cheeks._

_Beck stared at her until his own eyes closed and his chest stopped moving up and down. His grip didn't loosen on Cat though. _

_It never would._

* * *

**DON'T FORGET to read our story :) like I said, it's on ImNotThomas' profile, not mine. It's called "Does Anybody Hear Her?" sooooooooooooo read it pleaseeeeeeee :) and pssss…the next chapter is a new songfic, promise :)**


	17. Only Girl In The World

**I don't feel good…at all. Ugh...and then my boyfriend, Thomas, was pissed off at me after I told him I wasn't feeling good because he automatically assumed I was pregnant…and if I was, it would be my ex-fiancee's child…dude, I have the freaking flu. I'm not pregnant again. Excuse my French, but…asshole. We made up, but I'm still pissed. I hope the bedbugs bites his sorry butt…yes, I can hold a grudge. I'm just sick and pissed…NOT A GOOD COMBO. **

**To the anonymous reviewer named: Persin (I deleted the review): I have to say…go play with yourself. I tried to die, okay? But obviously, I can't. Soooooo…sorry, you won't get your wish :)**

**Swagiana Grande, Amorette Asher, Batforever, Fallspring99, Allliedawnmarie03, Sshaw101, NeonLovesYou, Glittergirl123, FlorMorada, CatHeartsU, Jeremy Shane **_(Hey :) Glad your still reading my stories :) thanks.), _**Wonderstruck-ambition, AJ Kenobi, iCarlyfanatic101, RobinIsMyBoy, Chipy8910, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, Gunner3284, Perfectly-Imperfect-447: **Thanks for reviewing :) And Nathaniel is SORT OF walking…he still falls on his butt constantly, but he laughs it off. My sweet, sweet boy :) And okay, let me ask this question: after you guys saw the episode: The Blonde Squad, who started reading and loving Cabbie fics? I love Cabbie TOO now. But Bat is always number 1 in my heart. I can't write Cabbie though…I just can't. But I love the stories too. :) And I have a writer's block on Everybody's Fool. I'm trying.

...

**Only Girl In The World**

**...  
**

"I'm not breathing." Caterina Valentine muttered as she had wide eyes, peeking behind the curtain at the 100o's of people in the crowd of the stadium she was going to be performing her newest song for…oh my God, there was so many little dots of people, she almost puked. "Nope, I'm not doing this."

Beck Oliver sighed deeply from behind her. "Cat, shut up. You've been working on this stupid routine for the past 6 months just for this day…and you've made Andre, Robbie, Frankie, and I be your backup dancers and we've worked out butts off with you…you're freaking doing this, even if I have to drag you out there."

Cat looked back at him and glared after closing the curtain. "You're such a nice boyfriend, did you know that?"

"Oh, I'm well aware." He grinned and she frowned. "I love you."

"Butt-face." She mumbled.

"I love you." He chuckled as he moved closer.

"No."

"I love you."

"No."

"Caterina, I love you." He pressed their foreheads together as he placed his hands on her hips. "I love you more than life itself and you are everything to me."

"Noooooooo…" She pouted. "Why do you make me forgive you so easily when I'm mad at you?"

"Because you love me and I love you." He pecked her lips and then his eyes widened. "CRAP! I just kissed your lips! I have lipstick on my lips!" Cat started laughing as one of the makeup artists rushed up and used some tissue to wipe the lipstick off. Soon Beck was done and glared to Cat. "It's not funny."

"Oh, that's funny as hell." Cat giggled out, calming down a bit. She bit her lip. "I can't breathe again."

"You'll be fine." Beck wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You're such a perfect singer and beautiful woman, they're going to love you. They'll adore you just like I do. But remember, Kitten…I loved you first." He gave her a soft kiss on her neck.

She leaned against him and sighed dreamily. "I love you. Now let's find Andre and hurry up."

"I'm here." Andre came up, dressed up in the same outfit as Beck. "Oh, Lil' Red, you look great."

Cat blushed as she looked down at her hi-low dress that from the waist down was ruffles and the top of strapless with a elastic sparkly belt around the waist. The dress was a coral color. Her 3 inch high heels were silver. Her hair was in a slick back ponytail with the ponytail a bit in curl. Her makeup was done in pale colors. Her earrings were the long sparkly ones. "Thank you, Andre. I feel like a princess."

The boys chuckled. "You are one, sweetie." Beck stated in an obvious tone as he gave her head a kiss. "Alright, let's get out there, they're about to start."

Cat squeaked. "I can't breathe again."

"Don't faint." Beck said as he led her up there with Andre in tow. Frankie and Robbie were on the other side of the stage, entering from stage left for the dance. Suddenly the manager of the concert came out with a microphone and one of the backstage crew members handed Cat a microphone stand that was her size. "You so beautiful." Beck whispered in her ear as Cat was taking deep breaths to calm herself. They saw Frankie and Robbie on the other side, giving her a thumbs up. "We're cheering you on."

"Okay." Cat gulped and then turned to him. "Remember your promise?"

Beck stopped himself from bursting into laughter. "Yes, I remember. If you happen to mess up, I'll make myself purposely mess up worse than you to take the attention off your mess up."

"Oh, I love you." Cat giggled.

"I love you more." Beck smiled to her and she smiled back.

"And here she is: Caterina Valentine!" The man cheered as the crowd roared with applause. He handed her the microphone. The lights dimmed except for one spotlight that landed on Cat as she walked out with the stand in her right hand and the microphone in her left hand. She ended up in the middle of the stage, setting the microphone in the holder and put a hand on her hip, giving everyone a sweet-as-sugar smile. _**"La la la la…La la la la…I want you to love me…" **_Cat sang as she swayed with the music. _**"…like I'm a hot car ride…**_

_**Oooh…  
Keep thinkin' of me…" **_People whistled now. _**"Doin' what you like…**_

_**Heyyy…  
So boy, forget about the world…**_

_**Cause it's gon' be me and you tonight…" **_With her long note, more people whistled. _**"I wanna make you beg for it…**_

_**Then Imma make you swallow your pride…" **_Cat cutely shook her hips with a flirtatious grin. _**"I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world…**_

_**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love…  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart…**_

_**Ooh, I want you to make me feel…**_

_**Like I'm the only girl in the world...oooh…"**_ Suddenly the music speeded up and Cat swung her hips after taking the microphone off the stand. Everyone started clapping to the beat. _**"La la la la…" **_Cat turned around after someone took her microphone stand off the stage. _**"La la la la…la la la la…la la la la…" **_Suddenly the spot light came back on and Cat walked back up to center stage. She let out a little giggle as the boys came next to her. _**"I want you to take me…like a thief in the night…hold me like a pillow…make me feel right…" **_And then Cat turned to the right while the guys did a stance. _**"Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin'… **_

_**You can come inside…" **_And then Cat turned back to the left. _**"And when you enter you aint leavin'… **_

_**Be my prisoner for the night…ohh…"**_ Beck and Andre picked Cat up onto their shoulders and Robbie and Frankie stood beside them. Cat put one of her hands up and the other one was still a microphone. _**"I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world…**_

_**Like I'm the only one you'll ever love…**_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart…" **_The boys put Cat back down and backed away to give themselves room to dance. _**"Only girl in the world…" **_Cat and the boys moved side to side quickly with the music, everyone cheering madly. "_**Like I'm the only one who's in command…**_

_**Like I'm the only one who understands…**_

_**Cause I'm the only one who makes you feel like a man…" **_Cat stood close to the edge of the stage with one hand on her hip, a bit sweaty and out of breath, while her backup boys did poses. _**"Take me for a ride, ride…**_

_**Oh baby, take me high, high…" **_Cat let out a small giggle as she saw Beck grin to her when she caught his eye for a split second._** "Let me take you by surprise...**_

_**Oh, make it last all night…" **_The music suddenly quickened and the five beings on the stage went into sync. _**"Take me for a ride, ride…(ooohhh!)**_

_**Oh baby, take me high, high…(take me highhhhh-ihhh!)**_

_**Let me take you by surprise...(By surprise!)**_

_**Oh, make it last all NIIIIGGGGHHHHT…"**_ There was a big pause and everything froze after Cat's long, high note. Then Cat smiled and the music came back. Cat and the boys started jumping. _**"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world…  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love…  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart…  
Only girl in the world..." **_Cat walked back and forth on the stage, pointing to random guys, knowing that Beck was probably giving her a glare every time she did…she loved to drive him crazy._** "Like I'm the only one that's in command…  
Cause I'm the only one who understands **_

_**How to make you feel like a man…"**_ Cat looked very tired as she was running out of breath, but kept a bright smile on her face. _**"Only girl in the world...  
Girl in the world...  
Only girl in the world...  
Girl in the world…"**_ And the music stopped as the boys were gathered around Cat with a pose and Cat turned her head to Beck, who was kneeling down in front of her, looking to her. Once the lights turned back to normal, the five of them stood up normally. Cat bowed, but suddenly Beck took the microphone from her. "Uh…" She stuttered as he grinned to her. "Beck?" She smiled nervously at the crowd, who were murmuring at Beck's sudden actions. "What are you doing?" She hissed in anger.

"I have a question for you." He said in a nervous, but excited voice.

She blinked. "_Now?_"

"Now." He kept the microphone close to his mouth as much as he could as he kneeled down to one knee and took a velvety felt box out of his pocket.

Cat gasped. "AHHHH! YAY! OH MY GOD! YAY!" She jumped up and down, bursting into tears of joy, as everyone either went "Awww" or laughed at her reaction. She calmed down. "Sorry, sorry, go ahead." She urged as she attempted to remain calm.

Beck chuckled, but regained himself as he smiled up to her. "Caterina Valentine?"

"Yes?" Her voice cracked as she cried once more. He opened the velvet box with one hand and Cat saw a gorgeous diamond ring. "Eep!"

Beck took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Cat nodded hastily. "Yes, Beck Oliver, I will marry you." Beck sighed in relief, dropping his head. Cat kneeled down a bit and lifted his head up to face her as she kissed his lips in a loving manner. Everyone was cheering and clapping for them. Beck gave the microphone to Andre, who was behind him a bit the whole time, and then put the ring on Cat's slim finger. It fit perfectly. Cat sobbed as she jumped into his awaiting arms. "I love you so much!"

He kissed her head and sighed once more, feeling so happy. "I love you too, my sweet girl."


	18. Would It Matter?

**I'm sad today…and sick, but I'm also sad…I miss my mom today.**

**To ChocoMintandRock: I'm sorry! I keep forgetting to look at my reviews that I have to approve! I'm so sorry :'( This chap is dedicated to you! I'm sorry I was being an idiot.**

**ChocoMintandRock, LittleMissVictorious, Sshaw101, Swagiana Grande, Blossom734, FlorMorada, Wonderstruck-ambition, AJ Kenobi, Chipy8910, RosemaryPennykettle, Gunner2384, iCarlyfanatic101, Jadiee, RobinIsMyBoy, Kktrbg, CourtsxBatFan, Fallspring88, and ImNotThomas: **Thank you for the reviews :) and for those of you who are being tormented by that butt-face named 'Persin', please don't let that loser get to you. He just has no life. He's mean to me too, but I delete his reviews. Don't worry. All of you are fantastic :) Promise.

**NOTE: This isn't a BeckXCat romantic one, but if you use your imagination, it could be…how's that sound? But this is one of the ones requested to be put up again, so here it is.**

**...  
**

**Would It Matter?**

_Digidestend Angel_

**Summary: **Cat is quickly losing grip with reality. Can the rest of the gang reach her in time to stop her from ending everything she thinks she's lost?

...

16 year old Cat Valentine picked up her cell phone with tears leaving her eyes as the harsh, cold wind slapped her body. She only sported short-shorts, a black sweatshirt of Andre's that she borrowed a few days back, and black sandals that gave her a few inches of height. Her hair was down and messy, like it hadn't been brushed in days or she had just awoken from a lazy sleep. She slid her finger on the phone and pressed Multi-Media Message, and it came up to her contacts on whom to pick to send the message to.

Andre Harris – Check

Beck Oliver – Check

Jade West – Check

Robbie Shapiro – Check

Tori Vega – Check

After she pressed "finished", it came to a screen to type in the message she wanted to send to those 5 important people in her life.

Cat let out a breath. It was so cold, she saw it come out and disappear in front of her face. "Here goes nothing…absolutely nothing at all." She said as a few tears fell. "I have nothing to live for anyways."

_Hi, Everyone!_

_This is from Cat, obviously, and I'm writing to say GOODBYE! I'm feeling a little…bad…lately, so I'm calling it quits! Don't worry, I know nobody will miss me THAT much. I'm not feeling conceited or anything like that. Just scared you'll forget me. Don't forget me, guys! I'd be sadder than I already am! I promise to watch over you guys and help you to stardom as best as I can as an angel :) I love you guys! This is NOT your faults, not that you would blame yourselves, but just in case you did! I gotta go. My heart for some reason keeps breaking and hurting as every second passes by right now, and I can't stand it anymore. It does really hurt being nobody in such a big world. I don't want to be nothing of importance anymore. It's not fun, believe it or not. So I'm done. All done with everything! I left a note for my parents and brother, so if they ask, tell them to look in my room, under Mr. Longneck on the bed! Kay-kay? LOVE YOU GUYS!_

_Sincerely, _

_Cat Valentine (Hehe, I sound so professional!)_

Cat shakily pushed the screen button that would make everything official.

_SEND_

Cat went ahead and took out the memory card on her phone, broke it in half, and stood onto her knees slowly, letting the pieces drop off the side of the building's roof she was currently on and onto the empty, dim-lit sidewalk her apartment building was on. Cat shakily stood up, leaning over the side of the roof, seeing how far away the ground seemed to her.

"That's...a long fall." She mumbled to herself. A few tears fell again, and she sighed. "_**If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care?"**_ Cat softly sang to herself, looking to the sky before she ended everything she ever lived for. "_**If my time was up I wanna know, you were happy I was there." **_Cat ran her fingers across the stone railing she was leaning on, suddenly feeling a _ping_ in her heart that her friends' were also feeling. "_**If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anyone lose sleep?"**_ Could it be possible that what she was feeling was true? Could her friends be really scared and terrified of her _suicide text message_ they had just received moments ago? Impossible…they probably shrugged it off, or rolled their eyes. Who takes Cat Valentine seriously anyways? "_**If I wasn't hard and hollow, then maybe you would miss me…"**_ Visions suddenly came to Cat's eyes as she kept stalling her wannabe fate. _**"I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
I can never forget  
So don't remind me of it forever…"**_

_**...  
**_

_Andre Harris woke up to the sound of a "duh-dum" text message on his pear-phone, groaning. Who in Heaven's name would text him at 1am? "I'm going to kill them." He growled in a grumpy tone as he slid his phone open to read the text message that would leave him scarred for the rest of his life._

_What?_

_WHAT? _

_Andre tore the covers off his body quickly as he pressed "CALL" above Cat's text message. _

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"_HEY! You've reached Cat's cell phone and NOT real-life Cat! Hehe, leave me a message and I'll TRY to call you back! BYE!" _

_BEEP…_

"_CAT! No, no, you HAVE to answer me!" Andre yelled into the phone as he reached for his jacket, but he realized Cat had his sweatshirt, so he had to dig for another one. "Cat, call me back! I'm leaving my house and on my way over to your apartment building! DON'T HURT YOURSELF, CAT!" He yelled as he gripped the doorknob to his room to leave and hung up the phone. "Don't die, don't die, don't die…" He practically begged all the way down the stairs of his house to his car. "Come on, Lil' Red, don't do it."_

_...  
_

"_**What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all…" **_Cat danced in circles in a swift motion as she continued singing to herself. She tried to ignore the vision of the worried Andre, but suddenly another vision came to her, but she kept singing. _**"What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all…"**_

_**...  
**_

_Beck groaned as he finally grabbed his cell phone after he "duh-dum'd" for the 5__th__ time in a row. He growled as he swiftly opened the cell phone and blinked his eyes open over and over, just to make sure he was reading the heart-wrenching text message wrong. And then the terrifying reality hit him:_

_He wasn't reading wrong._

_He wasn't hallucinating._

_He wasn't having a nightmare._

"_No!" He whispered loudly with a suspenseful tone as he swung his legs off the side of his bed onto the ground and pressed "CALL" by Cat's name on his phone. _

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"_HEY! You've reached Cat's cell phone and NOT real-life Cat! Hehe, leave me a message and I'll TRY to call you back! BYE!"_

_BEEP…_

"_DAMMIT!" Beck threw his cell phone across his RV and it slammed into the next wall, shattering into pieces. He didn't care. He grabbed his jean jacket and car keys, not bothering to put his boots or any kind of shoes on, because there was no time. If he didn't get there soon… "Cat, don't do it, please!" He said to himself as he jumped out of the RV towards his car, ready to go 90mph if he had to. If he didn't make it in time…he didn't want to think about it. "Come on, babygirl, don't do this to me, sweetheart." _

_...  
_

"_**All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try?"**_Cat stopped spinning and swayed back and forth as she reached for the moon that was shining brightly on her small figure on the large, dirty roof she was standing on. She looked to the side of the roof with anticipation. _**"Would it matter at all?"**_

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"_HEY! You've reached Cat's cell phone and NOT real-life Cat! Hehe, leave me a message and I'll TRY to call you back! BYE!"_

_BEEP…_

_Jade slammed her thumb on the large button on the screen of her pear-phone that read "END CALL" and then pressed "RE-DIAL" again for the 3__rd__ time as she stepped out of her house to her car. _

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"_HEY! You've reached Cat's cell phone and NOT real-life Cat! Hehe, leave me a message and I'll TRY to call you back! BYE!"_

_BEEP…_

_She pressed "END CALL" and then "RE-DIAL" once again as she started the car. _

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"_HEY! You've reached Cat's cell phone and NOT real-life Cat! Hehe, leave me a message and I'll TRY to call you back! BYE!"_

_BEEP…_

"_NOOOOO!" She screamed as she slammed her fist on the steering wheel after pulling out of the driveway. Tears left her eyes as she speeded down the street towards Cat's apartment building. "ANSWER ME!" And she pressed "END CALL" only to press "RE-DIAL" seconds after. _

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"_HEY! You've reached Cat's cell phone and NOT real-life Cat! Hehe, leave me a message and I'll TRY to call you back! BYE!"_

_BEEP…_

_Jade threw her pear-phone out the driver's side window and screamed in agony as she drove even faster. "DON'T DO THIS TO ME, CAT!" She sobbed. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_...  
_

"_**If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anybody care?"**_Cat sang the chorus again, standing on the very side of the building's thick railing, but she didn't fall _just yet_ as she jumped on and off, playfully. She kept singing to herself, with the visions of Andre, Beck, and Jade and their traumatizing drives over to her apartment building drove her half-way insane. But those visions weren't real, were they? No one cared. They were asleep anyways. Cat closed the feelings off again, and continued singing._**"Still stuck inside this sorrow  
I've got nothing and going nowhere…"**_

_**...  
**_

_Everything moved in slow motion for Robbie as he grabbed his bike out of the garage of his home and jumped on, heading as fast as he could peddle towards his small redhead friend's home. The text message had sent him over the edge, literally, since he fell out of bed after reading it. He was praying and praying more than he had ever prayed in his entire life. _

_He remembered the day before at school…it was a bad day._

_Everyone tried out for the big school production for the Christmas play Sikowitz was directing. Cat wanted the lead more than anyone in the whole school, and everyone could see it. Even Jade and Tori backed off and tried out for a smaller role than the lead so Cat could have a better chance. Robbie didn't think she needed it though, since she was a FANTASTIC singer in his eyes. Of course, all Cat's hopes and praises she had received after her audition, Sikowitz, for some reason, posted Tori as the lead and Jade as the understudy, AGAIN! Why? They didn't even TRY OUT for that character. The point is: Cat was crushed. She ran out of the building, and ran all the way home. _

_Robbie and the gang had gone to check on her after school, but she just shooed them away after a few hours of playing a fun game of twister, watching The Lion King, and pigging out on Chinese food. To them, she seemed perfectly Cat when they left her at home alone, since her parents and brother are out of the state right now._

"_She's was fine!" Robbie snarled out as he peddled faster and faster. He was a few blocks away. Maybe…just maybe he could reach her in time. "Cat, please!" _

_...  
_

"_**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better…"**_Cat blinked as she laid against the door that led to inside, to safety, to the stairway. She missed them already…her friends. She hoped no one would blame themselves. And then she stopped singing to giggle senselessly to herself. Yeah, right. Don't be conceited. No one cares about Cat Valentine's feelings. Obviously. _**"I can never forget  
So don't remind me of it forever."**_

_**...  
**_

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"_HEY! You've reached Cat's cell phone and NOT real-life Cat! Hehe, leave me a message and I'll TRY to call you back! BYE!"_

_BEEP…_

_Tori pressed "END CALL" on her pear-phone and sobbed as her older sister, Trina, drove her to Cat's apartment at a reasonable speed, unlike everybody else at that moment in time. "It's all my fault!" Tori cried out, covering her face with her hands._

_Trina felt sympathetic for her younger sister as she kept her eyes on the road. "How could this possibly be your fault, Tor?"_

"_I don't know, IT JUST IS!" Tori screamed and then whimpered into her hands in a devastating matter. "If she kills herself, I'll NEVER forgive myself for taking that role in the Christmas play! Cat wanted it so bad that Jade and I didn't even try out for it!" Tori rambled endlessly, and Trina let her. "We tried out for ANYTHING ELSE, BUT that role! Cat wanted it, so she went for it! AND SHE WAS PERFECT! YOU SAW IT!" Tori slapped Trina on the arm in hopes of getting an answer. She didn't give her sister time to though. "Why did Sikowitz do this to her?" Tori dialed Cat's number again._

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"_HEY! You've reached Cat's cell phone and NOT real-life Cat! Hehe, leave me a message and I'll TRY to call you back! BYE!"_

_BEEP…_

_Tori screamed bloody murder, startling Trina. "CAT!"_

_...  
_

_**"What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all?"**_Cat blinked as she heard 4 car doors open and shut at the same time, and then a bike bell ring and slam to the ground. It couldn't be…could it? Could her visions of her friends really be true? No. Impossible. She's Cat Valentine. No one could come for her. "Not for me." Cat whispered in a heart-shattering voice as she walked slowly towards the edge of the roof. _**"What if I just try not to remember?  
Would it matter at all?"**_

_**...  
**_

_Andre stepped out of his car, out of breath and out of his mind, as did his other three friends and his friend dropped his bike to the ground. "Is she here?" He asked in a desperate tone._

_Jade was the first one to open the apartment building door. "We're going to find out NOW!" She growled out as they followed her. She slammed her fist on the elevator's UP button. _

_A man in a grey suit came up with a nervous expression. "Can I help you, children?"_

_Jade looked back at him as the elevator doors slid open. "BACK OFF!" She screamed at him, and the smaller man shrieked in fright at Jade's facial expression and ran like Wiley Coyote out the front doors. She, and the others, stepped in the elevator. She pressed the UP button as the rest of the gang stood as far as they could away from her. _

_...  
_

"_**All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try?"**_Cat sang quietly to the wind as she was sitting with her legs over the edge of the building. She threw the bloody knife behind her as she admired her bleeding wrists, both sliced in where the most important veins were located and now cut. She smiled sadly to the sight. If the fall doesn't kill her, _this_ will. She was already losing her visions of her friends.

"CAT!"

What?

Wait- no…it can't be.

She's delusional.

They wouldn't be here.

Not for her.

"_**Would it matter at all?"**_She sang in her high voice, swaying back in forth to the make-believe music in her head.

Jade, Tori, Robbie, Trina, and Andre stared at her back in total confusion from the doorway of the roof, but Beck stepped and picked up the knife that was covered in her blood. "It's still wet. She just did this." He told them as he put the knife back down and stood up to see Cat's fragile state.

Jade stepped forward a step, not wanting to get too close to scare her. "Cat? Get down from there!"

"_**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better."**_

Tori, with her heart racing, looked to her friends and then back at Cat. "Is…is she singing?"

"She's not listening." Robbie stated the obvious.

"She doesn't want to hear us." Andre said in a depressed tone, wishing he could run to his redhead friend and get her away from danger. "CAT!" He suddenly called out.

"_**Can you help me forget  
Don't wanna feel like this forever...forever."**_

"You don't have to feel like this forever, Cat!" Beck suddenly yelled out to her. Everyone looked to him like he was nuts. "We'll help you forget! We won't let you feel like this ever again!"

Cat put her bloody fingers to her ears and tried to drown Beck's voice out. _**"What if I just pulled myself together?  
Would it matter at all?"**_

"It would matter!" Beck answered her rhetorical question of the song with an absolutely dreading tone of voice that none of them had ever heard from him. He was scared though. His friend just slit her wrists and is about to fall down a building. "It would totally matter, because it would KILL me! It would kill Jade! It would kill Andre! It would kill Robbie! It would kill Tori!" Beck glanced to the others, who were starting to get what he was doing. "Hell, Trina's even here! It would matter to her as well!"

Cat shook her head, tears leaving her eyes. _**"What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all?"**_

"CAT!" Tori called out in tears herself. "If you do this, you'll make us die along with you! Don't you understand that? You're in our hearts FOREVER, whether you like it or not! IT WOULD MATTER!"

"_**All the chances that have passed me by…"**_

"More chances come, Cat!" Robbie called out. "They do! They all haven't passed! MORE WILL COME!"

"_**Would it matter if I gave it one more try?"**_

"YES, YES, YES!" Jade screamed, sounding as if someone was torturing her inner soul or if she was being slowly cut down into little pieces by her favorite pair of scissors. Tears left her eyes as well, feeling her heart ripping out and being stomped on as her best friend was in her own little world in front of her and she couldn't bring her out of it this time. "IT WOULD MATTER! WHY? BECAUSE **YOU** MATTER!"

"_**If I live tomorrow  
Would anybody care?  
Stuck in this sorrow  
Going nowhere…"**_

"DAMMIT, CAT, YOU CAN GO SOMEWHERE IF YOU LET US HELP YOU!" Jade snapped with angst. "DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!"

"_**All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try?  
Would it matter at all?"**_Cat quieted down and her shoulders were shaking with fear and shivers from the freezing air surrounding her. She looked back down towards the sidewalk, her eyesight blurred, and squeaked in surprise. The cemented ground looked MUCH farther than it did a few minutes ago…

Andre stepped closer, realizing Cat's song was over, and gulped. "Lil' Red?" He called out in a questioning tone, hoping her nickname would get through to her.

Cat's eyes snapped wide open and she took her fingers out of her ears, looking over her shoulder a bit. "Andre?" She whispered. "You're…you guys are really here?"

Andre nodded, attempting to calm his heart down. "Yeah…we're here, Lil' Red. We're here and not going anywhere."

The others could hardly recognize her with her puffy, red, swollen eyes, and red cheeks from embarrassment that her friends were present as she was about to end her life. They could see her eyes clouded over from loss of blood, and her swaying was getting worse by the second.

Tori gulped and looked to Andre. "It's up to you, Andre…you got through to her. It's you."

Andre glared at her. "No pressure, right?" He growled to her sarcastically, but straightened up as he walked a bit closer to Cat.

Cat suddenly scooted away from him, quickly, startling the whole group. "STAY AWAY!" She screamed, her hands gripping the side of the roof with her white-knuckled grip.

Andre backed up a few steps and put his hands up by his head to show that he wasn't moving. "I'm backing away, I'm backing away." He said with caution. "I'm staying right here."

"STAY THERE!" Cat yelled out to him, and sobbed. "ALL OF YOU! GO AWAY! EVERYONE JUST GO AWAY!"

Beck shook his head in determination. "We can't do that, Cat."

Cat whimpered. "Beck…I have no more fight left in me." She said, as she felt absolutely exhausted. "Please…please, just…just leave me here."

"Cat, if you do this, do you understand how much you'll KILL US by doing it?" Robbie asked her, his eyes glistened with tears.

Cat let out a dry laugh. "Don't lie to me, Robbie. No one cares about me."

Jade felt a stab in the heart when she said that. "How can you say those things when I'm standing right here?" She asked in a betrayed voice. "You're my best friend. We've been friends for such a long time, and you think that I'm going to just go on and skip around life without you? Guess again."

"Cat, if this is about me getting the lead role in Sikowitz's play, I'll drop out!" Tori yelled to her and glanced at Jade, who nodded. "Jade will drop out! Sikowitz will give you the part! You deserve it anyways!"

"STOP IT!" Cat snapped, covering her ears again. "STOP LYING TO ME! JUST STOP!"

"Cat, it was wrong of what Sikowitz's did, and we are so sorry we didn't stick up for you like we should have." Andre spoke, with everyone agreeing with him. "You deserve the part more than anybody in the world."

Cat shook her head violently, with her hair slapping her face as she did. "IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT THE PART!" She confessed.

The others looked to one another with confusion. "Then…then what else is there?" Trina asked her, joining in their conversation that could mean Cat's rescue or Cat's death.

"I'm NOTHING!" Cat went on, with pain ridden in her voice. "I'm nothing to the world! I'm a nobody and I'll always be a nobody! No one loves me! My parents don't care about me, my brother is more important than me, you guys tolerate me, and…" She sighed, letting all the frustration and anger out at once. "I'm just…I don't know." She opened her eyes. "I quit." She adjusted herself to all she had to do was let go, and that'd be it.

Everyone's hearts came to a complete halt for a millisecond as she let go.

"NOOOOO!" Tori screamed as she dropped to her knees in disbelief and tears.

The only person able to do anything at that moment was Beck, who ran to the edge and gulped as he leaned over the edge, in prayers that everything that just happened did not happen. He closed his eyes quickly and turned away to puke on the filthy floor he was on as Cat's bloody, broken body was the last thing he saw before he fainted.

Cat Valentine was dead.

And they didn't even get a chance to tell her that they loved her back…

**...  
**

**A few weeks later…**

Andre laid in bed, his eyes filled with sleepiness and depression, as he pressed "END CALL" on his pear-phone and then "RE-DIAL" again.

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"_HEY! You've reached Cat's cell phone and NOT real-life Cat! Hehe, leave me a message and I'll TRY to call you back! BYE!"_

_BEEP…_

He pressed "END CALL" and then "RE-DIAL" again.

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"_HEY! You've reached Cat's cell phone and NOT real-life Cat! Hehe, leave me a message and I'll TRY to call you back! BYE!"_

_BEEP…_

And again…

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"_HEY! You've reached Cat's cell phone and NOT real-life Cat! Hehe, leave me a message and I'll TRY to call you back! BYE!"_

_BEEP…_

And he wouldn't stop until he had his Lil' Red back…which would never happen again.


	19. I Am One Of Them

**Okay, guys, it's official. I'm dying…no, I'm kidding, but it sure feels like it. It's almost 5am here where I live and I cannot sleep. My stomach hurts, it's in knots from hunger pains…I'm so hungry, but I can't keep anything down. And I have a fever and cough…so can you blame me for thinking I'm dying? Lol…okay, not 'lol', but you catch my drift. My head hurts too much to do shout outs. Thanks for the reviews though. You guys are freaking awesome…thanks for getting me to 400 reviews :)**

**For the person who requested this short story, here you go :)  
**

**...  
**

**I Am One Of Them**

**(You Said Candy, Not Puppies!)**

**Summary: **Her friends warned her about strangers lying about having candy in the van…they didn't say anything about puppies in the van!

...

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction…" _Cat Valentine sang softly to herself as she skipped along a street of businesses and restaurants. "_Not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns out-" _Brakes next to her suddenly screeched loudly as a big black van pulled up beside her. Cat winced at the sound. "Owie…" She muttered as she rubbed her sore ears.

The van's passenger side window rolled down and a bald man smirked at her with an evil expression. "Hey, little girl." He greeted in a smoky voice.

Cat glared. "I'm not a little girl! I'm 16!"

The man looked taken aback, but quickly recovered. "Excuse me, my apologies for the mix up!" He chuckled. "Do you need a ride anywhere, pretty lady?"

Cat blinked. She didn't want to continue walking to Robbie's apartment building since she still had a bit to go, but she remembered what her friends told her…and have been telling her since the 9th grade.

"_Cat." _

_14 year old Cat Valentine looked up from her red velvet cupcake, sitting in between Beck and Andre to Jade across the table. "Yes?" She asked innocently._

_Jade West leaned over a bit and eyed the girl. "This is a very random question, but I have to ask. What would you do if a stranger came up to you and invited you to have candy with him?" Everybody at the table, except Cat, tensed up. "Just a question, since you do worry me sometimes with how airheaded you are."_

_Cat gasped. "Not nice!" _

_Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Answer the question."_

_Cat blinked in confusion. "What question again?"_

_Jade slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Oh my god." She groaned out._

_Andre raised an eyebrow at Jade's reaction and then looked to Cat. "What would you do if a stranger came up to you and offered you candy?"_

_Cat's eyes brightened up. "Ooh, Candy!"_

_Beck sighed deeply, dropping his pizza from his hands onto the plate he was eating over. "Oh here comes one of those talks, even though I thought I'd have these talks with one of my kids 10 years from now." He looked to his short redhead friend. "Not you."_

"_What's THAT supposed to mean?" Cat asked, offended…by what, no one was sure._

_Robbie frowned. "It means we all now have to have a serious talk with you."_

"_About?" Cat asked, confused once again._

"_About talking to strangers." Jade said slowly, trying to get the subject through Cat's naive brain. _

"_I talk to everyone though." Cat stated as if it was no big deal and licked her finger after she scooped a bit of frosting off the top of the cupcake in front of her. "Ooh, yummy." She held her finger out to Beck. "Want some?" _

_Beck rolled his eyes and put her finger down. "No thanks." He looked to her. "Cat, listen to me. This is serious, okay?" _

_Cat suddenly straightened up and nodded. "Okay."_

_Beck went over his words in his head before speaking them. "If a strangers comes up to you and offers you candy, you need to say no, or run away, or scream, or kick him in the balls."_

_Cat raised an eyebrow. "Why would he have balls? What kind? Like a basketball?"_

_The others looked to one another. Andre shook his head. "I'm not explaining that one."_

"_The point is, Cat: Strangers offer candy, and most of the time, they never have candy with them." Robbie said in an obvious tone._

_Cat frowned. "Why would they lie to me?"_

"_Because they're little skeezes and perverts, that's why." Jade snapped at her. "They are called BAD PEOPLE, which means they want to hurt you."_

_Cat gasped. "Who would want to hurt me?"_

"_That, Cat, is a very good question." Beck said. "But the truth is, there are guys out there that don't have a heart and will hurt anybody for no reason, except for their selfish needs."_

"_Like what?" Cat asked, innocence shining across her facial features. Beck groaned and then leaned towards her ear, whispering something. Cat suddenly squealed and paled. "They would do that to me?" She asked in shock._

"_Whatever Beck said, yes, they would." Jade said in an honest tone. "So if some random guy off the street or any guy offers you candy in a big van, telling you to get in, DON'T TAKE IT and DON'T BELIEVE HIM!"_

_Cat nodded, smiling. "Kay-kay, I promise!"_

Then it dawned on her…this guy didn't mention candy, but it still felt wrong to accept a ride from him. "No, thank you. I don't want to use your gas." Cat said in a polite tone.

The guy shrugged. "I bet where you need to go isn't THAT far." He smirked. "Also…I have puppies in the back of my van."

Cat's face brightened. "Puppies?" She asked, excited since she loved puppies.

"Yes, little fluffy ones." The guy urged on. "Want to see them?"

Cat jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. "Yes, yes, please! I love puppy dogs!" The guy thought that Cat was the stupidest girl on the planet, but it would be worth the time, he was sure. He began to imagine all the fun he could have with her. He moved and opened the sliding back door to his van and Cat saw a box in the corner opposite of her. It started to make whimpering noises, and she knew they were puppies. "Can I hold one? Pretty please?" She pleaded.

"Um, sure, you can." The guy said, but then grinned. "But you see, I have a bad arm and it hurts to pick them up, but if you want you can jump on in here and come see them for yourself. I have treats for them, so you can feed them some."

Cat had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, but smiled. She moved herself to get in, but suddenly an arm grabbed her waist and yanked her back out and onto the sidewalk. "Yeah, I don't think so!" Cat found herself behind her best friend, who didn't look happy with her or the man that tried to take advantage of her innocent well-being. Beck Oliver gave the man a death glare and then looked to Cat. "Cat, what the HELL do you think you're doing?" He snapped at her. "What did I tell you about getting in a van with strangers?"

Cat crossed her arms over her chest. "You said if he had candy, but you said NOTHING about puppies!"

Beck's jaw dropped at her explanation. "You're…you're kidding, right?" He asked in disbelief. He shook his head in amazement of the girl's naïve attitude and then glared at the man, who looked pissed. "Who do you think you are trying this trick on her?" He growled out.

"What trick?" The man smirked, faking his innocence. "She wanted to see the puppies I had back here, and I was going to show her. Is that so wrong?"

"If there are dogs in the box, pick one up and show it to me." Beck argued, keeping Cat behind him.

The man shrugged. "My shoulder-"

"Oh, cut the crap!" Beck snarled. "There are no dogs in the box, and you're lying to her!"

The man chuckled, taking a recorder out of the box and pressed "STOP", and the whimpering puppy noises stopped suddenly. Cat pouted. "Aw, no puppies?"

Beck rubbed his lips together. "Cat, shut up. You're in enough trouble as it is." He told her firmly.

Cat gasped, and then frowned. "Phooey." The man reached over towards them, and Beck put his arms around Cat to protect her, but the man ended up just slamming the sliding door shut and started the van, taking off down the street. Beck sighed deeply and turned around to Cat, who shrugged innocently at him. "What did I do?"

Beck blinked and then gave up. "Cat…just get in my car. Now. We have to have ANOTHER talk."

Cat smiled brightly as Beck led her to his car. "Yay! I love talking!"

Beck groaned. "Glad to hear it." He said sarcastically, dreading the conversation they were about to have, and the rest they would have in the future. _I draw the line at sex._ He thought to himself, shaking off the thought of doing so. "Aye…"

**A Year Later…**

"Okay, Lil' Red, let's do this." Andre Harris said as he was in his personal studio, with Beck on his side, listening. Andre was at the controls, adjusting the music and sounds. Cat was in the room before them, and they were watching through a glass. She had headphones on and moved to the rhythm playing over the speakers. Andre helped her put the soundtrack together. Now all she needed to do was sing it.

"_**I get in the car  
Another tragic disaster  
But I'm safe where I am  
Yet another is captured**_…" Beck winced at her lyrics…he hated being reminded of that day he could've lost her…Cat continued singing though. "_**The traffic is stopped  
People just stare  
Another alert does the kid have a prayer?  
Life is not fair!"**_ A few minutes after the incident last year, Cat suddenly began to realize…she was almost kidnapped, never to be seen again possibly. That's what usually happens, right? It made her get shaken, but Beck took her in his arms after the horrid ordeal, letting her know she was safe now. "_**Its hard to look outside my door  
With all the news reports and more  
Yet I will do my part and stay on alert  
For all the kids out there who are getting hurt**_…" She also realized, there were kids out there just like her…kids taken off the street like she would've been. It hurt to think about the circumstances that could've been. "_**It could have happened to me  
Can you make me believe  
This could have a happy end  
'Cause I am one of them." **_Cat looked Beck dead in the eye as his fists were clenched. She felt horrible that this was bringing back horrid memories for him, but it must be done. The word must go out. "_**I try to grow up  
But I am chased by my fears  
It could happen to me  
And I worry in tears**_…" She had nightmares continuously, which is the way her and Beck became closer and closer over the months. He became her protector and safe shelter for her when she'd run to his RV at the middle of the night, scared that the man would come find her…it could've been her. "_**Reports of the girl  
Makin' me scared  
Led off to die and why was I spared?  
Life is not fair!" **_ Her extra long note sent a stinging shock into Beck's heart…she was spared…thank heavens. He would've been lost if his best friend was led off to die…after two more times of the chorus, it came to the hard part for Beck and Cat…the continuous line that struck a chord in their hearts and minds. "_**I am one of them  
Am one of them  
I am one of them  
Am one of them  
I am one of them  
Am one of them  
I wish I could bring back all of them…" **_ The music immediately faded and Cat stayed silent until Andre gave her the okay to move around and come out. She sighed as she took off the headphones, but instead of coming out, she sat on the stool again and looked down to her TOMs on her feet. She heard the door open and close and suddenly she was lifted up and set on her boyfriend's lap. "Beck…it was almost me."

"But you were spared." Beck whispered into her ear, rocking back and forth as she cried into the crook of his neck. "Cat, we've been volunteering at those fundraisers for missing kids, and that's the best we can do. People are touched by your story…it makes children and teens realize how sneaky sick guys like that jerk was." He sighed. "I couldn't imagine what he could've done to you if I hadn't been there…" Unthinkable images suddenly flashed through his mind and he tightened his hold on her.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for saving me."

He kissed her head. "I couldn't live without you."

...

**Author Note: It really could happen to anyone…hence why when my son gets older, he's not walking ANYWHERE.**


	20. If You See Him, If You See Her

**Soulful Ariana, Batforever20, ImNotThomas, Chocomintandrock, IAmTheAngelWIthBrokenWings, MariaLuvsYew, CourtsxBatFan, Sshaw101, RobinIsMyBoy, Amorette Asher, Little Miss Victorious, TheScarletOctopus, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Perfectly-Imperfect-447, CatHeartsU, Wonderstruck-Ambition, Gunner3284 **_(Uhh, sorry I didn't meet your standards? Lol.)_, **RosemaryPennykettle, AJ Kenobi, Jeremy Shane, FlorMorada, Chipy8910, and Jadiee: **Thanks for reviewing :) I'm trying to find the reviewer/review that recommended this song for one of the chapters…BUT I CAN'T FIND THEM/YOU! Fine then…I "didn't" want to dedicated the chapter to you ANYWAYS ;) I'm kidding. I wanted to…but you're not there anymore…so I cannot. ANYWHOO, I love you guys :) I hope you enjoy this one…I mean, I personally think it's one of my new favorites…I'll leave that up to you guys.

* * *

If You See Him/If You See Her

*Requested*

...

The tears spilled from her big brown eyes, making them hardly noticeable through the wet drops. Her two best friends since high school sat on either side of her in Cat's apartment she now rented _alone_. She wasn't doing well living alone, hence why Tori Vega and Jade West were there constantly when they could be, comforting her and making sure she wasn't losing herself in depression. They hated the reality though…

Their sweet redhead was broken.

"Cat." Tori sighed out. "I promise you that if you talk about this, you'll feel better."

22 year old Cat Valentine shook her head, attempting to hide her face from them. She may have been messed up from the major break up, but she had not spoken a word about it…she talks, but never about her tragic relationship fail…

"Look, you haven't talked about the breakup at all." Jade said bluntly, but in a concerned tone as well. "We're here for you."

"Do you guys still hang out with him?" Cat suddenly asked.

They sighed. "No." Tori responded. "Andre and Robbie do."

Cat sniffled. "I need them to tell him something for me."

"What?" Tori asked.

"Here." Jade pulled out a pen and paper from Cat's desk. "Tell me and I'll write it down so we don't forget. We'll tell them for you."

"Is it okay if I sing it?" Cat asked quietly. "I can sing about it…I can't talk about that."

Tori and Jade looked to one another and then sympathetically down at Cat. "Whatever helps you, Cat." Tori rubbed the redhead's back.

Cat took a deep breath to contain herself as Jade readied the pen on the notepad. "_**If you see him  
Tell him I wish him well…"**_ Cat's voice was cracking as she attempted to sing…it was killing her inside to sing about this though._** "How am I doing?  
Well, sometimes is hard to tell…  
I still miss him more than ever  
But please don't say a word." **_Jade made sure to underline that part._** "If you see him…" **_Cat sighed._** "If you see him…"**_

…

Beck Oliver leaned against the wall that currently had an implant of his fist after he punched the wall only moments earlier. His fist was red and swelling, but he refused to nurse to it. Robbie Shapiro sat on Beck's couch, leaning over his knees, resting his elbows on them, staring at Beck's back with worry. Andre Harris was leaning on the same couch, but behind it, glaring to Beck. Beck refused to let the tears leave his eyes.

"I don't understand why you're throwing a bit hissy fit." Andre grumbled, but they easily understood him. "You're the one who made her kick your sorry ass out into the street."

Beck clenched his aching fists again. "Shut up. You don't think I know that?" He sighed. "Why did I have to start drinking? Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Andre growled.

"I couldn't believe how much of a monster I was to her while drunk." Beck shook his head. "I wish I could apologize."

"Go near her, I'll kill you, Oliver." Andre threatened.

"Then can you do something for me?" Beck turned to both him and Robbie, with a similar look of desperation in his facial features.

"What?" Robbie asked, not sure if he should help Beck or not, after he treated his best friend, Cat, like she was a maid and nothing of worth for months.

_**"If you see her  
Tell her I'm doing fine…" **_The other two boys would've rolled their eyes, but something in Beck's voice made them have a bit of sadness for the regretful 21 year old._** "And if you want to  
Say that I think of her from time to time…"**_ Beck sighed, staring out the nearest window of his hotel room he was forced to stay in after Cat kicked him out._** "Ask her if she ever wonders  
Where we both went wrong…"**_ He winced, knowing that his drinking caused this, but why did he start drinking in the first place?_** "If you see her…" **_Beck almost cried as he pictured his redhead ex-girlfriend and her bright smile in his mind._** "If you see her…" **_

Beck now sobbed. He couldn't contain it. "_**I still want her…" **_

…

Cat continued her song as Jade still wrote down her words. _**"I still need him so  
I dont know why we let each other go…"**_ Cat broke into tears as she leaned into Tori's comforting arms.

…

"_**If you see her…" **_Beck looked to his best friends with the utmost seriousness. _** "Tell her the lights still on for her…" **_

…

"_**Nothing's changed  
Deep down the fire still burns for him…" **_Cat sobbed out, feeling a sudden longing for Beck's strong arms around hers instead of Tori's.

…

"_**And even if it takes forever say I'll still be here…" **_Beck nodded, sounding sure of himself. "I'm not leaving this hotel room until she calls…or comes."

"That could take forever…or never." Robbie whispered.

Beck shrugged. "I don't care. I love her still. I'll go to AA meetings, I'll go to therapy, and I'll go to church. I'll get help. Tell her I'll do everything and anything to make sure I'll never drink again." He pleaded. "I love her so much, I'm going to try everything I can to make her see that I'm going to change and stay sober for the rest of my life…for her."

Andre stood up straight. "We'll tell her…but don't give your hopes up, man."

Beck sighed, looking out the window again. "I won't give her up…I can't."

…

Jade put the lyrics in a blank envelope and licked the top of it to make it stick together, never to be opened until Beck opened it. "I'll give this to Andre and Robbie." Jade told her best friend, who was limply on the couch, her head on Tori's lap. "I'm glad you talked about it a bit though."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Jade went over, clenching her fists. "Beck! If that's you again, I'm going to be the living shit out of you!" She yanked the front door open and put her fist up to punch whoever was there, but froze when she saw Andre and Robbie's hands in front of her faces to hide themselves from her fury. "Oh, it's you two." She shrugged and then punched Robbie in the gut.

"OH!" He doubled over and Andre helped him into the apartment. "What the hell? I'm not Beck! Why'd you hit me?"

Jade shrugged. "Felt like it. What do you guys want?"

Andre rolled his eyes at Jade, but looked to the distraught Cat, still on the couch, crying. Tori looked to him with worried eyes. Andre knelt down to Cat's level and put his hand on her cheek. "Hey, Lil' Red." He whispered, but he didn't get a response from her. "We just left Beck's hotel room." Now he was able to see a reaction. Her eyes went to his brown eyes. Andre figured that was a sign to continue. "He has a message for you."

After Andre explained the words that came from Beck's heart, Cat sat up.

Tori put a hand on Cat's back. "Cat?"

"Are you alright?" Robbie asked in concern.

Cat looked at Andre, then Tori, then Robbie, and then Jade. She stood up, grabbing her purse and car keys, snatched the letter from Jade's hands, and went out the door without a word.

…

Beck left the bathroom with only his pajama pants on, no shirt, and his hair soaking wet from the shower he just took and sighed deeply as he walked out to the bedroom part. He threw the towel he used in the hamper before gasping.

Was this a dream?

Cat sat on one of the beds, her legs crossed, and a blank envelope in her shaky hands. She looked up at him, her face still stained with tears. "The manager gave me a key." She whispered.

He wanted so bad to run to her and kiss her, make love to her, and hold her forever to never let her go…but he knew that'd be a bad idea, since they haven't said anything about their relationship yet. "Cat…"

She suddenly stood up and walked slowly up to him. He gulped as she handed him the envelope. "Read it."

Beck looked at her in the eyes and she mentally was pleading with him to read it. He nodded and ripped it open, taking the letter out, and quickly, but intensely reading the song. When he was done, tears were in his eyes as he dropped the letter and took Cat's hands.

Cat gave him a gentle smile. _**"If you see him…"**_

Beck chuckled, but not from humor, but from relief and happiness. _**"If you see her…"**_

She put her hands on either side of his face, lovingly running her fingers through his hair. _**"If you see him…"**_

Beck put his hands on her hips and leaned his lips next to her ear. _**"If you see her…"**_

Cat kissed his cheek. "I forgive you."

Beck leaned his forehead on her shoulder. "I'll never drink again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, they shared a passionate kiss they've been missing…


	21. I Just Can't Help Myself

**ChocoMintandRock, CubeFistMan, RobinIsMyBoy, ChocoMintandRock, Batforever, MariaLuvsYew, Amorette Asher, DoubleBubble249, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Jeremy Shane, AJ Kenobi, Chipy8910, Allliedawnmarie03, iCarlyfanatic101, FlorMorada, RosemaryPennykettle, ShoutItFromTheRooftops, LittleMissVictorious, xScreamingxAngelx, CourtsxBatFan, Perfectly-Imperfect-447, CatHeartsU, Sshaw101, GlitteryDreams, Jadiee, Gunner3284, Wonderstruck-ambition: **Thanks guys for reviewing :) and to ImNotThomas: thanks for NOT reviewing! (He's sitting right next to me, so I'm just being a brat, don't worry). Sorry for the long waited update. I'm going to start working on "Everybody's Fool" right now and at the same time, help my boyfriend with our story "Does Anybody Hear Her?" sooooo…good thing we have the day off tomorrow. Oh and btw, I'm going back to college September 4th :)

**Note: For the ones that heard that I've had a tragedy in the family recently, please don't ask. I'm not ready to discuss it.**

* * *

**I Can't Help Myself**

**...  
**

Cat fiddled with her fingers as she and Andre sat at his laptop, and he was syncing the song he had recorded with her onto a CD so she could give it to someone special. Andre was the only one who knew about her _crush_ on Beck, only they didn't call it a crush. They called it absolute and complete Love because Andre knew Beck felt the exact same way. How? One, it was totally obvious with how Cat and Beck were constantly hanging out lately and best friends. Two, Beck told him. Andre hadn't told Cat, but Cat knew it herself anyways. She was going to make the first move.

"I'm tired of waiting for him, Andre." Cat sighed out, and Andre faced her, smiling. "I'm going to do this."

"Good for you, Cat." Andre said, patting her knee. "You and Beck deserve each other. He feels the same way, trust me."

"I trust you, don't worry." She giggled. The CD holder popped out from Andre's laptop and she sucked in a breath. "This is it."

Andre nodded, putting the CD in a cheap, plastic case. "This is it." He handed it to her shaky hands. "He'll love it, Cat."

Cat let out the breath and bit her lip. "Let's hope so." She forced a smile and hugged Andre. "Thanks again!"

Andre laughed and hugged her back. "Anytime, Lil' Red. You know that."

Soon, Cat left Andre's house and took out her phone to text the one person that would either mean life or death to her, pretty much, since she knew she wouldn't be able to live without Beck.

**Cat – Hey, r u busy?**

**Beck – Nah, not rly. Wat's up? U ok?**

**Cat – Ya, I'm peaches n' cream!**

**Beck – haha, good. So wat's up?**

**Cat – Um…wen could b a good time for me to come over? I hav somethin important 2 giv 2 u…**

**Beck – wat is it?**

**Cat – BECK!**

**Beck – haha, ok ok, come over whenever u want, cat, u kno that.**

**Cat – kk, Ill b ther in a few mins**

**Beck – Ok, im n the rv. Come on in.**

**Cat – kk!**

Cat started up her kiwi green convertible bug car and lowered the top, putting on some music to calm her nauseating nerves that were rattling her stomach. She had to hold her stomach the whole way towards Beck's house because she felt sick. Maybe she shouldn't do this? She wasn't exactly chickening out, but she wasn't feeling good at all! It was nerves, she knew that, but it didn't help the fact she couldn't breathe.

Oh well…she's arrived so it's too late to turn back now.

"Eek…" Cat squeaked as she stepped out of her car, the CD safely tucked in her purse. She stood in front of Beck's RV door for a moment, contemplating what she was doing exactly. If she did this, and Beck freaked out and didn't feel the same way, then their friendship would be forever ruined and she would never be able to face him ever again. "I can't do it." She whispered to herself as she turned around, but to her bad luck, the door opened before she could get too far. She stopped in her tracks.

Darn.

"Cat, where are you going?" Beck's confused voice rang in her ears.

Cat silently groaned with dread as she faked a smile and turned around. "Nowhere…I was just…um…getting something out of my car…because I forgot it." She bit her lip. "But it's not…important."

Beck raised an eyebrow as he stepped out. "Are you sure? I can go get it for you."

Cat smiled a true smile, falling in even more love with him. She couldn't help herself when it came to falling more in love with Beck Oliver. "No, no…I think I'm good without it."

Beck smile and motioned to the RV, taking her arm gently and leading her inside. She let him, her voice stuck in her throat once he shut the door behind them. She felt nervous again and was fiddling with her fingers, like she did when she was anxious about something.

Beck sat down on the couch, and Cat sat next to him. "So what is it you wanted to give to me?" He asked after they sat in silence for a few minutes.

Cat fought back the tears of fear as she reached in her purse and pulled out the homemade CD. She handed it to Beck, who gave her a look of suspicion. "I…I had Andre record me on it." She stuttered at first, and gulped. "I wrote and sang it."

Beck gave her a small smile. "And you're giving it to me?"

"Well…you see…" Cat cleared her throat as a tear fell. "Um, I kind of…wrote this song…for…_you_." She whispered the last word. "Um, and I could leave, if you want, so you can listen alone."

Beck shook his head almost immediately, not noticing the tear that escaped Cat's eye. "Nah, of course not!" He exclaimed as he stood up and walked to his stereo and opened the CD holder. "If you did this for me, I want to share the experience for you."

"Beck, wait!" Cat cried out before he pressed PLAY. He froze and looked to her. "Um…before you play it…uh…I…" She shook her head and held her stomach, grabbing her purse. "I can't be here, I'm sorry."

Beck looked concerned as she walked to the door. "Cat-"

Cat held up a hand to stop him from coming any closer to her, and tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls. "Beck…listen to the CD, please." She begged him, and the way she was looking at him broke his heart. "If…if you…well, if you agree with the song, come over. But if you don't…please, don't text or call me ever again."

Beck's eyes widened dangerously. "CAT!" He shouted as she ran out of the RV. What the hell did she mean? Never call or text her again? What? He looked to the stereo that held the CD that apparently meant the possible end of his friendship with Cat, or maybe…maybe something more. "What the bloody hell is in that song?" He whispered angrily to himself as he walked up to it and pressed play.

Music started, which he assumed was Andre's piano playing, and then he heard his angelic best friend's gorgeous voice. He smiled.

"_**You smile a lot  
It makes me wonder what you're thinking of cause...  
baby your always on my mind  
and right now I want you with me  
here by my side  
with me till the end of time."**_

_Beck sat in the RV with Cat by his side on the bed, and they both were leaning against the wall, watching DVDs all day on his TV. It was going to be a lazy, feel-sorry-for-myself kind of day for the two friends. Jade had just broken his heart the day before, so he wasn't exactly in the mood to go out and take a road trip or something like that. Cat was there with him to comfort him, but he told her the best comfort she could do for him was to sit there with him. And she did. All day, and whenever he needed her to._

"_**I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you.  
(love, love)  
It doesnt matter what you say and do  
(no matter what you say, no matter what you do)  
just give me a chance  
and I know I'll make you understand why...  
I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you."**_

_Beck groaned as his RV door opened and someone suddenly sat on his back as he was laid on his stomach. "Cat, off!" He yelled, his face in his pillow. _

_Cat shook her head, even though he couldn't see it. "Up, up, up!"_

"_No!" Beck complained. "I don't want to do anything today! I just want to lay here!"_

_Instead of verbally answering him, Cat stood from her seat on his back, grabbed the pillow from under his head, and slammed it on his face. "UP, I say!" She yelled out. _

_Beck glared, but then grinned evilly as he grabbed another pillow and hit her side, making her fall back on him. She screamed out in surprise, but he laughed his head off. She saw him laughing, so she laughed along with him. Okay, Cat made his day already._

"_**Don't know if I should tell the world just how I'm feeling yeah cause...  
I wanna be sure you feel the same  
the more that I think about it  
you need to know  
there's no other way  
no, no…"**_

_Beck sighed deeply as his dull eyes was faded into the wall his vision was bore into, although a tug on his hair kept pulling him back to reality every now and a good second. He ignored the tug after a moment, but then it happened again. "Cat. I'm too depressed to have my hair braided."_

_Cat pouted. "But you'll look so cute after I'm done." She was sitting cross-legged on his bed, as he sat against the bed, and for some reason, he had agreed to let her play with his hair in the first place. Why? Hell if he knew. "Just stay still."_

"_I'm not moving, trust me." He said with no emotion what-so-ever. _

_Cat sighed and bent down so her face was right next to his, and it hurt her back to do so, but it was worth it for Beck. "You're making me sad, Beck. And no one likes a sad Cat, right?"_

_Beck couldn't help, but smile. "Yeah, you're right." _

_Cat leaned her head against his, with her chin on his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his neck lightly. "You're the best guy in the whole world, Beck."_

_Beck leaned back against her for comfort. "Thanks, Cat."_

_**"I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you.  
(love, love)  
(with you)  
It doesn't matter what you say or do  
(no matter what you say, no matter what you do)  
just give me a chance  
and I know I'll make you understand why...  
I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you."**_

_As they were having a lazy Sunday, doing nothing but watching movies all day, Cat was leaning against Beck's chest as she was cuddled up against him. Beck had an arm wrapped around her tiny body, his eyes concentrated on the movie, yet his mind was elsewhere. Cat could tell and sighed, but it went unnoticed by Beck. She reached for the remote and turned it down when she heard something outside. She sat up from Beck's hold and looked out the window. _

_Beck blinked out of his trance and looked to her brightening facial expression. "What is it?" He asked in wonder._

_Cat squealed. "Yay! It's raining!" And suddenly she jumped off of his bed and opened the RV door, running outside. _

_Beck looked at the open door in awe. "And that's worth getting sick over?" He asked himself in disbelief as he ran after her to bring her back in so she wouldn't catch a cold. He stood outside, getting drenched by the rainstorm, and laughed at the sight of Cat dancing in the rain, barefoot. "Cat, get back inside!" _

_Cat shook her head, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out to feel the raindrops falling from the sky. She giggled and looked to him. "Dance with me!" _

_Beck's jaw dropped. "What?"_

_Cat rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, forcing him out more and she wrapped her hands around his torso, and Beck automatically wrapped his arms around her. "Dance with me." She said in a soft tone, and the thunder roared above them afterwards. _

_Beck at first thought this was a bad idea, but then after a few seconds of Cat singing "La, la, la, la" continuously, he figured to make the best of the time with her. He swung her around, making her scream in delight. He kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear. "Thank you."_

_**"You must have been sent...  
you must have been sent from heaven above  
you're everything I have been dreaming of  
too good to be true  
no, no **_

_**I don't think so  
baby, no…"**_

Beck listened as the chorus came back twice more, and then the song drowned away and soon the player stopped. His head was spinning. Cat loves him. And then he suddenly smiled. "Cat loves me!" He shouted with excitement, pumping both of his fists in the air as he stood from the couch he had been sitting on during the song. He grabbed his car keys and wallet, running out the door of his RV, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

He drove as fast as he possibly could to the Valentine mansion and he jumped out of his car once he reached her house. He rang her doorbell and banged on the front door for a few minutes straight, his heart pounding and his mind racing with a million thoughts, but all were of happiness and satisfaction. He was about to get the girl of his dreams, and it was about damn time.

Cat timidly opened the door finally and gasped when she saw Beck standing there, out of breath. She opened it all the way and stepped out, closer to him. "Well?" She asked in a whisper.

All Beck could respond with was his lips crashing onto hers and wrapped his arms around her body, lifting her up into the air and closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with passion that she had never felt before with any boy. She also wrapped her legs around his waist, so he couldn't put her down even if he wanted to, but he didn't anyways.

They released each other, but he still held her to his level. Beck pressed his forehead against hers with a smile. "I love you too, Cat Valentine."


	22. I Wouldn't Mind

**Owwww…my almost 9 month old threw his toy at my face and broke my nose. Ow :(**

**ChocomintandRock, Eaubly, Perfectly-Imperfect-447, Amorette Asher, Chipy8910, CrazyButLovable, Wonderstruck-Ambition, RosemaryPennykettle, Allliedawnmarie03, Jeremy Shane, Purple pixie5, LittleMissVictorious, MariaLuvsYew, Jadiee, Gunner3284, Sshaw101, Glittergirl123 **_(Oh yes, I'm growing up. Graduate high school, have a kid, go to college…great order. Lol), _**xScreamingxAngelx, Running Spirit: **So as far as I saw, no one really liked the last chapter, no problem. This one has death in it, so maybe ya'll will like this one? It's an old one, but I changed it around. A bit. But anywhoo, here's an update. I need to get to work now…with my broken nose…phooey.

**And I would like to make note**: That every person that writes a story on this site is not the same as every other author. No. We all have our own writing styles and own creative ideas. If we all wrote the same, then what's the point of reading anything? I love reading people's stories and seeing how everyone writes uniquely.

* * *

**I Wouldn't Mind**

**...  
**

Beck Oliver woke up with a groan as he felt someone shaking him awake. "No." He grumbled, turning his head into the pillow.

Cat pouted. "Beck, I had a bad dream!"

Beck sat up and sighed. "Bad dream? You never have those." He took the strands of her hair that was covering her eyes from his view and put it behind her ear. "What was it about?"

"You left me."

"Left you?"

Cat started to tear up, fiddling with her fingers. "Mmhmm." She nodded. "You left me alone. Forever."

"Aw, babygirl." He sighed as he brought her close and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I'll never leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He put his finger under her chin and made her look to him. "I love you so much."

Cat gave him a tiny smile. "I love you too._** I'd fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side."**_

With that, Beck faded away and she sighed, the lonely bedroom suddenly gone cold.

…

Cat sat in front of her piano in the Oliver Household's living room. She felt herself move into a daze. She had a deadline to write a song and give it to this one artist, but she couldn't concentrate. She was just too distracted.

"Why aren't you singing or writing anything, Kitten?" His voice came from behind her.

Cat let herself smile. "I can't think of anything."

Beck came and sat down next to her. "What's bothering you?" He asked in concern.

"Doesn't life just feel like a dream sometimes?" Cat asked. "I don't feel like I'm really here."

Beck chuckled. "How do you think I feel?"

"But you are here."

"And I always will be." He kissed her cheek. "I'll be here for you, forever."

"Do you promise?" Cat looked to him, having a longing, pleading look in her eyes. "You'll never leave me alone?"

"I promise. I'm always here with you." With that, Beck faded away, leaving Cat questioning her own sanity. She put her fingers to the keys and played something that came to mind. _**"You so know me…pinch me gently…I can hardly breathe."**_

…

Cat sat against a tree in the local park close to her apartment building and watched the children play on the playground. "Beck."

"Hmm?"

"I want kids."

Beck frowned. "Then…then you…" He sighed. "Cat, you deserve to have children of your own."

"Can you grant me some?" She looked to him with innocent eyes.

Beck gave her a sad smile. "No, I cannot. If you move on to someone else, you'll be able to get your wish, Cat."

Cat sighed and shook her head. "Never. I'm not going to give myself to someone else when I love you and only you. Besides, why would I? You're still with me. Forever. You promised."

"That's right." He leaned his head against hers as they sat shoulder to shoulder. He took her hand into his. "I'll always be with you."

"I love you, Beck Oliver."

"I love you, Cat Oliver."

Cat watched his hand disappear from hers and she sighed. "_**Carefully we'll place our destiny…you came and you took this heart, and set it free…every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me."**_

…

Cat laid down on her queen size bed as Beck sat against the bed frame next to her, rubbing her back. "How much longer, Beck?" She asked, her voice sleepy and weak. "_**I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are…"**_

"Don't be torn…it won't be much longer, Cat." Beck kept a smile on his face. "I can't believe you've done this for me."

"I want to be with you, forever."

"We are together."

Cat sighed. "Not the way we should." She closed her eyes. "I'm so tired. _**I'm not afraid, anymore. I'm not afraid.**__**"**_

"Good." Beck leaned down and kissed her head as she opened her eyes to look up at him. "You're almost with me, love."

Cat closed her eyes again as she heard the front door open and slam shut. "Beck, who's here?"

"CAT!"

"Andre." Beck said, gulping. "Hurry, Cat. He'll take you to the hospital."

"I think I'm done now, Beck." Cat said, suddenly closing her eyes once more and the breath left her body.

Beck looked up from his wife's empty body to the bedroom door that slammed open, revealing a tearful, desperate Andre. His eyes widened when he saw Beck on the bed. "What? No! What?"

"I'm so sorry, Andre." Beck looked back down at Cat's empty vessel and ran his fingers through her red-velvet colored hair. "We couldn't take it anymore. We need to be together."

Andre sobbed suddenly and ran over to Cat's body. "NO!" He turned her body over and held her in his arms. "Lil' Red, no! Come on! Don't do this to us! Not me! Not Jade! Not Tori! Not Robbie! Not your parents! NO!" Tears fell from his cheeks as he realized his practically little sister was dead. He laid her back down and looked to Beck's transparent body. "Why would you ask her to do this?"

Beck stared at his best friend with intensity. "I love her. She loves me. We can't live without each other." Beck sighed. "I'm so sorry, Andre." With that said, Beck faded away.

Andre collapsed to his knees, sobbing violently.

…

Beck waited patiently outside the house of God in Heaven, where everything was surrounded by clouds, smiling people, streets of Gold, and music that sounded perfect and loving. He heard the doors open from the mansion and ran out his wife. "Cat!" He said, his smile never looking so big. He opened up his arms and Cat ran straight into them. "Oh, how long I've wanted to hold you!"

Cat sighed happily and kissed his lips. "I love you, Beck. God said He'd forgive me for my ultimate sin of killing myself with medication, knowing that I was already so lost and alone down there in that sinful world. I needed to be loved and held. I needed you." Cat hugged him. "_**Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side**_."

Beck nodded. "We do." He kissed her head. "Thank you."

…

Andre Harris, Tori Vega, Jade West, and Robbie Shapiro all stood before the two gravestones with tears.

_Beckett Paul Oliver_

_February 27__th__, 1994-May 14__th__, 2018_

_A loving husband, son, grandson, and friend taken from the world_

Beck had died in a car accident on Cat's 24th birthday. He was on his way from the movie set he was a stunts double in when a drunk driver came out of nowhere. Cat blamed herself. He was driving to the bar that everyone met up at for her party.

_Caterina Hannah Valentine-Oliver_

_May 14__th__, 1994-July 7__th__, 2018_

_A darling wife, daughter, sister, granddaughter, and friend_

Cat was prescribed anti-depressant medication when Beck died, which is what she took the whole bottle of to join Beck in the afterlife.

Jade sighed. "They're happy again."


	23. Stay

**People said they were confused on the last chapter…BECK WAS A FREAKING GHOST! Cat killed herself to be with him in the other life. The end. YAY! We're happy again…lol.**

**Batzevieforever, Running Spirit, Jeremy Shane, MariaLuvsYew, La la la laaaaa, ChocoMintandRock, ImNotTHomas **_(Your such a dork…lol), _**Allliedawnmarie03, Sshaw101, Grimboy2468, Amorette Asher, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, Chipy8910, iCarlyFanatic101, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, DoubleBubble249, Fallspring99, TheScarletOctopus, RosemaryPennykettle, Glittergirl123, Wonderstruck-ambition, CatHeartsU, Gunner3284, CrazybutLovable, and LittleMissVictorious: **Thank you for the reviews. This next one…I don't know. I'm not sure if I like it or not. We'll see. If you guys don't like it, don't tell me. I'm emotional right now…I read a "Cabbie" story called Unforgettable and it made me cry because the way Cat's mom died reminded me so much of when I said goodbye to my mom when she died on her hospital bed…oh great. I'm crying again. Lol…

* * *

**Stay**

**...  
**

"_**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call**__**…" **_Cat sat on their made bed, with tired eyes. She hasn't slept in 3 nights. Why?

Him.

"_**It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying**__**…" **_She looked to the glassed framed photo laying in front of her as she sat cross legged against the bed post.

Anger was in her eyes.

So was betrayal.

"_**And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve…"**_-_I gave him everything_.- She thought with venom. –_What do I get back? Shit_.-_** "**__**Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying…"**_

What did she do? _–Did I do something?-_

"_**What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me?"**_

It's so hard to get through the day when you have to walk around your co-workers as they point at your back and whisper, "she's the one".

_-I'm the one.-_

The one what?

_-I'm the one he's cheating on.-_

This is why trust and love don't exist anymore.

Men ruin it.

Cause their dicks can't rest for a few hours.

Cat shook her head, letting her tears fall once more. "_**You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine…"**_

Does he understand how much damage he is causing?

No, he doesn't.

He's too selfish to see what is past his own nose.

Does he see how much he is destroying this woman's faith in love?

No, he doesn't.

Cause he's an asshole.

Cat shook her head to herself, letting the imaginary scene play out in her head. "_**But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting…" **_She sniffled._** "It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share."**_

11:01pm.

He hasn't called.

He hasn't come home.

He hasn't text.

Nothing.

And he always gets off work at 7:30pm.

"_**Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need?"**_

He must've had a rough day at work.

Or _she_ was extra frisky tonight.

Hard to say now and days.

_-I'll be lucky if he came home before 3am.-_

"_**When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay…"**_

**Cat's POV:**

I'm startled when the bedroom door opens to reveal my exhausted looking boyfriend of 3 years.

"Beck." I greeted in a not so nice tone.

He is now the one surprised. "Cat, you're up?"

Of course.

I see at the very edge of the collar of his shirt…a hickey.

I roll my eyes.

He raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"_**I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do…"**_ I started to softly hum to myself, leaving that dickhead boyfriend of my mine in suspense. "Beck, how stupid do you think I am?" I scream as I get up from the bed to face him.

Beck crosses his arms over his chest in a cocky manner and narrows his eyes at me. "What are you talking about?"

I grip his collar shirt as I make him face the nearest mirror and bring his collar low enough for him to see the hickey for himself. "And your hair is a mess and you're all sweaty, it's disgusting!"

He slaps my hand off and straightens his shirt out. "You're overreacting."

"_**I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you?" **_I sang to him, wondering if he'd answer.

He shrugged. "You don't know what you're talking about."

I shake my head. "Asshole. God, you're such an asshole! A typical guy!"

Now he growled. "Shut up, people can hear you!"

"Good!" I scream. "I want the whole eff-ing world to know that you're a cheater!" I chuckled a little through my tears, facing reality. "_**Why don't you stay?  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need!**_ You know what, Beck?" I finally let out. "Get out."

Beck's eyes widened. "Excuse me? You can't seriously be kicking me out."

"Well, I am." I go into the closet and drag out a large trash bag of the things I already packed for him. "_**And**_ _**when she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way. **_I don't have to live this way anymore, nor will I choose to. I'm done." I shoved it in his arms, making him stumble back a little. "Get out and Jade will call you and tell you when you can come over and get the rest of your shit out of my house." I spat to him, waiting for him to walk away.

He snorted. "Please, Cat, this will only last a week."

"No it won't." I tell him in honesty, keeping my ground. "It's over."

"You can't make it without me."

"Watch me." I pointed to the door. "Get the hell out of my house."

I cross my arms and smirk as he leaves in anger.

I feel like a real woman.

Again.


	24. Mad World

**Decided to update since I can't sleep…my Chihuahua must've been extra tried because he's snoring loudly…so I cannot sleep. Ugh…**

**CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, MariaLuvsYew, Greenpoint-original, Sshaw101, DoubleBubble249, TheScarletOctopus, Wonderstruck-Ambition, CrazybutLOVABLE, Perfectly-Imperfect-447, ChocoandMint, Guest, Batzevieforever: **Thanks for the reviews. I wrote and edited this while I was half-asleep, mind you, so I may have missed a few things. But this is an extra long chapter, sort of. I guess to apologize for the crappy last chapter.

* * *

**Mad World**

**(Originally CALLED "This Kind Of Normal is Making Us Crazy!")**

**...  
**

**Jade's POV**

Hollywood Arts High School…a drama school for Rising Stars, or as some would call, "wannabes", but everybody's a critic. Personally, I couldn't give a rat's ass. I came here in 9th grade, and I plan on graduating here, even if people consider me a "wannabe". I can't wait to shake it in front of their shocked, sad faces one day when I'm on the cover of every magazine or on TV Talk Shows every day. I have a certain group of people I hang out with; they're alright. I tolerate them all, except Tori Vega over there…sometimes I want to take a pair of extra sharp scissors and chop all that pretty long hair off until she resembles a British man hair cut gone wrong. And then there's Robbie…he's decent, if he didn't carry that damned puppet with him everywhere he went. The demonic looking puppet's name is Rex, and Robbie speaks to him like he's an actual person…come to think of it, Robbie considers Rex a person. Andre is the one who has the soul of music in him more than any of the rest of us. Andre is currently having a heated argument with the puppet. Beck is my EX-boyfriend and we all seem pretty content that way. I'm the one who dumped him, don't get me wrong, and I don't regret it. I enjoy my freedom to date and flirt with other people. He hasn't moved on, but that's because he's in love with my shrimpy best friend, Cat. Last, but not least, there's Cat- wait, where is- "Hey, guys, where's Cat?" I ask out loud…I get annoyed when they don't hear me.

"No, you stupid puppet!" Andre yelled back to the doll in Robbie's shaky hands. "It was my singing that distracted everyone and got us the heck outta there!"

"Look here, man, I just sayin' the cold, hard truth and you better recognize!" Rex argued back.

"HEY!" I snap loudly, making everyone jump. "You guys are really still talking about the Yerba trip?"

"I'm just pointing out that my solos had the crowd in awe, which took them out of their right state of mind and got us to escape!" Andre said, defending himself.

"Yeah, I don't give a crap." I tell them, taking a sip of my soda. "Where's Cat?" And I see everyone get puzzled looks on their faces as they look to one another and around them. "I don't know where she is either."

"Has anyone even seen her all day?" Vega asked. I glared at her, just wanting her to shut the hell up.

Andre put a finger to his chin for a thinking pose. "I have seen her in classes today, but she's been sitting the in back row near the door too, so I haven't even had a chance to say "Hi" to her."

I take out my phone from my monkey fur purse and dial Cat's number; everyone else at the table stays quiet to listen in. _Ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"Hey, guys."

I jump almost two feet in the air as I almost drop my phone into my glass of soda. I sigh in relief after I catch it and then turn to Cat, who was taking her place at the table next to mine. There was something different about her…she wasn't smiling, she didn't have make-up on, her hair wasn't pretty and curled, and her eyes…they just seemed to dull. Her clothes were definitely different as well; faded black t-shirt, with dark blue jean shorts, and converse shoes.

My jaw is dropped, as is everyone else's. Cat notices, but doesn't seem to give a crap. "Cat?" I put my hand to her forehead to feel for a fever. "Cat, are you alright?" I ask, not feeling any temperature.

Cat nodded slowly, looking to me. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" She almost sounded like a robot…okay, this is not Cat! This imposter is not my best friend! Where is she?

**Robbie's POV**

Cat ate her lunch in silence as the rest of us attempted to make conversation. Her answers were usually "yes" or "no" or "okay". This isn't Cat…it couldn't possibly! Cat is jumpy and always smiling! This Cat wasn't doing anything even remotely close to that!

"Cat, enough small talk, let's get down to the point!" Jade slammed her fist on the table, making our drinks shake a little. Cat set her sandwich down slowly and forced a painful smile to Jade. "What's wrong with you?"

Cat shrugged innocently. "What do you mean, Jade?" She said in monotone.

I could see Jade struggling not to twitch and strangle the smaller girl before us all. "You went home yesterday with the same personality we've known since the beginning of time. And now you're acting…well…normal."

I almost gag at the thought. Cat? Normal? Ridiculous! There was no such thing! Cat wasn't the kind of person to follow the crowd like the rest of us do. Every time someone outside the group says a "new, cool" phrase, we usually start using it, except Cat…Cat never changes, and if she does, it's her doing. She _NEVER_ follows the crowd…until now.

Cat gave us all a little smile, but it had no life or cuteness in it. "I decided not to act the way I have been. It's time for me to mature and grow up. I'm not a child. I'm a grown woman. I was annoying and stupid all my life, so it's time I changed and become someone who people will love and respect." Again, she sounded like a robot…it was like someone encrypted that into her brain.

"_Who_ did this to you?" Beck growled out. I shivered. He didn't look like a happy camper.

"My dad made me realize these things." Cat said, looking to her hands. "He's right."

"Your dad's an abusive drunk…so no, he was not right." Jade pointed out.

My eyes widened.

Abusive? Cat's always been a bit on the timid side sometimes, but that couldn't possibly be the cause of that…could it?

"He was." Cat defended her father as she stared at her food. "His words put my life into perspective. If I want to become a serious actress, I need to become a person people will respect and not laugh at."

I couldn't help, but almost cry. "Cat…we all love you for you. We would never laugh at you or disrespect you." But she shrugged my opinion off and I sighed.

**Tori's POV**

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" I suddenly yelled, pulling at my hair. "Cat, this is not you!" This was tearing me up inside…I mean, Cat…is NOT like this!

"It is now, so please understand." Cat said, looking to me. "If you guys can't accept it, I'll be on my way." She stood up, but Beck and Jade grabbed each of her arms and made her sit back down.

"Wrong, Valentine." Jade said in a frightening voice. It made me gulp out of fear same with Robbie and Andre. Beck looked too angry and frustrated to pay attention to Jade. "You're not leaving anybody's sight until after school. We're all going to the park to yell at you some more about this."

Cat shook her head. "My father wants me home."

"I don't give a damn!"

I reached over the table and took Cat's hand. "Cat, we want to help you. We want to show you that we love you and you cannot go through life being someone you're not."

**Andre's POV**

"Look, let us take care of your dad later, but for now, you focus on us helping you." I said in a dead serious tone. I couldn't believe that in one night, Cat's insane father could do this to her! I knew her dad was emotionally abusive towards her –I'm stilling praying to God that he's never laid a hand on her-, but this was taking it too far. She was letting her dad win and get the best of her! After we've worked and worked with her on how to drown her father's words out when he screamed in her face every night she went home, this happens…all her bravery and strength towards him went down the drain.

_Ding, ding, ding_

And we sat there waiting for it…waiting…waiting…waiting…

Cat suddenly stood. "Time for class." She said with no emotion as she put her bag over her shoulder and walked away from us.

Our mouths were hanging wide open. We decided to get up and grab our stuff. "She didn't say it! She didn't say it like she does every day!" Robbie freaked.

I couldn't help, but nod. "I'm used to hearing "THE BELL SANG!" when I'm with her and the bell rings…so I'm feeling out of place right now." As we walked to Sikowitz's class, I put a hand on Beck's shoulder. "You alright, man?" I knew Beck was practically in love with the small redhead girl in our group. Ever since he and Jade broke up, Cat had been by his side to give him support and comfort when he needed it, and he usually did. Cat's an angel in my eyes. But she and Beck are best friends…so he probably wasn't taking this very well.

Beck shook his head, walking with his hands in his jean pockets. "I've always encouraged her to never listen to her dad…so why would she listen to him now?" He whispered as we walked down the hallway. We didn't bother trying to keep up with the others. "It's not fair."

His tone depressed me. "We'll fix her, Beck. This is bugging the rest of us like it is for you." At least, I prayed we could…she seemed so serious about it. Please, God, don't let our little red be gone.

**Beck's POV (uh-oh…)**

How dare that son-of-a…I could punch his lights out! How dare a father say things like that to his 16 year old daughter…especially when it's CAT, who has 5 friends that are EXTREMELY protective of her. I know I'm overprotective of her, considering she's my best friend. Ever since Jade dumped me, Cat's practically taken the place of her, and I'm perfectly content with that because Cat's easy to talk to and she is always there when I have a meltdown. She makes me laugh with her random questions and phrases, and she is such a great friend. Soon, I hope we'll be more, but for now, I need to focus on getting her back.

As we get into Sikowitz's classroom, he's not there yet, but everyone is spread out like they usually are. I take my normal seat next to Cat, who is sitting normally on the chair. Usually she'll be cross-legged or be jumping around in excitement because this is her favorite class. "Cat-"

"Alright, class, it's time to learn improvising!" Sikowitz comes in with his bag that he throws into a random chair. He clapped his hands together as he faced us all. "And I have a great skit for you all today! First ones up are Beck and Cat!"

Oh, great…I get up and offer a polite hand to Cat to help her up, and she takes it. "Thank you." She says in one of the most fakest tones I've ever heard.

I shake my head in frustration. "Don't mention it." I mutter as we head up the stairs to the stage. We both look towards Sikowitz, and I'm sure everyone in the room could sense the awkwardness.

Sikowitz looked like he shrugged off the feeling. "Okay! Beck, you are a caveman who was transported here to this time and you speak English, but you still have caveman qualities, and you take a romantic interest in Cat-"

"Oh, Beck's favorite kind of part." I hear Jade speak from the class.

I glare at her. "Shove it, Jade."

Cat blinked. "What's happening here?"

I shake my head, sighing. "Forget it."

"Anyways, as I was saying…Cat, you are an EXTREMELY preppy cheerleader, who meets Beck, the caveman, and you are absolutely clueless that he's a caveman, except for the fact he's dressed like one and he's disgusting like one. You just think he's insane." Sikowitz finished.

"That shouldn't be too hard!" A random student called out.

I growled at him as I walked towards him, but Cat grabbed the back of my shirt. "Don't." She simply said. I straighten up my shirt, making her let go.

"Alright you two…and ACTION!" Sikowitz yelled.

I turned to Cat, who did the same…this was going to be interesting…

Cat looked at me up and down, crossing her arms over her chest, giving me a look of disgust. "Um, did anyone happen to tell you that it's not cool to dress up for Halloween…when it's like NOT Halloween?" She sounded exactly like a clueless prep.

I was surprised she was playing the part well, but then Sikowitz cleared his throat and I remember had to continue. "Um…what's Halloween?" I asked in a low, raspy voice.

Cat blinked and reached up to rustle my hair. She pulled back her hand and gagged. "Oh, totally wrong! Your hair is like all greasy and crazy! You have no part!" Everyone laughed.

I grunted, reaching up to smooth out my hair. "I like my hair."

"I'm sure you do." Cat looked away. "Well, you need to consider taking a long, bubble bath, because you stink…and I mean you seriously STINK!" She held her nose closed, waving her hand in front of her to blow away the smell.

I remembered that Sikowitz said I had to have a romantic interest in her, even though I do, but in the skit too. I make a goofy look and lean in a bit closer. "I think you're pretty."

Cat suddenly laughs obnoxiously. "Oh, please, if you want to date me, you need to dress nice and have better hygiene! Don't dress and act like a…a…caveman!" She threw her arms in the air to get her point across.

I shrug. "But I am a caveman."

Cat gasps. "Oh my gosh, are you like totally serious? That would probably explain a lot! Why are you a caveman?"

"I was transported here."

"By who?"

"I don't know." I gave her a hopeful smile. "Can I stay with you till I figure out how to get back?"

Cat put a finger to her chin in a thinking pose. "Let me think about that: how about NO!"

I drop to my knees. "Please, I have nowhere to stay!"

Cat shrugged. "So? You being at my house would totally mess up my reputation! No!" And she walked off stage for dramatic effect. I sigh and get up as a few people clapped. Cat sat down in her seat and I went to mine when Sikowitz began pointing out the flaws in the skit. I don't care. It's unbelievable how she can do such fantastic acting one minute, and the next, she's back to her new "normal" personality! I don't like this…I don't like this. I feel her nudge me with her elbow. "Hey, Beck?" I look to her, hoping she'll spill her heart out to me so she can go back to her fun Cat self. "Good acting." And offered me a handshake…

A HANDSHAKE?

Oh, hell no…

**Robbie's POV**

**After school, **we all scrambled in Beck's new Black Avalanche Truck, and we headed to the local park. We were all determined to fix Cat and find out how to turn her back into…well…Cat. I'm squished in the middle between Jade and Tori in the backseat because they refused to sit by each other, while Beck was driving, Cat was in the middle and Andre had the passenger seat. "This is such an awkward position." I mumble.

Tori glared. "It wasn't awkward till you said that!"

Andre shook his head. "No, no, it's been awkward."

And at this time, we would've expected Cat to giggle or say something totally random…but nothing. She's looking straight ahead. I could see Beck looked frustrated.

Finally we arrived at the park and we went to the water fountain in the middle of it, sitting around each other. Well, sort of. Cat was sitting on the side of the fountain, with Jade on one side and Tori on another. Andre and Beck were standing, while I was sitting on the ground close to them.

"Cat." Jade leaned forward a little to get closer to Cat. "Remember the time we took that trip to Yerba?"

I snort. "Who can forget?" But Jade suddenly threw a piece of candy at my face. "Oh, ow…"

Cat nodded. "I remember."

Jade sighed. "Well, remember you joined that prison gang? And you had a nerve to go up to the Chancellor and say "HI" really loud? And hit that EXTRA high note in the Jackson 5 song? And how you would randomly pull out your pear pad for information?"

"Yes." Cat answered, fiddling with her fingers.

"Can you go back to her?" Jade asked in a hopefully voice.

"No." Dang…

**Andre's POV**

"Wait a second!" I said, stopping their little hissy fit. "You joined a prison gang?" I asked Cat.

Cat nodded. "It was childish and dangerous." She said in her dull, mature voice.

"But it was a "CAT" kind of thing to do, so it wasn't all THAT surprising." Jade said, crossing her arms because she was not happy.

"You yelled "HI" at the chancellor who wanted to practically hang me?" Tori asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It was immature and stupid." Cat answered again.

"I have an idea, how about we get off Cat's case about that stuff, huh?" Beck ordered to everyone. "Cat, we want to help you."

"I don't need help."

Robbie groaned. "Is there anything we can do to help change you back to the real you?"

I see Cat wipe a tear away and it breaks my heart. "You guys don't know what it's like…being called a "bipolar freak" or a "stupid airhead". I'm not any of those things…I can't help, but be me." Cat shook her head. "I don't want to be "me" anymore. I want to be someone people will ignore and leave alone, instead of make fun of me and laugh at me." That statement sent us all for a spin…is that really what Cat's felt this whole time that we've known her?

"Lil' Red, why didn't you say anything before?" I ask her, leaning down so she could see me.

Cat shrugged. "Just leave it alone now. The old stupid Cat is never coming back." Suddenly she grabbed her backpack, swung it over her shoulder, and gave us a wave. "I'm leaving now."

Whoa, what?

**Tori's POV**

"Wait, Cat, don't leave!" I ran up to her, standing in front of her. "Please, just…just open up to us…like you did a few seconds ago! Just please, talk to us!" I beg her.

"Cat, we're your friends and we're here for you." Robbie said.

"Please, talk to us." I tell her desperately.

"Look, there's no point in trying to change me!" Cat snapped at me, making me move away. "My dad is taking me out of Hollywood Arts!"

"WHAT?" We all screamed.

"It's to help me grow up…" She mumbled, but I heard her. "To move me forward from getting my heart broken in Hollywood in the future. I'll fail if I just keep thinking I'll actually be famous and talented one day. Why waste my time? I should just go to a normal school and find something I may actually make a living with."

"Stop it." Beck whispered. "Please." He walked up to us and I go back to my seat. "I can't hear you talk about yourself like this anymore."

The agony in his voice sends a knife through my heart…

**NO ONE's POV**

Beck took the tiny redhead's hands into his own and held them tightly, staring into her big brown eyes. "Do you understand how much you're breaking my heart?"

"I don't mean to." Cat told him in an honest tone. "I never want you upset…you're my best friend."

"You're not mine though…" Beck told her, leaning down a bit to meet her eyes. "Who are you? Or better yet, where did my _real_ best friend go? She's about 5'1'', 90 pounds, gorgeous red hair, adorable brown eyes, wears dresses, loves high heels, never wears too much makeup, is sweet, shy, yet energetic, and so strong." He kissed her forehead as Cat's tears came to surface. "She's also the best singer on this whole planet. Have you seen her?"

Cat sniffled to keep the tears in. "No…no one has. That person you described sounds perfect. There's no such thing…"

"Yes, there is…and she's standing right in front of me." Beck told her. "She's just a little lost and let her father get the best of her, when she always promised me she never would let him get inside her head."

Cat whimpered. "It was too much!"

Beck immediately pulled her into his arms, letting her cry into his shirt.

"_**All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races…" **_Cat sang into Beck's chest, but they all heard her voice full of sorrow and pain. "_**No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow…" **_Cat leaned back and looked into Beck's eyes and he tried to wipe her tears away with his thumbs while remaining tear-free himself. "_**And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had…" **_Beck's eyes clenched shut, wishing she never sang those words to him. Now it would haunt him that she hated life and he couldn't help her at all. Cat turned around in his arms, looking to her distraught friends. "_**I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world." **_She looked over towards the play structure, where kids were screaming and playing. "_**Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen…" **_Cat looked to the ground. "_**Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me." **_Cat sighed, leaning into Beck's arms as he tightened his hold on her waist. "I'd rather die than go back home."

"There's a way to get away from him." Jade said, standing up and looking at her. "Just say it. Out loud. That's all you have to do. We'll go to Tori's dad. You can tell him. He'll take care of the rest. You can stay with me. Stay with Beck. Tori. Even Andre."

"And me!" Robbie snapped when she didn't mention his name.

Jade raised an eyebrow to him. "No, not you."

Tori looked to Cat. "Say what?"

Andre shook his head. "Oh god, please, don't say it…"

"No, say it." Jade growled. "It'll get you far away from that sick dickhead you have to call your father."

Cat sighed deeply, turning back to Beck and burying her face in his chest. "You tell them." They heard her mumble.

Beck nodded and looked to Andre, Tori, and Robbie, who were the clueless ones of the group. "Her dad beats the hell out of her."

Andre slammed his head into his hands. Tori slapped her hands onto her mouth as tears left her eyes. Robbie's jaw dropped as far as it could go. "Cat, why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Robbie asked in pain.

"I couldn't." Cat looked over at him. "But…but I have to now. He's making me leave Hollywood Arts…and I can't leave that place. That's my second home. It's where I can be me. And sure, people laugh at me and make fun of me, but I'd rather have that than being called an idiot and a loser from my dad." Cat looked to Tori, who was still in shock. "Can we please go talk to your dad? I have to get out. I need out."

"Let's all go." Beck said and they all nodded. As everyone gathered up their things, Beck made Cat look up at him. "Hey…you back?"

Cat nodded. "I think so…"

"You're not till I get a smile." Beck grinned.

Cat couldn't help, but giggle, which caused her to smile brightly through her tears. "Yes, I'm back…I don't think I ever left. I was scared."

"And now you won't have to be scared of anything ever again." He leaned down, giving her lips a soft kiss.


	25. Beautiful Eyes

**ImNotThomas**_ (OFFENSE! …lol, I'm kidding :) Love you…), _**Sshaw101, Batxforever **_(You know what's horrible? I read your review out loud to my brother, Izzy, and he was all "oh thank god! YOU needed some feelings!" Isn't that just so mean? :( Totally rude. Lol.), _**Amorette Asher, Swagiana Grande, Kktrbg, Batzevieforever, Jeremy Shane, Gunner3284, RosemaryPennykettle, Jadiee, and CourtsxBatFan, ChocoMintandRock: **Thank you so much for the reviews :) Soooooooo I'm going on a trip (sort of), since Thomas is taking me to one of the fancy hotels here in Las V for a few days so we can relax and spend some time together. (It's my birthday next week so it's also my present). And we made a pack…we are going to spend nice time together with no distractions. Including no laptops, no creativity bursts of writing, and no emails. It's going to be hard, but it'll be healthy on our relationship.

Talk to you guys in a few days!

* * *

**Beautiful Eyes**

**...  
**

Cat was surfing the web on her pear pad, sitting cross-legged on the couch in her boyfriend's RV, as he was inside the house, talking to his parents. She hoped he wasn't in trouble. He didn't do anything wrong, and he never does. It's been a bit over a month since their high school graduation and the whole gang has spent nearly every day with each other. They were attempting to plan a small getaway for the 6 of them, but nothing ever came to mind. Suddenly the RV door slammed open, making Cat get wide eyes and her heart almost stopped. Beck came in with a huge smile, walking towards her. "Beck, you-mmm!" He suddenly held her head with his hands and kissed her passionately. Cat was pretty shocked, but set her pear pad down in her lap and kissed back. Finally he released her for air and he took a seat next to her, as she panted. "Whoa, Beck, what was that for?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"My parents gave us a graduation gift." He grinned, leaning back onto the couch.

Cat looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"They're going to rent us a Motor Home for a week, and you, me, and our friends can go ANYWHERE we want!" He said, his leg twitching from excitement. Cat put a hand on his leg to stop him, but he took in a breath. She giggled. "Teaser."

Cat pecked his lips. "I am." She curled up next to him, putting her pear pad away. "Anyways, a trip, huh? Sounds exciting."

"It does." Beck ran his fingers through her hair. "When should we go?"

"As soon as possible." She said in a bubbly voice.

**The day after receiving the present, **Beck and his parents went to go pick up the RV from the rental business and when they returned, he hugged his parents and went to go get Cat from her house next door…yes, they lived next door to one another. Sweet, wasn't it? He had the key to her house since it was only her…her parents were killed in a car accident about a year before. Her dad was drinking and driving. It was only just Cat, but Beck made sure to be there as much as he could. He walked in and saw her room light on, so headed up there. "Cat, you ready to pick up our friends and hit the road?" He called out once he hit the top of the stairs. Cat turned around as she attempting to zip her suitcase shut and ran to him, jumping on him. Beck held her up easily. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed once he put her down. "Need help?" He pointed to her suitcase. "Why do you have so much in there?" He asked as he struggled to zip it shut.

Cat carefully put her guitar in its case as he did that. "Because I didn't want to take 4 bags."

"How many bags are you bringing?"

"3…sort of. I have my suitcase, my purse, and my guitar case." She frowned. "Is that too much? Should I leave my guitar?"

Beck chuckled once he finally closed her suitcase. "No, actually, I figured you'd bring more. No, don't leave your guitar. You need it in case you get a "creative burst"." Cat was a popular songwriter for so many famous artists, it still shocked them. Her mom was actually the one that helped her get her start, but even after her mom died, Cat continued with her small, wealthy home business. She had the help of her friend Andre sometimes as well.

Cat smiled brightly and nodded in agreement. "You're right!" So after helping Cat with her bags to the large RV, she gasped when they were inside of it. "Beck, this is such an awesome RV!" She squealed with excitement. The RV was quite large; it had a bathroom with a shower, 2 sets of bunk beds, a lunch nook and the table folded up so they could make that into a bed, there was a mini-fridge, a microwave, a dozen cupboards, and a bedroom in the back that had a twin size bed.

"I told the others already that the bedroom is yours." He said almost immediately after Cat walked into there. Cat looked at him. "My beautiful girlfriend is NOT going to be sleeping in a bunk bed or on a reclined seat."

Cat gave him a look as he put her bags on the bed. "You're such a sweetheart. Where will you sleep?"

"I called the reclined seat." He said. She pouted. "What? I don't want to sleep in a small bunk bed."

"Why don't you take the bedroom-"

"Why don't we BOTH take the bedroom?" Beck smirked.

Cat punched his arm. "Beck!"

Beck laughed. "It's not like we CAN do anything…our friends will be sleeping RIGHT outside the door."

Cat crossed her arms. "We'll see…"

"Well, we should go to the grocery store before we pick up people because we need to get food." Beck told her. Cat nodded and jumped into the passenger seat as Beck started the RV. "Let's enjoy this vacation!"

Cat smiled to him. "Together?"

Beck leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Together." Once Beck was on the road, his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and gave it to Cat. "Can you answer it? I don't want to talk on the phone while driving this monster."

Cat giggled and slid her finger across the phone. "Hey, Tori!" She put it on speaker, which was fine with Beck.

"_Is this Cat? Or Beck? Hard to tell sometimes." _Tori's voice teased from the speaker.

Beck frowned and glared at the road. "Screw you, Tori. What do you want?"

"_We have a problem…"_

"Yikes." Cat bit her lip. "I don't like problems." She said in her soft voice.

Beck was never happy when someone upset his girlfriend. "What did you do?" He growled into the phone.

"_My sister found out-"_

"NO!" Beck suddenly yelled out.

"What Beck was trying to say in a nicer way was: we don't want Trina to come." Cat bluntly in her sweet voice.

"No, I was saying flat out NO!" Beck yelled again.

"_Beck, please-"_

"NO!"

"_BECK!"_

"NO!"

"_PLEASE!"_

"NO!"

"_SHE PROMISES NOT TO TALK DURING THE WHOLE TRIP!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beck panted after that, pulling into the supermarket parking lot. Cat rubbed his arms for support. "I'm not budging here, Tori!"

Cat shrugged. "Beck, maybe-"

"Don't try to disagree with me, Cat! What I say goes!" He snapped at her. Cat rolled her eyes and leaned her head against her window, muttering about "men and their ego issues".

"_Don't yell at Cat!"_

"I didn't!"

"_YOU DID TOO!"_

"Tori, my answer is-"

"_I'll tell Jade you yelled at Cat!"_

Beck's jaw hung open as he parked the RV. "Why? Why would you do that? She'll punch my lights out!" Nothing scared Beck…unless it was Cat's overprotective best friend and his EX-girlfriend.

"_I'll make you a deal: if you let Trina go with us, I won't breathe a word to Jade about you snapping at Cat. Do we have a deal?"_

Beck smacked his head against the steering wheel. "I hate you." He mumbled, but she heard him over the phone.

Tori laughed. _"Alright, she's already packed, so we're ready when you guys get here!"_

Beck took his phone back from Cat. "Yay…and make sure she knows what the bedroom is CAT's, and NOT hers!" And he hung up. Cat stood up, giggling, and kissed his head. He took her hand. "I don't want to go anymore." She dragged him out of his seat and they walked out and into the store. Once they were done, they packed the RV of food, and headed to Andre's house, which was first.

After Andre and Beck came back into the RV with his bags, Andre gave Cat a kiss on the cheek. "What's up, little red?"

Cat giggled. "The sky."

"Classic comeback." Andre nodded in approval, which made Cat giggle even more.

"So guess who's coming on the trip with us?" Beck said as he pulled away from Andre's house, not caring if Andre was hanging onto something or not.

Andre sat cross-legged on the floor in between Cat and Beck's seats. "Um…Sinjin?"

"No…worse." Beck groaned out. "Trina."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I tried to get out of it, but Tori blackmailed me." Beck admitted.

"Well, what'd she say?" Andre asked, interested. Cat tried not to laugh.

Beck looked to Andre and then back to the road. "Promise not to get pissed with me?"

Andre snorted. "Nah, man. I don't get mad at people."

"Tori threatened to tell Jade that I snapped at Cat while I was yelling about Trina." Beck sighed out.

"You yelled at Cat?" Andre asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"I was being a pest." Cat told him.

"NO, she wasn't!" Beck said to her with a glare. "You were NOT being a PEST. I was just cranky because I knew I'd lose the argument in the end."

Andre nodded in understanding. "Anyways, now that the trip just took a turn for the worst and it's only the first day…where are we going?"

"We were thinking San Diego." Cat said, showing him her pear pad. "There's a RV parking off the Mission Bay."

"Good thing I packed a couple of swim trunks!" Andre said.

"Yeah, and my dad let me borrow a few of his fishing poles and stuff to go fishing with." Beck said.

"My dad had a few surf boards and some swim toys in the garage, so we found them and brought them." Cat pointed to a cupboard that was large enough to hold things in. "My dad went to a university in Hawaii, that's why he surfed. That's why we went to Hawaii almost every summer before…yeah…" She cleared her throat and Andre patted her knee in comfort. "Anyways, he had a few friends from college that lived over there. They went surfing a lot."

"So you're going to teach us?" Andre asked in a hopeful tone.

"If you guys want me to, then of course!" Cat said in an excited tone.

Beck pulled up to Jade's house and Cat went to go get her this time. When they came back in the RV, Jade threw her stuff on a top bunk bed and walked over to the boys, sitting next to Andre on the floor when Beck started driving towards Robbie's. "Hello, people." She greeted the boys.

"Hey, Jade!" Andre responded with a smile.

"Guess who's tagging along on the trip." Beck told her.

"Hello to you too." Jade rolled her eyes as Cat threw her an apologetic look for her boyfriend's actions. "Anyways, Mr. Crabby Pants, who?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Um…I don't know. I hate guessing games!" Jade snapped. "Cat, who is it?"

Cat played with her hair. "Tori's sister, Trina."

Jade clenched her fist, making Andre scoot back a little from her. "Why is SHE coming?"

"Tori blackmailed me." Beck answered.

"For WHAT?"

"Can't tell you or I'll die." Beck grinned.

"No, really, he would if he told you." Andre said to calm Jade down.

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. "I can barely tolerate ONE Vega, let alone handle TWO for a whole week!"

Andre shrugged. "Might as well make the best of it."

After they stopped at Robbie's, he put his stuff on a bunk bed above Andre's, and hung onto the back of Cat's seat as Beck drove to Tori's house. "Why the long faces?" He asked, fixing his glasses on his nose."

"We have an unwanted person joining us on this trip." Beck said, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. Cat reached over and rubbed his arm again, which helped him relax.

Robbie shrugged. "As long as it's anybody, but Trina, then I'm totally cool with it." He chuckled out, but his laughter died down when everyone looked to him with serious expressions. "NOOOOOOOO!"

**A few hours later, **Beck was gripping the steering wheel with all his might as Trina kept complaining about how she's bored and how it's too hot in the RV. Tori kept giving everyone apologetic looks. Jade was playing with her pocket knife while glaring daggers at Trina, who didn't notice. Andre laid on the floor in the middle of the isle, shaking his head back and forth, wondering why he came on this trip. Robbie just laid his head on the table, covering it with his arms. Cat had her guitar in her arms, strumming along with her notebook and pencil in front of her. Beck was extremely happy a "creative burst" came to her, because now he could pay attention to her music then Trina's whining.

Cat hummed a tune as she strummed on her pink guitar, "_Your beautiful eyes…stare right into mine…and sometimes I think of you late at night…I don't know why-"_

"Oh, I know why." Beck said in a joking manner. Cat smacked his arm lightly, while giggling. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist. Keep going. I like it so far."

"CAT, CAN I MAKE A SUGGESTION ON YOUR SONG?" Trina asked/yelled from the back.

"No, no, you cannot!" Beck yelled back as Cat bit her lip. "Just keep going with your flow, love." He said, giving her a smile.

Cat squealed and wrote something on the notebook before strumming again. _"Your beautiful eyes…stare right into mine…and sometimes I think of you late at night…I don't know why…I want to be somewhere where you are…I wanna be where…"_ Cat speeded up her strumming. _"You're here…You're eyes are looking into mine…so baby, make me fly…my heart has never-"_

_Ring, ring, ring, ring…_ Cat reached over her guitar to the cup-holder on her side and answered her pear phone. "Hello?"

"_Yes, is this Caterina Valentine, the songwriter?"_ A professional sounding voice came from the phone.

Beck gave Cat a questioning look, and she shrugged at him as an answer. "Yes, this is Caterina Valentine. How may I help you?" She put her guitar carefully on the floor as she changed the page in her notebook to a clear page.

"_I am Taylor Swift's manager, Jerry Rey-"_

"WAIT, Taylor Swift as in, THE Taylor Swift?" Cat asked, her eyes wide as saucers. Beck smiled at her.

"_Yes, yes, THE Taylor Swift." _Jerry chuckled. _"Taylor has been a fan of your songwriting skills ever since The Band Perry came out with "If I Die Young". We were wondering if you were able to write a song for Taylor? It can be about anything. Your choice. What's your price?"_

"Writing a song for Taylor Swift? YES, I totally accept!" Cat was practically jumping and down in her seat. "My price is $2000 a song, plus 10 percent of the profits the song makes."

"_Hey, you're a cheap one!"_

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Cat screeched. Beck groaned and smacked his forehead with his hand.

"_Uh, uh, nothing! Sorry! That came out wrong! Anyways, is there any way you can have that song done in two weeks? That's when Taylor will begin recording for her new album."_

Cat's mood suddenly changed back to happy. "Two weeks? PLENTLY of time! I'm actually working on a song right this second and I think it'd be a great one for her!"

"_Fabulous! I'll contact you in a few weeks. Have a wonderful day, Miss Valentine."_

"Thanks! You too!" And Cat hung up, and she squealed her heart out. "AHHHH! I'M MAKING A SONG FOR TAYLOR SWIFT!"

Everyone in the back of the RV gasped loudly. "YOU'RE WHAT?"

Beck winced. "You know, this whole vehicle of people is going to make me deaf by the time we get there."

"Cat, you are writing a song for THE Taylor Swift?" Tori called out.

Cat looked back at her and nodded. "Her manager just called me!"

Trina pouted. "It's not fair! Why do YOU get to meet all these celebrities? It's…well…YOU!"

Cat frowned. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Trina, I'm warning you." Beck said from his seat. Trina stood from her spot on the bench and stomped to the bathroom. "One week…one week…"

"Is there something wrong with me being successful?" Cat asked, looking very confused.

Beck reached over and took her hand, as he kept his other one on the wheel. "Cat, there is ABSOLUTELY nothing wrong with you meeting all these celebrities and writing songs for them. You're talented and creative. You deserve it. Trina is just jealous because she'll never amount to half the things you have."

Cat smiled to her boyfriend of a year and half. "Thanks, Beck. You always know what to say."

"Just pick up your guitar and get those creative juices going again." Beck told her, motioning to her lonely instrument on the floor.

Cat nodded and picked it up, setting it back on her lap. She turned the page in her notebook back to the song. "You know, Beck…even though this song will be given to Taylor Swift…this song is still dedicated to you."

Beck looked to her with a smile. "Thank you, Cat…I love you."

Cat leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you too." She whispered and sat back in her seat.

"HEY, CAT!" Cat quickly looked over her seat to her friends. Trina was back in her original spot, but pouting and looking out the window. Andre smiled at her. "Play us some of that lovely music you've been working on!"

Cat giggled and nodded. She turned back in her seat and began strumming. _**"Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
and sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I want to be somewhere where you are  
I want to be where..."**_ She looked over to Beck, who happened to glance her way. He gave her an encouraging wink as she continued. _**"You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes…"**_ Cat happened to look out the window for a quick second and it was the Pyramid Lake. She saw the Pyramid shaped hill and smiled. She didn't know why she smiled, but it was an admiring sight. _**"I wake up, I'm alive  
In only a little while... I'll cry  
Cause you're my lullaby  
SO baby come hold me tight cause I-I  
I want to be everything you need  
I want to be where..."**_ Cat moved herself to the music, closing her eyes, taking in the words and feel of the song into her heart. _**"You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes…"**_ She quickened the strumming. _**"Just as long as you're mine  
I'll be your everything TONIGHT!  
Let me love you, kiss you  
Oh baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
Dream about  
Dream about  
Dream about your EYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
Eyes, Eyes...Beautiful eyes…"**_ Cat stopped her playing and looked to Beck. "Did you like it?"

Beck wiped a tear from his eye. "Like it? Cat, I loved it." He told her with sincerity, his eyes still watery. Cat almost had tears as well. "Best gift ever."

"WELL I LOVED IT MORE!" Tori called out from behind them at the table. Beck rolled his eyes as Cat giggled and looked back to her friends. "Cat, that song was so beautiful!"

Trina shrugged. "I'll admit it, the song was pretty decent."

Robbie glared at her, but then softened his look when he turned to Cat. "It's was very cool and awesome."

"Yeah, little red!" Andre said from the floor. "It entered my soul and touched me!"

"Must you be so overdramatic, Andre?" Jade asked him, but changed her attention to Cat. "I like it, Cat."

Cat squealed with excitement. "Thanks, guys!"

Everyone went back to doing their own thing…and Beck was actually getting his stress down to a healthy level…at least it was until Beck heard Jade scream out:

"YOU YELLED AT CAT?"


	26. Like My Mother Does

**TO Seriously: **SERIOUSLY? Did you SERIOUSLY write that? Oh my god! How rude and disrespectful! Don't call me a slut! My personal life is seriously none of your business…SERIOUSLY! I'll never regret not saving myself until marriage because my son was a gift from that! Think about that.

**ChocoMintandRock, Batxforever, Allliedawnmarie03, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, MariaLuvsYew, Amorette Asher, Sshaw101, Wonderstruck-ambition, MackenzieBatFan1, Running Spirit, Greenpoint-original, Batzevieforever, RosemaryPennykettle, Gunner3284: **Thanks guys for the reviews. Thomas has a new story out, if you want to check it out. It's called "Sold". It's a bit of a remix of the story I was going to do. I let him do it. I wouldn't have been able to. Keep reviewing guys :) There is some Bat in here, if you squint. I just wanted to put this back up.

* * *

**Like My Mother Does**

**Based on a true story…only I didn't go to a ranch in Montana. That's just added on.**

**...  
**

Cat sat on a bench outside her aunt's home in Montana, with the sun setting before her over the green hills. Her aunt lived on a ranch, that was peaceful and quiet…and where her mother wanted her ashes to be thrown. Cat had a notepad in her lap, with a pink pen in her hand…she suddenly began humming. "_**People always say  
I have a laugh  
Like my mother does…" **_Cat looked up to the sunset before looking back down._** "Guess that makes sense  
She taught me how to smile  
When things get rough…"  
**_

"_Hey, mom?" 6 year old Cat Valentine came up to her mother as she arrived at the babysitter's home around 11pm that night. It was a usual routine. Her mother went to work at 2:30 in the afternoon all the way to 10: 30 the same night._

_Her mother, Sherry, looked to her daughter. "Cat? Honey, what are you doing awake? You should be asleep like your brother."_

"_Where did I come from?" Cat asked innocently, but a glint of hurt in her eyes. _

_Sherry narrowed her eyes. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Why don't I have a daddy?"_

_Her mom kneeled down to Cat's level and tried to smile. "Cat…I'll tell you why when you're older. For now, you were a blessing to me. Okay?"_

_Cat sighed. "Okay."_

_**"I've got her spirit  
She's always got my back  
When I look at her  
I think, I want to be just like that…"  
**_

_4 years later, Cat was having a regular, happy day at school when someone put up a poster. She walked up, curious of what it said. _

_Father-Daughter Dance!_

_Saturday night at 5pm!_

_There was more info about the event, but Cat walked away, since there was no point in looking any longer. She couldn't go. She didn't have a father. Once her mother pulled up to pick her up, she ran to the car and sat in the front seat. Her brother was asleep in the backseat. "Mom…"_

_Her mom, who was happy she had a day off, looked to her daughter, who cried. "Cat, what's wrong?"_

"_It's not fair." Cat whimpered. "Where is my father? For once, I want to go to a father-daughter dance! Everyone else I know is going! Even Jade is going, and she hates her dad!"_

_Her mother took Cat's tiny hand. "Cat, when you're older I'll tell you. Let me tell you this: because of you, you saved me."_

"_How?"_

"_The moment I found out I was pregnant with you, I stopped drinking. I went to Alcoholic Anonymous everyday and fixed my life…just to make sure you had a better life than I ever did." _

"_I did that?" Cat asked in surprise. "Me?" _

"_Yes, you." Cat's mom smiled. "You're my hero."_

_**"When I love I give it all I've got**_  
_**Like my mother does**_  
_**When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray**_  
_**Like my mother does…"**_

_At the age of thirteen, there was a big change in Cat's life. Puberty, crushes, junior high, appearances, and self-esteem. All of those things were causing her life to go upside down. _

_Her mother came in one day and gave her a few light pain kills to ease the cramps. "How's my big girl?"_

_Cat sobbed into her pillow. "It hurts so much!" _

"_I know it does. After a few months, you'll get the hang of things." Her mom smiled softly, running her fingers through Cat's hair. "It's all part of becoming a woman."_

"_This is a disgusting stage in life then." Cat mumbled, making her mother laugh. "I can't believe we girls have to go through this!"_

"_I know, I know. It's horrible, isn't it?" Cat's mother agreed. "But I'm here, my daughter. With me, I'll help you all I can."_

_Cat leaned up and hugged her mom, crying into her shoulder. "I love you, mommy!"_

_**"When I feel weak and unpretty**_  
_**I know I'm beautiful and strong**_  
_**Because I see myself like my mother does…"**_

_14 was a weird year for Cat. Her first day of high school, she bumped into Beck Oliver while trying ot find her class. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She squeaked out, scared she already made a bad reputation. "Dang it, I'm so stupid!"_

_The handsome guy's hand went to her shoulder and she immediately calmed herself. "Chill, chill. You're okay. I'm okay. We're good to go." HE chuckled and Cat blushed. "I'm Beck Oliver."_

_Cat held her books close to her chest. "Cat Valentine."_

"_Well, hi, Cat." He smiled. "What class are you looking for?" _

"_13." _

"_Me too." He laughed. "Ironic."_

_Cat nodded. "Yeah, ironic…"_

"_Let's go look for it together." He began walking with her and they talked about everything, not realizing they passed classroom 13 five times._

_**"I never met a stranger  
I can talk to anyone  
Like my mother does  
I let my temper fly  
And she can walk away  
When she's had enough…"  
**_

_Cat was about to yell Robbie's head off when she stopped herself. "Ugh, just forget it!" She stomped off, but before she could, Robbie stopped her. "What?" She asked sharply. _

_Robbie looked confused. "I thought you'd want to kill me by now because of what Rex said…why aren't you upset?"_

"_Robbie, I am upset!" Cat snapped, but then sighed. "But my mother taught me better than that." _

"_You do everything your mommy tells you?" Rex attempted to mock the redhead. _

_Robbie had wide eyes. "Rex!" _

_Cat stepped up to the puppet. "You better believe I do!" And she walked away again, attempting to do what her mother does. Let it go._

_**"She sees everybody  
For who they really are  
I'm so thankful for her guidance  
She helped me get this far…"  
**_

_Cat sat at the dinner table at the age of sixteen, playing with her food. Her younger brother, Frankie, was 10 years old and pretending his mash potatoes was a volcano about to erupt gravy. Her mother saw Cat's sad face. "Honey, talk to me. What's wrong?" She asked, obviously concerned. _

_Cat sighed and put down her fork. "Mom, Jade is such a horrible girl!"_

_Her mom nodded. "Ah…Jade West once again."_

"_Yes, her!" Cat crossed her arms over her chest. "She's just so mean to me! To everyone actually!"_

"_Cat, don't you think she knows that?" Her mother said kindly. "Jade is harsh, yes, but you can tell she's living in a world of hurt and a sense of wanting. You've seen how her parents treat her. She needs to feel superior others since she doesn't get a chance to speak up at home. Understand her."_

_Cat sighed. "I know…"_

_Seeing her daughter was still upset, she pulled her chair out and motioned for Cat to come to her. Cat immediately did and sat on her mother's lap, crying. "Just cry it out. That's my babygirl." Her mom rocked her back and forth. "That's my girl."_

_**"When I love I give it all I've got**_  
_**Like my mother does**_  
_**When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray**_  
_**Like my mother does…"**_

"_How do I look, mom?" Cat asked her mom, still staring in the mirror in the dressing rooms. Her mom looked up from her magazine and gasped. "You like it?" Cat looked back to her. _

"_Cat, you look absolutely stunning!" She came up and looked at Cat up and down. "You've grown up into such a beautiful girl! You're graduating in June, which is only a month away! Now you're going to Prome with that handsome friend of yours, Andre!" _

"_Yeah." Cat blushed. "He had no date, I had no date. It just worked out that way."_

"_It worked perfect." Her mom hugged her. "I love you, my daughter."_

_Cat couldn't hold the tears. "I love you, mommy. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me and Frankie. I know it hasn't exactly been easy for you since you have been a single mother to us."_

"_But you know what?" Her mom looked Cat in the eyes. "I wouldn't trade these past 17 years for anything."_

_**"When I feel weak and unpretty**_  
_**I know I'm beautiful and strong**_  
_**Because**_  
_**I see myself like my mother does…"**_

_18 year old Cat just finished her freshman year of college with all her friends and they were now going to take a trip to France for a few weeks, just to get away. Of course, Cat needed a passport. She looked for her birth certificate in the boxes up in the attic. It was dusty and nasty. There were so many boxes, but thankfully her brother, Frankie was looking with her. _

_Finally Cat came up to a box with a baby book…hers. "Finally!" She said out loud to let Frankie know she found it. Frankie sighed in relief. She opened it, pulling out the birth certificate, but gasped. "Oh my god…Frankie…"_

"_What?" Frankie asked, wanting to go back to fresh air again. _

"_My dad's signature is on here…"_

_**"She's a rock  
She is grace  
She's an angel  
She's my heart and soul  
She does it all…"  
**_

_Cat cried to in her mother's arms when she had just turned 19 that day. She called her father, finding him, and he wanted to meet for lunch. She went over to his house and he told her that the reason why he never saw her is because of the embarrassment she was and for her to never contact him again. _

_Her biological father told Cat the horrifying, cold, harsh truth about how she was brought into this world._

_She was the "affair child"._

_The "love child"._

_Her mother had a "scarlet letter" for many years._

_Her father had been "happily" married to a woman for only a year…when he saw her mother, Sherry, at a Christmas party. They were drunk and hit it off…a "one night stand", as someone would call their encounter. _

_He told Sherry to get an abortion, so the "mistake child" wouldn't ruin his life._

_Sherry never had an abortion and hid Cat from her father._

_This was the worst birthday of her life._

_**"When I love I give it all I've got**_  
_**Like my mother does**_  
_**When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray**_  
_**Like my mother does…"**_

_20 year old Cat was home for the summer after her junior year at college and was on TheSlap on her laptop when someone called the house phone. She went out into the hallway and answered the phone. "Hello?"_

"_Is this the Valentine residence?"_

_Cat hoped it wasn't a telemarketer. "Yes, it is."_

"_This is Randy, a fellow co-worker of your mother. Cat, I'm terribly sorry to tell you this, but your mother had a stroke at work." _

_Cat almost fainted, but held herself together. Her 14 year old brother was in the next room. "Where is she?"_

"_The hospital."_

_**"When I'm weak and unpretty  
I know I'm beautiful and strong  
Because  
I see myself like my mother does  
Like my mother does…"**_

_Cat stood by her mother's hospital bed, holding her pale hand and seeing her mother having a hard time breathing. Cat's tears began to show. This was it._

"_Cat…"_

"_Yes, mommy?"_

"_Everything is already set up." Her mom struggled to say. "I already had funeral plans made out years ago. Everything is paid for. You have no car payments or house payments, because I paid them all off. The only things you have to worry about are phone, gas, things for Frankie and yourselves, and things like that. You'll be getting all my money in my accounts. It's all automatically going into your banking account. I know you have a songwriting career and such, but please watch over your brother. In my will, I stated that you take full custody of him."_

_Cat nodded, crying now. "I understand…mom…do you have to leave me?"_

"_Yes." Her mom said, taking another deep breath, as if she was trying to hold on a bit longer. "Cat, you be strong for me. Alright? You're my strong girl. You've grown up into such a beautiful young lady, but my work is done. You'll be fine without me. I've raised you well. I'm sorry you've never had a father, I'm sorry the way you were brought into this world was not a happy time, but please understand, I love you all the same." _

_Cat sobbed. "I knew that. I've known that since I was 10 years old. When you told me that I saved you. I take so much pride in that."_

"_Good. Every word I said that day was true." Her mother was losing her breath now. "Cat…you have to let me go now. Okay? I love you and your brother so much. I have never regretted these past 20 years since you came into my life. Good luck on your engagement, marriage, and life to Beck. He's such a good man. He'll treat you so good." She poked Cat's 16,000 dollar engagement ring Beck gave to her. "I know you say you're only marrying for money because you don't believe in love, but I can see it when you look at Beck, Cat. You love him. You really do love him."_

"_I know." Cat bit her lip until it bled. "Okay, mom…I'll…I'll let you go. But I love you and you'll always be in my heart." Her voice broke._

_Seconds later, Sherry's hand went limp and the heart monitor flat lined. _

_Cat sighed, putting her mother's hand down. _

_Time to grow up. _

_Time to take charge. _

_She was a parent to Frankie now, who was only 14 years old. She was getting married next year to Beck Oliver. She had to do this…all on her own…no mother to lean on. When times were going to get tough, she'd have to face it alone…all alone…_

_She was going to be strong…_

_Like her mother was._

_**"I hear people saying**_  
_**I'm starting to look like my mother does…"**_

Cat stood up with the cloth bag of her mother's ashes and walked out…she found her aunt's personal pond and made sure the wind was just right before her ashes went flying…

* * *

**R.I.P. Mom…**


	27. Crazy Girl

**To Seriously: ENOUGH! Stop it! Okay? Just stop it! I'm just soooo sorry that someone slipped a date-rape drug in my drink at a dorm party over a year ago, and Nathaniel's (my son) father (who was my boyfriend at the time) decided to take advantage of that! If it was up to me, THAT would have NEVER happened! Not in that way, at least. But I have my son from that mess, so I don't regret it…even though I wish things were different. So please, don't judge me when you didn't know the whole story!**

**So anywhoo, now that's out of the way…to ChocoMintandRock, NeonLovesYou, MariaLuvsYew **_(Thanks for sticking up for me :) you're awesome.), _**ImNotThomas **_(That last line on your review made me laugh, babe. Lol), _**Amorette Asher, RosemaryPennykettle, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, FlamesAndAngelWings, DoubleBubble249, Sshaw101, Gunner2384 **_(So I'm guessing you didn't like it? Lol.), _**Wonderstruck-ambition: **Thanks guys for the reviews and the kind words. My mother was a wonderful, strict woman. She made me strong. So I'm brave enough to keep raising my two youngest brothers (the 18 year old is in the army now) and my son alone. I can do this. Also I just received a job offer to be a manager at this small retail store! Only the company is big…I feel so blessed. My mommy is watching me, but I still miss her. Sooooo I have to go to work at 4...it is currently 12:30...can I get the next chapter of Everybody's Fool done? We'll see, huh?

* * *

**Crazy Girl**

**...  
**

"BECK!"

Beck Oliver turned around and held his arms out as his fiancée of 2 years jumped into his arms, letting her luggage fall to his side. "Cat." He sighed out, hugging her tightly.

Cat Valentine squealed with excitement. "Ooh, Beck, I missed you!"

"Not as much as I missed you, trust me." Beck chuckled, as he put her down and picked up her suitcase. He took her hand with his free one, and led her to the car. "How was your flight from Paris, love?"

"Not fun." Cat frowned. Cat was a fashion designer for her own company, so she had to travel quite a bit to different countries. Sometimes Beck would go with her, but sometimes he couldn't. "The guy sitting next to me kept falling asleep and laying his head on my shoulder…he snored too."

Beck didn't know whether to laugh or to go hunt the man down and beat the living crap out of him for touching his future wife. He settled for laughing. "I'm sorry about that." He kissed the top of her head and then opened the back of Cat's 2012 Ford Fiesta to put her things in there. "Jade and Tori need to have a word with you, by the way, so grab your cell phone." He grinned when Cat groaned, but grabbed her iPhone4 out of her purse. He closed the back and then opened the passenger door for her.

Once Cat sat in and put her seatbelt on, she immediately dialed Jade numbers, putting her on Facetime. Beck came in and started the car. Cat smiled at him. "Seatbelt, silly."

Beck rolled his eyes, but put it on.

Finally the ringing on the phone stopped and Jade's face popped up on the phone's screen. "Cat, I see you're back and safe."

Cat smiled brightly and waved. "Hi, Jade!"

"Cat, we have much to discuss here, since your wedding is in 3 weeks." Jade said dully, pulling out a binder that had a wedding invitation on it. "Jeez, being maid of honor is a pain in my-"

"Jade!" Beck snapped as Cat gasped.

Everyone knew not to curse or swear around Cat, for how sensitive she was about those kinds of things. Another reason why Beck loved being around her, since she made him a smarter and better person.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Forgive me." She found the page she was looking for. "Your dress is supposedly ready, but we still need to go in and try it on to make sure the lady didn't screw up, since I hate her." Cat giggled. "We have the bridesmaid dresses, but Tori's is taking longer than everyone else's because they made her chest size too big…hehe." Jade suddenly snickered.

Cat didn't catch on to that, but Beck had a feeling Jade did some sabotage to Tori's dress size measurements, just to drive the Latina insane.

"Anyways, the guest list is filling up a little too much!" Jade snapped. "Cat, I thought you said that half of the people we sent invitations to _possibly_ wouldn't come!"

"I said _possibly_, since I wasn't exactly sure if my pre-school teacher wasn't still angry with my big brother for putting super glue on her coffee cup when my mom and I gave a special presentation in the classroom for my show and tell." Cat shrugged. "Apparently she's not THAT mad at me anymore, and she wants to come."

Jade slapped her forehead with her hand as Beck burst out in laughter. "Cat, you invited your grandmother's therapist!" Jade yelled into the phone with pissed eyes. "WHO INVITES THEIR GRANDMOTHER'S THERAPIST?"

"That therapist just so happens to have been a father of an old friend of mine, thank you very much." Cat told her, a bit offended.

Jade groaned. "Let me guess, you invited his daughter too?"

Cat blinked. "Oops…"

Jade sighed deeply. "Cat?"

"What?"

"YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

Cat gasped dramatically. "How am I killing you? I'm not a killer!"

Beck grabbed the phone from Cat's grasp. "Jade, you and Cat can meet tomorrow for this wedding drama stuff, and Cat can recuperate tonight."

"And this is coming from the one who isn't doing absolutely ANYTHING for the wedding so far!" Jade yelled.

Beck rolled his eyes and hung up the phone, handing it back to Cat. Cat looked at her text messages and voicemails, sighing. "Oh man, Beck. I've had so many calls and texts about the wedding and work from just when I boarded the plane in Paris." Cat pouted. "I'll never get everything done in time…" Tears came to her eyes. "You're marrying a pathetic failure."

"Hey, hey." Beck took one of her hands with his free one and kissed it gently. "You're not pathetic or a failure. You're my beautiful, gorgeous fiancée."

Cat looked at him. "How can you say that about me?"

"_**Oh, Cat, haven't I told you lately?"**_ He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "_**I love you like crazy, girl**_."

…

…

…

…

…

"AHHHHH!"

Footsteps raced and pounded on the staircase coming downstairs, and Cat swore she heard the person trip a bit on the way down, and Beck ran into the dining room, his eyes wide and full of terror. He saw Cat unharmed and walked up to her, putting his hands on either side of her face. "Are you alright? What's going on?" He asked, out of breath and his heart pounding against his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Cat had tears suddenly and forced herself out of his grasp. "I don't want to get married anymore!" She shouted.

Beck's heart almost stopped once again. "What?"

"It's too hard!" Cat sobbed.

"Too bad, because I don't give a crap!" Beck snapped, making her face him. "Cat, we love each other, we-"

"Let's elope!" Cat grabbed his arm and looked to him with pleading eyes. "Please!"

"No." Beck shook his head, as he finally realized she wasn't talking about them as a couple, but the whole wedding in general. He gave her a soft smile. "If we do, you'll be regretting it because no one else witnessed it."

"BECK!" Cat suddenly screamed, making him back away a few steps. "This wedding is stressing me out! It's just draining all of my energy! Financially, emotionally, mentally, and physically, and not to mention sexually, since I'm too tired lately to even make love to you!"

Beck blinked. "Wow…Cat, I didn't know how hard this wedding was on you…I'm sorry." He frowned. "I need to start helping more."

Cat shook her head. "Don't listen to what Jade says, Beck. You do so much already for your groomsmen and stuff." She forced herself to smile. "I'm sorry…I'll be fine."

Beck stared at her, and took her hand. "Let's go out to eat, huh?"

"Beck, I can't, I have to work on this seating arrangement for the wedding ceremony and then the seating chart for the dinner." Cat said, her voice sounding exhausted. "It's only 2 weeks till the wedding, and if I don't get this done…"

Beck rubbed her arm. "Do you want some help?"

Cat thought about it and then nodded. "Please?"

Beck leaned down and kissed her lips. _**"Have I told you lately? I love you like crazy, girl."**_

…

…

…

…

…

Beck heard the front door open and close, and he stood up to greet his future bride, but she came in with a tearstained face and sighed deeply. "Can you admit me to a mental ward and leave me to rot there?" She asked suddenly.

Beck chuckled as he took the binders and papers from her arms and set them down on the dining table. "No, I can't." He said as he faced her again, but she had already collapsed on the couch. He sat next to her, and when she didn't move, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, letting her curl up to him. "What happened today?"

Cat burst into tears and pounded her fists against his chest, but it didn't hurt him. "Tori was screaming because somebody messed with her measurements AGAIN, and she blamed Jade, who was screaming back at her because someone switched her hair dye bottle with blue hair coloring, so now her hair is bright blue!"

Beck blinked in shock. "Wait- what?"

"And then the DJ just made an emergency travel trip to Africa to help save some people or whatever!" Cat screamed out, making Beck chuckle a bit since she was blinded with her _tragic dilemmas_ currently to realize the DJ was probably going on a mission trip. "So now we have NO DJ because Andre doesn't know if he'll be back from his world tour in time to make it to the stupid wedding, AND THEN someone stepped on my wedding dress after I tried it on last time, and the lady didn't see it until I was going to pick it up today, SO NOW she was to bleach it and everything!" Cat began violently sobbing onto Beck's shirt, still hitting his chest.

Beck kissed her head and let her continue her tantrum. "Just let it all out, Cat."

"My mother called and said that my brother joined a circus full of gay monkeys, so she and my father have to go find him somewhere in northern Canada!" Cat blurted out. "They won't be back in time for the wedding next week!"

Beck shook his head. _I can't believe I'm going to be related to that gay-monkey-loving-circus-freak brother of hers._

"And then your parents called, saying they wanted to give me MORE money for the cake and food, BUT I tried telling them no, BUT they wouldn't let me, BUT we've taken so much money from them already!" She looked to Beck, and her face was hardly recognizable to him from how much crying she had done and how pale she looked. "10,000 dollars, Beck! 10,000! AND THEY WANT TO GIVE US MORE?"

Beck shrugged. "I'm not complaining."

Cat gasped. "What's _THAT_ supposed to mean?"

Beck looked confused. "Uh…"

Cat stood from the couch and wrenched out of his hold. "Beck Oliver, you're such a jerk!" She screamed and then went into their bedroom, slamming the door.

Beck swore he heard the door lock as well. He looked around and then blinked. "What'd I do?" He sighed and laid his head back. _**"I love that crazy girl."**_

…

…

…

…

…

"Okay, let's try this ONE MORE TIME, for the millionth time!"

"HEY!" Beck snapped at the male dance teacher, who was getting impatient with him and his future bride. Poor Cat was on the verge of tears. "Lay off the criticism and do what we're paying you to do!"

The bald, slim man rolled his eyes as he moved towards them. "Whatever you say, Big Man." He put his hands on Cat's hips, making Beck tense, but he didn't do anything. "Cat, sweetie, I need you to stay close to Beck, to the point your hips are almost touching." He forcefully pushed Cat closer to Beck's body, making her squeaked. Beck held a growl inside his throat, and the dance instructor chuckled. "I'm not hurting her, Big Man. Calm down."

"I'm fine, Dance-Freak." Beck said with his teeth gritted together.

"Beck!" Cat scolded.

"Mr. Oliver, I prefer my real name, thank you." The dance teacher told him with a glare.

Beck forced himself to smile a bit. "My apologies, _Luis_."

Luis smirked. "You're forgiven." He suddenly sighed deeply. "Cat, you moved again." He said as he touched Cat on her hips again and pushed her towards Beck. "Okay, now Beck, keep your elbow up." He had his hand on Beck's arm, holding it up until Beck knew to keep it there. "Let's try this again. And step back, step forward, step-"

Cat hissed as Beck accidentally stepped on her bare toes. Beck panicked. "Cat, honey, I'm so sorry!"

Cat shook her head, hiding her tears. "I'm fine." She said with a strained voice.

"Can we get back to dancing now, people?" Luis said in an irritated tone.

Beck glared daggers at the man. "I'm making sure my fiancée is okay, if that's fine with you."

"Actually, it's not!" Luis snapped, walking up to Beck. "We've been doing this for three days in a row for 2 hours straight each night, and I can't take it anymore! You two are hopeless idiots, and I bet your marriage won't last a year!" And suddenly, Luis grabbed his bag and walked out of the dance studio they had rented for a couple of hours.

Cat burst out into tears and collapsed to her knees. "This is a bad omen, isn't it?" She cried out, as Beck kneeled in front of her and hugged her close.

Beck sighed. "No, no, it's not." He smiled. "Come on, girl." He helped Cat to her feet, and she stared at him as he positioned them in the dancing pose. "Ready?"

Cat smiled shyly and nodded. "I'm always ready with you, Beck."

Beck smiled proudly. "And step back, step forward, step…" He leaned down a bit towards Cat's ear. _**"I love you like crazy, girl."**_

…

…

…

…

…

"_Cough, cough, cough…"_

Beck winced at Cat's cruel coughing from the bedroom as he took some medicine to the room. He opened the bedroom door and walked in, putting the pills and glass of water on the dresser next to her bedside. He sat down on the side and ran his fingers through her damp hair. "How's my favorite girl?" He asked her quietly.

"_Cough, cough…cough…_" Cat whimpered. "I think I overdid it, didn't I?"

"Well the doctor did say you're so ill because of stress." Beck took her hands into his and kissed them. "I was so worried when you passed out at the caterers last night, Cat. You had me terrified and I thought I had a heart attack…" He blinked. "Again."

Cat smiled through her sickly tears. "I thought you didn't get scared."

"Oh, Cat, you know you're the only woman or person in general that can make me scared." Beck said, kissing her head. "At least you're alright." He sat her up, having to help her from how weak she was, and he helped her take the pills and drink the water. "Only a little." He told her as he took the water away when she tried to take a second drink. Cat glared at him. "I'm sorry, hun, but the doctor said you could get a headache from too much water at once."

Cat sighed and sat back on the bed. Beck laid down with her and wrapped his arms around her. "Our wedding is in 4 days…and I'm sick." And Cat burst into tears. "I've ruined everything!"

Beck sat up and hushed her. "Stop, Cat, you cannot panic and stress out again!" His heart pained deeply when she couldn't stop herself. He laid back down and kissed her lips. "I love you." He whispered and it surprisingly helped her heart rate slow a bit. "Good girl." He said softly as she slipped to a deep sleep. He let out a breath. "She's going to kill me one day." And then he smiled at her innocent sleeping face. _**"I love you like crazy, girl**_." Beck hummed a little. _**"Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?"**_

…

…

…

…

…

"AHHHHH!" Cat screamed once again in the dressing room.

Jade and Tori ran in with wide eyes, followed by the owner of the wedding dress shop. "Cat, what- oh, _shit_!"

Cat glared through her tears. "JADE!"

"I really doubt me saying "_shit_" is our biggest problem, Cat!" Jade glared to the woman, who looked nervous. "Why. Is. The. Wedding. Dress. BIGGER. Than. It. WAS?"

The woman shrugged. "I'm not sure! It was perfect!" The woman looked to Cat. "Have you lost weight, because you do look smaller than you did last week?"

Cat held up the dress that was now sliding off her. "I was sick and I couldn't eat much…" Cat burst into tears. "Oh my GOD, MY WEDDING IS IN 2 DAYS! My dress is too big! We're doomed!"

"Technically, YOU are the one who's doomed." Jade mumbled, but Tori elbowed her in the ribs. "OW! DAMMIT, VEGA!" Jade screamed as she held her side.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You were being mean to Cat!"

"So that gives you the right to bruise my ribcage?" Jade asked in disbelief, yet anger.

"Maybe it does." Tori challenged. Suddenly, Jade jumped on her, pulling her hair. "OW!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Jade screamed at her.

The owner helping Cat saw the scene and gasped. "Oh, dear. I need to call the cops!" And she ran to the phone.

Cat shook her head. "NO, YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" But it was too late. Cat had tears again as she grabbed her purse and ran out the front doors, her wedding dress still on. She took her cell phone out when she was a few blocks away, after passing many people who gave her strange looks since she was running in a wedding dress.

"_Yes, my beautiful bride?"_ Beck's voice was heard on the other end.

Cat sobbed. "Beck…"

"_Cat, what's wrong?" _Beck's voice sounded alarmed. _"Are you hurt? Where's Jade and Tori? Where are you? I'm on my way!"_

"I don't know where I'm going." Cat admitted. "I'm not even going anywhere, I've stopped running from those two idiots!"

"_Wait…what?" _Beck sighed deeply. _"Cat, where are you? I'm coming right now."_

"Um…in an alleyway on 10th street by Rue 21." Cat told him, trying to wipe her tears away as she slid down the brick wall onto the disgusting cemented ground. "Oh, Beck, please hurry. I need you to hold me."

"_I'm on my way now, sweetheart." _His voice sounded sympathetic. _"Maybe you should call Jade or Tori and tell them where you are?"_

"No, I think they're too busy." Cat said, rolling her eyes at the thought. "When I ran away from the Bridal Boutique, the owner was calling the police because Jade and Tori wouldn't stop beating the snot out of each other." Cat whimpered, leaning her head onto her knees. "This wedding is ruining everything…"

"_No, no, it's not. Jade and Tori are always like that, you know that. But…the police?"_

Cat nodded, even though he couldn't exactly see that. "Yup." She sighed. "Beck…please, tell me everything will be okay and fixed by our wedding date…in 2 days."

"_Cat, we are destined to be together, so everything will be perfect on your wedding day. I'll make sure of it, I promise."_

Cat scoffed. "Sorry, hun, but you can't promise this one."

"_Why not?"_

"Because the current crisis is the wedding dress."

"…_oh…well, it doesn't matter, because we are going to get through this together. Alright?" _

Cat pouted. "Okay…"

"_Hey, Cat…__**have I told you lately? I love you like crazy, girl."**_

…

…

…

…

…

"BAD OMEN!" Cat screamed on the day of her wedding, pointing at Beck's chest. "We're doomed! We're horribly doomed!" And she burst into tears…again.

Beck sighed, attempting not to roll his eyes. "Cat, I HAD to come over here! You're dressing room here caught on fire from bad wiring! I had to make sure you were freaking alive!" He looked towards his friends for help. "Isn't that right? Don't I have a right to make sure she was okay?"

Andre nodded. "I agree."

Robbie shrugged. "I'm guessing so."

Jade snorted. "Beck, it is such bad luck to see your bride on the wedding day before she walks down the aisle! You're marriage is screwed now!"

And suddenly Cat's tears became louder as her shoulders shook with violent sobs and Beck wrapped an arm around her, glaring at Jade. "You are not making things any better." He growled at her.

Andre stepped up. "Come on, Lil' Red." He put a hand on Cat's shoulder. "We all are dressed up for this. The wedding is beautiful, trust me, and the wedding planner did everything you wanted her to do. I'm filling in for the DJ, so no problems there. The caterer is here and making the food as we speak. And…everything is perfect for you." Andre wiped away some of the redhead's tears when she looked to him. "Come on, give me that gorgeous smile." He urged. Cat giggled a bit and smiled. "That's my girl. You look breathtaking."

Jade blinked. "You're kidding, right?"

Everyone glared to her. "JADE!"

"Her makeup make up is smeared, her hair is messed up, and the dress is dirty from the smoke!" Jade looked to be panicking, herself. "ALL OF YOU, MEN, GO AWAY! I HAVE TO FIX THIS!" She shooed them away and Tori dragged Cat towards the nearest bathroom. Jade groaned. "Please, let this day be over soon!"

…

…

…

Cat gulped as she linked her arm around Andre's sturdy one, and the double doors to the sanctuary opened and Cat gasped at the scenery. "Andre, my wedding is so beautiful!"

Jade glared back at her. "Conceited much?"

Andre smiled to Cat, and she was so thankful for him at that moment. Her parents or brother couldn't make it to the ceremony after all, and she wanted to call off the wedding because no one could walk her down the aisle. Of course, when Andre heard the news of that, he wasn't having it, so he told her he would do it, no "buts" about it. The wedding was back on, thanks to Andre.

As the music started, and the bridesmaids left Cat and Andre to walk down the aisle, Cat squealed. "This is it." And then she frowned. "I can't breathe."

Andre chuckled as he put the bouquet of flowers into Cat's free hand. "You'll be fine. You're marrying Beck. Don't be scared."

Cat gave a nod once Jade and Tori made it to the alter and she caught sight of Beck's smiling face. "Okay, you're totally right."

"Of course I am." Andre grinned. "Ready, Lil' Red?"

Cat took in a deep breath and nodded. "Ready!"

Andre chuckled. _**"Crazy girl…"**_

…

…

…

Andre handed Cat's hand to Beck, who took it generously. Andre went to stand next to Robbie, since he was best man. Tori already had tears in her eyes, and Jade wiped away hers before anyone could notice. Cat giggled softly as the preacher began speaking. "Hi." She whispered.

Beck smiled lovingly, wishing he could kiss her already. "Hi, beautiful." He whispered back. _**"I love you like crazy, girl."**_

…

…

…

"Does anybody object to the marriage of Beckett Oliver and Caterina Valentine?" The preacher called out.

Cat and Beck didn't expect anybody to say anything.

"Well…" The couple's heads snapped in Jade's direction, who burst out laughing. Jade was bending over in laughter. "You should see your faces!"

Cat looked to Beck, who looked absolutely pissed. She giggled. "Only my best friend."

Beck ignored his future wife's comment and looked to the preacher. "Carry on. _Quickly_."

The preacher cringed at the urgency in Beck's voice. Someone was anxious for the honeymoon already, weren't they?

…

…

…

"Do you, Caterina, take Beckett to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked, and all eyes went to Cat's smiling face.

Cat nodded quickly. "I do!" She squeaked out with excitement, almost jumping up and down. Everyone chuckled, including Beck.

"And do you, Beckett-"

"I do." Beck said forcefully, with a smirk. "_Talk faster."_

Cat giggled again, loving her man more and more by the minute.

…

…

…

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher wasn't even done with his statement as Beck slammed his lips on Cat's, holding her head in his hands to keep her there. Cat wrapped her arms around his neck. "And ladies and gentlemen, I introduce for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Oliver."

Beck held Cat's hand after he released her, and they began to run down the aisle, towards the double doors that led to their limo.

"DON'T FORGET TO USE A CONDOM!"

"_JADE_! _**YOU CRAZY GIRL!"**_


	28. Safe and Sound

**GUYS: Persin is back…with an account. Please block him or else the abuse will get worse and worse of what he's giving us. Report him as well. You won't believe what he's written for the reviews on this story…**

**To Persin: You're a sick, horrible person…**

**To Seriously: We are now ignoring you, darling.**

**NeonLovesDigi **_(Aw, thanks.), _**Istoleurcandy, LittleMissVictorious, BatxForever, CourtsxBatFan, ImNotThomas, Bunnies-TakeOverTheUniverse, Gunner2384, RosemaryPennykettle, Running Spirit, Batzevieforever, FlamesandAngelWings, Jadiee, and MariaLuvsYew: **Thanks guys for the reviews :) My son has become in love with pretending to be our Chihuahua so he "barks" now…annoying, but too cute at the same time. It's funny because he's not even a year old and he copies the dog. Funny, right? Smart kid.

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

**...  
**

Cat Valentine gasped and sat up straight in her bed, her eyes widened and stared in her dark bedroom in horror. Her bedroom door was open with a single hallway light cracking through, and through her two windows in the room with laced curtains, the moonlight shining through them both. Her shock died down and violent, loud sobs of terror and fear came up her chest out her mouth. She held her stomach and rolled out of bed, rushing to the closet and curling up inside the dark hiding spot, hoping to be safe until the morning light came.

"Cat?" A knocking on her door.

Cat shook her head, her hand over her mouth to try and not make any noise.

"Cat, baby? Where are you?" The voice seemed to be more frantic and desperate. The closet door opened and Cat screamed. "Cat!"

"Please, please, please, no! Leave me alone!" She sobbed out.

17 year old Beck Oliver gulped as he kneeled down in front of her. He was staying at her house, for her family was gone for a few days. He hated her parents. How could they leave their little girl, who just went through damaging trauma only days before? She saw who it was and slowly took tiny pushes to curl up in his hold. He wrapped his arms protectively around her small figure. It saddened him of how much weight she lost in the past few weeks she was _missing._ He moved in with the Valentine's, immediately. How could he leave his little girl? He was separated from her, unable to communicate with her, for 3 weeks. To be away from her again, he'd lose his mind.

"I'm here." He whispered as he leaned his cheek on the top of her head, rocking her back and forth.

"He's coming back." Cat whispered.

Beck flinched.

…

_Beck walked towards the porter-potties while he, Cat, Andre, Jade, Tori, Robbie, and Trina were all hanging out at the carnival that came to the fields near Los Angeles. Cat suddenly had to go to the bathroom, so she ran over here without letting them say "don't talk to strangers" or "stay where we can see you", like they always did for her. 10 minutes later, Beck became worried about his girlfriend of 8 months, so he went towards her direction to check on her. _

_When she wasn't in any of the bathrooms, nor was she behind them, or anywhere near there…Beck's heart skipped a beat and he took out his phone, dialing 9-1-1._

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?" A tired voice came through the phone._

_Beck's tears couldn't stop. "Help, please! My girlfriend's been kidnapped!"_

…

…

…

…

…

_Cat sat in the front seat of the stranger's car, handcuffed to the door handle. She was cryuing silently to herself, since he told her if she screamed or tried to get away, he'd kill her. She didn't want to die. She'd be sad. Beck would be sad, so would her friends. Beck would be sad because he just confessed he loved her, so he'd be sad without the love of his life. He and Jade broke up almost a year ago. He and Cat became best friends. Cat was always there to comfort him. He was always there to protect her. He said protecting her gave him strength to stay alive. So if she wasn't around for him to take care of…would be still be alive tomorrow?_

"_I want to go home." She whimpered out loud, staring out the window. When she received no answer, she looked to the man, who was concentrating on driving in the pouring rain. "Can you please just take me home to my mommy, my daddy, and my big brother?" She asked in the most innocent voice anyone had ever heard. "My mommy said we were going to make red-velvet cupcakes tomorrow. My daddy has a big race coming up this weekend and I'm supposed to sing the National Anthem there. My big brother always is scared when it rains, because he thinks the world will flood. I need to be home to comfort him. Can you please let me go?"_

"_No." The man looked over at her with a yellow-teethed grin and a devilish glint in his eyes. "You belong to me now."_

"_I do?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What are you going to do to me?" Cat asked in fear._

"_You're my little play girl now."_

"_Play girl?" Cat blinked. "Will I sing? Dance? I like to sing and dance."_

"_Babe, you can do whatever you want as long as I get what I want." The man reached over and put a hand on her inner thigh._

_Cat realized what he REALLY wanted and cried._

…

…

…

…

…

_After days and days with no sleep or eating, everyone demanded Beck take a few hours to sleep and eat a meal. Beck begged his parents and the Valentine's to let him go to Cat's house, to her room, and sleep there so he can feel close to her. They immediately granted him that request. Beck helped himself to a quick turkey sandwich, a few strawberries, and a red-velvet cupcake. Mrs. Valentine must've made them after she found out Cat was kidnapped. The mother and daughter made quality time together every Sunday morning. It was always nice to go to school Monday morning, knowing Cat had cupcakes made from the day before with a touch of her baking magic and her mother's as well._

_After he ate, he took a shower, borrowing some of her brother's pajamas. He then went into Cat's little girl styled room and curled up in her bed, wrapped his arms around Mr. Longneck. He let his tears released. "Oh, Cat…I'll find you." He picked up the picture that was on the nightstand next to her bed. It was him and Cat on her 17__th__ birthday, with his arms around her at lunch time at Hollywood Arts. She was seated comfortably on his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek the moment Tori took the picture._

_He saw the ring on her left ring finger._

_The promise ring he gave to her on their 6 months anniversary._

_It was petite, pink, heart shaped, and perfect for Cat._

"_I love you, Cat." Beck put the photo back down and stared at it as his eyes were getting heavy. "I'm going to find you and I'll never let you out of my sight for as long as I live."_

…

…

…

…

…

_Days, days, and days had passed by, and Cat lost track of how long she'd had been tortured and held captive by this crazy man. She was glad he hadn't done anything to her, but he had constantly scared her and hit her a few times. Not to mention, practically starved her. The only time she had eaten was when he had eaten and he was full, so he threw his leftovers to her. She was in his basement, where there was nothing in there. Cement walls, cement floors, cement stairs, and the door that seemed to never open. _

_When it did open, it did frighten her. That would mean he was coming back. _

_She closed her eyes, covering her head with her hands, hiding in her safe corner, curled up. _

"_Is she down there?" A male voice asked. _

_Cat looked up and saw a flashlight shining around. The flashlight stopped on her. "Oh my god, it's her!" A new voice said, still a male. _

"_Arrest him! She's here!" The first voice yelled as the 2__nd__ person came down. _

_The man came closer and closer as the other one came down after and looked in the room. "Caterina Valentine?" The man asked, kneeling in front of her._

_Cat nodded weakly. "Cat."_

"_Come on, little one." He held his arms out. "Let's get you to your mom and dad, and your brother."  
_

_Cat put her arms out as he picked her up like she was a small child and began to take her back up the stairs. "What about Beck?" She asked innocently. "Is Beck going to be there with them?"_

"_He sure will." The man said, in a fatherly voice. Another man came up when they were out of the "bad man's" house. He wrapped a wool blanket around Cat, which the man holding her held it for her. "Warm now?"_

_Cat nodded. "Yes. It was cold down there. What's your name?" _

_The man smiled. "My name is Jackson Starling. I'm a police officer. Do you need an ambulance?"_

_Cat shook her head. "No, I'm not hurt. Just hungry."_

"_We'll get you food at the police station." Jackson said as another police officer opened the back of the police car for her. "Here you go, babygirl." _

"_Am I going to jail?" Cat asked, horrified that she was in the back of a police car. _

"_No, no, but you're going to the police station. Your mommy and daddy will be there." He smiled to her. He was about to shut the door, but Cat gasped. "What is it?" _

_Cat curled up and whimpered. "He's not coming, is he?" She asked, her voice cracking. _

_Knowing her kidnapper was the one behind him, Jackson smiled softly. "No."_

"_Okay, good." Cat smiled again. "Let's go see Beck!"_

…

…

…

…

…

_Beck ran into the police station, rushing up to the front desk. "I'm-"_

_The woman behind the desk stopped him and smiled. "I know who you are, Mr. Beck Oliver. You've been on the news as much as Cat has been." She smiled to the policeman. "This is him." _

_Beck looked to the same man that helped Cat out of the basement of the kidnapper's house. "Where is she?"_

"_This way." Jackson had Beck follow him. "She's okay. A few bruises, but nothing major. She was hungry though, because he starved her. She enjoying some chicken nuggets from McDonalds." _

_Beck forced himself to smile. "She loves Chicken Nuggets." _

"_She does indeed." Jackson opened a door to an office and Cat was sitting behind the desk with her food, looking quite content eating. "Go ahead. I'll be back in a little while when her family gets here." _

"_Thank you so much." Beck smiled to him and then Jackson shut the door. Beck walked up quietly. "Cat?"_

_Cat looked up from eating and gasped. "Beck?" Her eyes began to tear up. "Is that really you, Beck?"_

_Beck nodded. Cat ran from the desk and jumped into his arms. He was never letting her go._

…

"He was not a nice man." Cat sniffled. "But you're here now."

He put an arm around her back and under her legs, lifting her up and putting her back in her bed. "_**Just close your eyes."**_ He said after he tucked Cat in. "_**The sun is going down  
You'll be alright**_." He whispered as she slowly was going to sleep. _**"No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light…"**_ He looked out her window into the night, a tear leaving his eye._** "You and I'll be safe and sound…"**_


	29. California Girls

**ChocoMintandRock **_(I agree…my son is a beautiful miracle. He's my sweet baby boy.), _**LittleMissVictorious, DJremiz **_(LOL, you're review made me laugh.), _**CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, NeonLovsYou, MariaLuvsYew, DoubleBubble249, Sshaw101, IOftenSmileWhenImDyingInside , FlamesandAngelWings, Glittergirl123, Gunner3284**_ (Yup, that was him…I cannot believe he had changed his penname to that for a second there…ugh, disgusting.), _**and MistyFlower68: **Thanks for the reviews :) You guys are absolutely wonderful. You guys keep me going, no matter what anyone (not going to use any names…) has said. Love you guys :)

* * *

**California Girls**

**...  
**

"_**Oooooh Oh Oooooh!" **_17 year old Cat Valentine sang her lungs out after she turned up the radio in her boyfriend's car, who was laughing at her silliness. "_**California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh!" **_Cat danced in her seat, looking at the ocean while 17 year old Beck Oliver drove on the freeway. _**California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh!" **_Cat giggled wildly as she turned the radio back down. "I love that song!"

"Why?" Beck smirked. "Because you're a California Girl yourself?"

Cat bat her eyes at him. "And I melt you're popsicle?"

Beck grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

Suddenly, Cat was jumpy again. "I'm so excited, Beck!" Cat squealed in her seat, antsy as they were nearing the beach. "Oh, it's such a beautiful day, the sun is bright and pretty, the sky is baby blue, and the ocean already looks clean and blue!" She said with pure excitement as her hair was blowing in the wind, since Beck put the top of his convertible town.

Beck smiled. "I'm glad you're already having fun." He took her hand and kissed it. "I want you to have the perfect day."

Cat giggled to him. "If I'm spending time with you, my day is already perfect."

Something Beck had never felt before: butterflies in his stomach when she said those kind words. "You look gorgeous too." He commented on her pink and gray dress that covered the bathing suit she had underneath, which he was excited to see. She had her hair in a ponytail, curls at the end, and pink flip-flops. "You're taking my breath away." He told her and they laughed.

Cat leaned against his arm. "You need to work on your pick up lines, darling." She mused and Beck faked a pout. "I still don't understand why we couldn't bring our friends today."

"Cat, it's our 3 year anniversary of being a couple." Beck told her in an obvious tone. "I want to enjoy this with YOU and no one else."

"Tori, Jade, Andre, and Robbie weren't happy when you told them they couldn't come." Cat told him. "Jade said she wanted to make sure you didn't do anything funny with me."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Haven't you already told her we've had sex?"

Cat giggled. "Yes, but she's promised not to beat you up and rip your eyeballs out. Would that hurt?" She asked innocently.

Beck forced himself not to gulp out of relief and fear. "Yes, baby, that would hurt."

Cat did a little scream of joy. "We're here! We're here! Yay, Beck, we're here!"

Beck laughed. "I heard you the first time, kitten."

Beck and Cat started dating right after they started Hollywood Arts High School. He went out with Jade first, thinking he wanted the bad girl, but Jade said she didn't like him that way and introduced him to her best friend since kindergarten, Cat Valentine. Beck thought it was love at first sight. He began to love her innocent, bubbly personality. He has not seen her cry or angry since he's met her. Sure, she was moody ever now and then, always losing her happiness when something bothered her, but Beck would take care of it for her and she'd be his joyful angel again. When it was their 1 year anniversary, Beck finally said he loved her. Their 2nd year anniversary, Beck gave her a promise ring that meant she was _his_ forever. It was their senior year now so they were now celebrating their 3 year anniversary. Beck thought that since his beloved girlfriend loved the beach, they would go there for a day. He would do absolutely anything for her. He'd die for her if it ever came down to that. He was positive that she would be his wife and mother of his future children someday. He would never let her go anyways.

Beck left the car and opened his trunk, taking the picnic basket Cat packed and beach bag that had their towels and sunscreen, along with other necessities, in there. He put the stuff down by the passenger door and opened it for Cat because that's how it's been for 3 years. He was a solid gentleman. Cat tried to carry one of the bags, but he shook his head at her with a smirk. He never let her carry things. She rolled her eyes and put on her pink, clear sunglasses and wrapped an arm around his, linking arms.

When they found a free place to put their things, He put out the blanket while Cat brought out the sunscreen, the most important thing since Cat burned real easy. They sat down and Beck wanted to rub it on Cat first since he never wanted her to get burned. She took off her cover dress in front of him and his jaw dropped.

Cat smiled flirtatiously. "Do you like it? I bought it just for today." She had on a white, tiny bikini and it had random red designs on them. Beck thought he was drooling. She leaned in to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around him, loving the feeling of her soft skin. Once they broke the kiss, Cat kissed the top of his nose. "We need to get sunscreen on, babe." She whispered. Beck nodded slowly and Cat put sunscreen on her arms and her legs, along with face and her chest, which made Beck want to kiss her again. She handed him the bottle. "Can you put some on my shoulders and backside?" She asked sweetly, knowing Beck was enjoying the view.

Beck nodded again as Cat turned around, sitting Indian style before him. He kneeled on his knees behind her and rubbed the cream on her shoulders and back, making sure she was covered good because he didn't want her to burn, as he said before. "My turn now, I guess." He said and Cat nodded. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, Cat blushing at him from how hot he was. He rubbed the sunscreen on his legs and arms, but Cat put it on his chest, face, and back. Before she was done, she kissed his neck in the place he was sensitive at. "Not fair." He groaned, knowing they couldn't do much in front of so many people on the busy beach.

Cat giggled and opened the picnic basket. "Let's eat, since we didn't eat breakfast this morning."

Beck agreed and as Cat made the sandwiches, a few good looking guys came up behind Cat. Their shadows covered her and half the blanket. Beck went into protective-boyfriend mode. "Need something?" He said with venom. Cat slid over to Beck, nervous and afraid, and he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

One guy chuckled. "Hey, babe, why don't you ditch that loser and hang with us?" His friends nodded with smirks. "We'll show you a really good time, if you know what I mean." And he gave her a wink.

Cat shook her head shyly. "No, thank you." She said in her small voice.

"Walk away." Beck glared dangerously at them.

Suddenly the guy kicked the sand and it flew on their food and them. Cat screamed. "Beck, it's in my eyes!" She cried out, rubbing her eyes.

Beck tried to help her. "Don't rub it, babygirl." He whispered, trying to comfort her. He glared the guys, who were looking pretty smug for causing them pain. "You bastards! Leave her alone!" He snarled as Cat leaned against him, crying at the stinging pain. He quickly grabbed a napkin from inside the basket and a water bottle, dipping some drops on it, handing it to Cat, who wiped it over her eyes. Beck looked to the guys. "Why the hell are you still here? Beat it!"

"Let us play with your girlfriend and we'll leave." The main guy said like it was nothing.

To Beck, it was something. "You dare touch her and I'll beat you into a bloody pulp."

They laughed at his threat. "We'll take our chances." And suddenly he reached out and grabbed Cat by the arm after she was recovered from the sand in her eyes. Cat squealed in fright as the scary man pulled her to her feet and was gripping her arm. "Hey, babe."

Beck lost it now. No one touches his girlfriend when she doesn't want it. He stood to his feet and clenched his fists. "Let her go, now." He growled. "This is your LAST warning."

The guys just laughed and pulled Cat with them as they tried to walk away with her. "Beck!" Cat terrified voice was heard.

Beck made the one who had Cat in a bruising grip turned back to him and he punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground with Cat. "What did I tell you?" Beck growled. "Don't TOUCH my girlfriend!" The guy who's nose was now broken stood up, looking to his friends. They all ran away suddenly. Beck let out a shaky breath, dropping the tough guy charade as he helped Cat to her feet. "Are you alright, Cat?" He looked at her arm, with was getting a mix of purple and blue handprint on it.

She nodded and leaned against him, he wrapped his arms around her. "That was scary." She mumbled. He kissed the top of her head and led her back to sit down. He shook the blanket out to get the sand off and when he put it back down, Cat squeaked with joy. "Beck, Beck! The food is fine! Yay!"

Beck chuckled. "See? Your day isn't ruined after all." They sat down and after eating and playing in the water for a bit, they cuddled together on the blanket.

Cat sighed. "You're my protector forever, right?" She looked up at him from her spot on his bare chest.

Beck nodded and kissed her head again. "That's right, babygirl. Nothing will harm you while I'm around."

Cat giggled. "Good."

"But Cat…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever wear such a tiny bikini ever again."

"No promises."

* * *

**Ps…it's my birthday today…**


	30. Here Comes Goodbye

**Here Comes Goodbye**

…

Beck Oliver never thought it would happen…at least not with this relationship.

The 21 year old heard his girlfriend's car parking in his driveway, but she was taking a while. They had a stay at home date planned…but when he looked out the window to see when she would be coming up the steps, he saw her arms wrapped around her small body and she looked like she would cry any minute.

"What's wrong?" He whispered to himself. Suddenly everything came together when he heard the doorbell ring…she usual just comes in, pretending like this house was her own. "Oh no." _It's all coming together in my head now…she's…_He dreaded opening the door, but he went to the door and opened it for her to come in. She looked fragile. "Are you alright?" He asked after she took off her shoes.

"Beck…" She breathed out in a shaky voice.

_She never has sounded this way before…_He thought to himself. _Please, God, don't let it be…_

"Beck…" Cat Valentine stood tall now, trying to keep a brave face on. "_**Here comes goodbye..**_."

…

A few hours later…

"Why?" Beck asked himself over and over again. How this could have happened? "I had her!" He gripped the pillow she once slept on. Her scent was still on it. "It's not right!"

He dreamed of marrying her and living old together. They were supposed to be together forever. Everything was practically planned out for them! It just wasn't fair…

"How did I let this happen?" He whispered, tears streaming down his face. He looked to the photograph on his dresser. One picture was of him and his mother a few years back. The other one was of her. The love of his life. He gently picked it up and sobbed. A tear fell on the glass that covered the picture. "She said we would be together forever…what…what happened? _**One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side and violins would play here comes the bride…but here comes the start of every sleepless night. The first of every tear I'm gonna cry…here comes the pain…here comes me wishing things had never changed…"**_

**Flashback:**

Beck smiled gently as he gave his girlfriend of two years a soft kiss on the lips. Cat smiled back with the sweetest smile Beck had ever seen. _And that smile is meant for me._ "I love you, Cat."

Cat's smile only became brighter as she pecked him on the lips. "I love you more."

**End Flashback.**

_That…that was only last week…how could things have changed without me seeing anything? _Beck ran his fingers through his hair and felt so angry and hurt to the point he thought he would pull his hair out. "What did I do wrong?" He yelled out to no one. "Someone tell me!"

Unfortunately, he received no answer.

…

A week later…

Andre Harris entered Beck's small house with the key he had given him. "Beck?" He called out as he closed the door behind him. "Beck? Hey, where are you?" He went down the hallway and into his best friend's bedroom. He saw a figure in the messy bed and the room smelled like someone hadn't been cleaning well. "What the hell?" He went up to his side and touched his back. "Beck, what's wrong?"

Beck groaned. "Nothing." He mumbled out.

"Dude, everyone's called me and asked me where you were and why you haven't been answering anyone's calls. You haven't answered your phone so I came down here to check if you were alive." He blinked. "But it smells like something died in here. When's the last time you showered?"

"It doesn't matter. _**Why does it have to go from good to gone?"  
**_

Andre's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Cat broke up with me and now I find no reason to even exist."

Andre suddenly felt horrible. "Beck…bro, I didn't know-"

"Don't worry about it."

"But you have to move on." Andre felt him tense. "I know that's going to be hard, but you have to. I don't know why Cat left you, but Beck, there will be a time when you'll meet the one."

"Cat was the one."

"No, she wasn't." Andre told him firmly. "It's just a sign. But now you have a chance to keep on going with your life and find the perfect one that fate has planned for you to find."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." Andre smiled. "I'll help you…starting by making you take a shower." His rubbed his eyes. "Ugh, this stink is making my eyes water."

"Blink your eyes real fast." Beck mumbled. "It helps."

Andre rolled his eyes and he sighed. "Come on, there's life after Cat."

"No, there isn't." Beck sat up and shook his head. "She was the one. I was going to marry her. We were going to grow old together. She was the most beautiful being on earth and every day I thanked God for giving her to me." He put his face in his hands. "Andre, what changed?"

Andre was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"I love her." Beck sobbed out. "I can't go on."

"You have to." Andre muttered. "She wouldn't want you to be this way."

"What did I do?" Beck asked. "I want an answer." But he knew he would never get one. "I love her."

"I know, Beck." Andre patted his friend's back. "I know."

"I want her back." Beck cried softly. "My heart is officially shattered without her. I loved her."

Andre didn't speak. He didn't know what to say nor did Beck want to hear anything. "Can I do anything?"

"Just stay here with me, brother."

Andre let a little smile show. "Alright." He kept patting Beck's back. "It's going to be okay."

Beck shook its head. "Nothing's ever going to be okay. Never again." He sighed deeply. "I loved her…_**but here comes goodbye."**_


	31. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

* * *

_Knock, knock_

Cat didn't bother answering the door, since she didn't want to see anyone. If it was anyone who needed to get in and knew her family, they knew where the spare key was outside. Otherwise, they can all go away. She was busy. Very busy.

_Click_

_Creak…_

"Cat?"

And now she wasn't busy.

Cat sighed, knowing she was caught. "In here." She said dully, knowing he could hear her from where he stood at the front door. She heard the front door shut and footsteps coming closer to the living room, which is where she was seated with only a workout bra covering her chest. "Hey, Beck." She mumbled as she tore out another magazine page. "What do you need?"

Beck walked a little closer to his friend and sighed. "What in hell are you doing?"

"I'm killing the ozone and wasting trees." Cat answered in a rude tone. "Please leave."

"No way." Beck shook his head and sat down next to her on the carpet floor in front of the warm fireplace. Magazines and torn pictures of models were everywhere in front of her and around her. He noticed she had black underwear on, but no shorts or pants on. "Why are you just in a bra and underwear?"

"So my fat thighs could get air, since their always too tight and squished in my jeans. My saggy gut needed some air too." Cat suddenly ripped out another page violently from the magazine. She quickly crumpled it up in a ball and used her pitching skills and threw it into the lit fireplace in front of her. "_**Every day is so wonderful…**_" Beck was surprised she was singing softly, but the words tore through his heart._** "Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe…  
Now and then, I get insecure…  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed…"**_

"What did you just say?" Beck looked pissed now. "How can you say that about yourself?"

"Don't give me that whole "you're beautiful" speech that you've already given me, along with Tori, Jade, Robbie, and Andre. Hell, even Rex has told me that and he's the devil in the form of a puppet." Cat picked up a page of a model and ripped it in half. "I hate these girls."

"Why?"

"Because they're beautiful, perfect, and everything I'm not and can never be." Cat ripped it into fours and then crumpled it up into a ball like the last one. "I'm disgusting." She whispered and then threw it into the fire, watching the picture of the tall, skinny model burn in the flames.

Beck, personally, wanted to punch a wall or kick something. "Who did this to you?"

"What?"

"Who put these damn lies in your head?" Beck growled, not wanting to snap at the girl in front of him. "God, Cat, you're so gorgeous. How can you think these things? Are you starving yourself again?" Cat shrugged. "No, give me a straight answer!"

"YES!" Cat crumpled up another page and threw it at Beck, which hit him right in the forehead. "Happy to find out the truth? YES! I'm not eating! Feel better?"

He scowled at her, but picked up the paper ball and threw it harshly into the fire. "No, I don't feel better about this. I feel a whole lot crapper." He stood up. "I have an idea."

"I'm going to love this one." Cat muttered under her breath as she grabbed another magazine.

"I'm going to starve myself too."

"WHAT?" Cat screamed as she ripped out a page, but she was so rough about it, she cut herself on her finger. "Ow…" She sighed. "Beck, what are you talking about?"

Beck sat down again. "I'm going to do what you do. Not eat."

Cat scoffed. "You're not serious."

"I'm damn straight serious." Beck growled.

Cat screamed in frustration as she picked up the magazine all together and threw it into the fire. "Stop! I don't' understand why you're being like this! Why would YOU starve yourself? You have the perfect body for a guy! Me? I have good reasons! I'm disgusting! I'm fat! I'm…" Cat caught her breath and her shoulders slumped. "I'll never be beautiful."

Beck scooted closer to her. "You're always beautiful in my eyes, Cat."

Cat looked up to him. "Do you mean that? Do you, Beck?"

"With all my heart." He looked her in the eyes. "Please…please, stay healthy."

Cat leaned into him and sighed deeply. "Why can't everyone else be like you? No one else around me wants me healthy. They just want me to be a model."

"You have me, Jade, Tori, Andre, and Robbie though. We do nothing, but tell you that you're beautiful." Beck leaned his head on top of hers. "Don't think we don't see what you go through here in this hell of a house. We see you hurting and we see you throwing up your food in the girls' bathroom. We see you dieting and exercising at all hours of the day. We see you sickly pale and losing hair because of not eating the way you should. Why do you think we constantly tell you that you're beautiful? Because you are and no one has told you that before because as you continue to live here, you're constantly insulted and abused. Not by us though."

"Never by you guys." Cat smiled and then looked up again to Beck. "Never by you."

"Come here." Beck said softly as he put one arm under Cat's legs and then behind her back, lifting her up with ease.

Cat gasped. "Beck, I'll hurt your back! I'm too heavy!"

Beck shook his head as he walked up the stairs, towards Cat's room. "Shut up. You're not heavy. Not even close." He opened her door fully with his boot and walked in, setting her on the side of her bed. He walked to her closet and soon brought out a cloth sundress, pink and grey strips. He zipped the back of it down, took it off the hanger, and then when Cat put her arms around, he helped her put it over her head and through her arms. He zipped up the back and then went back to the closet. He brought out pink sandals and slipped them on her polished feet. He grabbed her hairbrush from the dresser and sat behind her, brushing her hair. After, he picked a bow that was on a headband and put it on her head. He smiled. "There she is."

Cat looked depressed. "Who?"

"My beautiful girl." He told her gently as he helped her onto her feet. He put an arm around her waist and helped her to her full length mirror. "Everyone's favorite Cat Valentine. The beautiful singer, dancer, and actress. _**You are beautiful…no matter what they say…**_" Cat smiled a little when she straightened out the dress and fixed the sandals so they were comfortably on her feet. She reached up and adjusted the headband a little and put her hands down at her sides. Beck reached over and took her hands into his, giving them a comforting squeeze. He kissed her cheek as he wrapped their arms around her. "Say it." She shook her head. "Come on, Cat, say it."

She sighed and smiled. "I'm pretty."

Beck kissed her head and held her close. "_**You are beautiful in every single way..**_."


	32. Missing

**Missing**

* * *

_DING, DING_

Cat Valentine looked to her Pear Phone and saw a text message from her boyfriend of 4 months, smiling.

**Beck: **hey, where r u?

**Cat:** in Sikowitz classroom

**Beck: **uh, y?

**Cat**: i had a burst of creativity!

**Beck: **i see…

**Cat: **were u lookin 4 me?

**Beck: **just worried cuz u didnt come outside aftr skool

**Cat: **oops im sry!

**Beck: **dont be. do u need help?

**Cat: **ya! if u want!

**Beck: **r u sure? i dnt want 2 interrupt ur train of thought

**Cat: **dnt b silly! U wont!

**Beck: **alrite ill be ther in a few

**Cat: **kk!

Cat went back to the keyboard piano on the floor she borrowed from the instrument room and music pad next to it, along with a notebook. She sat cross-legged in front of it, leaning over it to play once more. "_**Even though I'm the sacrifice…you won't try for me, not now…" **_She takes her fingers off the keys and picks up her pencil, trying to think of the next words. _**"Even though I'm the sacrifice…you won't try for me, not now…"**_ She suddenly gaps and begins writing down two more lines. She puts her tiny fingers back on the keys and plays again. _**"Even though I'm the sacrifice…you won't try for me, not now…though I'd die to know you love me…I'm all alone…"**_ Pause. Gasp. Write. Play. _**"Isn't someone missing me?"**_

Cat nodded. "Okay…" She tries again. _**"Please, please forgive me…But I won't be home again…Maybe someday you'll look up…And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: "Isn't something missing?" …You won't cry for my absence, I know - You forgot me long ago…Am I that unimportant...?...Am I so insignificant...?...Isn't something missing?...Isn't someone missing me? **__**(Chorus)**__** Even though I'm the sacrifice…You won't try for me, not now…Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone…Isn't someone missing me?"**_ She leans back and cracks her fingers, smiling to herself.

"That's your creative burst?"

She looks over and sees Beck drop his backpack on one of the front row chairs and walk up to the stage to her. Cat nods and smiles brightly. "It's my song so far. I still need another verse and bridge, but at least I have the chorus done. That's the important part. And-"

"Cat, the song sounds sad." Beck said in a depressed tone. After he sits on the floor next to her, he takes the notebook she was scribbling her words on and sighs. "This is an upsetting song."

Cat frowned, losing her confidence. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Beck sits down next to her and takes her hand. "It's a song that worries me…are you okay?"

Cat shrugs. "I'm fine. I just wanted to write another song since my last one sold very well."

Beck nodded. "Yes, yes, I know it did, but this song…is that how you really feel?"

"No. Not exactly." Cat pulls her hand away and rests her chin on both hands. "I was feeling…bad…today. And I thought of how to get rid of the pain…and I made it into a song!" She smiled once again. "It's better than crying or complaining!"

"But Cat, that's what I'm here for." Beck motions to himself, and then the door. "That's what Jade, Tori, Andre, and Robbie are for. You should know you can come to us any time with your-"

"Issues? Problems?" Cat quietly snaps. "I can't do that."

Beck looks taken aback. "And why not?"

"I'm Cat Valentine." Cat stated like it is the most obvious thing in the world. "Cat never is serious, Cat is never depressed, Cat is never sad. Cat is stupid, airheaded, and cute…always happy, always jumpy, and always full of pep." She shrugs. "I'm never allowed to express my true feelings and emotions."

"Cat-"

"I'd rather keep up this image I have of myself, then anyone feeling sorry for me or you guys to feel like you have to keep a closer eye on me." Cat told him, turning to him. "You guys already watch me like a hawk."

Beck sighed. "I know we do, Cat. Do you really think we don't notice when you're sad or depressed?"

Cat blinked. "Everyone sure acts like they don't."

"Because we don't know how to approach you about things like that."

Cat shook her head and took her notebook from him. "Don't worry about things like this, Beck. I'm just taking all my emotions out on paper, into a song, and hopefully it will come in handy to be sold again." She forced a smile. "Can you help me?"

Beck bit his lip and stared at her, finally giving in. "Alright. Fine. I hate this song, but if this is really helping you, then I'll do anything to help." He smiled at her.

She squealed. "Yay!" She handed him the notebook and pencil. "Okay, can you write and I'll play? We both can think of things as we go."

Beck nodded. "Alright."

"Okay, I'll replay it again and then we'll think of something." She cleared her throat and positioned herself in front of the keyboard.

"_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**_

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know -**_  
_**You forgot me long ago.**_  
_**Am I that unimportant...?**_  
_**Am I so insignificant...?**_  
_**Isn't something missing?**_  
_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**(Chorus)**__**  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?"**_

Beck hummed the tune a bit, and Cat tapped her chin with her pointer finger, both thinking hard. "How about you replay the part of _**"please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again"**_ and then add a few more lines for verse two?" Beck suggested.

Cat nodded quickly, smiling, and Beck wrote that down. Cat played the notes. _**"Please, please forgive me…but I won't be home again…" **_Pause. Gasp. Play. _**"…I know what you do to yourself…I breathe deep and cry out…"Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?'"**_ Cat stopped and looked to Beck, who was writing the words down fiercely. "Did you happen to get that?" She asked nervously, afraid she went too fast.

Beck shook his head and looked up, showing her the paper. "Yep." He smiled when she did.

Cat giggled. "You have very pretty handwriting."

He chuckled. "Thanks." But his laughs died down. "Cat, that last part…what's going on? Did something happen at home?" He was concerned at the "I know what you do to yourself" part of her song. Her dad was a heavy drinker…

Cat rubbed her lips together, and suddenly had an idea. "I'll tell you, if you help me finish this song!"

Beck sighed. "Deal. Can you replay the whole song we have so far?"

"Yes, sir!" Cat said, excited.

"_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**_

_**(Chorus)**__**  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Please, please forgive me,**_  
_**But I won't be home again.**_  
_**I know what you do to yourself,**_  
_**I breathe deep and cry out,**_  
_**"Isn't something missing?**_  
_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

_**(Chorus)**__**  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?"**_

He wanted to know what happened or what was bothering her so bad! But he made a deal with her and the sooner they finished this awfully depressing song, the sooner he can find out what was going on at her home-life.

Cat was still humming to the tune, messing around with the music keys. _**"And if I bleed…I'll bleed…"**_

Beck quickly wrote down the words she sang out.

"…_**knowing you don't care…and if I sleep, just to dream of you…"**_ Pause. Gasp. Play. _**"…I'll wake without you there…isn't something missing? Isn't something…"**_

She suddenly stopped. Beck finished writing down what she sang and looked to her. "Cat, why'd you stop- Cat?" He noticed she had her arms wrapped around her, and her shoulders were shaking. She was crying. "Oh god, Cat…" He whispered as he crawled closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She sobbed into his shirt. "Just let it out, Cat…let it out…" He rocked back and forth.

He realized…even though he and Cat have been in a full-on relationship for the past 4 months, there was still so much he didn't know about her. It never dawned on him that she could get sad…she could get depressed. She was human after-all.

Beck, himself, gets depressed and sad, but unlike his girlfriend, he goes to people and talks to them. He knows that if he keeps things inside for too long, he'll lose his mind.

Cat felt like she was a burden on everyone…including him. He had no idea how to handle this. She wasn't close to being a bother, but she was driving him crazy with worry.

"Cat, if you keep things inside for too long, you'll lose your mind." He told her, repeating the words he just recited in his head.

He heard Cat let out a dry laugh. "Then I'm doomed." She pulled away, wiping the tears away with her sleeve of her sweater. "I've been keeping things inside since I was born."

"Then talk to me." He took her hand again. "You always help me with my issues. You always let me complain and cry to you. You let Tori, Jade, Andre, and Robbie talk and get everything out of their system. Hell, I'm sure you've let Rex talk about his problems as well." Cat giggled through her tears. "It's your turn. I don't care how long it takes. I'll be here."

Cat looked to him. "My dad…he's a natural drunk. When a person wakes up in the morning, naturally they would have milk or orange juice. But not him…he'll pour himself something alcoholic." She shakes her head, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "He insults me, yells at me, I have to clean up after him on a daily basis."

Beck gulped, not liking Cat's home-life.

"Now you know why I don't invite you guys over for study groups or for a movie night." She sighs. "People say it's rude, but I'm saving not only myself from embarrassment, but my family. My dad…he's always home. My mom is a top-10 lawyer in Hollywood Area. That's how I am in Hollywood Arts; she pays for it. When my mother is home though…her whole personality changes. She goes from strong, independent businesswoman, to a shy, scared woman who can't make any decisions for herself." Cat sobbed. "The reason I act like an airhead and say random things is because I don't know anything else. If I act like that, then you guys wouldn't question me about life."

It's true. Before they were together, he never asked her how she was because it would usually go into something about her idiot brother doing something stupid, or something weird.

At this moment…he's never heard her so serious and depressed.

"I keep thinking…only one more year till graduation. And then I'll move out." She sighed in relief. "I'll be fine. I'll make it."

Beck smiled. "I'm glad you have a goal."

"Me too." Cat smiled to him. "Will you be by my side?"

"You know I will." She hugged him tightly, and he kissed her head. "I will always be by your side. Remember? I'm your number one fan."

She giggled and kissed his lips before turning back to the keyboard. "One more time?" She asked him.

Beck nodded, leaning back a bit. "Sure."

Cat put her fingers on the first keys she plays and takes a deep breath.

_**"Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**_

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know -**_  
_**You forgot me long ago.**_  
_**Am I that unimportant...?**_  
_**Am I so insignificant...?**_  
_**Isn't something missing?**_  
_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**(Chorus)**__**  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Please, please forgive me,**_  
_**But I won't be home again.**_  
_**I know what you do to yourself,**_  
_**I breathe deep and cry out,**_  
_**"Isn't something missing?**_  
_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

_**(Chorus)**__**  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,**_  
_**Knowing you don't care.**_  
_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_  
_**I'll wake without you there,**_  
_**Isn't something missing?**_  
_**Isn't something...**_

_**(Chorus)**__**  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?"**_

Beck clapped his hands together lightly a few times, smiling. "Now that I understand it, I love it."

Cat giggled as she took the notebook and pencil from him. She wrote something on top and showed Beck.

It was the title she gave the song. "Missing".


	33. Love The Way You Lie

**THIS ONE IS A SPECIAL…because there's two parts to this…sort of. You'll see.**

* * *

**I Love The Way You Lie**

**...  
**

_Knock, knock_

Beck looked to the passenger side window of his car and saw his redhead friend give a sad wave. He didn't smile or frown. His lips stayed flat-line as he unlocked the door. She opened the door and jumped into the seat. "Hi…" She said in her tiny, timid voice. "Thanks for picking me up…and coming so quickly."

"It's alright." Beck grumbled as he put the car in drive and pulled away from the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, Todd. "Are you okay?"

Cat was gently rubbing her side. "He uppercut me in my side…I think he broke a few ribs."

"You need to go to the hospital?" Beck asked her, getting ready to make an illegal u-turn.

"No, I think I'm okay." Cat whispered, so Beck kept driving towards his own apartment. As they entered his apartment, Cat dropped herself on the couch and hissed in pain, holding her side. "It hurts so much to even breathe."

Beck shook his head. "I'll get some ice."

Before he could leave the living room, Cat cell phone she put on the table before her started ringing. He saw "Todd" on the screen. He watched as Cat curled up, ignoring her pain, and sobbed into one of his throw pillows on the couch. He grabbed the phone and let out an angry roar as he chucked the phone to the nearest wall, making it shatter into countless pieces. The movie star-in-training never lost his temper. He was known for being very calm and sensible, but when it came to the woman he secretly loved being abused viciously by her boyfriend…it sent rage through his veins.

Cat looked up to see him glaring at the wall. "Beck?"

"I can't take this anymore." He panted out, since he was so angry. He was angry with Todd, for laying a finger on Cat to hurt her. He was angry with Cat, for being so blind in thinking she loved him. And he was angry at himself, for not being able to be a true knight and saving her from that bastard. "Leave him already."

"I can't." Cat sobbed out, letting her tears fall.

"Yes, you can!" Beck yelled, turning to her. "I'll help you! Come live here! Go to Jade's! Or Tori's! ANYBODY! We'll help you!"

"It's not that easy!" Cat screamed back, getting to her feet again, but she cried out in pain and doubled over, falling to her knees.

Beck walked over and kneeled down before her, taking her face into his hands. "Look at me! I know it's not easy, but dammit, you can't live like this! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!"

"He needs me!" Cat continued to scream. "He says all the time that if I ever leave him, he'll die!"

"GOOD!" Beck continued to yell. "Look at everything he's done to you! He deserves to die! I don't think you get how much I want to be the one to strangle him to death!"

Cat whimpered a little. "Graphic…"

Beck growled. "CAT!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Cat put her hands to her ears in a feeble attempt to silence everything. "You're yelling at me! You're just like him! He yells too!"

That made Beck freeze and do a double take. He was lashing out at her like her boyfriend would. Not exactly helping.

"I'm sorry, Cat." He whispered, going down to sit down next to her on the couch as she took a seat there. "I'm stressed out right now."

"That's exactly what he says all the time after he hits me or yells at me." Cat mumbled.

"I'm not him." Beck whimpered helplessly. "I'll never lay a hand on a woman when she doesn't want it. I'll never hit a woman."

"I know you wouldn't…not you." Cat forced herself to smile. "Not good ole' gentleman Beck Oliver."

"Never." Beck took Cat's hand. "I'm here for you. You're my favorite girl, Cat."

Cat sighed. "Thanks…Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I move in with you?"

Beck sighed with relief and nodded hastily. "Yes, of course."

Cat leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to see you suffer anymore."

"Ditto." Beck held her close.

...

Beck waited downstairs in the building as he waited for Cat…5 more minutes…if she wasn't out in 5 minutes, he was going up.

"Come on, girl." He whispered. "You can do this."

Unfortunately…_he_ saw Beck waiting.

…

Cat zipped up her duffle bag and then grabbed her suitcase, rushing through the house, grabbing her belongings. She didn't want to be there when _he_ came back home. Beck was taking watch outside for _him_, but she was still frightened.

When the door opened, Cat held her breath. "Beck?" She shakily called out. "I'm almost done."

"Do I look like Beck to you?" His vicious voice came into their bedroom they once shared.

Cat almost died right then and there. "Todd."

Todd clenched his fists. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving you." Cat whispered.

"No, you're not!" He reached over and grabbed the bag, throwing it across the room. "You're not going anywhere!"

Cat knew she was in trouble, so she tried to leave, but he grabbed her arm and threw her down to the floor.

…

Beck saw Cat come out with no bags…and a bruised cheek.

"Shit." Beck breathed out, reaching out for her. "Cat, how did he get up there?"

"Beck…" She sighed, keeping a distance from him. "It's best I stay here."

Beck's world froze. "What?"

"I love him." Cat didn't dare look Beck in the eye. "He loves me. He apologized…and…put me in my place. But he promised that next time, he'll hit the wall, not me."

"BULLSHIT!" Beck yelled, kicking the side of his car, making Cat flinch. "Dammit! I shouldn't have let you go up there alone!"

"I have to go back, Beck." Cat mumbled. "He's waiting."

Beck looked back to her in desperation. "Cat, don't go…I love you. He doesn't love you. I am the one who loves you…please…don't let me watch you die more and more everyday anymore. I love you."

Cat shook her head, tears leaving her eyes. "I'm sorry, Beck, but you'll find someone better." She immediately began walking away before Beck could force her into the car. She walked into the elevator and watched the doors close before her and pressed floor "5". "_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts…" **_Cat sang, but it sounded like sobs as she couldn't control the tears._** "Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie…" **_She slid down the wall and curled up…not knowing that was what Beck was doing in his car right now._** "I love the way you lie…I love the way you lie…"**_


	34. Untitled

**Hey, guys, the "part 2/remix" to the last chapter (Love The Way You Lie) is in a few chapters. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated my other stories…it's so hard with planning my son's first birthday, school, work, and now being married…yikes.**

* * *

**Untitled**

…

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe how you screamed like a girl!" Andre laughed out as they took their attention to the busy brown haired kid with glasses. "That was hilarious!"

"Well, it was a scary movie." Cat tried to defend him with an innocent smile. "I screamed a few times."

"But you had your best friend over there to hold you in his arms!" Robbie countered. "I didn't!"

Beck put an arm over Cat's shoulders. "I guess I'll have to put you in my arms instead of Cat next time, how about that?" He joked as Robbie looked mad about that.

The group of 19 year olds laughed at that.

Cat's phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" As they went silent, all the gang heard was yelling on the other end of the phone. "Babe, I'm sorry." It was hard to believe someone could get angry with someone who was so soft spoken and full of love for the world, but that was how Cat's 22 year old boyfriend was. "Um, I'm at Tori's." She said with a hint of fear in her voice. "Okay, I'll be ready." And she hung up, the loud yelling that filled the living room left with it. Cat let out an exhausted sigh. "Danny wants to pick me up. He sounds drunk though."

"When is the guy not drunk, Cat?" Beck asked, rolling his eyes, as Cat gave him a wannabe scowl, which only made her look cuter. "You shouldn't be getting in a car with him, you know that, right?"

Cat nodded. "I'll be fine though. We only live a few miles away."

"True." Beck kissed her forehead. "Let's all go out there and see her off, shall we?"

With the gang in fear of Cat getting in the car with a violent, impatient man who also happens to be drunk, they all stood up and as Cat grabbed her coat and purse, they left the house. They walked to the driveway and waited. "Thanks again, Tori, for a fun night." Cat said, giving the Latina a hug. "It was so much fun. It's nice to get away from the drama and yelling sometimes."

After giving everyone a hug, a car pulled up and the window rolled down. "Get in the car, NOW!" Danny growled, his words sounding a bit slurred.

"Coming, Danny!" Cat looked to the others. "Hope we can do this again soon!"

"Cat!" Jade yelled.

Cat looked back from almost being at the passenger door. "Yes?"

Jade was shaking, knowing full well she should NOT let her friend in that car with her idiot boyfriend. "I think…" But then again, Cat would be angry with her and get in the car anyways. "Nothing." Something in her heart squeezed. She shouldn't let her go. Something would go wrong, she just knew it. "I'll…see…you…later." She said in breaths, worried to the bone. She suddenly left her spot with the others and gave Cat another hug. She didn't know what made her do it, but she wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Please…please, be careful."

Cat giggled. "I will, Jade. Don't worry. You guys have taught me well."

"Good." Jade moved back. "Love you, okay? See you later."

"Love you too, bestie!" Cat waved and then opened the passenger door and sat down before shutting it again.

Usually Jade would get pissy when Cat called her that, but tonight, she'd let it slide.

The second Cat's window rolled up, the second Jade heard yelling from Danny and the car peeled out, leaving tire tracks as they speeded off into the night.

Jade let out a shaky sigh.

…

_3 hours later…_

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"WHAT?" Jade answered the phone harshly. She hated being woke up, especially at 2am!

"_Jade, I'm so sorry to bother you, but this is Cat's mother."_

The sound of Cat's mother's voice suddenly put terror into Jade's body and heart. "What happened to Cat?" She immediately asked. "Is she alright?"

"_No, Jade…I'm sorry, but Cat was killed in a car accident tonight."_

Jade stood from her bed in shock. "No…no…"

"_Danny was drunk and Cat was in the car, but she was sober. Weren't you and her friends the last people she saw? I know she was going to Tori's house. Was Danny drunk when he picked her up?"_

Jade took in a sharp breath. "Mrs. Valentine-"

"_He was?"_

Jade suddenly had tears. "Yes."

"_HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET IN THE CAR WITH HIM? HOW?" _

"Mrs. Valentine, let me explain!"

"_No! No! You could've saved her! Thanks to you, Andre, Tori, Robbie, and Beck, my only daughter is now DEAD! DEAD! I'm NEVER going to see her again! Do you understand what you all have done? You've destroyed this family! HOW COULD YOU?"_

"Wait, let me-"

A beep was heard and Jade saw Cat's distraught mother hung up.

Jade sobbed violently. It was her fault. She let Cat get into the car.

…

Beck, Tori, Robbie, and Andre came to Jade's house the next day so they all could mourn as a group. Jade shook her head. "It's our fault."

Tori nodded, curled up on the couch. "We knew…we knew he was drunk."

"And we knew damn well that Cat should not have gotten in that car with him." Beck said, in a deep depression that his best friend, who he secretly fell in love with before all of this, was dead and never coming back.

"I can't believe this." Robbie had tears. "We're never going to see her again. We're never going to see her bright smile or big brown innocent eyes ever again."

"We won't hear her velvety voice or her beautiful singing like we did every day." Andre said. "We killed her."

Jade broke down into sobs, not caring that she was showing weakness in front of the others. "_**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain…I just want to scream…**_

_**How could this happen to me?"**_


	35. The Christmas Shoes

**The Christmas Shoes**

* * *

Okay, could this line really get any longer and be any slower? Beck kept looking around, waiting for someone else to open up a register, but still nothing. After standing in line for over twenty minutes, you'd think they would, but no. Why would they? That would just make life easier for Beck. Who the heck would want that?

Beck looked down and raised his right eyebrow as a young boy, looked to be about six or seven years old, and this young man was holding a shiny pair of red high heels in a shoes box. He was smiling and humming the tune to "I Wish You a Merry Christmas".

It was getting on Beck's nerves.

Finally it was the young boy's turn at the register.

Beck somehow had a feeling this would take a while when he saw the young boy took out a sandwich size zip lock bag with many coins –Quarters, Dimes, Nickels, and Pennies. He wanted to just slam with head into a wall. Jade was going to kill him, Andre would never let him live this down, Trina was going to give him a look, Tori was going to lecture him about being late all the time, Robbie would rub it in on how he was early, and Cat…oh please, let him have time to kiss her under the mistletoe!

Beck heard the boy speak as the cashier counted the coins.

"_**Sir, I want to buy these shoes…for my mama, please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size! Could you hurry, sir? Daddy says there's not much time. You see, she's been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes will make her smile. I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight."**_

Beck stood frozen. His heart was melting though at the boy's words.

After counting for what seemed like hours to Beck, the cashier looked upset. _**"I'm sorry, son, but there's not enough here…"**_

The young boy's smile left his face. "How much do I need, sir?"

"$12.00, my boy."

As the young man searched his pockets for anything to help him, Beck saw the cashier search his pockets to help him, but was saddened when he couldn't help him.

Beck groaned as he took out a $10 bill and two $1 bills and put it on the counter. He said nothing. He didn't even look at the boy. The cashier smiled at him and took the money. He put the box of shoes in a plastic bag that read the store's name.

A tug was felt on Beck's coat sleeve and saw the young boy smiled brightly at him.

"_**Mama's going to so look great!"**_

Beck sighed. "Yeah, that's great."

As the boy took the shoes and skipped out of the store, Beck paid for the last minute present. The cashier shook Beck's hand after handing him his bag. "God Bless you, sir."

Beck gave a quick fake smile and walked out of the store, though the sliding doors. As he drove carefully on the icy roads to the Vega's home, Beck couldn't help, but keep hearing the little boy's voice.

"_**Sir, I want to buy these shoes…for my mama, please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size! Could you hurry, sir? Daddy says there's not much time. You see, she's been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes will make her smile. I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight."**_

He pulled up to Tori's large home and as he opened his trunk of his Mustang, Andre came out with a grin on his face. "Don't say anything, dude." He growled out as he forced his friend to carry a few presents.

Andre chuckled. "What? I can't tell my friend "Merry Christmas"?"

"No."

They walked through Tori's front door and everyone who was in the living room looked at him.

Jade glared, just as Beck predicted. "What the heck took you so long, Oliver?"

Tori gave him a hug, and then punched his arm. "Yeah, Beck, you were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

Before Beck could answer, Robbie, Trina, and Cat entered the living room. "Beck, you finally made it!" Robbie said, giving Beck a pat on the back. "Never thought you get here…of course, it probably feels that way since I was here early."

"Bite me, Shapiro." Beck grumbled.

Cat smiled. "Glad you made it anyways, Beck." Her angelic voice was music to Beck's ears.

He smiled back at her. "Glad to be here."

"But really, Beck, what took you so long?" Tori inquired.

Beck gave a goofy grin to everyone. "I was busy being a saint."

A moment of silence and then everyone in the room laughed.

"Good one!"

"Oh yeah, I'm so sure!"

"Funny!"

"Nice excuse."

"When have you ever been a saint for anyone?"

"Whoa, Beck, you really are a joker!"

Beck rolled his eyes, and then thought of the little boy's words again…

"_Sir, I want to buy these shoes…for my mama, please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size! Could you hurry, sir? Daddy says there's not much time. You see, she's been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes will make her smile. I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight."_

__"Hey, Beck..." Beck turned and saw Cat suddenly standing next to him, and she pointed her finger up. He looked and saw a mistletoe. "Did you forget you promised me a mistletoe kiss?" She said softly.

Beck pulled his girlfriend closer. "Never." After kissing her lips softly, he smiled to her. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Cat giggled. "A few times...so who were you a saint to?"

Beck went into a thoughtful mood. "A young boy...and...he wanted to buy shoes for his sick mom...he didn't have the money, so I helped him."

Cat smiled. "Beck, that is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. That little boy will always remember you and be thankful to God for you being there."

"You think so?"

"Oh, I know so."

Beck hugged his girlfriend close as he thought about the little boy, the boy's family, and suffering mother...

And he hoped Jesus would love her shoes.

* * *

**Give this Christmas. It's the best gift you could do for someone and yourself. **

**Ps…I'm 6 weeks pregnant…YAY! :) I know I said I would never have another baby, but it'll be worth it :) My husband and son are excited :) You see? My family and I helped a family with clothes and stuff this season so God gave back to us…He gave me the blessing of a baby :)**


	36. Temporary Home

**I'm terribly sorry if this isn't good, but it's a remix sort of. Anywhoo, I tried to find a song to go with this, and this was the best I could do. **

**I decided to start this up again: Thank you to ChocoMintandRock, Shipperofmany, FlorMorada, LittleMissVictorious, What do u need me 4, NeonLovesYou, Jeremy Shane, CatHeartsU, Sshaw101, Jadiee, CourtsxBatFan: **thanks guys for the reviews :) you're all amazing!

* * *

**Temporary Home**

**(Formally…Appendix Overload)**

**...  
**

"You need to be more energetic, and not so dull!"

"This is me being energetic."

"Great job, you get a grammy!"

"Shut up, Vega!"

Cat vaguely heard the argument between Tori and Jade, as they stood in the middle of Tori's living room. Cat was sitting comfortably on the couch in between Andre and Beck, who were laughing at the scene. She was in a daze though; a daze of cloudiness and wincing every once and a while. She didn't think anybody noticed. But they all did.

Beck gave her worried eyes when he checked on her for the billionth time in that hour, but when she was even more pale and her cheeks were redder, he put a hand on her forehead, and immediately pulled back. "Oh, crap!" He shouted, startling everyone.

Tori and Jade stopped arguing, and Andre and Robbie stopped laughing. Cat snapped out of her trance and looked to Beck. "What?" She asked in a weak voice.

Tori gasped and walked closer to Cat. "Cat, you look worse than you did an hour ago!"

Cat pouted. "And thank you for reminding me like you did an hour ago."

"No, this is serious, guys!" Beck leaned near Cat again, in some kind of panic. "Feel her forehead!"

Andre did what he said and pulled back, getting the same reaction. "She's on fire!"

"I'm cold though." Cat mumbled. "Can I please have a blanket?"

"TRINA!" Tori suddenly shouted, making the redhead girl flinch at the sound. "BRING DOWN A WARM BLANKET NOW!" She looked to Cat. "I'm going to go grab my mom's medical bag and get a thermometer." She said hastily as she ran upstairs.

"I knew you were sick." Robbie sighed out.

"Cat, what else are you feeling?" Jade asked, kneeling to the girl's level.

Cat shrugged. "I'm cold."

"What else?"

"I feel sick…like I need to throw up…but I don't need to." Cat blinked. "If that makes sense."

"It does. Keep going."

"Um…I feel weak and sleepy." And at that moment, she yawned and then groaned. "Headache. Stomachache. Dizzy."

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say she's sick." Andre commented, making everyone glare at him.

"Good eye, Catherine-Obvious!" Tori snapped as she came back down the stairs with Trina behind her.

Everyone stared at her. "It's CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" Jade corrected in a rude way.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, but I'm so used to saying Catherine, I'm going to keep it that way!" Tori fought back and then softened when she handed Beck the thermometer. "Can you do that, while I go grab a heating pad and Trina puts the blanket on her?" Beck nodded and Tori ran to her hall closet.

Trina looked to Cat in disgust. "Wait- she's sick? Ew!"

Cat glared. "Meanie." Beck hushed her as he stuck the thermometer in her mouth, under her tongue.

"Give me that!" Jade growled as she snatched the blanket away from Trina's hands. Trina just rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs.

"My mom and dad are supposed to be back here tomorrow morning." Tori said as she gave the heating pad to Robbie to plug in. "Cat, you can stay the night here, and my mom will look at you when she gets home."

"Is that heating pad the best idea?"Andre asked as he and Beck laid Cat down comfortably on the couch.

"It will comfort her stomach pain." Tori told him and then looked to Cat. "Where does it hurt most on your stomach?"

Cat whimpered as she touched her lower right side. Robbie blinked. "Your right lower side?" He questioned.

Jade rolled her eyes. "No, she's pointing to her forehead!"

Beck took the thermometer out of her mouth and groaned. "103 degrees."

"Yeah, I'm thinkin' she's sick." Andre commented.

Robbie shook his head, ignoring his bad feeling of what's wrong with Cat. Beck caught on though. "What are you thinking, Rob?" He asked while everyone else fussed over Cat's state.

Robbie motioned for Beck to follow him as they stepped away from the group. "I felt the exact same things when my…my…"

Beck's heart raced. "Your what?"

"My appendix was acting up." Robbie blurted out. "But I'm sure that's not it!" He added as Beck's eyes widened. "She'll be fine!"

Beck sighed deeply. "I hope so." He looked to Cat with worried eyes as she fell asleep on the couch. "We'll stay and keep an eye on her." Robbie nodded in agreement. Beck and him walked back to the group as they sat on the couch. Beck lifted Cat's pillow a little as he moved himself to sit under it and put it on his lap, so he could run his fingers through Cat's hair. "Tori, is it alright if we stay until your parents get home? Please?" He pleaded.

Tori nodded. "For sure! I can't sleep anyways, so I'll be up all night."

"I'm staying too." Jade said, looking at Cat with worry.

"Same here." Andre put his feet on the table. "No way am I leaving Cat's side when she's THIS sick."

"Yup." Robbie nodded in agreement.

Tori shrugged. "Alright then. I'll go get some extra pillows and blankets from upstairs. Robbie, you can pick out a movie." She pointed to the large shelf of DVD's.

Jade stood up. "I'll help you, I guess." And the girls went upstairs, as Robbie went to the shelf.

Beck stared at Cat's sleeping face, as it scrunched up in pain. "This isn't the flu." He said out loud, knowing Andre was listening.

Andre frowned. "I can tell, but Tori's mom will be here before you know it."

"I think we should take her to the hospital." Beck blurted out. Before Andre could argue, Beck looked to him. "Andre, I'll lose my mind if anything ever happened to her, you out of everyone knows that."

Andre nodded. "I know that, but let's wait a few hours."

Beck rubbed his lips together as Robbie came back to the couch after putting a DVD in. "Deal."

Jade and Tori came back downstairs, and when everyone was comfy, Tori made some popcorn and passed out drinks. Finally, they pressed "PLAY" and watched Megamind in silence. No one laughed or gasped, since their minds weren't on the film; their minds were all on Cat's ill state.

Eventually, during the part when Megamind and Roxanne Richie found out MetroMan was alive and in hiding, Cat woke up with a gasp, making everyone jump. Beck's heart raced. "What's wrong?"

Cat shook her head and untangled herself from the protection of the blankets and Beck's arms, running to the bathroom by the staircase. Next thing the group heard before Jade and Tori ran to the bathroom after her, was Cat's throwing up sounds. Everyone winced at how painful it sounded for her and they heard her sobbing during it.

"We need to take her to the hospital." Beck said suddenly.

Andre ran his hands down his face and looked towards the direction all three girls disappeared in. "Let's ask Cat what she thinks first."

"I think that'd be best." Robbie agreed. "She'll never forgive us if we do something that she would hate."

Beck stared at the two boys in disbelief. "I'd rather have Cat healthy and alive then angry and hating me!" He snapped loudly, knowing the girls couldn't hear him over Cat's puking and violent sobbing. "What if something is seriously wrong with her?"

"I think you're being dramatic here, Beck." Robbie commented. "Cat's going to be fine. Everyone gets sick every once and a good while."

Soon, the Tori and Jade were coming back out, while supporting Cat, who looked worse. Beck's heart dropped. "Oh god, Cat…" He whispered as the girls came closer. Before the girls could give Cat to Beck, Cat fainted and fell right into Beck's awaiting arms. "CAT!" He struggled to hold her right, but cradled her soon enough. "No, no, no!" Beck glared daggers to the terrified boys. "I TOLD YOU!"

"I'm calling an ambulance!" Tori said, grabbing her cell phone.

"Tell them to contact the hospital, and I'm taking Cat in. It's faster." Beck told them as he lifted Cat into his arms. "Grab my car keys, someone!" He snapped as no one was moving.

Andre did as he was told and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going with you." He told Beck in a serious tone.

"We all are!" Jade yelled as she grabbed her car keys. "Tori, Robbie, come with me." She demanded as Beck put Cat in the backseat of his car to lay her down. Andre jumped into the passenger seat as Beck turned on the car and backed out of Tori's driveway. "Careful with her, Beck!" Jade yelled from her car.

Beck gave a nod and took off. Andre gulped as he looked to Beck, who was gripping the steering wheel. "Beck, I'm sorry-"

"I told you!" Beck yelled. "I told you something was wrong with her!"

Andre nodded. "You did, and I'm so sorry! It's my fault, I should've listened!"

"Oh god." Beck looked back at Cat's fainted form in the backseat. "What could be wrong with her though?"

Andre held up Cat's PearPad. "Grabbed it before we left." He typed in a few things before gasping. "All her symptoms are of Appendicitis, which is-"

"I know what it is…" Beck groaned, even more worried. He heard Cat moan from the backseat and looked back again at her for a quick second. "Cat!"

Andre turned to her. "How you feeling, girl?"

Cat shook her head, holding her right side. "Pain…just a throbbing pain." She whimpered.

"Cat, how long have you been feeling like this?" Andre asked in fear, praying she wouldn't say what he didn't want to hear.

"Um…since Friday morning." She weakly said, letting tears leave her eyes.

It was now Sunday evening.

Andre slammed his head against the seat. "Damn!"

Beck looked to him in panic. "What?"

"Her appendix could've erupted by now, Beck." Andre said in a heartbreaking tone.

"MY WHAT DID WHAT?" Cat screamed, trying to sit up, but then cried out in pain.

"Don't move too much, Cat!" Beck pleaded. "Please!"

Andre shook his head. "This is all my fault, I should've listened to you."

Beck didn't answer, just pulled into the parking lot of the emergency room, where Doctors and nurses were waiting with a gurney. "You'll be alright, Cat." He told her as he helped her out of the backseat and lifted her into the gurney. Andre and him went inside. "I'm here, Cat." He kept telling her, as she gripping his hand.

"Don't leave me, Beck." She sobbed out.

"I can't promise that, Cat, but I'll be as close as I can be." He whispered. Soon, they came to the cursed double doors. Beck growled and looked to Cat. "I'll be as close as I can, alright? I'm going to see you soon." He told her, tears leaving his eyes. He couldn't help it. The doctors stopped before they hit the doors so Beck could say goodbye.

Cat shook her head. "No, no, no, no, stay with me!"

Beck's heart dropped. "I can't, but like I said, I'll be as close as I can. I'll be the first person you see."

Cat calmed down a bit. "Promise?"

Beck leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I promise."

A nurse pressed the button that opened the doors, as a doctor put a hand on Beck's shoulder. "We'll take care of her."

Beck wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "Please…please, she's everything to us. To me."

The doctor gave him a smile. "I'll be out as soon as I can so you won't be in the dark." He gave Beck's shoulder a squeeze, and Andre a reassuring nod, before leaving them with a nurse.

The nurse tapped the boys arms. "Come with me. There's a free, small waiting room down here." She motioned for them to follow her, and they did. "Are you expecting any others?"

Beck just sat down in the room, putting his head in his hands. Andre cleared his throat. "Yeah, three people."

"Names?"

"Tori Vega, Jade West, and Robbie Shapiro."

The nurse nodded and gave the two boys a sad smile. "She'll be fine." And left the room.

Andre sat next to Beck, and rubbed his back to comfort him, but Beck's sobbing didn't cease. Soon, Tori, Jade, and Robbie came in, out of breath. "Have they said anything?" Tori asked in a hurry.

Andre shook his head. "Nothing. It's only been about 10 minutes."

An hour later, the doctor came in, and Beck was the first one up and walked up to him. Everyone else followed. "How's Cat?" Robbie asked.

The doctor sighed. "She has a case of Appendicitis." Beck and Andre looked to each other, and then back at the doctor. "But…" Beck's heart almost stopped. "Her appendix erupted."

"Is that bad?" Jade asked, fear covering her voice.

"Yes. You see, if the appendix erupts, the bacteria inside of it could…well…let's just say, it's a kind of poison." The doctor answered with caution.

Beck backed up a little and gulped. "Oh god."

"She said she's been feeling like this for more than 48 hours, so that's also what caused it, but something else helped it erupt." He looked to everyone. "Had Cat been in contact with a heating pad?"

Tori's eyes went wide. "Uh, yeah, we thought that would calm the pain."

"It actually caused the appendix to erupt quicker." The doctor told her with sympathy. "How long was it on her?"

Tori shrugged, trying to comprehend what was happening. "I don't know…maybe an hour and a half."

"Yes, even having the heating pad on for 20 minutes could cause it to burst." The doctor sighed. "Don't worry though. We deal with this type of things maybe 10-15 times a week."

"But she's different." Beck mumbled.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Beck looked him in the eye. "She's Cat Valentine. She's the best singer, actress, and person in general in the whole world. She means everything to us. So no, she's not just one "type of thing" patient. This is a special patient. Please, she's important."

The doctor smiled at him. "I'll take extra care of her."

"So is there a surgery involved?" Andre asked.

He nodded. "Yes, but we can't do it yet."

Everyone glared daggers at the poor man. "And why not?" Jade snapped.

"Her fever needs to go down to AT LEAST 99 degrees, but she's at 105 degrees." The doctor said hastily.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh my god, you said the appendix bursting is like poison, so take her in there!"

"We can't. It would be life-threatening for her." The doctor looked at his clipboard. "Can one of you go in there with her for now? She's in a prep room, and I'm sure she hates being alone. You can stay with her until her fever goes down."

The gang looked to each other, and immediately they decided on Beck. "That's me." Beck said, stepping up.

The doctor nodded. "Follow me." And they left the room, walking down the hallway, through the double doors. Beck tried not to pay attention to all the sick patients around him. He just wanted to see Cat. He went into a room, which was small, and looked quite scary. The doctor left him alone with the sleeping redhead.

Beck sighed in relief. "Cat." Knowing she needed to sleep, he took a chair and sat close to her bedside, taking her hand. "I'm sorry that I didn't follow my instinct…I'm sorry. This is never happening again. I promise." He bit his lip. "I love you…"

Cat let herself smile. "I love you too…"

Beck gasped and looked to her again, his heart racing. "Cat?"

Cat sighed tiredly. "Beck, what's happening? What's wrong with me?"

"Appendicitis." Beck gripped her hand. "And your fever needs to go down or…or else…" He cleared his throat so he wouldn't show his true emotions, but it was hard. "Everything will be fine."

"Remember, Beck…" Cat tried to smile again. _"__**This is my temporary home…this is not where I belong. Windows and rooms…that I'm passing through, this is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know…this is my temporary home."**_

"No, I mean, yeah, it's temporary, but I need you to stay a bit longer." Beck almost broke into tears. "Cat, I'm serious, you better fight for me. I swear to God that if you let go, I'll…I'll die…"

Cat kissed his hand. "It's God's plan."

…

A few hours later, Beck and the gang was being lead to Cat's hospital room. They were in a deep relief that Cat was alive and well, and she would make a full recovery and be out of the hospital within a few days. They walked in and the nurse left them alone with her. Cat smiled, her eyes showing much tiredness, and held her hand out. Beck quickly moved and took it, giving her hand a squeeze. "How are you feeling, Cat?" Tori asked, standing next to Beck.

Cat shrugged. "I'm okay. Very sore…but everything is kind of…cloudy."

"Well, Cat, being on drugs can do that to you." Jade said in a smart-ass tone.

"Not nice." Cat argued weakly. "Be nice to me. I'm sick."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Soon, everyone left for the night, but Beck stayed over with her until her parents came back into town. "Beck?" Cat asked, still holding the boy's hand in her own.

Beck looked to her with a drained expression. "Yeah?"

"Were you worried about me?" She asked innocently.

Beck nodded. "Mmhm. I was. You scared the living life out of me, you know."

Cat giggled softly. "I know, but I just wanted to hear it from you."

Beck stood up from his seat and kissed Cat's forehead. "Don't scare me like that again." He demanded.

Cat kissed his cheek, making him blush. "It's fun to scare you…since you don't scare easily."

Beck chuckled, but it drowned off. "Hey, Cat…this is your _permanent_ home."


	37. Surrender

**This songfic is dedicated to the reviewer named "Hi" because they requested I put this fic back up. :) Yes, this is an old one. I did not copy it off another story because that story had copied off mine, hence why I deleted most of my short stories. Anywhoo, onto other things…**

**DedicatedStalker101, Hi, LittleMissV, Fallspring99, NeonLovesYou, ForMorada, Jeremy Shane, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, What do you need me 4, Sshaw101, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, and JessyRae: **Thanks for the reviews :) and the "congrats" on my pregnancy :) I'm already experiencing mood swings and cravings. I looked in the mirror and cried this morning because I was "getting fat" when I'm barely showing. Sad, I know.

…

**Surrender**

Cat sat in her cute, childish room, shaking and rocking back and forth on her twin size bed. Her friends were on their way. They heard. She figured that her mother probably called one of them. Or one of them called her, since Cat had lost her phone a few days before. They were going to be angry, if they already weren't. They were going to yell and hate her. She tried to hide this devastating secret from them as much as she possibly could, but what happened the night before ruined all her hard work and effort.

**BAM!**

Cat winced as the door slammed open and she immediately curled up with a pillow in front of her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She screamed, covering her face with her hands out of nervousness and fear.

"You look at me, Cat Valentine!" Jade's vicious voice yelled out, coming closer and closer. Cat felt someone sit on her bed and two stronger hands rip hers away from her face. Cat forced herself to look Jade West in the eyes. Cat could see anger, yes, but also much worry. "Let me see!"

Cat whimpered as she slowly rolled up her sleeve, careful to not put too much pressure on her newest cut that almost took her life the night before. She sniffled her tears as Jade gently ran her fingers over the heavy bandaged spot about 3 inches above her hand. "I didn't mean to cut that deep, I swear." She whispered.

"Why are you cutting in the first place?" Andre's confused voice was heard.

Cat looked over Jade's shoulder and noticed for the first time that the rest of her friends were in the room, her bedroom door closed again. Tori came and sat down on the edge of her bed, opposite of Jade. Andre was gripping the other end of her bed frame. Robbie took a seat on her chair by her personal desk she had in the room. Beck leaned against the wall closest to her bed.

Cat sighed sadly and looked away from them down to the bandage that was surrounded by bruising from the stitches. She simple shrugged.

"Take off your sweater." Jade mumbled.

Cat silently did so, Tori reached over to help her. Once it was off, they saw her other arm was dark purple and blue from where the IV was injected in her other wrist. She still had her hospital band on as well. Both of her arms were covered in thin red slices, old and brand new as last night.

Tori began tearing up. "I never saw…the cuts…"

"That's why I took a costume class." Cat explained softly. "They taught me how to cover so much with stage make-up. That's what I've been using."

"Stage make-up." Beck grumbled. "Figures."

Cat bit her lip. "Can you guys leave?"

"Nope." Jade immediately answered. "This is an intervention and you're parents took your brother and left for a few hours so there would be no interruptions. We are going to sit here and we are going to discuss why the hell you've been cutting."

"Answer me this one question really quick." Robbie butt in. "Cat, did you try to kill yourself?"

Cat sighed deeply. "NO! How many times do I have to tell everyone? No! I was cutting like normal, but I accidently went too deep! I immediately went to my parents' room and woke them up, and they rushed me to the emergency room!"

"Your mother told us you hid the tool you used to cut yourself with somewhere before you went to their room." Andre said. "Where is it?"

Cat shook her head. "No."

"You won't tell us?" Beck asked in surprise. "Are you kidding me?"

"You better tell us where it is!" Jade snapped, making Cat flinch at the sudden outburst. "Don't you want to stop this?"

Cat looked to her in disbelief. "No, I don't."

"Excuse me?" Jade growled.

"I don't want to stop." Cat said slowly and seriously. "You guys would never understand."

"Cat, you're cutting yourself!" Beck yelled, standing before her. "You're ruining your beautiful skin! How could you LIKE doing that?" Cat stood from her bed and tried to leave the room, but Beck grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "No way! You're not leaving!"

Cat stomped her foot on her carpeted floor. "Get out! Leave me alone! You'll NEVER understand me!"

"Everyone stop yelling!" Robbie shouted, also standing from his spot. "Cat has a point. Cat, explain to us. Talk to us. Tell us why you enjoy cutting your arms."

Cat shook her head at his rudeness. "You guys are unbelievable." She said as she pushed Beck away and tried to walk out, but Andre rushed and jumped in front of the door. "Get out of my way!"

"No, no, I'm sorry, we're sorry." Andre said in desperation. "I'm sorry. You're right. What we just did was not right."

Cat sighed. "Don't gang up on me, guys. Five people against little me isn't fair."

"Let's all sit down and chill." Andre maneuvered Cat back to the bed. Jade moved back so she was leaning against the end bed frame and Tori was still in her same place. Cat sat in her old place, with her back against the bed frame, but Andre sat next to her. Beck went back to his spot leaning close to her bed, while Robbie moved the chair closer. "Alright, guys, let's talk about this. Calmly."

Cat held his hand. "I guess I should start from the beginning?" They nodded. "I was 14 years old when I accidently broke a piece of glass while washing dishes. I was so afraid my parents would yell at me because it was one of their expensive wine glasses. I felt the pain from the cut on my palm and it took the fear and frustration away almost immediately. I wasn't so scared of my parents' reactions suddenly. My parents did yell at me and get angry, but I stole one of the sharp pieces without them looking, took it to my room, and cut my palm again. See?"

She let everyone lean in and gets a better look at her right palm. They could vaguely see two deep lines that were old and faded.

"That was the first time I cut. It gave me something to fall back on every time I was afraid or stressed." Cat smiled a little. "It took those feelings away."

"It gave you control of your emotions." Jade added in and Cat nodded. "I see."

"It went on and on. Obviously I had to move on from a broken piece of glass since it eventually was dulled out." Cat explained. "I tried using a knife, but that didn't work because I was too scared I'd cut too deep. A pair of scissors didn't work either because it made too much of a mess."

"So what are you using?" Beck asked.

"A razor."

"A razor?" Tori questioned. "How?"

Cat rubbed her lips together before explaining. "I took one of my razors I shaved my legs with and spent almost an hour trying to get the blade separated from the holder. Finally I did. I have to break my razors once every month though when the one I currently use gets dull, but I've gotten a bit faster at it."

"Damn, Cat, it's like you have a strategy or something." Jade commented.

"It's not a strategy or a plan." Cat almost looked angry. "It's not a game, nor is it a "cry for attention." Like seriously, I HATE it when people say that to me! I don't want attention! I just want the pain of life to go away! I don't want you guys to know. I don't want anyone to look at me differently like you guys will from now on. I just wanted something all to myself. Now my secret is out and there's no point."

Andre shook his head in disbelief. "Cat, you…you don't need to do that anymore."

Cat wiped her tears away with the palm of her hand and scoffed. "Why's that?"

"You have me." Andre said softly. "You have me here. I'll be here for you. You can talk to me and cry to me instead of ruining your perfect skin."

"Same here." Tori added. "We're best friends. That's what we're here for."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Cat shook her head. "It's not the same."

"Cat, we are begging you to stop cutting." Tori suddenly blurted out. "You accidently cut too deep last night and you had to be rushed to the hospital to get stitched up. Next time, it could be worse. You could lose MORE blood and not even make it in time. Cat, this could kill you."

"Has it ever crossed your mind about if you get dirty razor blade?" Jade asked. "Do you clean your blades after you're done?" Cat shook her head. "Didn't think so. Cat, that dirt and germs will continuously get inside your blood and veins, going to give you infections eventually. Some infections could be life-threatening."

"You don't want to keep doing this for the rest of your life, do you?" Robbie questioned and Cat shrugged. "You can't keep cutting until you're married, have kids, or something like that. You just can't. You may not think so now, and you may think cutting is helping you, but it's not. It's only going to bring you down and destroy everything you're working so hard for."

Cat looked to her wrists again, covered in bruises and cuts, along with her hospital bracelet that read "Valentine, Caterina" in her point of view. Did she really want this on her arms for the next 80 years of her life?

Cat finally looked up to see the gang still looking to her. She sighed in defeat. "I don't know how to stop though. You guys don't understand. You may not think so, but cutting is an addiction. I can't just quit overnight. I've been doing this for the past 3 years. It's a part of my daily routine. How can I just not do it? _I surrendered to the blade._ I gave it my life and my freedom. I cannot live without it."

"Well, here's what we're going to do…" Jade started. "I'm going to stay the night here on weeknights and drive us to school every day. One of us will be with you at all times at school. We'll do something together or with just one of us with you after school. Do homework, eat dinner, and all that jazz. Tori or I will be there in the bathroom while you shave your legs. There's a way to do that with your clothes on, trust me. Until you can trust yourself not to cut, we will be there every step of the way."

Cat nodded slowly after a minute. "Okay."

"Do you want to know the first step to recovery is?" Beck said suddenly. Cat looked ot him. "Give us the tool you cut with."

Cat bit her lip again.

"Give us the razor blade, Cat." Andre said.

Cat let out a heavy sigh as she removed herself from the bed and went over to Robbie, making him get off the chair and took the chair to her closed bedroom door. She stood on it and reached up, grabbing a shiny, silver object from the top of the door and Beck went over and quickly took the blade from her delicate hands. He saw the dry blood on it. Cat hopped down and sighed. "There, happy?" She mumbled.

Beck gave her a nod and smile. "Mmhmm."

"Everything's going to be okay now, Cat." Tori said, standing from the bed and giving Cat a firm hug. Cat looked over Tori's shoulder to her friends' encouraging, loving eyes. "You have us to lean on from this point forward."

Cat sighed. "Okay…okay."

* * *

**A/N: Don't cut your skin, guys…it's not worth it. It took me from the age of 14 all the way to 19 years old (actually, I've cut a few times since then) to see what all I had done was make permanent scars on my arms that for some reason won't go away and those scars will always be there to haunt me. I get judged and questioned. The scars bring back horrid memories. I know my son will point to them and say "mommy, what's this?" which I dread the day.**

**Like I said…it's just not worth it. Don't surrender to the blade.**


	38. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

**LittleMissV, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Sshaw101, FlorMorada, Jeremy Shane, What Do You need Me 4, NeonLovesYou, Jadiee, CourtsxBatFan: **Thanks guys for the reviews :) You all are awesome! Here's a brand new songfic I just now wrote because I couldn't sleep! Enjoy!

* * *

**What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

**...  
**

Beck was looking around for a certain redhead as Andre gave him a weird look. "What is your deal?"

Beck shrugged, looking rather smug. "Looking for Cat."

Andre frowned. "Why? Haven't you tortured the poor girl enough?"

"She wrote on theSlap that she is bringing a date tonight." Beck chuckled. "I'm so sure though…I mean, she's obviously not over me yet."

"Quit being such a jackass." Andre grunted. "You played her for a fool for over a month, so you don't have to rub it in."

"Don't hate the player, Andre." Beck simply said before walking off.

Andre shook his head in disgust, but then forced a smile when he saw the girl he was waiting for. "There's my Lil' Red."

Cat came up with a smile, in a cute jean mini-skirt, a white long sleeve v-neck shirt, and high heels. "Hey, Andre." She gave him a quick hug. "You have to meet my date tonight. I honestly didn't think he'd be such a gentleman." She blushed a little. "He even brought me a single pink rose."

Andre raised his eyebrows. "Well, good for him, but he better be easy on you or else he's going to deal with me…and my little friend." He held up his fist, making Cat giggle. Andre was glad Cat was laughing. "So where is your date?"

"Parking the car." Cat replied, running her fingers through her hair. She looked around the party in the parking lot of the school and sighed. "Everyone is having such a good time."

"Party of the year, of course they are." Andre agreed and then frowned. "Ex-boyfriend on your six."

Cat whimpered. "Make him go away…please."

Andre nodded and then stood in front of Beck, who was slowly walking up with a grin. "Back off, Beck. Don't start anything tonight."

"Chill, Andre." Beck smirked. "It's all good. Kitty, where's your date?"

"Don't call me that." Cat spat. "And he's coming."

"Sure, he is." Beck maneuvered his way around Andre and stood before the petite redhead, who stood her ground, not letting her ex get the best of her. "While you wait for your imaginary boyfriend to show up, let's get a drink."

"Imaginary?" A voice said from behind the three. Cat smiled as Beck and Andre turned to a 6'4'', well-built blonde haired and blue eyed young man, dressed in casual clothes. He held a stern look. "Last I checked, I'm pretty real."

Cat moved past the boys and stood next to the tall man, holding his arm. "Andre, Beck, this is John. John, this is Andre, my best friend and practically my big brother."

"Overprotective big brother, she means." Andre shook hands with John, who smiled back. "Treat my lil' sis right, man."

"Yes, sir." John chuckled. "She's a sweet, beautiful girl."

"And this is Beck…" Cat mumbled, hiding behind John, who immediately frowned.

"Oh…Beck." He said with a bit of anger. "Cat told me all about you."

Beck let go of the irony of the situation and smirked once again, only pissing the other boys off. "Dang, then Cat's definitely not over me if she talks all about me."

"No, she only mentioned you once when I asked her why she was so shy and guarded with herself." John said harshly. "She told me how you used her and then humiliated her…so may I add, Beck, that you're a dog."

"Thanks."

"Not a compliment."

Cat tugged on John's arm. "Let's go elsewhere. I see Jade and Tori over there close to the stage."

John smiled. "Sure." He looked to Andre. "Care to join us, Andre?"

Andre nodded. "Totally." And the three walked away, but Beck couldn't let Cat go just yet.

"You still think of me, Cat Valentine!" Beck called out. "I gave you the best night ever!"

Everyone stopped and looked to both Beck and Cat, who was blushing madly.

That's it.

Enough was enough.

Cat looked to John, who was ready to beat the living life out of Beck. "I'll be back." She whispered before rushing up to the stage. Everyone watched to see what she would do. When she grabbed the microphone, she took it off the stand and glared to Beck. "I'm done with this." She said with venom. _**"You know, the bed feels warmer sleeping here alone…you know I dream in color and do the things I want."**_ Andre snuck up towards the stage without Cat realizing it, as she was glaring to Beck still, who narrowed his eyes at her. _**"You think you got the best of me, think you've had the last laugh, bet you think that everything good is gone…think you let me broken down, think that I'd come running back…baby, you don't even know me, cause you're dead wrong…"**_

She saw Andre have his guitar over his shoulder and ready to play with her with a grin. She smiled and then started singing again. _**"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone…what doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone!" **_Cat sang her lungs out as everyone was cheering and jumping for her, leaving Beck embarrassed. _**"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger…stronger…just me, myself, and I…what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone…" **_

Suddenly Cat stepped down from the stage carefully and walked over to Beck with hatred in her eyes. _**"You heard I was starting over with someone new…they told you I was moving on, over you…you didn't think I'd come back, I'd come back swinging…you try to break me, but you see…WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER!" **_Cat sang sharply in front of Beck, making everyone scream for her to continue on and fight back against the player in the crowd, who was gritting his teeth. _**"Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone! Oh, no, no, no! What doesn't kill you makes a fighter! Footsteps even lighter! Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're GONE!" **_

Cat made a "talk-to-the-hand" motion and walked away from Beck, towards the crowd of students. _**"What doesn't kill you makes you STRONGER, OOOOHHHH, stronger, stronger, baby, JUST ME MYSELF AND I, what doesn't KILL you makes you STRONGER! Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!" **_Cat took a seat on the edge of the stage and pointed to Beck, who clenched his fists, stepping back a few steps. _**"Thanks to you I got a new thing started, thanks to you, I'm not the broken-hearted, thanks to you, I'm finally thinking about me…you know, in the end, the day you left was just MY beginning…in the end…" **_Cat stood up onto the stage as Beck went to leave. _**"What doesn't kill you makes you STRONGER! YEAHHHHH!" **_

Cat continued on singing as she watched Beck stomp away towards his car to leave…

What Beck did to her made her stronger and a fighter.

"_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone…when I'm alone…" **_


	39. Acting Out

**Sshaw101, Jadiee, CourtsxBatFan, ImNotThomas, and What Do U Need Me 4: **Thanks everyone for your reviews :) you all are wonderful! If I could make you some knitted hats that I've been making all day, I would so give you one! …but I cannot…poo. Oh well! Love you guys! Thanks again! HEY! Anyone heard "Catch your Breath" by Kelly Clarkson? It's my new favorite song! I love it! Check it out!

* * *

**Acting Out**

…

"If you don't tell us where the girl is, we'll rustle you up." Andre's character threatened the man sitting in the chair in front of him.

Beck's character, who was sitting in the chair, crossed his arms and looked smug. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Andre glared at him and stood up tall, walking away to the other side of the small stage. Cat's character came up next. "Alright. Fine. If you don't know, then I guess you don't know." Beck nodded, smirking. And then suddenly, Cat grabbed his shirt collar and yelled, "Tell us where the girl is!"

"I don't know where she is!" Beck yelled back.

Cat "slapped" Beck across the face and shook him a bit more. "I'll ask you again, where is the little girl?"

Beck and Andre had to admit, this girl was pretty strong!

Beck attempted to get Cat's hands off his shirt, but didn't do any good. "Hey, man!" Beck called out to Andre, who looked up from the folder he had been reading with a lollypop in his hand. "Get your partner off of me!"

Andre shrugged, looking away. "You might want to tell her what she wants to know."

"Tell us!" Cat screamed.

"No!" Beck yelled back. Suddenly, Cat "slapped" him again, and Beck gave in. "Alright, alright, stop!" Cat released him as he sobbed. "She's in my basement!" Cat and Andre nodded, looking very satisfied. "She's in my basement!" Beck went to his knees, still "crying" his eyes out.

"BORING!"

Beck, Andre, and Cat had wide eyes. "Seriously?" Beck asked in disbelief.

"Dude, you thought THAT was boring?" Andre said.

"But, but we worked really hard on it." Cat said in a timid voice. Beck put an arm around her for comfort.

"Well, obviously not hard enough, Cat." Sikowitz stood from his seat in the back row and walked towards the three. "I didn't feel any "AW" or "GR" in the whole scene."

Jade raised her hand a little. "I enjoyed Cat slapping Beck." Cat smiled sweetly as Beck rolled his eyes.

"The scene did not shock or surprise me." Sikowitz shrugged. "I was not impressed."

"But Sikowitz, Cat was up there yelling and screaming in Beck's face!" Robbie stated.

"Yeah, you remember Cat, right?" Tori said in an obvious tone. "Tiny, red-head, shy, and never really is THAT outgoing and violent!" She motioned to the stage. "That was probably the best acting ever!"

Cat smiled. "Aw, thanks, Tori!"

"Now that you do bring that up, Tori…Cat, I must say, that scene and personality you portrayed…it doesn't suit you." Sikowitz pointed out.

Cat lost her smile and looked confused. "Huh?"

"What are you talking about, Sikowitz?" Beck asked, not happy with people picking on his girlfriend of a year.

Sikowitz sighed and stood before the three students on the stage. "Cat, you're more of a "children's funny character" and not a "serious, rebellious character." He chuckles. "It just didn't suit you."

"But that's acting." Cat said, attempting to defend herself. "I was acting like-"

"I get what you're trying to say, Cat, but this is what's true: you are not ever going to be taken that seriously in Hollywood or anywhere." Sikowitz said. Cat was on the verge of tears.

_Ding, ding, ding_

Cat sniffled. "The bell rang. Next class." And Cat rushed out of Beck's arms and after grabbing her bag, she quickly walked out the door.

Tori came up. "Why did you say those mean things to Cat?" She asked her teacher, who was gathering his stuff up.

Sikowitz looked to her, and the rest of the gang, and blinked. "I only spoke the truth. It's for Cat's own good. Would you rather her get her heart broken over and over at every audition?"

"Cat's a good actress." Robbie pointed out. "She's never had a reason to show that she wasn't one. If you give Cat a scene to do that involves murdering someone, she will."

"She even says to get even more famous, she'll start doing stunt doubles, if she must." Tori told Sikowitz.

"Which is never happening." Beck said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"The fact of the matter is: Cat can act to anything you throw at her." Andre said. "You put her with Beck and I for a reason to have us do a scene about interrogating a criminal. That's hardcore and Cat was on our team."

"Personally, I figured you boys would be questioning Cat." Sikowitz said. "Not the other way around." Finally, he sighed. "I guess you have a point. I'll have to apologize to Cat."

"Good idea." Beck said as they all walked out of the classroom. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to be part of one of Cat's new songs?"

…

**A couple days later, **the gang was enjoying some Buffalo Nuggets and other foods at Karaoke Dokie, getting ready for Cat to perform her new song. "I can't believe you wrote and put music to a song in such a short amount of time, Cat." Tori said with her mouth full.

"It must be a gift of hers." Beck smiled at his girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Cat giggled. "Thank you, guys!"

"Hey, Cat, would you ever be a stunt double?" Robbie asked suddenly, bringing up the subject from a few days ago.

"Yes, of course!" Cat nodded.

"Would you ever jump off a 20 story building and onto just a mat at the bottom?" He asked, ignoring the warning glares Beck was giving him.

Cat shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

Jade looked at the girl sitting next to her with wide eyes, almost spitting out her soda. "What?"

Cat laughed at her reaction. "Sure, I mean, you only live once!" Beck slapped his forehead with his hand, shaking his head.

"Dang, little red, you're pretty spunky for a tiny girl." Andre commented.

Cat rubbed her lips together. "Yeah…"

"Hey, hey, hey! Your MC's BACK in the HOUSE!" The MC said from the karaoke player. Everyone cheered. "Alright, now most of you came to watch her again, and here we go with one of her new ones she's selling to Ashley Tisdale within the next week: CAT VALENTINE!"

"WHOOOO!" Cheered the whole club.

Cat walked up there, blushing and waving. She handed the MC the soundtrack CD and headed up to the microphone. "This one is called: Acting Out." She said as everyone cheered once again.

"_**Up above the surface I was just a perfect child…" **_Cat began unbuttoned her sweater, revealing a purple, sparkly, ruffled spaghetti strap, which went perfectly with her jean mini-skirt, and black high heels. She threw the sweater near the stairs by the MC._** "But underneath it all I was craving to be wild…" **_Cat suddenly took the microphone off the stand and kneeled down by the right side of the stage. _**"Don't you judge by the cover  
It's so far from what you see.  
I'm losing all my patience,  
Waiting on you to believe…" **_Then she took the clip that was holding her hair up, ruffling it up._** "I'm suffocating…I can't breathe…" **_Cat suddenly stood up, jumping up and down, getting everyone into the song. _**"Let me out this cage!  
I'm not gonna hold back!  
Gonna break these chains!  
I'm taking control!  
Not gonna give you something to talk about,  
It's another side of me, I'm acting out!" **_Cat turned and began walking towards the front of the stage. "_**Set me free!  
I'm ready to show you,  
This is what I need!  
It's time to get dirty!  
I'm a show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me…I'm acting out!" **_She kneeled down, pointing to around the club, who were cheering madly. _**"Welcome to a new beginning,  
It's time to start the show…" **_She stood up and swung her long, red hair around._** "No, I don't think it matters  
If it's real or just a roll…  
Once you get a taste of it  
You'll be begging me for more…  
I'll give you something to remember  
Once I've hit the floor…" **_Cat began walking down the steps slowly, towards a random table._** "I'm letting go…of what you know…" **_And she suddenly turned around, facing everyone. _**"Let me out this cage!  
I'm not gonna hold back!  
Gonna break these chains!  
I'm taking control!  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me, I'm acting out!" **_She began walking to each table, shaking her hips flirtatiously._** "Set me free!  
I'm ready to show you!  
This is what I need!  
It's time to get dirty!  
I'm a show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me, I'm acting out!" **_Cat arrived to her destination: in front of her friends at the booth. They were cheering and smiling. Cat was glad Beck and the others approved…so far._** "I've been waiting just to drive you crazy!  
Now it's my time and yes it feels amazing!  
There's nothing left of what you've seen before!  
Life is short just to do what you're told!" **_She softly touched Beck's cheek and turned away from the group, walking around slowly and flirtatiously. _**"Just to do what you're told…**_

_**Just to do what you're told…**_

_**Do what you're told…**_

_**Just to do what you're told…" **_She made it to the stage again, but stood on the stairs for a second, turning to the club._** "DO WHAT, **_

_**DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD!" **_And then she continued up the stage, turning to the left side, singing to them._** "Let me out this cage!  
I'm not gonna hold back!  
Gonna break these chains!  
I'm taking control!  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me, I'm acting out!" **_Cat turned back to her view of the whole club, who were all standing, whistling, cheering, and clapping. Some people even came up to the front of the stage, jumping around._**"Yeah, yeah, I'm acting out…"**_Cat bowed her head, indicating she was done, and a loud roar of cheering and clapping, along with whistling was heard.

"CAT VALENTINE!"

"CAT VALENTINE!"

"CAT VALENTINE!"

Cat had a huge smile when the crowd began cheering her name over and over. Beck appeared by the stairs, so after Cat handed the MC the microphone, Beck and she grabbed each other for a strong, rough kiss. After they released, Beck kissed her hands. "You were absolutely perfect, Cat!" He told her, shouting over the loudness.

Cat giggled. "Thanks, Beck!" She shouted back.

Beck suddenly let her go and reached up the stage and grabbed her sweater. He faced her and held it out to her. "Now put this back on, because that is WAY to revealing for my girlfriend to be dancing around in."

Cat gasped. "But I like dressing like-"

"Put the sweater on or else we're leaving." Beck threatened, hating the fact his girlfriend was turning guys' heads throughout the whole song.

Cat pouted as she grabbed the sweater. "Fine, you overprotective kill-joy!"


	40. With Hope

**Sshaw101, Jeremy Shane, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, What do you need me 4, and NeonLovesYou: **Thanks for the reviews guys! :) Next chapter is a NEW SONGFIC :) Not sure which new one I'll put up, but it's going to be a new one for sure…BUT I'm not sure when I'll update next because I have a party tomorrow and then I'm going to San Diego after that, so I have no clue. We'll see. Bye!

* * *

**With Hope**

…

Beck Oliver, 23 years old, was on his way back to work and to the set of his new movie. He hated going out so late, but he needed food so bad! It was 2am, and he was working late because his director was falling behind on the due date when a scene had to be turned in. Beck, for sure, was not a fan of the hours, but at least he would have tomorrow off. He could spend the whole day with his newlywed wife, Cat Valentine- no, now it's Cat Oliver. Has a ring to it, doesn't it? Beck couldn't help, but smile at the thought of going home to his beautiful wife.

He loved her so much.

In high school, he would've laughed in your face if you said that he and Cat would get married and be in a deep love, but they were. They made it through college, and now she was a famous singer, while he was acting in his first real movie as one of the lead roles.

Also in high school, if you had told him that at the age of 23, only 9 months after marrying Cat Valentine, only scene 11 into the movie, on this very day of September 21st, 2011 at 2: 12am that some random stranger would be waiting on the off-ramp of the freeway with a shotgun in his arms, ready to shoot at the next person he saw and he shot Beck right in the side of the head and he'd be dead, leaving his wife to be a widow…he would've punched you right in the face.

You would've been correct if you did.

Cat (Valentine) Oliver woke up with a start at 2:12am, the early morning of September 21st, 2011, and sat straight up in her bed, panting. Beads of sweat were on her forehead as she attempted to take deep breaths to calm her heart-rate, which was beating a million mile per hour. "Oh my God." She whispered as she remembered her disgustingly horrible nightmare.

"Beck…" Immediately, out of complete fear, she grabbed her iPhone and took it off it's charger, calling the first person on her favorites.

…_ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"_Hey! You've reached Beck Oliver's voicemail, and I'm either busy at work or spending time with my gorgeous wife, so leave a message, and I'll be sure to get back to you! Thanks!"_

_BEEP_

"Hey, my love, it's me." Cat said in an exhausted voice. "Um…I know it's really, really late…well, actually, really early, but I…I had a nightmare right now, and I need to hear your voice. So if you can, give me a call as soon as possible? I don't think I'll be going back to sleep anytime soon, so you won't be waking me up. I love you. Bye."

Cat has never sounded so serious in a voicemail, or any time like that, but she was in a panic state of mind. A nightmare of her husband of 9 months getting shot at random while on his lunch break? Impossible! But it still scared her, so she just wanted to hear Beck's voice.

A couple hours later, and after calling Beck 3 more times, there was a knock on the front door of their large, spacious home. Cat cautiously stood from her spot in the living room and peaked out the window, her heart skipping a beat when she saw a police car outside.

Oh, please don't let it be…

Cat opened the door, timidly, and two police offers stood before her with sympathetic looks. "Yes?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Are you the wife of Beck Oliver?" One of them asked.

"Y-yes." Cat stuttered, as her heart raced.

The two policemen sighed deeply, and glanced at each other, before turning back to Cat's worried face. "Miss Oliver, your husband…he was…he was shot as he was returning to the movie set he was filming at."

Cat closed her eyes, trying to process this devastating news. "Is he…is he alive?" Her voice broke at the last word.

"No." The woman policemen said, and Cat let out a loud sob. "He was shot directly in the head, and it killed him almost immediately."

Cat collapsed to her knees, holding herself with her arms wrapped around her body. "NO!"

… _**W**__**e can cry with hope …**_

Cat opened her eyes slowly after the departing prayer the pastor made at Beck's large funeral in the local church. She stared at his black coffin, as the lid was closed because not even the best makeup artist in the world could've covered up the gunshot wound.

"Cat?" Jade rubbed Cat's arms as she held her close. "It's…it's time to go."

Cat blinked, her gaze still glued to the coffin that had her whole world inside of it. "Do we have to go?"

Jade nodded. "Yes. They have another funeral coming in soon."

"Can…can I say a quick goodbye first?" Cat looked to her, and then to her friends that surrounded her.

Tori nodded. "Of course."

Andre took Cat's hand as he helped her up towards Beck's coffin. Once they made it there, Andre let her go. "Take a few minutes and then we'll go, okay?" He whispered to her, giving her arm a squeeze when she didn't answer, and walked back to the group.

Cat put her hand on Beck's coffin, running it over the part where his head was. "Beck…it's not fair. It's just truly not fair." A tear fell from her eye and landed on the coffin. "I'm pregnant, Beck. And I'll tell him or her all about their wonderful, perfect daddy. I'll keep your pictures everywhere in the house so they'll know that you were their father. And they'll love you all the same."

"Jade's moving in with me for a few weeks." She told him. "I've been quite…depressed. And…I've missed you. I wasn't eating or sleeping the first few days, so Jade's been making me do those small things. You wouldn't want me to act this way, I guess. You have to understand though…it's so hard to think about going on without my best friend and husband."

Cat leaned down and kissed the coffin softly, and leaned her head against it. "I love you, Beck. This is not a goodbye. This is a "see you later" because we'll see each other again." She kissed it again and then turned away, walking back to her four worried friends. Before Jade led her out with an arm wrapped around the petite woman's body, Cat looked over her shoulder and saw Beck's coffin get farther and farther away from her, and then soon…out of sight. Forever.

…_**We can say good-bye with hope…**_

Cat sat in the passenger seat of Jade's car, leaning her head against the window, staring aimlessly outside. They were passing a park, where there was a young couple with a child holding each of their hands, and they were playfully swinging the young boy back and forth, laughing.

That could've been her and Beck.

"Jade?"

Jade looked over to her, and then back on the road, attempting not to cry. "Yes?"

Cat sat up straight in her seat and put a hand to her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jade gasped, putting one hand to her mouth while keeping the other one firmly on the wheel. "Oh, Cat…oh, no."

"What am I going to do?" Cat asked. "I don't know how to do this on my own."

"Cat, you know that I'll help you as best as I possibly can." Jade said, trying to give her best friend reassurance. "So will the others. Tori is home most of the time because she just finished that one Broadway play and her next one doesn't start until next summer, and Robbie only works nights on the weekends at that club, so you'll have help. Andre will drop everything at the recording studio if you needed him as well."

Cat gave her a small smile. "I'm glad to have you guys, but…is it ungrateful of me to still feel so alone, even when I'm surrounded by wonderful people?"

Jade let a tear fall, but quickly wiped it away. "It's perfectly normal. Remember though? Beck…Beck is with you. Always and forever."

Cat sighed. "Forever…"

…_**'Cause we know our good-bye is not the end…**_

"Jade, you need to get over here, now!" Tori yelled into the phone as she stood outside of Cat's bedroom that she once shared with Beck. Robbie was with her, but pacing back and forth with extreme worry.

"_Why? What's wrong? What did you do?"_

"I didn't do anything!" Tori snapped. "Cat's locked herself in her room and she's not answering at all and I don't know how to break a door down!"

"_Shit!" _Jade cursed. _"I'm on my way now, since we just finished the scene of the movie anyways. Just keep trying, alright?"_

"Fine, I will, but hurry!" Tori begged, trying the doorknob again, but no avail.

"_Don't tell me what to do, Vega!"_ Jade said back, and then hung up.

Tori rolled her eyes. "She can be such a witch sometimes!" She whispered loudly. When Robbie didn't respond, Tori knocked on the door again and tried to knob again. "Cat! Open the door!"

Silence.

"Cat, I will break it down!"

Nothing.

Tori gulped, but straightened up. "Okay, I'm coming in! Stand back!" She yelled.

Robbie stopped and watched as Tori ran to the door, slammed her right side of her body against it, and fall back onto the ground, as the door remained locked and unbroken. "That kind of looked like it hurt." He commented.

Tori glared at him from her place on the wooden flooring of the second story house. "Good eye, smart one!" She yelled, getting up. "Ow…ow, ow, ow…" She moaned as she rubbed her arm, that would soon bruise. "Cat, come on!"

And still, Tori had no answer.

After a few more minutes, they heard the front door slam and shut, violently. Tori and Robbie froze, praying Jade wasn't going to hurt them. Footsteps stomped loudly up the stairs as Jade appeared finally and walked over with an angry expression. Tori stood in front of the door, shaking in fear. "Move, Vega." Jade growled.

Tori held her hands up. "Before I do, promise me you're not going to hurt her or yell at her."

"I'm not going to hurt her or yell at her, of course not!" Jade snapped, offended that Tori would accuse her of yelling at her fragile best friend. "But you two on the other hand…" She pointed to Tori and Robbie both. "…I'll deal with YOU later!" Jade pushed Tori away from the door as she kicked at the door, and the knob, making it fall off and open slowly. Jade walked in first, followed by Tori and Robbie, and sighed when she saw Cat.

Tori was teary-eyed at the sight. "Oh, Cat."

Cat was curled up, leaning in the corner of the room, in the dark. She was rocking back and forth, her chin resting on her knees as her arms were wrapped around her legs. Her eyes were looking straight ahead, but they were empty and lifeless.

It was actually a very terrifying scene for her three friends.

Jade kneeled down to Cat's level in front of her. "Cat."

Cat broke out of her gaze and looked to Jade. "I miss my husband."

… _**And we can grieve with hope…**_

Jade was rubbing Cat's back while holding her hair back with her other hand, as Cat was leaning over the toilet, violently empty her stomach. "It's going to be okay…it's going to be fine…you'll be okay…" She told Cat these comforting words over and over as Cat sobbed.

Soon, Cat was done and leaned back against the wall. Jade sat back with her. Cat put a hand to her stomach and let more tears fall. "Thank you, Jade." She whispered.

Jade gave her best friend a pat on the knee. "It's going to be alright, Cat. I'm here, and so are Vega, Robbie, and Andre. We're here for you."

"And so is Beck?" Cat asked her, as she did every time they talked about this subject.

Jade held back her tears as she nodded. "Yes…yes, Beck too. He's here and watching over you."

…_**'Cause we believe with hope…**_

Andre sat with Cat in the examination room, where the nurse was currently doing an ultrasound. She kept pointing out the baby's features, as Cat was in a daze, looking at her and Beck's child that was currently growing inside of her stomach, safe from all harm. Andre, also, was looking on in awe, as he has never seen anything so miraculous in his life.

The nurse smiled at Cat as she turned off the machine and helped Cat wipe off the sticky goo on her stomach. "I'll be right back." She said softly as she put Cat's shirt down. "I'm going to go get those printed pictures. Your baby is perfectly healthy."

Cat sighed in relief. "Good. Thank you."

"Of course, Mrs. Oliver." The nurse said, taking her items. "My condolences about your husband, by the way." And then walked out.

Cat gave Andre a smile, and he did the same. "The baby is all good." Andre told her, pretty much repeating the same thing the nurse said.

"I'm glad of that too." Cat rubbed her hands on her stomach. "This baby in here is all I, physically, have left of Beck…so they need to be alright."

"Beck's looking down from heaven and smiling right now, Cat." Andre said, taking Cat's hand and giving it a little squeeze. "He's very proud, I bet."

Cat giggled. "Thanks for saying that. I always love hearing things like that."

"Well, it's true." Andre said. After that, the nurse came back in, but the doctor came in with her, startling both Cat and Andre. Andre stood from his seat as he felt Cat shaking. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"Is something wrong with my baby?" Cat asked in fear, already getting tears. "Is it bad news?"

The doctor sighed. "It depends on how you take this news, Mrs. Oliver."

Andre glared at him. "Well, what is it?"

"Mrs. Oliver, you are having twins." The doctor said with a smile.

Cat and Andre both gasped and their jaws dropped as far as they could go. "I'm…I'm what?" Cat squeaked out.

…_**There's a place where we'll see your face again…**_

Cat was rocking back and forth in the rocking chair that Robbie bought for her as a gift, her hands running up and down softly on her 7 months pregnant stomach, staring at the picture of Beck that was on the babies' dresser. She was currently in the baby nursery, as she admired the present her four best friends gave to her and…Beck. The walls were light blue with clouds on them, and on the ceiling in the middle of both the cribs, was a mural of both Cat and Beck on their wedding day. Now her twins can know their daddy before they can even walk and talk.

Cat let a tear fall as she sang gently to her unborn sons or daughters, keeping a steady rock in the chair.

She couldn't help, but wonder though…was Beck here with her now?

Yeah, he was.

She could feel him here.

"I love you, Beck." She whispered, letting tears fall freely.

…_**But through the cloud of tears…**_

Jade, Andre, Tori, and Robbie were in awe as they stared at the two tiny infants in Cat's arms, all cleaned and fed. "What did you name them?" Robbie asked, still keeping his gaze on the twins.

"The girl's name is Anastasia Rose Oliver." Cat replied.

"Ooh, that's so pretty!" Tori squealed.

Jade nudged her. "Let her finish, Vega." She growled, and then turned back to Cat with a softer expression.

Cat giggled at the scene, but continued. "And my son's name is Beckett Frankie Oliver."

"Aw!" Tori mused.

"Vega, I swear-" Jade stopped herself and sighed. "Anyways, those are beautiful names, Cat."

"Totally suits them." Andre commented.

"Thank you." Cat said and then looked to everyone. "Anybody want to hold them?"

"I DO!" They all said at once, startling Cat a bit. Her twins remained asleep though.

"Um…okay, let's do this two at a time." Cat said as Jade took the young girl, and Andre took the little boy. "Yay…I can give my arms a quick rest." Cat sighed.

Everyone chuckled.

Jade smiled at the infant in her arms. "Cat, she looks just like you."

"But I think she has Beck's lips, don't you think?" Cat asked.

"Hmmm…yeah, I guess she does." Jade said. "I should know, huh?" Jade winked at Cat, and she giggled at that comment.

Tori looked over to Andre, who was just staring down at the baby boy. "What do you think of Beckett over there, Andre?" Tori asked, in a bit of a concerned tone.

Andre let a tear fall from his eyes. "He…he looks just like him." He whispered, with such a emotion the others couldn't pinpoint. "He looks just like Beck."

Cat smiled. "Good."

…_**I see the Father smile and say 'well done.'…**_

Jade carefully handed Cat her baby girl and Cat gave her a look, saying Thanks, and walked slowly through the graveyard as she, Tori, Andre, and Robbie waited by the SUV, looking on with tears. "She can do this, can't she?" Jade asked, seeking reassurance from her friends.

"Cat's made it this far." Andre said, watching the scene as Cat was almost at the grave of his best friend. "I'm sure she's going to be able to handle this one."

"She's so strong." Tori added. "I would've never made it this far."

"Me neither." Robbie said. "I admire Cat for her courage to keep going on, and being a single mother at the same time."

"Pssh, she's not a single mother." Andre said, playfully. "She has us."

Meanwhile, Cat approached her husband's gravestone, as she kneeled down in front of it, keeping a good hold on the 2 week old twins in her arms. "Hi, Beck." Cat greeted softly. "Guess who these two beautiful angels are?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. She would've loved one though. "This one here dressed in pink is Anastasia Rose Oliver, your daughter. She's older than her twin brother by 21 minutes." Cat peeked at her sleeping son. "And this is your son…Beckett Frankie Oliver."

Cat let a tear fall. "Don't worry, Beck. They'll know you. I'll tell them stories of you every night, and your picture is everywhere in their room, as well on the ceiling…our friends painted our wedding picture above their cribs." Cat sighed. "I miss you, and I'm scared of doing this alone, but at least I have Jade and the others to help me, right?"

Cat rubbed her lips together, giving each child a kiss before standing up. "I just wanted you to meet them. We'll come back, of course. I'm never going to keep them from you." Cat smiled. "We love you, Beck." Cat reluctantly turned around and began walking back to the gang, as they gave her an encouraging smile.

A transparent man, with wild brown hair and a somewhat scrawny, but built figure sat on stop of the gravestone, with tears in his eyes. "_I love you too, Cat. Thank you."_ He said with an echo, and when the SUV drove away, he disappeared along with them.

* * *

**Pss…this was based on a true tragic story. R.I.P. to my old friend :( And it was the same date and time this happened to him, and may I say, his wife and son are doing fine.**


	41. Addicted

**Running Spirit **_(Aw, you're so sweet! Love ya, girl! I could never be upset with you! AND yes! I'm pregnant! Around 8 weeks now!...almost 9… :) so excited!), _**Sshaw101, Jeremy Shane, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, JessyRae, What do u need me 4, and NeonLovesYou: **Aw, thanks for the reviews guys! THE CRAVINGS HAVE RETURNED! And they are weird, yet so yummy. I'm loving Spaghetti covered in mayonnaise. So delicious. Lol. Sooo, this new songfic was based on a true story back when I was a freshman in college...very scary times. Here we go...

* * *

**Addicted**

…

_It's like I can't breathe…_ I cried silently in my dorm room. _It's like I can't see anything…nothing, but you…I'm addicted to you._

And I'm so confused.

Are we?

Are we really?

We have a special spot here in our college town. It's gorgeous. I remember the first time he took me there and I thought it was the most beautiful scene in the whole world.

He's done everything for me. From opening up the car door for me to sitting by my side when I got into a horrible car accident a few months ago. We have been through thick or thin. We were best friends and then we slowly developed feelings for each other. Or he developed feelings for me. I don't know what I feel anymore.

How did I get in this situation?

I didn't think I liked him in that way. I saw him as a awesome friend and that's it! What happened? Did I confess that I liked him?

I remember one morning coming back from physical therapy, he took me to Egypt (the other parking lot for students-farther away from the dorms) and parked there. I wondered why, but probably because all the parking spots in the normal area were probably already taken.

"Beck?" I remember saying. "You okay?" I asked as he rested back in his seat and closed his eyes. I can't get out by myself because my wheelchair is in the back of his truck. "You have class soon."

"Cat." I shut up. That's his "I-have-something-to-say" voice, which is a tone his rarely uses. "Promise me that after I say this, you won't leave me? Just promise."

I was now confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going to tell you something…promise me once I tell you, you won't leave me." He was dead serious too.

I gave a nod. "I won't leave you, I promise."

"Cat…I'm falling for you."

I can hardly remember what happened after that. Did I say I was falling for him right back? Did I say anything? Because the next thing I remember was Beck behind me while I was on TheSLAP and he was urging me to change my relationship status from "single" to "in a relationship". After I changed it, it said to put who I was in a relationship with, so I did. Now it read "In a relationship with Beck Oliver" on my TheSLAP wall.

Whoa, wait! I'm in a relationship with Beck Oliver? How did that happen? Now we all know that once it's on theSLAP, its official.

We went on our first date a couple days later. I met his brother first thing. His brother was strange. He lived in town with his new wife. He seemed like a player kind of guy, but that's how he is I guess.

A week later, it was my surgery time for my leg. I was in recovery for 3 weeks. After a week, I went back to my hometown with my mother and she cared for me and helped me walk around a bit. It was Thanksgiving break so I didn't miss much.

I remember while being home, I had text message after text message and all from Beck. Well, there were a few from friends and fellow classmates, but mostly from Beck.

_-Hey u-_

_-How r u?-_

_-How's it go?-_

_-How r u doing?-_

_-Hey u-_

_-How u doing?-_

_-What r u doing?-_

_-How's the leg doing?-_

_-How's ur mom?-_

_-Is your brother with you?-_

_-What r u up to?-_

_-Can I call?-_

And more.

They were one right after the other. It was ridiculous. And I hated the fact that he knew everything about me. He knew my younger brother's name, what time my mom worked, when my doctor appointments were, and who all my friends from home were.

Anytime I was on TheSLAP, he was on, and he was always the first one to IM me. He always wanted to do Webcam on Yahoo! Or MSM.

He constantly wanted to know what I was doing, who I was talking to, what I was watching/reading, where I was, what I was going to do next, and who was around.

I was 375 miles away from him and he still enclosed me. I could still feel him breathing down my neck.

On Thanksgiving Day, I had to go back to the college since Beck had wanted me to meet his family who was in town, staying at his brother's place. I tried saying no, saying that I wanted to spend the holiday with my family, but he begged and wouldn't leave it alone, so I figured what could it hurt?

His family was darling. His dad was very professional and strict, while his mother was very sincere and fragile. His father seemed a bit controlling of her.

I know how she feels.

Like father like son, I guess.

That night after leaving his brother's house, we went to our spot. We kissed for the first time. And that's all we did was kissed. Well, sort of made out in his truck, but it's still a kiss.

One day while I sat in my World Civilizations class, I got a text from Beck, of course, saying:

"_You know I love you and always will. You know I've been tried lately. But if you want me gone, as you wish. Just remember I'll always love you first."_

What the hell?

After confronting him, he said, "Oh shit, I sent that to the wrong girl, sorry!"

How this happened was that I had text him while he had been texting her, so he didn't realize he was texting me back when he was really trying to text her back.

His excuse? "I was breaking up with her anyways." No, he wasn't. She was breaking up with him.

Yes, he had been cheating on me this whole time.

With a girl online.

He hasn't even told me he loves me yet.

I felt sick because I let him off the hook.

Less than a week passed and he had already planned for us to go to his grandparent's house for dinner. They loved me. We played a game. His grandfather and I won.

We spend every night together. It was romantic…for a few days. But I had homework to catch up on. He didn't seem to understand this. He would keep me out till 3 or 4 in the morning every single night. I would request to go back to campus, but he would always find an excuse to stay out longer. It's not like I had a choice. I wasn't the one driving.

Even throughout the day, class or work, he was still texting me constantly. For anything. There was always something. He studied together, which turned into a make out session. He walked me to class. We ate every meal together. We did everything together.

I began to feel trapped.

I tried telling him about his problem with being clingy, but it somehow always ended up being about me and how it's in a way my fault.

I tried breaking up with him, but he forced his lips upon mine and then told me how he loved me, needed me, and called me beautiful. "I can't live without you. You're everything. I'll die without you."

One late night, I let him go farther than kissing. I was an idiot. Why did I let him?

Well…I went to him crying my eyes out because I had just found out my mother has Breast Cancer. When he kissed me, I didn't let him in a way. I tried to push him off. I told him to stop a couple times because I was upset. He didn't listen. Just saying that this would make me feel better. To relax because this will make me forget my troubles. So I let him kiss me with force, suck on my neck, rub my legs, and leave me a hickey.

The next day, my best friend, Jade, caught a glimpse of the hickey. She knew me too well. "He forced himself on you, didn't he?" She whispered to me as we ate in the cafeteria, while Beck had a class.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

She took me to the counseling center after that. They talked me through my issues, my stresses of school, work, and Beck.

There was a solution: break up with him.

I tried to explain to them how hard it was. I told them what he tells me when I try. But they put their feet down and said to do it.

I sat down with him and when I began to tell him, he stopped me and gave me a ring. "Please, Cat, accept this promise ring as a sign of our love." I amazingly had enough strength to turn it down and I explained to him why I had to break up with him.

After that, the text messages came and never stopped.

When Jade went on a weekend vacation, I couldn't help it. Even though I knew deep down that Beck wasn't healthy for me, I missed him? Is that the correct word? Or is it addicted?

I went back to him.

A week later, he went too far with the making out again, but this time it was worse. He put his hands up my shirt, under my bra. Bite marks on my stomach and pant line. I told him to stop, but he said the pain would go away. He was gentle about it. I did seem to relax while he was massaging my neck with his lips again. That went on for hours.

I felt so dirty.

But what can I do?

I'm stuck.

I'm trapped.

I'm **addicted** to him.


	42. Where Are You, Christmas?

**Sorry it's been a couple days since I last updated. This pregnancy thing is harder the second time around, lol. I'm 10 weeks along and I'm so happy :) But feel totally fat…sad Lisa…AND ultrasound today showed I'm only having ONE baby. HA! No twins! …thank the lord, in heaven above.**

**To "AgainstTopaz": **please stop writing that stuff on my stories…because I don't understand what you're saying…

**CourtsxBatFan **_(Where is your awesome story been lately?), _**NeonLovesYou, Running Spirit, MariaLuvsYew, Batzevieforever, Jeremy Shane, SShaw101, Jadiee, What do u need me 4: **Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

**Where Are You, Christmas?**

**...  
**

Caterina Valentine walked into her high school, smiling and practically flying while she walked. Her long red hair flowing down her shoulders, with her pretty pink dress fitting her figure perfectly and her high heels making a "clap" sound with every step she took. Everyone smiled back at her as she passed towards her locker. Of course, not everyone was as happy as the small redhead. Jade West went to pass her when she stopped and glared. Cat didn't notice. "Hi, Jade!"

Jade narrowed her eyes at her. "I'll probably regret asking, but why are you so annoyingly happy today?"

Cat shrugged. It's only 5 days until Christmas! Aren't you excited?"

Jade scoffed. "I hate Christmas."

Cat gasped. "What? But it's such a special time of the year!"

"Now what makes Christmas so freaking special?" Jade asked in a smug way.

Cat went into a daydream state. "I get to spend time with my family, put up Christmas lights, wrap presents, and decorate the Christmas tree! I love Christmas!"

Jade scowled. "We pay people to decorate our house, we never have a tree, or spend time together, nor do we do presents."

Cat looked sad. "Never?"

Jade chuckled at Cat's emotional state. "Never."

Cat frowned as Jade walked away from her. Wasn't Christmas about family and celebrating your time with them? Why was Jade's family so different? …and depressing? She opened her locker and when she closed it after switching out books, she jumped back when Robbie was suddenly there with a single flower. "Robbie! You scared me!"

Robbie blushed a little and handed Cat the flower. "Just a quick little gift for you today."

Cat smiled and took the flower. "Thanks! I love gifts! And this makes my day better."

You're having a bad morning? That I cannot believe." Robbie joked. "What's wrong?"

Cat sighed as they walked to class. "Jade said something that really depressed me."

Robbie blinked. "I'm shocked?"

"She told me her family doesn't celebrate Christmas." Cat looked saddened. "Christmas is so important so why does her family not like it?"

"No clue…my family doesn't do Christmas either though." Robbie stated.

Cat stopped walking and gasped. "You don't? But why?"

Robbie gave her a sad smile. "We are Jewish. We celebrate Hanukkah. It's different than Christmas." Cat was speechless as they walked into Sikowitz's classroom and saw Jade there, with Tori and Andre in front of her. "Hey, butterballs!" Robbie greeted, but Cat just shyly waved.

Tori raised her eyebrows. "Did you just call us turkeys?"

Andre chuckled and then looked to his friend. "What's up, Lil' Red? You seem a little blue."

Cat sighed. "What do you guys do for Christmas?"

Tori shrugged. "Usually we have a tree and presents, but this year is different. We are going to Hawaii for a tropical Christmas."

And we usually have those same traditions too, but my grandma has gone senile so she's afraid of lights, trees, or music…so we pretty much cancelled Christmas." Andre added in his two cents.

Cat gasped again. "But…"

Jade smirked. "Face it, Cat. Christmas is dead."

Cat squeaked in horror of Jade's words and ran out of the classroom, not listening to her friends' calls for her to come back. She kept running until she accidently ran into someone and they made her fall back. She just curled up and cried. "Cat? Aw, man, I'm so sorry!" She heard her good friend's voice. "Come on, Cat…I didn't mean to scare you. Did I hurt you?"

Cat shook her head, trying to wipe her tears away. "Beck…where did Christmas go?"

Beck Oliver raised an eyebrow as he sat down on the floor with his little friend. "What are you talking about, babygirl? Christmas is coming in a few days."

"Not for everyone!" Cat snapped, making Beck see how upset she really was. "Jade has never celebrated Christmas, neither has Robbie! Andre cancelled Christmas and so did Tori! And it makes me sad because everyone should feel the joy of Christmas, but when everyone is missing out, they don't feel the happiness it brings…because I won't feel it this year."

Beck looked concerned. "Why's that?"

Cat sighed, realizing her secret is out. "My parents divorced in August…"

Beck's eyes widened. "Cat, you never told me that!"

She shrugged. "I kept it to myself…but now they both don't want to do anything for Christmas this year…so I won't feel the joy of Christmas this year."

Beck continued to comfort her as he was getting an idea in his head.

…

Later that night, Beck texted Cat to head to his TV and she was still depressed about that morning, but he begged and pleaded with her to come. She knocked on the door and heard some rustling. "Come in!" She heard Beck's voice. She sighed as she opened the door and walked in. She gasped as she saw his RV decorated in Christmas decorations, a Christmas tree lit in the corner with a few presents under it, and come Christmas shaped cookies on the sink…what made her even more surprised was Tori, Andre, Jade, and Robbie by the tree, smiling…yes, even Jade.

"Merry Christmas, Lil' Red!" Andre said as he went up to her and hugged her.

Jade walked up next to him. "How come you didn't tell us about your parents, Cat? I would've been at least a bit nicer to you…"

Cat shrugged. "I didn't want to be a bother…"

Tori came up behind her and hugged her, making the redhead giggle. "Well, Cat, you are the most awesome best friend ever and your parents are missing out on amazing time with you!"

"Tori's right." Robbie came up. "They'll regret not spending Christmas with you one day, promise."

And then the unthinkable happened…"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" A "Santa Clause", slightly skinner than he should be, came out of the bathroom and had on the suit and beard. The Santa smiled. "I heard there's a sad little redhead, who needs to be cheered up this Christmas." Cat giggled and waved. "Well, aren't you beautiful?"

Cat walked up and hugged Santa lightly. "Thank you so much…Beck."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'd do anything for you, Cat."


	43. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Wasn't the "end of the world" FUN? Lol, I'm kidding. Just joking around.**

**Jeremy Shane, CourtsxBatFan, FlorMorada, LittleMissVictorious, TheGirlWithAGorgeousDaughter , Sshaw101, BatZevieforever, Running Spirit, Jadiee, and what do u need me 4: **Thanks guys for the reviews :) Sorry that this is a short-ish chapter, but it gets the point across :) Now I'm going to start working on the next few songfics that are Christmas theme! :) NEW ONES! This is my Christmas gift to you guys.

* * *

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

…

"Cat, I'm serious, it's freezing outside." Beck warned his girlfriend of two years as she put her coat on.

Cat turned around to him and gave him a smile. "I'll be fine. I only live a few blocks away."

"You're going to freeze." Beck stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her petite figure. "Stay with me, babygirl. I'll keep you warm."

Cat whimpered. "_**I really can't stay."**_ She told him, giving his lips a quick peck._**  
**_

"_**Baby, it's cold outside." **_Beck sang back, holding her closer.

Cat tried pushing him back so she could leave. "_**I've gotta go away."  
**_

Beck only pulled her closer, if possible. "_**Baby, it's cold out there…"**_

Cat sighed, leaning into his hold. "_**This evening has been…"  
**_

"_**Been hoping that you'd drop in…"**_ He interrupted, kissing her head.

_**"…So very nice." **_Cat finished her sentence, nuzzling her head in his sweater._**  
**_

"_**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice…" **_Beck took her hands into his and his eyes widened. "Holy crap, they are."Cat giggled and then fussed again. "_**My mother will start to worry."  
**_

"_**Beautiful, what's your hurry?" **_Beck asked, pulling her back into his protective hold._**  
**_

"_**My father will be pacing the floor…"  
**_

Beck ignored the inward shudder of the thought of Mr. Valentine pissed at him. _**"Just listen to that fireplace roar."**_

Cat sighed. "_**I oughta say 'no, no, no sir'."  
**_

"_**Mind if I move in closer?"**_ He asked as he leaned in closer, towards her lips._**  
**_

Cat giggled, leaning onto his chest. _**"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."  
**_

"_**What's the sense in hurting my pride?" **_Beck rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm so sure…your pride will be fine, but _**I simply must go…"  
**_

"_**Baby, it's cold outside." **_Beck gripped her wrists when she tried to break free._**  
**_

"_**The answer is no."  
**_

"_**But baby, it's cold outside…"  
**_

"Yes, deary, I can see that…and feel it." She shivered when they were close to the front door. "I'm tempted to ask for more hot coco…_**oh, I gotta go home."**_

Beck rubbed her arms to warm her up. "_**You'll freeze to the bone out there."  
**_

She poked his arm. "_**Hey, lend me your coat."  
**_

He pulled her back when she reached for the doorknob. _**"It's up to your knees out there."**_

Cat groaned. "But Beck…_**there's bound to be talk tomorrow."  
**_

"So? _**Making my lifelong sorrow…"**_ Beck was cut off.

_**"At least there will be plenty implied…"**_ Cat blushed._**  
**_

"_**If you caught pneumonia and died."**_

Cat raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to die! Must you be so dramatic?"

"Cat, I'm not overreacting here!" Beck almost shouted. "You mean everything to me! You're my whole world! If anything were to happen to you, I'd be devastated."Cat gave him a smile. "_**I really can't stay."  
**_

Beck pulled her back into his arms. _**"Get over that old out…"  
**_

"_**Baby, it's cold outside…" **_They both said at the same sighed, leaning against the wall they were next to and Beck kept his arms around her. "_**It is kinda chilly…"**_

_**"Just stay right here baby…" **_Beck grinned as he leaned down to kiss her neck softly._** "You ain't gotta be nowhere…"**_

Cat rolled her eyes. "_**All right, you win…**_but you have to do one thing first."

Beck raised his eyebrows. "Anything to keep you here."

Cat smirked. "Call my dad and tell him."

Beck made an 'o' with his lips. "Um…"


	44. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa

**CourtsxBatfan, LittlemissVictorious, ForMorada, Jadiee, NeonLovesYou, iLookonTheBrightside, Sshaw101, What do u need me 4, BatZevieForever, JessyRae: **Thanks for the reviews :) Guess what? Today is December 23rd, 2012. On this same day, 7 years ago, I joined Fanfiction. Yes, it is true. Happy 7 Year Anniversary to me, I guess :)

* * *

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause**

**...  
**

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock_

Cat's head snapped up from her warm blankets and removed herself from her bed that was covered with stuffed toys. She put a robe over her pajamas as she went to her window that was on the first level of her home. She turned on the light and saw Beck, shivering. "Beckett?" She whispered as she unlocked her window and opened it as Beck rushed in after climbing through. She closed it and held her rob closer to her freezing body. "Beckett Oliver, it's 11 at night!"

"Kitty, I'm sorry I woke you up, but you won't believe what I saw before bed tonight!" Beck said in a frantic tone that Cat wasn't used to hearing from him.

Cat had him sit down on her bed. "What's wrong?" The 10 year old asked as she sat next to him.

The small boy was the same age as her as he let out a breath. "After everyone left the party tonight, my mom sent me up to bed and she had to say something to Santa clause."

"Okay." Cat nodded, letting him know she understood so far.

"Well, I had forgotten to give Santa Clause the extra cookies from the party, so I went back down, but when I went back down…I saw…I saw…"

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Beckett, what'd you see?"

Beck gulped dramatically. "I saw my mommy kissing Santa Clause."

"YOU-Mmmm!" Beck slapped his hands on her lips before she woke up her parents and older brother.

"Ssshhhh!" Beck hushed her before letting her go. "My parents would ground me if they knew I was out of bed!"

"Beck, this so crazy!" Cat giggled. "What if Santa is going to be your new daddy?"

"Uh, Cat, I don't want a new daddy because I love my old daddy!" Beck sighed.

Cat suddenly gasped. "Beck, you called me "Cat", not kitten or kitty!"

Beck blinked. "So?"

Cat shrugged. "You've never called me that before."

"You've never called me Beck, always Beckett…so we're even."

"We're growing up." Cat leaned onto his shoulder as he sighed again. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, Beck…I mean…was it a kiss on the lips? Or a kiss on the cheek?"

"Lips."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Beck looked worried. "What does "oh" mean?"

Cat frowned. "A kiss on the cheek means you're just friends, but a kiss on the lips means love."

Beck whimpered as he leaned his head on his fists that were resting on his knees. "Cat, what am I going to do?" Cat said nothing, except rubbed his back. "My parents and your parents are the only ones who haven't divorced. If my mommy marries Santa clause, I'll never see my daddy again. No offense to Santa, but I prefer my daddy over him."

"But Santa gives gifts and stuff." Cat tried to make him feel better. "You can get presents all year long!"

"But my dad takes me fishing, plays ball with me, and teaches me guitar." Beck told her on the verge of saddened tears. "He tucks me into bed every night, he takes me to the movies, and he's the best friend ever…well, besides you."

Cat nudged him. "I thought your dad was your best friend and I was your girlfriend."

Beck blushed. "Yeah…you are. Don't worry."

"I won't." Cat leaned onto him again. "Your mommy and daddy won't get divorced, Beck. I bet everything will work out. Promise."

Beck leaned his head on hers. "I hope so, kitty."

…

_7 years later…_

Beck entered his parents room with his girlfriend Cat behind him and walked to the walk-in closet. "My dad said his tux from when he was in high school was in his closet."

Cat sat down on the king size bed as Beck dug around the closet. "Well, hurry, because we need to go meet up with everybody at the mall to buy your guys' ties for prom."

"Cat, I seriously don't want to wear a pink tie."

"I'm wearing a baby pink dress, Beckett Oliver." Cat glared at his backside. "If you don't match me, I'll kick your butt."

Beck looked over his shoulder at her and chuckled. "Someone's just so sensitive."

"Bite me."

"Later." Beck grinned as he found a hanger that had something on it, but it was covered by a plastic bag. "Maybe this is it. Let's hope it fits." He took it out of the closet and put it on the bed next to his girlfriend of 7 years. He unzipped it as Cat looked at the material. "It's dusty."

"Yes, it is." Cat picked some dirtiness up with her finger and cringed. "Like it hasn't been opened in 10 years."

Beck opened it and gasped. "A Santa suit?"

"Seriously?" Cat laughed as Beck pulled out the whole suit, which was as tall as him. "Beck, it's seriously a Santa suit! Your dad was Santa clause at some point? When the heck did that happen?"

Beck chuckled. "No clue, babygirl." He put it back down and squinted. "There's writing in the collar…hmm…"

"What's it say, baby?" Cat rubbed her boyfriend's back.

Beck's eyes widened. "Cat…it says "Christmas Party, 2001"…which was almost 7 years ago."

"So?" Cat looked confused.

"Cat, remember when I ran to your room and thought my mom cheated on my dad with Santa clause?" Beck said, still in shock.

Cat nodded. "Yes, but I thought you were over that…OHHHH, now I get it!"

Beck sighed. "Took you a minute there, sweetheart." He shook off his girlfriend's ditziness and smiled to himself. "All these years, we thought my mom seriously had an affair with Santa clause, when really, it was my dad in a suit…unbelievable."

"Wait…so your dad is Santa Clause?" Cat asked, still clueless.

Beck slapped his forehead with his hand. "Oh, my girl."

…

10 years later…

"Daddy!"

27 year old Beckett Oliver raised his head from his iPad as his 6 year old came down the stairs and into the living room. "Beckett Jr., what is the yelling about?" He asked gently as his son came to sit in his lap. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" He looked into the boy's large brown eyes that resembled his mother's, but he had bushy hair and tanned skin like his father.

"I should, but daddy, I need to tell you something." Beckett Jr. said with sorrow.

Beck put his iPad aside and gave his full attention to his son. "What is it, Junior?"

"Last night, after the Christmas party…" Beckett Jr. frowned. "I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause, but please don't get a divorce like uncle Andre and aunt Jade!"

Beck bit his lip.

How do you explain THIS to your 6 year old?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, THAT was funny…now tomorrow is Christmas Eve as we know, I'll be able to update, BUT Christmas Day is going to be fast-track going all day long, soooooooooooo I won't be updating on Christmas Day, sorry :( Merry Christmas!**


	45. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE :)**

**CourtsxBatFan, Jeremy Shane, xScreamingxAngelx, imaunicornrawrr, Jadiee, Xxxx4evaSummer, Sshaw101, Gary the Snail x3, What do u need me 4, LittleMissVictorious, JessyRae: **Thanks for the reviews :) I made this songfic simple and a bit easy. Remember that I may not update tomorrow. Have a safe and Merry Christmas :)

* * *

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

**...  
**

24 year old Beck Oliver prepared a 2 year anniversary dinner for his redhead wife and him that night as he awaited her return. They lived in the Oceanside Navy Base, where they were stationed after they both joined the military over 3 years ago. They were in different platoons, but they haven't been deported overseas yet, believe it or not. They were the lucky ones…until now…Beck knew this would happen one day…

He just didn't know it'd be so painful to hear.

And to see his wife come into the apartment, with tears streaming down her eyes…he knows he has to face reality.

"Please tell me they aren't." Beck begged his wife, Cat Oliver.

Cat sniffled as she ran into his awaiting arms. "Only two weeks time!"

Beck burst into tears with her. "Oh, god, no!"

…

Cat was packing a cameo duffle bag as Beck laid out her solider uniform that weighed more than her, but the spunky girl made herself go through the years of training that led up to the moment Beck would have to see her off. "I cannot believe I get to take my cell phone!" Cat squealed. "Crazy, but so awesome! Of course, I can't text or call much, since that will raise up our phone bill-"

"Cat." Beck turned her towards him. He had been quiet over the past week and 6 days since they were told the news that his wife and her team would be going overseas, but he's spent every moment of every day with her. His team leader let him these precious days off, knowing this could be the last time Beck spent time with his young bride. "I don't care about the phone bill. You call me when you can. Okay? I won't be sleeping much anyways."

"No, I want you to sleep." Cat smiled.

"Why's that?"

"Because when you sleep, I'll be in your dreams." Cat giggled, clinging to his torso as he held her close. "Just like that song…_**I'll be home for Christmas…if only in my dreams…"**_

Beck kissed her forehead. "I'm going to miss that beautiful voice of yours, Cat. You sing like an angel."

"Well, I'm going to miss you." Cat poked his nose playfully. "I'm sad that I won't be home for Christmas this year though."

"You never know." Beck told her…and himself. He knew it was a long shot, since Christmas was only a month away. There was no way she'd be able to be home by then, but he could hope.

"Promise you'll go visit your family and our friends for the holidays though, please." Cat told him sternly as she continued packing. "I don't want you to cope yourself up in this apartment and the only time you go out is for training."

Beck sighed. "Okay, I will. I promise. Just still try to call if you can though."

"I will." Cat giggled again as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she leaned back to kiss his lips.

…

Beck waited and waited for almost an hour until Cat's beautiful face popped up onto his laptop screen almost 4 weeks later. He smiled as he pressed "ANSWER" and suddenly a crappy video image covered the screen. His exhausted, pale wife's face appeared. He smiled. She was thinner, sickly looking, and dirty, but to him, she was still gorgeous. "Can you hear me, Cat?" He asked in hope. It'd be heartbreaking to him if he had to only see her, but wouldn't be able to talk to her.

Cat waved. "Loud and clear, Beck! Yay!" Her voice was raspy, but she tried to be joyful for him. "Merry Almost Christmas!"

Beck sighed with happiness. "Merry Almost Christmas, my wife. How are you?"

"Missing you like madness!" Cat squealed, getting closer to the screen. "But otherwise, it's been quiet over here."

Beck let out a breath of relief. "Thank God…"

After they talked for a while, Cat blushed. "Can I sing you a song?"

"Yes, please." Beck pleaded, missing her singing voice that he heard every day since they had married.

Cat cleared her throat and smiled before starting. "_**I'll be home for Christmas You can count on me Please have snow and mistle toe And presents under the tree…I'll be home for Christmas…if only in my dreams…"**_ And suddenly she coughed. "Sorry…my lungs have been getting bad so singing is hard, but that because of all the dust around here. But was it decent?"

Beck sighed, reaching for the screen in a helpless effort to touch her, but it softly hit the screen and he almost cried in front of her. "It was beautiful, Cat."

Cat smiled. "Dream of me, Beck."

Beck blew her a kiss. "Every moment of every day, Kitten."

* * *

**Merry Christmas to all the men and women over seas and everywhere fighting for my country (USA) and who cannot be home for Christmas. I pray they will be safe on this day and tomorrow. **


	46. Teenage Dream

**Jeremy Shane, CourtsxBatFan, NeonLovesYou **_(Aw, thanks, that's sweet to say.), _**Jadiee, Sshaw101, What do u need me 4, and xScreamingxAngelx: **Thanks for the reviews :) Here's an old OLD songfic. Hope you guys had a merry Christmas :) Mine was great, except for the minor pain I was having with my stomach, but that's expected, I guess. I just pray to God this pregnancy is smoother than when I was pregnant with Nathaniel…hospital visits, car accidents, awful tasting cravings, psychotic mood swings…I can't do that again. Lol…keep reviewing :)

* * *

**Teenage Dream**

**...  
**

It was the night before their senior prom. Beck Oliver hadn't heard from his redhead girlfriend of over a year since school ended that afternoon because she went home to take a nap; she hadn't been sounding too peachy all day during school. He figured she wanted to rest her voice, since she would be singing at their prom. He was concerned when she didn't answer her phone or text him back, so he took out his copy of Cat's house key and walked in; since she lived alone in such a big house, Cat gave Beck and his parents a key to the house, for just in case purposes.

"Cat?" He called out. The house was dark, except for the upstairs hallway light. Beck sighed and ran upstairs. "Cat?" He knocked on her open room door. "Cat, you awake?" He whispered. And then he heard small sniffles and immediately turned her bedroom light on. She wasn't in bed, but the bed was messy. "Cat!" He called out as he walked in. He followed the small sobs to her walk-in closet and opened the door, his heart dropped at the sight. "Oh, Cat…" He sighed out when he walked in and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. She was in the closet, sitting in one of the corners, with her knees to her chest and her head buried in them. "Cat, what's wrong? What happened?"

Cat shook her head, but didn't say anything.

"Cat, talk to me." He heard her squeak something out and he looked confused. "I didn't hear you."

Cat suddenly looked up at him and her face was stained with tears, as if she had been crying for hours. "I can't!" She squeaked out again.

Beck's eyes widened and his jaw dropped…oh, this wasn't going to end well. "You lost your voice, didn't you?"

Cat glared as she wiped away her tears with her palm. "Good eye, Beck!" She sorely screamed out, but he could barely hear her. She stood up, making him let her go, and walked out.

Beck groaned silently as he followed her. This was definitely about to end with an argument. "Cat-"

"Go away!"

He couldn't' help, but wince at how painful it sounded for her to speak, let alone attempt to yell. "Don't yell."

"I'm not yelling!" She said, standing in front of her mirror, holding herself.

Beck crossed his arms. "Yes, you are. If you had your voice, you'd be screaming."

Cat stomped her feet on the carpet, glaring at him. "Go away!" She squeaked and then jumped on her bed, face down in her pillow.

Beck sighed, dreading the argument he knew they were about to have. He hated arguing with her; it was little a thousand knives stabbing him at once, but he had no choice. He sat on the side of her bed, rubbing her back, as she violently sobbed into her pillow. "Cat, stop yelling. I'm sure if you stop talking, you'll get your voice back by tomorrow night." Suddenly Cat "screamed" into her pillow, only it sounded like a dud firework. "And that is definitely not going to do any good." Beck said, getting annoyed. "I don't want you to not sing tomorrow at prom, Cat, so you need to-"

"I'm not going to prom!" He heard her muffle voice.

Beck rolled his eyes. "How will that solve anything?"

Cat suddenly jumped off the bed, and again, glaring at him. "If you're just going to act this way, go away and don't come back!" She "screamed" and ran out of the room, slamming the bathroom door.

Beck groaned and sat back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands. And to think…this is only the stress of Prom Night…he couldn't possibly comprehend how being married to her and her being pregnant with his children will be like with her mood swings. "I'm a dead man." He said into his hands.

Love goes a long ways…

**Around 6:30 the next evening, **Beck cautiously picked Cat up from her house. He wasn't too surprised when she was hyper and jumpy, excited about prom when he stood before her. Yup…her mood swings will kill him one day…but holy snap, did Cat look gorgeous! And along with her dress she bought, her hair was down, but with curls at the ends, and silver high heels. He slipped on her Silver Sparkly corsage, and she put on his flower. Her whole outfit went perfect with his black tuxedo, white dress shirt, silver sparkly tie, and white dress shoes. He kissed her gently, and took her hand, leading her to his car. "By chance, are you singing tonight?" He asked her after getting in the driver's seat and starting the car.

Cat nodded. "Yes." She squeaked out, but it didn't sound as horrid as the night before. "I'm sorry for the things I said last night; and thank you for taking care of me all night by making me soup and giving me sleeping medicine." She smiled at him. "You're the sweetest guy in the world."

Beck sighed, taking her hand into his and kissing it. "I just want your prom night to go the way you've always dreamed it would, Cat. I'd do anything for you."

Cat giggled, even though it sounded sore to do. "I hope I sound half-way decent though."

"Cat, no matter what, you always sound like an angel." Beck told her, already prepared with the phrases to convince and comfort her with; Andre had given him hints of things to say.

"Aw, thanks." Score.

They arrived, parked, and walked in, in awe of how beautiful the decorations were and how things were set up. "Oh, Beck, this is beautiful." Cat said. Beck noticed how her voice was slowly coming back, since she sounded a tiny bit better than she did 20 minutes ago. He was glad the soup and medicine from the night before had helped. He was so worried that he stayed with her the whole night, sleeping on her bedroom floor next to her bed; that's how much he loved her. "Oh, there are the others!" Cat pointed to a table towards the stage. She squealed as she led Beck over quickly.

Tori jumped up and hugged Cat tightly. "AH, Cat, thank goodness you came!" Tori smiled brightly. "I was so worried that you would be too sick!"

Cat shook her head. "Nope. Beck helped me get better." She smiled to him as he gave her a wink.

"Aw, so sweet!" Tori gave Beck a hug, and Andre reached over, giving Cat a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Jade stood from her seat, smiling at Cat. "Glad you made it." She said.

Cat giggled. "Me too!"

Robbie gave her a hug next, and introduced her to his date. "Cat, Beck, this is Tina, my date." He said as Tina stood up and shook their hands. "She's from Northridge." He said, raising his eyebrows up and down.

Cat giggled as Beck rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Robbie, we know."

"CAT!" Another senior girl came running up to their table after everyone sat down. "Cat, I'm glad you're here! I heard a vicious rumor that you were sick!"

Cat tried not to laugh, as Beck shrugged. "Who would say something like that?"

"Pssh, who knows?" The girl said, shrugging it off. "So you're on in 20 minutes, when more people show up, okay?" Cat nodded and the girl ran off.

"There are way too many dramatic girls in this school." Beck commented and Cat nudged him.

"It's a drama school, man, what do you except?" Andre said, wrapping an arm around Tori.

Cat gasped, making everyone worry. "I gotta pee!" She squealed, jumping out of her seat and running away towards the bathrooms.

"When does she NOT have to pee?" Andre asked in disbelief. Beck started laughing.

Jade and Tori sighed. "Let's go after her." Tori said as Jade nodded in an agreement. "Hey, Tina, come with us." Tori ordered. Tina had wide eyes, but stood to go with them anyways.

Robbie looked to Beck and Andre. "What's with girls and going to the bathroom in packs?" The other two boys shrugged.

20 minutes later, the girl that talked to Cat earlier, went up to the microphone on the stage. "Alright, everyone, are you enjoying prom so far?" She asked with a bright, fake smile. Everyone clapped. "Awesome! Alright, everyone requested her to sing a few songs tonight for prom, and she agreed! Here is Hollywood Art's rising star, Cat Valentine!" She stepped back, clapping and cheering, along with everyone else in the room.

Cat and Beck stood and she took Beck's arm as he walked her up to the stage. She gave Beck a peck on the lips, making everyone say "AW" at the same time, and walked up. Beck returned to his seat, grinning proudly. "Feel free to dance whenever you get the groove in your soul!" Cat said, and everyone laughed. She gave a nod to the DJ, who already had the CD of the four soundtracks she'd be singing to. She took a deep breath and exhaled when the music started for her first song. Everyone clapped to the song.

Cat cleared her throat before starting with a bright smile. _**"You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down…Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine…"**_Cat looked over to Beck and gave him a wink, and he whistled. _**"Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever!"**_And the music speeded up and she took the microphone from the stand. _**"You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back!**__**" **_As the song slowed again, people grabbed their dates and began dancing in the middle of the room. _**"We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete!"**_The lights dimmed and spotlights moved around the room, but one white one stayed right on Cat. _**"Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever!"**_She walked towards her table, but stayed on the stage, and pointed to Beck. _**"You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back!" **_She looked away, but didn't walk anywhere; just stood where she did. _**"I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight!"**_The music faded, but Cat had a bright glint in her eyes, that was very flirtatious. _**"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" **_Everyone clapped and cheered at her extra long, high note that she held perfectly. She began walking across the stage, for dramatic effect. "_**I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)"**_

Cat's music faded away as the crowd roared with clapping and whistling. She smiled brightly and handed the microphone back to the girl from before. "Give it up for Cat Valentine!" She screamed. Cat waved to everyone as Beck helped her down from the stage. "She'll be back in a few minutes, until then, enjoy the DJ's music picks!" And a song came on.

Cat sat down at the table and everyone there congratulated her. She looked to Beck and leaned in, giving him a small smile and kissed his lips.

"Get a room!" Andre yelled from across the table.

Beck growled in frustration as he grabbed one of the trinkets off the table and threw it at Andre, who dodged it. Cat giggled, leaning into Beck's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, loving the feeling of her in his arms. To him, he's never felt so right and so happy. It was such a wonderful feeling for him, he almost wanted to cry at the happiness he felt. Right now, the whole world could be burning in hell for all eternity because Cat was the only other person on earth to him at this very moment.


	47. Dear Friend

**I know this isn't a BeckXCat songfic, but it's cute and it's an old one of mine, so I'm putting it back up.**

**ImNotThomas**_ (Aww, see? This is totally proof that I have a husband who actually hears what I'm talking about! Yay!), _**Imaunicornrawrr **_(I do take requests. I just get scared of being bombarded with them. Which Taylor Swift song?), _**FlorMorada, Sshaw101, ChocoMintandRock, Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, What do u need me 4, Jadiee, and xScreamingxAngelx: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) You are all awesome :) Next chapter is another NEW songfic! Yay! BUT for now, here's an old one :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Dear Friend**

…

Jade winced when she saw Cat come in with her arm in a heavy cast, carried by a pink sling; God forbid Cat not have everything pink. Andre was the one who was helping her to school and with her books today. They tried to take turns. It just hurt so much to know Cat's boyfriend of 2 months was beating the hell out of her and Cat was totally oblivious to how he doesn't love her, but just needs her as his personal punching bag, until he broke her arm and that's when she snapped out of this teenage dream she was having.

…

"He's under a lot of pressure with basketball and school." Cat mumbled one day about a month after going out with _him._ "I don't make things easy either. I can be a pain."

"Everyone has flaws, Cat." Tori had whispered to her while they sat at their usual lunch table. "It's natural. It doesn't give him the right to hurt you, physically or mentally."

Cat just shook her head, not wanting to speak anymore.

…

A couple days ago, Cat had called Jade, begging for help. She was at _his _house and she didn't want to call an ambulance. She needed someone to take her there though. She couldn't move her arm.

Jade didn't question it, but immediately rushed over there, calling all their friends along the way. Jade carried the tiny redhead in her arms, while _he_ chuckled, saying she fell.

The way Cat's arm was swollen, bruised, and broken, she didn't fall. Any idiot could see that.

…

Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Tori met Jade and Cat at the hospital emergency room. Beck had already informed them Cat was coming in so they already had her on the waiting list. Since it wasn't life threatening, they said she'd have to wait in the crowded waiting room. This time, Andre carried her into the room and sat Cat down, her whimpering at the pain. They all felt sick at the state her arm was in.

Cat looked to each and every one of them. "I fell." She said in a small voice.

"Bullshit." Jade growled as she sat on the other side of Cat, while Andre used his arm to keep her broken one elevated. Cat leaned her head on Andre's shoulder, feeling exhausted. "Cat, we won't tell them, but you have to break up with him. You have to. He's going to _kill_ you."

Cat cried with devastating tears. "He loves me."

Tori had a sudden thought. "You know how you don't like us in pain?" She asked the redhead, kneeling before her.

Cat looked alarmed. "No, I never want you guys sad or in pain."

"What you're putting us through is causing us so much agony, I can't describe it with words." Tori told her bluntly, but honestly.

"I'm doing that to you?" Cat asked her and looked around her to her friends. "Am I causing you pain because I'm letting _him_ abuse me?"

They all nodded.

"More than you'll ever know." Robbie said. "Please, Cat. We can't take it anymore. I don't want to keep crying at night, hoping and praying I don't see you with a bruised arm or a bump on the head the next day."

"I guess we all think the same, because that's what I do too." Tori said, still in front of Cat and took her good hand. "We care for you so much, Cat. You're our little sister. We would do absolutely anything to protect you and make sure you're taken care of. Right now, you're being mistreated and it's killing us to know we can't do our job as your protectors."

"What if gets mad at me when I break up with him?" Cat asked them in fear. "I don't like it when he's angry. You guys should see him. It's scary. I have nightmares about it."

"Oh, I'm going to see it alright." Beck said with venom. "Trust me when I say this, he's not laying a hand on you ever again."

"Promise?" Cat sighed out. "I don't want to face him when I'm alone."

"Promise." Andre said, giving her a loving kiss on her head.

"Valentine." They heard someone call out.

"Only two people can go with her." Robbie stated, remembering from his time in the hospital once before.

"I'm going." Jade said automatically with a voice stating there was no argument in the matter.

Andre stood up carefully, Cat wincing a bit from the sudden movement of her arm and picked her up by her good side and Jade laid Cat's broken arm on top of the injured redhead and walked next to Andre.

"We'll be here when you get out, Cat!" They heard Tori call out.

Cat sighed, feeling so relieved than she had ever before since she started going out with _him_, the one who said he would always love her. He didn't love her after all. He needed her as his stress reliever. He get out all his anger by using her as a punching bag. Cat knew she had to get out. With her friends by her side, she will.

…

Jade stood up when it was her turn for her presentation. The class watched with curiosity as Jade moved the keyboard towards everyone and sat in a seat after adjusting the height. She sighed. "This is a song I wrote. It's dedicated to my beautiful, strong best friend, who has proved she can get through anything and everything." Jade gave a small smile towards Cat, who looked tearful. "In all honesty, I actually wrote this song a month ago. This is how I felt a month ago and I decided she needed to hear it." Jade took a breath, ready to sing her heart out to Cat. _**"Dear Friend, what's on your mind?  
You don't laugh the way you used to…  
But I've noticed how you cry.  
Dear friend, I feel so helpless…  
I see you sit in silence…  
As you face new pain each day…  
I feel there's nothing I can do.  
I know you don't feel pretty…  
Even though you are…  
But it wasn't your beauty…  
That found room in my heart.**_

_**Dear friend, I'm here for you…  
I know that you don't talk too much…  
But we can share this day anew.  
Dear Friend, please don't feel like you're alone!  
There is someone who is praying…  
Praying for your peace of mind…  
Hoping joy is what you'll find.  
I know you don't feel weak…  
Even though you are…  
But it wasn't your strength…  
That found room in my heart.  
Dear friend, you are so precious. **_

_**Dear Friend…**_

_**You're so precious…**_

_**Sooo0-ohhh. "**_

Cat couldn't help, but stand up and practically run into Jade's open arms after the song ended and Jade stood up. Jade ran her hands through Cat's hair. "You're safe now. I'm here for you. I was once feeling helpless, but you're not alone anymore. I gotcha. I gotcha." She whispered into Cat's ear as the redhead sobbed violently into her arms.

* * *

**Check out my new profile pic! It's my son and my puppy TJ! Too cute!**


	48. Grenade

**ImNotThomas, Xxxx4EvaSummerxxxx, Jeremy Shane, What do u need me 4, Batzevieforever, ForMorada, LittleMissVictorious, Jadiee, and Sshaw101: **Thanks for all the reviews :) Love them! :) I hope you like this little songfic…totally different, yet not so much. I can't put my finger on it. Btw, I tweaked the words of the lyrics a bit for this song. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Grenade**

**...  
**

Cat sat next to Beck on his couch, watching the small TV across the room. She was in his dingy RV with dim lighting, but she didn't care that much. Beck and her were friends. She wasn't worried…well, she was. Beck was pissed. Not at her. At Jade, his newly ex-girlfriend. At first, Cat thought it was funny and a phase in the breakup that Beck would pass…but the way he was twitching and grumbling to himself…it wasn't a phase.

"I want revenge." Beck grumbled.

Cat blinked, looking back at him. "Huh?"

"Revenge." Beck bit his bottom lip. "But what to do…what can I do to get back at that demon witch?"

"Beck…"

"Don't talk me out of it." Beck growled. "She humiliated me. _**I gave her all I have, and she tossed it in the trash…tossed it in the trash, she did.**_"

"Beck…"

"Sure, it's not like me, but she's pushed me over the edge." Beck stood up suddenly from the couch, making Cat raise an eyebrow. _**"To give me all her love is all I ever asked…I'd catch a grenade for her!"**_

"Beck."

"_**I'd jump in front of a train for her!"**_

"Beck…"

"_**I'd do anything for her! I would go through all this pain and take a bullet straight through my brain…I would die for her…but she wouldn't do the same."**_

"Beck…"

"I know it's unreasonable, but Cat, why can't you be on my side for once?" Beck asked her in anger.

"BECK!" Cat snapped, making Beck stare at her in shock that she yelled at him. "I have an idea, if you're interested."

"Really now?" Beck smirked, sitting next to Cat. "Talk to me."

"First…take back that accusation about not being on your side." Cat told him. "That hurt my feelings."

Beck sighed. "I'm sorry I accused you of that. I'm just frustrated."

"Good enough." Cat smiled. "So…why don't we write a song about your feelings? You know how I have that record deal? Let's do a duet."

"Uhhh…Cat…"

"What?"

"I can't sing."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can. You can't hide from your talent, Beck. You always try to be backup in every performance, but it's time for you to shine. Get noticed in more than just acting and stunts doubling. And get back at Jade for embarrassing you."

Beck sighed. "I don't know…"

"Beck, do you know how many people will hear this song?" Cat asked him in an obvious tone. "Jade will be totally destroyed, reputation wise, if we publish this. Can you do that?"

Beck rubbed his lips together, wondering if he could pull this off. "Okay. I'm in. Anything to get back at that witch."

Cat pulled out a paper and pen with a smile. "Let's get started…"

…

_A month later…_

"Cat."

Cat turned around, seeing her ex-best friend standing there and she scowled cutely at her. "Can I help you, meanie?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Why the hell are you and Beck hanging out so much?"

Cat shrugged. "We're friends."

"You're trying to steal Beck from me, aren't you?" Jade suddenly pushed Cat against the nearest locker, making the petite redhead squeak. "Stay away from him."

"Get your hands off of her." Jade glared to Beck, who suddenly stood between the two girls. He was dangerously angry now at the Goth before him. "You don't touch her, understand?"

"Why so protective of her, Beck?" Jade sneered. "Falling for her now? Terrible taste."

"Don't talk about Cat that way." Beck growled. "Stay away from her, I mean it."

Jade shoved Beck away and then walked off quickly, feeling smug of her actions. Beck turned to Cat, who looked up at her hero. "Thank you, Beck." She smiled.

Beck hugged her. "You don't deserve Jade's abuse."

"You excited to hear our single tonight on the radio?" Cat whispered, jumping with happiness at the same time. "Jade will be so angry!"

"Yeah." Beck nodded and then scratched his head nervously. "Cat, I just wanted to let you know…I had a great time this month recording that song and promoting it enough to get it on the radio. It's been really fun."

"And you'll get to play out your revenge on Jade." Cat said in a chirpy tone.

Beck frowned. "Yes, that too, but that doesn't matter anymore, Cat. I just want you to know-"

_Ring, ring, ring…_

Cat gasped. "We're late for class!" And she ran passed him towards her class, leaving Beck standing there.

Beck sighed. "I want you to know I'm falling for you…hard."

…

Suddenly Cat ran up to Beck in the hallway of the school the next day, everyone smiling at her after hearing her new single on the radio. "Beck!" He turned to her, looking content…yet, not satisfied. "Our song is a hit! It already has millions of downloads! My agent called and they want us to make a music video! This is exciting!" Cat squealed, hugging him. He hugged back, not following her excitement though. "Why aren't you happy, Beck?"

Beck shrugged, not wanting to answer her.

Cat looked worried, but then nodded. "Oh, you haven't seen Jade yet, huh? I'm sure you want to rub this in her face."

"Cat!" Beck snapped. "It's not about Jade or revenge anymore!"

Cat stepped back. "Then…then what is it?" Beck looked around, seeing everyone looking at them with concern. He took Cat's wrist and lead her to the janitor's closet. Cat blinked. "You know, we can't keep having so many conversations in here or else the janitor will catch on." Beck just shook his head and paced. Cat sighed. "Beck…what's going on? I thought you wanted revenge on Jade. A month ago, you were so set on it."

"That was before we spent so much time together." Beck told her, stopping his pacing and facing her. "And then it was fun to wake up in the morning, knowing I would be spending most of the day with you, recording a song. You made me forget all my anger and hatred towards Jade…I don't feel anything for her now. All my thoughts and feelings are on you now."

Cat gasped. "Me?"

"Yes…you, Caterina Valentine." Beck stepped closer to her, taking her hands into his. "I've fallen for you."

"Really?"

Beck nodded. "Yes."

Cat almost had tears as she jumped into his arms. "Oh my goodness gracious! I can't believe it! I have feelings for you too, Beck! I just never thought you'd be the same way!"

Beck let out a sigh of relief. "Wow…"

"Yeah." Cat giggled, releasing Beck. "So…what now?"

"I say we go rub the song and our newfound relationship in Jade's face." Beck smiled.

"Yay!" Cat cheered as she pecked his cheek, making him blush, and left the closet.

Beck chuckled. The song they wrote spoke nothing, but the truth about Jade…but it brought forth a new love.

True love.


	49. I Just Call You Mine

**Jinglebellsrock, ImNotThomas, CourtsxBatFan, Jadiee, Jeremy Shane, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Sshaw101, LittleMissVictorious, and What do u need me 4: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) You're all so wonderful :) Here's an old one of mine! Yay?

* * *

**I Just Call You Mine**

**...  
**

Cat was singing to herself in her bedroom, dusting around the room to clean up a little when her laptop went off, ringing. She looked over and saw Beck was calling her through Skype. She smiled brightly and ran over to her desk, plopping down onto the seat, and answered. Suddenly Beck's face came on the screen and Cat squealed with delight. "Beck!"

Beck chuckled. _"Hey, Cat. How's your day been?"_

Cat made a motion with her hand that said "so-so". "It's been okay so far. Did you surf yet?"

"_Yeah, finally! The rain let up today, so we took advantage of it."_

"Awesome. I remember one time we went to Hawaii…my brother swallowed a small fish when he went surfing…but he lived though." She smiled. "At least it wasn't a Jellyfish."

Beck laughed. _"Oh, Cat, you and the adventures you've had with your brother."_ He suddenly frowned.

Cat lost her smile. "What's wrong, Beck?"

"_I miss you, Cat. It sucks that your parents went off to Europe with your brother and you were stuck at home."_ He ran his fingers through his wild hair in frustration. _"I told you to come with us."_

Cat giggled. "I'm doing fine, Beck. Besides, Robbie's been good company. He and Rex come over every day to keep me company." She said like it wasn't going to bug Beck.

And it did. Beck rolled his eyes. _"Oh, fantastic."_

"It is! He's teaching me how to work Rex and stuff, but I'm struggling with the changing voices thing." Cat shrugged. "You think I'll learn?"

"_With Robbie as your teacher, I'm sure you'll be perfectly fine."_ Beck said with some bitterness.

Cat smiled. "Really? You think so? I mean, I don't want to make a profession out of it, but it'd be an awesome hobby!"

"_Yeah, Cat, that's great."_ Beck cursed himself for sounding too sarcastic that time, because Cat finally caught on.

Cat looked upset suddenly. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, a bit loudly.

Beck shook his head quickly, looking angry with himself. _"Nothing, nothing-"_

"Don't be jealous of Robbie." Cat told him. "We're friends and you know it."

"_I'm not jealous!" _Beck snapped.

Cat scooted back a bit in her seat in shock that Beck just yelled at her.

"_Oh crap, Cat, I didn't mean it."_ Beck groaned. _"I am jealous of Robbie because…well…I wish I was him."_

Cat suddenly had wide eyes. "You want to be a ventriloquist too? I'm sure Robbie would give you lessons!"

Beck smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. _"No, dear, I do not want to be a ventriloquist like Robbie. I want to be Robbie. I wish he was here in my spot, while I was there with you every day."_

Cat nodded. "Oh, that makes more sense. I don't think you'd be very good at that job anyways." They both laughed. "I miss you too, Beck."

Beck sighed. _"Only two more weeks till I'm back, don't worry."_

"You need to enjoy your vacation though, okay?" She told him. "But make sure you get me a Hula Girl!"

Beck laughed again. _"I still don't understand why you want a Hula Girl. You don't have a car."_

Cat shrugged. "It's just being able to say I have one."

"_Right. What was I thinking?"_ He grinned.

Cat suddenly had an idea. "I'm going to make you a gift!"

Beck had wide eyes at her sudden outburst. _"What? A gift?"_

Cat nodded with a burst of energy. "Yup! I should go get started on it right now and then I'll e-mail it to you after I'm done, okay?"

Beck looked surprised, but nodded. _"Alright then. Well, I can't wait to see it." _He smiled.

Cat clapped her hands together and was jumpy. "I need to go, bye, Beck!" She waved.

Beck chuckled as he gave a small wave back. _"Talk to you later, Cat. Be safe."_

And with that, they both hung up and Cat scooted away from her computer, texting Robbie. She was hoping Beck would like this.

A few hours later, she was finally finished writing the song that she was going to play on the piano and sing to. Robbie agreed to be the cameraman. She had told him to be at her house by 5:30 and it was currently 5:45.

Cat sighed. "Always late." She muttered as she walked down the stairs and into the living room, where the large piano was located. She opened her music book to the pages she wrote the song on and placed it on the stand in front of the keys.

After a few more minutes, Robbie came into to her living room with a bag and placed it on the couch close to the piano. "Sorry that I'm late, Cat!" He said in a hurry as he took out his portable DVD camera and put a fresh DVD inside before turning it on. "You know, I think this is cool."

Cat blinked at her friend as she straightened herself up at the piano. "What is?"

"That you're making this video for Beck since he's gone." Robbie shrugged. "Just saying…I wish my girlfriend did that for me."

Cat looked even more confused. "But you don't have a girlfriend…"

Robbie smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and sighed. "Are you ready yet?"

Cat smiled brightly and jumped up and down with excitement. "Yup!" She stretched her fingers and cracked her neck before she readied herself in front of the keys.

Robbie smiled. "And ACTION!" and with that, he pressed the red record button.

Cat pressed down on the keys she would be starting with and looked to the camera. "This is for you, Beck Oliver." She smiled and looked away to her notebook. _**"I pinch myself sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream  
That's how it seems  
I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known  
It feels like home  
And here I am I want to be your everything  
There you are  
Turning winter into spring…"**_ She winked at the camera, and Robbie struggled not to laugh. _**"And everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're standing ovation after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
Yeah  
I just call you mine…"**_ Robbie moved around the piano, keeping it focused on Cat, but just to change it around a little. _**"I fall apart  
Just a word from you just somehow  
seems to fix  
Whatever's wrong  
Oh, you reach into the weakest moments  
And remind me that I'm strong  
You've got to know  
I'd be a fool not to see you even worse  
To forget that you're more than I deserve…"**_ Cat smiled to herself, thinking of how much Beck has comforted her, helped her, cheered her on, and taught her how to trust someone. In just 5 months of being a couple, that's what he's done for her. _**"Cause everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're standing ovation after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
Yeah  
I just call you mine…"**_ She came to the conclusion.

She was in love with Beck Oliver.

And without him here, she felt alone and lost. No one in the world understood her, except for him. No one else in the world knew how to hold her and comfort her, except for him. There was no one like Beck. He was perfect in her eyes.

That's why she loved him._**"Nothing makes sense when you're not here  
As if my whole world disappears  
Without you what's the point of it…"**_

Robbie was kind of shocked of how much emotion and energy his little red-head friend was putting into the song. But then again, he knew that Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver were meant to be. They all knew it.

"_**Cause everyone that sees you  
Always want's to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're the dream that I've been chasin' after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine!" **_She held the last note with all she had within her. She just thought of Beck and his love he has for her. That gave her the strength to make it strong._** "Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine…" **_After the extra long note, she inhaled and exhaled as she finished the song off on the piano. When she stopped playing she looked up to the camera and smiled. "I miss you, Beck!" She blew a kiss and then gave a nod to Robbie that she was done. When he put the camera down, Cat stood up and squealed. "Yay! I hope he likes it!"

Robbie chuckled, handing Cat the DVD. "He likes you, Cat. So he'll like this."

"Aw, thanks for saying that." Cat smiled and then gave Robbie a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Robbie gave her a squeeze and released her. "You're welcome." He shrugged. "Want to go grab some Chinese food?"

Cat nodded, holding her stomach. "Yes, please! I'm starving!"

Robbie rolled his eyes as Cat grabbed her purse. "You're always hungry."

Cat stopped and held a hand up. "Hold on, I need to pee!" And she ran to the bathroom near the kitchen.

Robbie sighed and chuckled. "You always have to do that too." He said to himself.

**Later that night**, Cat returned home and rushed upstairs after turning the alarm on. She took the DVD out of the paper case they had put it in to keep it safe and sat at her desk, turning on her laptop. She sang the song to herself as she downloaded the video into the PC.

Soon, it was uploaded and she attached it to an e-mail she was sending to Beck. She wrote a message along with it:

_This is for every time I've been upset or down in the blues, and you've dropped everything to stay by my side to just be there. And this is for how much you care for me. This is my way of showing my thanks and my care for you. These are words from my heart._

_Thank you, Beck Oliver._

_I miss you! Please make these two weeks fly by fast! But enjoy Hawaii at the same time!_

_Love, Cat :)_

Cat hoped that adding in "Love, Cat" didn't seem too weird or forward. She shrugged it off and pressed "SEND". She took a deep breath, crossing her fingers that he was going to like it.

**In Hawaii the next day, **Beck watched the video over and over. He showed his family and they all said the same exact thing: "Keep this one". He smiled and replayed it again.

Beck officially came to a conclusion: He was in love with Cat Valentine.


	50. We Can Go Anywhere

**CourtsxBatFan, ImNotThomas, Jadiee, LMV, Sshaw101, what do u need me 4: **Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

**We Can Go Anywhere**

**...  
**

"Alright, Lil' Red," Andre Harris spoke after putting the acoustic guitar's strap over his shoulder and balanced the instrument in front of him. He was kneeling down in front of Cat, who was sitting on the edge of the stage in Sikowitz's classroom. Her cheeks were tearstained and eyes swollen from crying. Tori was next to her, holding her hand and rubbing her back. Jade was sitting on the steps close to her, staring at her with deep worry through her icy emotions she usually hid behind. Robbie and Rex sat in a chair behind Andre, watching the scene with saddened eyes. Beck was leaning against the back wall on the stage, staring intensely at Cat's slumped shoulders and her red hair flowing over her shoulders and back. Andre smiled. "It's time to make you smile."

Cat shook her head, about to cry again. It broke everyone's heart of how quiet she was.

Tori forced her own self to smile, although she wasn't in the mood to be content and happy. "Cheer up, Cat. Andre's going to sing you a song. You like that, remember? You always smile when he sings to you." She talked to the 16 year old as if she was talking to her 5 year old cousin, but the state her best friend was in, she might as well. It was frightening almost...yes, frightening.

Jade shook her head as she crossed her legs. Cat had her moods, yes, but this was taking things too far. She wasn't talking, smiling, laughing…they were glad she was responding a little, but it wasn't enough for them. Who was used to Cat NOT talking? No one! Jade certainly wasn't. Ever since she and Beck broke up, Cat had been the person to talk her through her depression and make her realize she was more than "Beck and Jade". She was "Jade West" with Cat around…Cat helped her, but how was she supposed to return the favor?

Jade glanced over Cat's head and made eye contact with Beck, who temporarily left Cat's tiny figure to Jade's piercing eyes. Cat and Beck had developed a closer friendship, believe it or not. Yes, Cat balanced the two out. Cat was never home anymore, since Jade either had her at her house, or Beck had her at his RV. Whenever Cat went home, she was always happy as a ladybug.

Jade gave her ex-boyfriend a sympathetic stare, as he ignored it.

He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for HIM.

He just wanted his best friend back…

Andre strummed on his guitar, humming here and there, but Cat's facial expression never changed, but she blinked and watched him. He gave her a true smile. "_**Slow down  
Things have been a little crazy  
Right now  
It's time to get away  
You can find out  
What it is you're really after  
Time is on our side  
C'mon we're leaving everything behind…" **_Andre trailed off, not able to think of anything else to sing. "Um…" He kept strumming randomly.

Cat sniffled as tears came down her cheeks.

That was enough for Andre, who smiled and looked back at her, words coming to his head. "_**You know that sun is shining  
We'll keep driving  
Doesn't matter where  
'Cause we got that open highway  
Leading our way  
As long as you are there  
We can go anywhere…"**_ Cat lifted her head a little and gave Andre an innocent look, but she still was broken and was ready to crack at any second. Andre tried to keep going as he kept strumming, but nothing came to mind. He wanted to think of something so bad, for he wanted his Lil' Red to smile and be happy to hear one of his brand new songs just for her…he was failing though. He was getting disheartened, ready to stop and tell his friend he was sorry, but he had a brain-fart while creating a random song, when someone stepped in and helped him.

"_**Breakdown  
All the pressure that surrounds you  
Allow it all to fade away  
We can move on."**_ Tori sang with words from the heart, as she kneeled next to Andre, motioning for him to continue. "_**Looking in the rear view mirror  
Wave goodbye  
C'mon we're leaving everything behind…"**_

Beck had come over after Tori left her spot and taken the seat next to Cat, putting his hands on her arms behind her and rubbed them softly. Cat leaned on him, but kept her gaze to the two friends before her, who were doing everything in their power to make her smile or at least talk to them. The five friends wanted to know so badly what had hurt her to cause her to shut down on them like this. This was the only way to get her to open up to them.

Music.

Andre and Tori gave each other a nod before looking back at Cat, singing in unison. "_**You know that sun is shining  
We'll keep driving  
Doesn't matter where  
'Cause we got that open highway  
Leading our way  
As long as you are there  
We can go anywhere…" **_As they trailed off, not thinking of another verse to sing…the two singers looked to the Goth, who rolled her eyes, but scooted down to them.

Jade made eye contact with Cat's empty eyes and gave her a small smile. "_**We're gonna be so far gone  
Some place we ain't never been before  
Find a new favorite song  
We'll end up right where we belong…" **_

Robbie jumped off his chair and came next to Tori, singing the chorus with them as Cat continued to show some happy emotions on her facial features. "_**You know that sun is shining  
We'll keep driving  
Doesn't matter where  
'Cause we got that open highway  
Leading our way  
As long as you are there  
We can go anywhere…" **_

Beck leaned his head on Cat's, his lips near her ear as Andre was ending the song with his guitar strumming. "_**Come with me everything will be alright  
Movin' on 'cause we're leaving it all behind." **_He whispered/sang in her ear, just in time before Andre stopped the music all together. Andre put the guitar behind him as the gang waited for Cat to talk, who's lip trembled. "Come on, girl. Talk to me. You help us all the time. Can we help you right now?" Cat made a squeak. By the violent shaking of her shoulders, they could tell she was just about ready to break. "You're almost there, Cat. Talk to us. Come on." Suddenly Cat broke down into screaming sobs of anger and devastation. Beck wrapped his arms around her petite body, rocking her back and forth as she curled up to him. "Ssshhh." He whispered, resting his chin on her head. "It's okay. We're here. You have us, babygirl. We're here for you."

"Why did she leave?" Cat squealed out in her high, but comforting voice. It was unfortunately full of pain.

"Who left?" Andre asked in concern.

"My mommy!" Cat sobbed into Beck's shoulder.

"Where'd she go?" Tori asked.

Cat tried to regain herself as she turned back to her friends, but Beck kept her tightly in his arms. "My daddy said he found a note on the pillow next to him where mommy usually sleeps. " She sniffled again. "The note said that my mommy left us for her old high school boyfriend…somewhere in Canada…"

Jade groaned. "Those stupid Canadians."

"Shut up." Beck sneered at her.

Cat was still sobbing. "I don't understand. Why would my mom leave me? We baked cookies yesterday after Beck took me home…she hugged me and tucked me into bed, told me she loved me, and that I'd always be in her heart no matter what." Cat shrugged. "Why would she say all of that and do everything she did when she would just leave the next day? I don't understand what's happening." Suddenly Cat gasped. "Did I put the wrong ingredients in the cookie dough?"

Beck shook his head, grabbing her wrists. "No-"

"She must've been mad at me because I took them out of the oven too early again!" Cat clenched her eyes shut. "I always messed up on that!"

Beck was hardly containing himself now. "Cat-"

Cat gasped, her eyes wide open. "Maybe she found out I used her lipstick when I left for school yesterday morning! I didn't want to, but I ran out of mine!"

"Stop-"

"Maybe it was because I didn't get the lead in the school play again!" Cat cried out. "She's always cheering me on and telling me how proud I make her, but what if she was embarrassed because I'm not ever getting the lead roles?"

"That's not-"

"What if I-"

"STOP IT!" Beck snapped, shaking her a little while gripping her wrists. He was breathing heavily as was she. His rage and hatred for her mother was through the roof. He was Cat's protector, so he was not a happy camper when he wasn't able to keep her sheltered by something her mother caused. "This. Is. NOT. Your. Fault. Do you hear me? Your mom leaving you…no, you didn't do anything to make her want to leave. It's not your fault. So don't you dare blame yourself for this crap!"

"But I'm always messing up things." Cat said in a small voice, in an effortless attempt to convince him. "I can't do anything right."

"You do everything right…you're Cat Valentine." Beck smiled to her. "You make everyone smile, you bright up everybody's day, and you're just a sweetheart. There is nothing you could've done that would've made your mom unhappy. There are other reasons for this bad situation, Cat. You are not one of them. She told you all those things yesterday because she wanted you to remember that she loves you."

Cat let out a deep breath. "So…I didn't do anything to make her leave?"

Beck shook his head. "Nope."

Cat smiled a little, but then leaned back into his arms. "I still want her back though."

The four forgotten friends in front of the two smiled to her. "Maybe she will one day, Cat. Until then, your dad will take good care of you." Tori told her with confidence. "And also…you have us."

Cat giggled. "My two big sisters and my three big brothers."

"You better flippin' believe it, Lil' Red." Andre grinned.

"I don't know about you guys, but we are the oddest group of siblings alive." Robbie said in a casual tone, which caused the group to break into fits of laughter…yes, even Jade.

Cat's tears were long gone and Beck smiled down at her. "There she is."

Cat blinked and looked up at him. "Who?"

Jade sat up and sat on the other side of Cat. "Our baby sister, that's who."


	51. Don't Take The Girl

**ChocoMintandRock **_(My trip was wonderful, thank you for asking :) you're such a sweetheart!), _**ImNotThomas, IAmImperfect, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Jeremy Shane, CourtsxBatFan, Sshaw101, JessyRae, What do u need me 4, LittlemissVictorious, and Jadiee: **Thanks for all your reviews :) you guys are the greatest ever! :) Here's a NEW songfic! Yay! Keep reviewing :)

* * *

**Don't Take The Girl**

**...  
**

John Oliver came from the front door and into the kitchen as he saw his wife making some cookies with a classic apron on and her hair in a messy bun. She looked beautiful to him. "Hey, honey."

Renee Oliver looked up and saw her husband and she smiled. "Hi, handsome. How was your day at work?"

He walked over and kissed her lips. "It was great. Who are those cookies for?"

"Beckett and Caterina." She motioned to the backdoor, where John looked and saw two young children outside, playing. The young brown haired girl was swinging on the swing, while the brown haired boy was pushing her, both had bright smiles. "Aren't they adorable?"

"They're beautiful." John sighed. "Those two have been best of friends since diapers…I'm telling you, Renee, they're going to get married."

"Oh, I believe you." Renee laughed as she put the cookies on a plate and handed them to her husband. "Why don't you go say hi to them and give those to them?"

"I'd love to." He kissed her lips and took the plate of cookies, walking outside. He walked over to the play structure John built with his own bare hands for his only son, who he wanted to give the world to. He watched as his 5 year old baby boy waited for the young girl to come down the slide as he waited for her at the bottom, saying he'll catch her. When she slid down, Beckett kept to his word and caught her. They both giggled. "Beckett, my boy, you are so protective of that little princess." John said, getting the kids attention. "How are my two favorite kids today?"

"Daddy!" Beckett left Caterina and ran into his dad's open arms.

Caterina ran up too with a smile. "Hi, Beck's daddy!"

"Well hello to both of you." John handed Beckett the plate of cookies and hugged Caterina. "Are you two having fun playing?"

"Yes!" They both answered, taking a cookie.

"Becky was catching me when I slid down the slide!" Caterina said as she pointed to the slide. "He said he's always going to catch me!"

Beckett grinned. "I said I'll always take care of Kitty! Just like my daddy takes care of my mommy!"

"That's right, son." John smiled with pride. "You always take care of Cat."

Beckett nodded. "Yes, daddy."

…

"Bye, guys!" Cat waved gleefully to her friends as Beck led her away from them in front of Karaoke Dokie. "Wasn't tonight so much fun, Beck?"

Beck smiled to her and kissed her head. "Every day is fun when I'm with you, Cat."

Cat giggled. "You're so sweet." As the two turned towards the parking lot, a man pushed Beck into a wall and grabbed the redhead by the arm. "AH! Beck!" She struggled against the stranger. "Beck!"

Beck snapped out of his own pain and gasped. His precious girlfriend was in danger. "No!" He stood up quickly, but the stranger pulled out a gun and held it to Cat's body. "Oh god. Please don't hurt her." He begged, tears coming to his eyes. "Please not her. Take me instead, please. Let her go."

"Shut up!" The man growled. "If you do as I say, she'll live!"

Beck nodded. _**"Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards…" **_The man nodded and Beck took out his wallet, putting it by the gunman's feet. _**"Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me…" **_Beck took that off quickly and swiftly, trying to get Cat free, but when the man didn't release her, he knew he had to take drastic measures._** "Here's the key to my car." **_Beck dropped his keys at his feet, but the man looked skeptical. _**"Mister, give it a whirl…but please don't take the girl."**_ Beck looked Cat in the eyes, who was shaking and crying softly at Beck's sacrifices for her. "Please don't take her from me."

The man narrowed his eyes at Beck's shaking form. "Does this girl mean that much to you that you would give up all your life savings, your priceless watch, and your car? Even your own life? What's so great about her?"

Beck gulped, struggling to keep his composer. "She's an angel. She's my princess. We've been best friends and in love since we were in diapers. Believe it or not, mister, but we've been in a relationship since we were probably 5 years old when I promised her that I'll always catch her when she falls. I won't give her up now. I can't fail her. She's always there for me. She's everything I've ever wanted and everything I'll ever need. When my parents divorced three years ago, I thought love was nothing, but a dream that couldn't ever come true. Their relationship was flawless from what I saw, so what was the point in believing in love? But that girl in your arms showed me and proved to me that love is unconditional. What she and I share is a treasure that I'll forever cherish. She's my dream come true. And if I ever lost her the way that you're threatening to take her away…I'll die right with her. Sir, I'm going to marry this girl one day."

The man was touched greatly by Beck's testimony.

Beck had never felt such a relief when the man lowered the gun and stepped away from Cat, running off to the unknown.

Cat leaned down and grabbed Beck's forgotten wallet, car keys, and watch, standing back up and walking up to him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. When she released the kiss, she was in shock. "You were going to give up your money, your car, and your deceased grandfather's watch for me…Beck…I'm not that special."

"Yes, you are." Beck held her close to him, not worrying about anything else in the world except for the girl in his arms. "You're so special and perfect."


	52. Why

**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, ImNotThomas, CourtsxBatFan, Dude, ChocoMintandRock, Jingle Bell Rock, ToriLily, Shipperofmany, Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, What do u need me 4, Sshaw101, Jadiee, Mariah15: **SORRY I didn't update yesterday, but I had internet problems. I don't know if I'll be able to update my other stories today because I have to go to work after this. :( BUT this is a NEW songfic, so yay! :)

* * *

**Why**

**...  
**

She had colored red hair, manicured nails, real diamonds on her jewelry, and designer clothes hugging her figure…but none of it really mattered to her. She stood 5'2'', had a petite body, and had amazingly beautiful features, but once again, she didn't need any of that. She didn't want any of it. None of that matters in the end. In the end, all you have left is family and friends…people you love.

And the one she loved gave up on her.

Two nights ago, he gave up on her, his career, and life in general.

He obviously was finished with everything considering the fact he swallowed a bottle of depressant pills and hung himself all in one.

He'll never know how much it killed her to walk into their condo and see him hanging.

Why?

Because Caterina Valentine's fiancée of a year was dead.

They had been in a relationship for over 4 years and been through so much together. He had depression issues, hence how he had anti-depressants in the first place. He used to cut himself, burn himself, and abuse his body in imaginable ways. He said it wasn't her fault, but she continued to blame herself. He said he had mental problems. The doctors say so too. Along with their family and friends. He had mental problems that they all tried to help him through, but obviously it wasn't enough.

Nothing she did was enough.

"I tried everything." Cat's voice cracked, making the room silence. She was in the studio with Andre, Robbie, Jade, and Tori. Andre was recording a song that Cat wrote for her dead fiancée, while Robbie was working the controls. Jade was just there to help Cat and support her through this, while Tori was just there…they all felt horrible for their little friend, who lost her one and only. Tori handed her a tissue and she thankfully took it, dabbing her eyes. "Since we met, I've been there for him every step of the way." Cat sniffled out as Jade hugged her. "He never said he wanted to die. I just have one question that will never be answered…why? Just…_why?_"

They couldn't answer her though.

Her stupid fiancée didn't even leave so much as a suicide letter or call her to tell her why.

He seemed perfectly fine to them.

He seemed like Beck Oliver to them.

No signs.

No warning signals of the troubled soul he was hiding.

Jade sighed. "Cat, let's get you home. You need to rest."

"No." Cat sucked in a deep breath and sat up straighter. "I want to help finish this song."

"Alright, kid." Jade glared to Andre. "Get back in there and finish, so I can take her home."

Andre had wide eyes and nodded, doing as she demanded. He knew she was just hiding the emotions she was feeling…she was dreadfully worried about her small best friend. He sighed as he put on the headphones and nodded to Robbie. "Let's go over it again…"

…

Cat walked into the condo she once shared with her dead fiancée. She walked into the living room, where the fireplace was off, but she pressed the button on the side and it turned on automatically. She looked at the portrait hung above the chimney. It was a large picture of Beck and her at the beach. It was a professional photo that they were planning on putting on their wedding invitations in the future.

She was in a baby blue short sundress, barefoot, while he had his arms wrapped around her with a bright smile, in dressy, but summer clothes. The sun was set behind them while the ocean was clear as day and beautiful. She loved the picture. Beck said it was his favorite…was he lying to her? Maybe. If he gave a crap about her, obviously he wouldn't have killed himself. Right? Was she right to assume this? She didn't know.

She didn't know anything or anyone anymore.

"_**This is old world really isn't that bad of place…"**_ Cat suddenly sang softly in her high voice. _**"Oh why…there's no comprehending. And who am I to try to judge or explain? Oh, but I do have one burning question…who told you life wasn't worth the fight?" **_Cat sobbed violently as she gripped the chimney and clenched her eyes shut. _**"They were WRONG! They LIED! Now you're gone! And we cry! It's not like you to walk away in the middle of your song…"**_ She fell to her knees in exhaustion and sadness. The warmth from the fireplace felt good, but she paid no heed. She didn't want to feel good.

She wanted to feel pain.

She wanted to heal at the same time.

She wanted him back.

She shook her head as she glared at the fire. "Who told you _I_ wasn't worth the fight?"


	53. Lonely Girl

**ChocoMintandRock, Jadiee, What do u need me 4, LittleMissVictorious, NeonLovesYou, Sshaw101, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, ImNotThomas: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) Keep reviewing :) Let's see how long we can make this whole story, huh? Anybody have any suggestions? Songs wise. All BeckXCat though and I make up the storyline. But anybody wants to shout out a song? Depressing, happiness, angst, sad, whatever. Just make sure I can find the lyrics on AZLyrics, since that's the only place I get my lyrics, lol. ANYWHOO, I'll be updating Forever & Always in a bit…I have to give Nathaniel a bath before I put him to bed :)

**QUICK QUESTION: Three or four…or something of my stories has been nominated for this Topaz Awards…my question is: What the bloody heck are the Topaz Awards and how do they work? I'm lost.**

* * *

**Lonely Girl**

**...  
**

Beck, Cat, Tori, Jade, Andre, and Robbie were sitting at their usual table during their lunch hour, laughing about something said in Sikowitz's class the day before. "And then-" Andre was interrupted by the bell's annoying sound.

Cat squealed. "The bell sang!"

"Do you always have to yell that out?" Robbie asked as he put his bag over his shoulder. He noticed Beck's glare and gulped. "Nevermind."

Tori laughed. "Come on, guys, let's head to class." She began walking away, Andre and Robbie behind her.

Beck and Cat joined hands and were leaving before Jade cleared her throat. "Um, Beck, I need to talk to you real quick." She said in a nervous tone. "And alone."

Cat bit her lip and she looked up to Beck, and forced a smile. "I'll see you in class."

Beck was shocked that his girlfriend of 10 months understood about him talking to his ex-girlfriend alone, but nodded. "Alright, see you." They gave each other a peck on the lips and Cat walked away. Beck turned to Jade, who had her arms crossed and looked irritated. "What do you want?"

As Cat walked away, she turned into the hallway that led to her next classroom. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her mouth to prevent her to scream. "It's just us, Cat!" Robbie whispered as he tightened his hold on her mouth.

Cat nodded, indicating she wouldn't freak. Robbie let go and she exhaled. "You scared me."

Tori and Andre looked to her. "Sshh, we're trying to hear!" Tori whispered loudly.

"But- but that's invasion of-"

"Cat, you aren't the least bit concerned of why Jade wanted to talk to Beck alone?" Robbie asked her, his arms crossed like Jade's was.

"It's none of my business." Cat shrugged.

Tori looked very interested as she strained her neck to peek to the Ex-couple. "They're arguing."

Cat sighed. "Can I go now? Beck wouldn't be very happy-"

"Oh, snap!" Andre whispered with wide eyes, staring at Beck and Jade. Tori suddenly had the same expression.

Robbie and Cat looked to one another and moved closer to see what happened. Cat gasped.

Jade had her hands gripped in Beck's hair as she pulled him closer to her, their lips harshly connected. Beck's hands were open, like he didn't want it.

Cat was shaking. "Push her away, Beck…push her away…push her away…please." She begged quietly. And Beck did the one thing she thought and prayed he wouldn't do…he put his hands on her hips to steady them. Cat shook her head and rubbed her lips together in frustration, and walked back down the hallway.

Tori was concerned. "Cat, wait!" But Cat opened a classroom door and walked in. They knew that was her next class. "Oh man!"

Andre groaned. "Now Cat saw that, what-"

"Cat saw what?" The three jumped two feet in the air and turned to their brown wild haired friend, who looked angry. When they didn't answer him, Beck grabbed Robbie's shirt collar and pulled him closer with a threatening look. "What's wrong with Cat?"

Robbie glared and pushed Beck away. "She saw you making out with Jade, that's what!"

Jade gasped from behind Beck. "Cat did?" She paled. "What have I done?"

Tori stared at her in disbelief. "Why did you kiss Beck in the first place, Jade? You're the one that dumped him almost a year ago!"

"How could you guys betray Cat like this?" Andre asked with disappointment.

Beck suddenly growled and punched the nearest locker, making a dent. "No!" He slid down the locker and groaned. "I hurt her…I hurt her…"

"Yeah, you did, but when class ends and she comes out, you need to make up for this." Andre said in a serious tone. "I know you love the girl, so you can't let her walk away."

Beck had his fists clenched. "Yeah, I know."

Tori smacked Andre's arm. "Are you insane?" She glared to Beck. "He kissed another girl after his girlfriend of 10 months was giving him enough trust to stay behind with his EX-girlfriend, who just so happened to be her best friend!" She motioned to Jade, who was alone with her thoughts. "He shouldn't be allowed to date Cat anymore!"

"It's my fault though." Jade told Tori in a deep voice. "I'm the one who jumped on him and forced him to kiss me."

Tori ignored her and continued to stare at Beck. "But when Jade did that, Cat seemed to have some hope left. You know what she was saying while that was happening? Hmm?"

Andre put his hand on Tori's shoulder. "Tori, don't-"

Tori shoved his hand off. "She kept repeating "Push her away, Beck…push her away…" over and over…but then she saw you put your hands on her and that was it!" Tori dramatically threw her arms up in the air. "You're screwed!"

Beck held his head in his hands and whimpered. "She'll never forgive me."

"Nope." Tori simply said. She fixed the hold she had on her backpack and walked away.

Andre leaned down to Beck's level. "Maybe she will though."

Beck gave out a dry laugh and looked up to Andre. "I doubt that will happen." Beck shook his head, looking away. "If you saw your girlfriend, who you loved deeply, making out with her Ex, you would forgive her?"

Andre frowned and stood back up.

"That's what I thought." Beck commented as he stood up and grabbed his backpack from the ground. "I have to get to class." Before Andre could answer, Beck walked away to the classroom opposite of the room Cat entered.

…

**Around 8pm, **Beck was studying for an exam in his RV, with his stereo going. He would've had his iPod on, but he wanted to make sure he still heard a knock on the door if Cat suddenly showed up. He doubted it. Beck went over to Cat's home after school, but her mother said that she went straight to bed when they arrived home, and she didn't want to disturb her. So Beck decided to leave her alone for a few hours. He called and texted around 6pm to now and has gotten no answer.

Frustrated and unable to concentrate, Beck grabbed his book from his lap and violently threw it against the wall and watched it fall to the floor.

The door suddenly opened and Beck stood up and straightened himself out in case it was Cat. Unfortunately it was Jade, Tori, Andre, and Robbie. "Look, guys, I don't-"

Tori shook her head, tears threatening to fall. "Cat's not here?"

Beck motioned to his RV. "Does it look like she is?"

Andre groaned and sat on Beck's bed, holding his head in his hands. "Cat's missing, man."

Beck's eyes went wide and he put a hand to his heart that stopped beating for a millisecond. He gripped his fish-tank to keep balance. "That's not funny." He growled out, glaring at them. "You guys know you can't say things like that to me."

"Well, get over it!" Jade snapped, worried sick about her friend. "I went over to Cat's house, and ironically, Tori and the boys were there too already talking to her mom." Jade shook her head, putting her arms around herself. "Cat left the house after her dad yelled at her, and now she's not answering ANYBODY's calls."

"How long ago did she leave?" Beck asked, trying to grasp the situation.

"Her mom said that she heard Cat leave around 5." Tori pulled out her phone and groaned. "And it's almost 8:30."

Beck collapsed on his couch, trying to steady his breathing. "I…I…this can't be happening."

Robbie sighed, walking to him a bit. "Cat's mother said that if Cat isn't found by tomorrow night, they're going to call the police."

Beck looked to him. "Tomorrow night? They're going to wait that long?"

"Yup." Tori looked annoyed suddenly. "Her dad was in the living room, drinking a half-empty bottle of Vodka, yelling that Cat could "rot in hell" for all he cared."

Beck rolled his eyes. "That's not really a shock there." He stood up, grabbing his jacket and keys. "I'm going to look for her."

Andre, Tori, and Jade held up their own car keys. "Let's split up to different parts of town." Andre suggested.

"I've agreed to check all the bus stations and train stations." Beck glared at Robbie, who cowered. "You never know…"

Beck shook his head. "Cat wouldn't run away."

"It's for just in case purposes-" Robbie tried to defend himself.

"She wouldn't run away!" Beck snapped. "Why don't you take the public bus and looked around each bus stop?"

Robbie nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a better plan."

"Okay, does everyone have Cat's school picture in their wallet still?" Andre asked everyone, taking his wallet out and showing them Cat's recent school picture. After they had their senior pictures taken last summer, Cat gave everyone a wallet size of hers so "just in case they ever hit their head and attained amnesia" they wouldn't forget her. But really, who can forget Cat Valentine? Everybody took out their wallets as well and brought out the same exact picture. "Cool, so if we run into people, let's just ask them if they've seen her by showing her picture."

Tori nodded, holding Cat's picture close to her. "Good idea."

"Alright, let's move." Beck said in an exhausted tone and was the first one out. Once they all were out, he locked the RV and went to his car, but Jade grabbed his arm. Before she could say anything, he gently made her let go. "No, Jade." He shook his head. "Don't touch me. Never again. I'm sorry, but…it's Cat." He looked at the picture in his hand. "It's Cat from now on. No one else, and that includes you. Cat's my number one girl and always will be."

Jade nodded quickly. "I know, but I just want to say that I'm sorry and I hope she takes you back. You both belong together." With that, she gripped her own picture of Cat and walked to her car.

Beck walked to his car and kissed Cat's face on the picture before starting it.

...

**Midnight finally came, **and Beck wasn't having any luck. He was continuously calling one of the others, asking if they've found her, but nothing. Finally, after receiving nothing from Robbie, Beck threw his phone onto the passenger seat in frustration. "Come on, Cat, where are you?" Something dawned in Beck's mind and he swerved to the side of the road and did a dangerous U-turn, before speeding off once again.

He finally made it to the place he just KNEW Cat would be. She brought him to this place once and said that this is where she went to think about things or to get away from her dad. He skidded to a stop and jumped out. Before he could continue down the grassy path, he heard her voice under the quiet bridge above their heads. He peeked from behind a panel and watched Cat strum on her guitar that her uncle bought her a few months ago. Cat had been teaching herself and getting lessons ever sense. The song she was singing broke his heart.

_**"I can remember the very first time I cried  
How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside  
All of my memories - good and bad - that's past  
Didn't even take the time to realize…" **_Cat paused and sobbed, but kept strumming._**"Starin' at the cracks in the walls  
Cuz I'm waiting for it all to come to an end  
Still I curl up right under the bed  
Cuz its takin' over my head all over again…"**_She began strumming a bit more rough than a normal guitar should take._**"Do you even know who you are?  
I guess I'm tryin' to find  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
I want to be a star  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?" **_She softened her touch on the strings as she sighed, but kept singing. Beck could've cried at how much she sounded so sad. _**"Lyin' awake watchin' the sunlight  
How the birds will sing as I count the rings  
around my eyes  
Constantly pushing the world I know aside  
I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to  
try…I'm lookin' for a way to become  
The person that I dreamt of when I was sixteen  
Oh, nothin' is ever enough  
Ooh, baby, it ain't enough for what it may seem…"**_Cat harshly speeded up her strumming once again._**"Do you even know who you are?  
I'm still tryin' to find  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
Everybody wants to be  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
No…"**_And again, she softened the speed and sound. Her voice went high pitched and sounded fragile. _**"Sorry girl, tell a tale for me  
Cuz I'm wondering how you really feel…"**_Cat let a few tears out as she breathed deeply, trying to keep going. She kept her strumming up._**"I'm a lonely girl, I'll tell a tale for you  
Cuz I'm just tryin' to make all my dreams come  
true…"**_Another time of speeding up the tempo._**"Do you even know who you are?  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
Oh, I wanted to be a star  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell, I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
I guess not, oh I guess not…"**_Beck slowly and quietly continued his way down to her, as she was leaning against the stone wall that helped keep the bridge up in place. His own tears were threatening to fall._**"Do you even know who you are?  
Oh, I'm tryin' to find  
A rising dream or a superstar?  
Oh, I have all these dreams  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
No, no  
Do you even know what you are?  
A rising dream or a fallen star?  
Is life good to you or is it bad?"**_

And she soon calmed the music down and stopped. She closed her notebook that she had the song written in and steadied her guitar against the wall. She placed that on her left side, and patted the dirty ground next to her on the right. "Come and sit, Beck." She called out in a dull voice.

Beck didn't seem too surprised that she knew he was there. They had a bond when they were close enough.

That was love.

Beck quickly made his way to her without stepping in mud or trip over something. Once he was there, he cautiously sat down to where she originally was motioning to. He made sure they were pretty close, and touching. It did shock him, though, when she reached her hand out for his. He immediately took her hand into his and kissed it.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." She said in a small, timid voice. "But I kept reminding myself you weren't psychic."

"I didn't even know you were missing until around 9." Beck said in a raspy voice. "Tori, Andre, Robbie, and- um, well, they came over to talk to you, but your mom-"

"I get it, don't worry." Cat giggled a little.

Beck sighed deeply, keeping her hand close to his face. "You had me so worried…I thought I was having a heart attack when I heard."

Cat looked over to him and leaned her head on his arm. "I didn't want to worry you, or anyone else. I couldn't be there anymore. At least, not tonight. I was going to go home once I knew my parents were asleep."

"Does this happen often?" Beck asked her, staring at her pained face.

"Which part? The part of my dad yelling at me, or the running away for a few hours part?"

Beck gave her hand a squeeze. "The "running away" one."

Cat shrugged. "I haven't runaway like this in 10 months." Beck's eyes widened. "When we became a couple, I suddenly stopped running out of the house when my dad insulted me to the point he yelled at me to leave. I have been running to my room…or…to you." She whispered the last part, and a tear left her eye and ran down her already tearstained cheeks. "And tonight…"

"You didn't feel you could come to me." Beck finished for her when she didn't. Cat nodded, staring out to the river in front of them. "Cat, I am so damn sorry."

Cat slithered her hand from his grasp and he didn't stop her. Here it comes… "Beck, I am not the jealous type, and you know that." He nodded. "But there's a line to cross. There's jealousy to dishonesty/disrespecting to cheating." She looked back to him and his eyes were closed, as if he was waiting for her to scream his head off. "And you were in between. You were dishonest to me, and you were disrespecting my heart."

Beck stayed silent for a minute before answering in a low voice. "She jumped on me."

"You didn't stop her." Cat clenched her hands into fists. "And even worse, you held her there." She winced at the memory of Beck putting his hands on Jade's hips. "You wanted it. Admit it to me."

Beck shook his head and stood from his spot. "I'm not admitting anything."

Cat snorted. "Shocker."

"I'm not admitting I wanted it, because I didn't!" Beck snapped. "I didn't want it! She jumped on me!"

Cat shook her head and wiped her eyes. "If you're going to stand before me here and deny everything and try to hide from it…I will be done with this conversation and WE will be done." She looked up at his hurt face. "Tell me the truth."

Not wanting the relationship to end, Beck kneeled down to her level, onto his knees. "I…I…" He cleared his throat. "I didn't want it, but…Jade was my girlfriend for over 2 years, you know? I had flashbacks of memories with her and for some reason, it made me stay. The memories caused me to not to push her away and to hold on a bit longer."

Cat looked paler than she had a minute ago.

"But the kiss meant nothing. I felt nothing." He shook his head. "It wasn't anything like the kisses I always experience with you." Cat looked up at him. "It made me realize what I have…and I have you. I will always have you and be with you. I want no one, but you. That's what I told Jade before we all split up to find you. I told her, it's you and only you." He took her hands in his own and kissed them. "I don't care how long it takes. I won't give up until you forgive me and love me again."

Cat leaned forward and touched his face with her hands. "Love isn't something a girl can easily fall out of, Beck. I still love you. And I always will." She sighed, putting her hands back in his hold. "I'm scared to trust you again."

Beck nodded. "I understand. I understand completely, Cat. But I'm not giving up on that. I'll try my hardest each day to gain that trust back."

Cat gave him a small smile and kissed his lips gently. Once they released to breathe, Cat hugged him tightly. "I love you, Beck."

Beck wrapped his arms around her and sighed in relief. He was so relieved that she forgave him and didn't dump his sorry-butt. "I love you, Cat. I'll give you the world from now on. Like I said: you're it for me."

Cat sighed and let go of him. She saw her notebook. "So did you like the song?"

Beck bit his lip. "It's depressing and vile." He shrugged. "Kind of reminds me of "Missing", you know?"

Cat nodded. "Yeah, I guess it does." She looked to him. "Jade loved that song, so maybe she'll like this song."

"Look, Cat, about Jade-"

"I'll talk it out with her." Cat stopped him. "Jade and I have been through worse than this together. We'll make it through somehow."

"She really does feel horrible about it." Beck told her.

"Why did she kiss you in the first place?" Cat asked in wonder.

Beck frowned. "Um…well…"

Cat blinked. "Beck?"

Beck sighed. "She was testing something." Cat had wide eyes. "She was wondering if…she…still…you know…liked guys."

"Oh." Cat had wide eyes. "And?"

"She doesn't."

"Yikes." Cat shrugged after a few seconds. "She's my best friend. I'll support her no matter what happens."

Beck smiled. "How did I get so lucky to deserve you?"

"Who knows?" Cat laughed. After they made it to his car, Beck texted everyone to let them know he found Cat and to go home and rest. Cat hugged his arm, snuggling up to him. "I love you, Beck." And she slowly fell asleep, exhausted from the extra-long day.

Beck kept her hand in his own as his left hand was the on the steering wheel still. "I love you, Cat."

* * *

**Okay guys, review and give me a song suggestion, but remember that I have to find the lyrics on AZLyrics. AND only ONE SONG! For now…I have time to write stuff right now because I hurt my ankle because I fell off a ladder at work…and Thomas told me I had to take a few days off because he was worried about me and my unborn baby. :) He's such a sweet man :)**


	54. Best Friend

**Aj Kenobi **_(Um, ok then.), _**LMV, ImNotThomas, XScreamingxAngelX **_(I'll write your request song next chapter :) promise!), _**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, CatHeartsU, xXlostinparadiseXx, Sshaw101, Jadiee, NeonLovesYou, what do u need me 4, Perfectly-imperfect447: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) I can't update Forever & Always tonight, I'm sorry :( Maybe tomorrow night (Tuesday night)…oh is that tonight? It's 1am here…whatever! I'll update Tuesday night! THERE! :) Review! :)

* * *

**Best Friend**

_(Requested by Sshaw101)_

_...  
_

"Hey, girl."

Cat looked up from her history book and smiled when she saw her boyfriend of many, many years walk into her room with a guitar in his hands. "Hey, honey." She greeted as he pecked her cheek playfully and he sat down next to her. "Happy 7 year anniversary."

"Happy 7 year anniversary." Beck said back, rubbing her back. "I can't believe it's been 7 years…it's felt like an eternity, which has been the best ever."

"Aw, you're such a sap." Cat giggled as he poked her nose. "Here…" She grabbed her messenger bag and brought out a small present. "Open it." She said as he went ahead and unwrapped it. When he had it open, he gasped while she smiled. "You deserve it for being the best friend, boyfriend, and my everything to me." She told him before he could protest.

Beck admired his new Guess watch with awe. "I can't believe you did this for me…well, I can believe it, but I just feel I don't deserve it. Thank you so much." He leaned over and pecked her lips. "Would you like your present, Miss Valentine?"

"Yes, please!" Cat squealed with excitement. She faced him on the bed as he put his guitar comfortable in his lap with his pick between his fingers, ready to play. She loved his music and his singing. Of course, Beck never sang for anyone, but her. He said that his voice was only for her ears…she thought he was just too chicken to sing in front of people though. She felt honored to have been the only one to have heard his singing voice so far and she loved it.

"Okay, I wrote this song for you…and I. This song is about us." Beck said, taking a deep breath. "I hope you like it."

Cat said nothing, but smiled sweetly.

That was encouragement enough for him.

He strummed on his guitar a bit before singing. "_**Do you remember when I said I'd always be there.  
Ever since we were ten, baby.  
When we were out on the playground playing pretend.  
Didn't know it back then."**_

_**...  
**_

"_Beck! Beck!" _

_10 year old Beck Oliver turned around as he was playing basketball in his driveway. He saw his brown haired best friend running up quickly to him with a smile planted on her face. He couldn't help, but smile back. "Hey, Cat! How was your shopping with your mom?" _

_Cat was out of breath when she reached him, but soon caught it and answered him. "It was wonderful! She bought me dresses and new shoes!"_

"_I bet you'll look great." Beck told her shyly._

"_Mommy said that one day you and I will get married." Cat suddenly blurted out as Beck went to throw the ball into the hoop, but missed at her statement. "I told her we can't get married."_

_Beck was still confused, but shook it off. "Why not?"_

_Cat frowned. "Beck! We can't get married! We're not even boyfriend/girlfriend yet! You have to be boyfriend/girlfriend for a long, long time before you can get married! Also, my daddy said I can't get married until I'm 18."_

_Beck thought about it and shrugged. "Then be my girlfriend."_

_Cat's eyes widened. "Now?"_

"_Sure." Beck smiled. "I like you. You like me. We're best friends. Might as well be boyfriend/girlfriend too. I don't want to date any other girl. They're weird, but you're awesome. And…" Suddenly Beck blushed._

_Cat smiled, loving it when he blushed. "And what?"_

_Beck shrugged, looking away. "I don't want you dating another boy."_

"_Aw, Beck!" Cat wrapped her arms around his neck, making him blush even more. "I would never be girlfriend to another boy other than you! I promise!"_

"_Cross your heart?" Beck asked for assurance. "You're my girlfriend now. So Robbie or Andre can't kiss you or anything, okay?"_

"_Kay-Kay!" Cat pecked his cheek and Beck thought he'd pass out from blushing too much._

_...  
_

"_**Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it."**_ Beck continued singing as they both came out of their flashbacks of when they first became a real couple. "_**Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
Back when we were so innocent…"**_

Cat listened to the song, but she also was in deep thought. When she was 10 years old and officially became the girlfriend of Beck Oliver, she never thought they'd last so long. No one ever took them seriously…

...

_Cat was fidgeting around as a boy named Danny had his hands all over her in the closet of her best friend Tori Vega's house. He dragged her in there and forced her against a wall. "Please, let me go!" She punched his chest. "I have a boyfriend!"_

"_You and that brat Beck Oliver have been together too long, Kitten." Danny said as he kissed her neck. "It's time to move on to someone else and let me show you a good time."_

"_No!" Cat screamed. "Beck is my boyfriend and we've been together for 3 years! I love him! You can't break up love! Get off me!"_

_The door slammed open and walked in the pissed off boyfriend she had been talking about. Danny was thrown off her and punched dead on in the face, going unconscious almost immediately. Beck turned to Cat with worry in his eyes and she jumped into his arms. "Cat! Are you alright? I heard you screaming! Did he hurt you?" _

_Cat shook her head as she buried her face in his shirt. "I love you, Beck." She mumbled. _

_Beck kissed her head and sighed in relief that his favorite girl wasn't harmed. "I love you too, babygirl."_

_Cat blinked as she looked up at him. "We've lasted this song…we'll last forever, right?"_

_Beck nodded. "Forever."_

_...  
_

"_**I pray for all your love  
Girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me…"**_ Beck sang to his girlfriend as he admired her expressions of love she gave him. He loved her so much, he was relieved she was loving the song. Of course this wasn't her only present, but it's her first one of the day. "_**This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend…"**_

And no one believed they would make it so far…

...

"_What do you mean you want to go to this Hollywood Arts?" Mr. Oliver yelled at his only son sitting across from him at the dinner table. _

_Cat gasped next to Beck, who was holding her hand and glaring at his father. His mother sighed, wishing her husband wasn't so easily angered. "Dad, I love directing, acting, and dancing! At Hollywood Arts, they have all of that! I tried out this morning and I made it in! Both Cat and I did!"_

"_THAT'S WHY?" Mr. Oliver growled. "You want to go because of that little girl you're dating? Beckett, PLEASE! Realize that you and Cat are not going to make it as long as you believe you are! You're just teenagers! You'll fall out of this so-called love you think you have! Stick with education and your business skills! You'll be a great real-estate agent like me one day or a famous lawyer like your mother! Not some show boy in Las Vegas!"_

_Beck gripped Cat's hand tighter for comfort. "You may think we're too young to understand love, but Cat and I are in love. We have been since we were 10 years old. I wouldn't expect you to understand, since you've cheated on mom twice already! But Cat and I will make it! And yes, she is one of the reasons why I want to attend this school, but more of a reason is because I need it! I want to direct! I want to be an actor! I want to dance! You can't stop me!" He caught his breath at his shocked father. "You can't change you I am, father."_

"_Your son is the greatest boy ever, Mr. Oliver." Cat added on shyly. "He's a graceful dancer, a strong director, and a very wonderful actor. He'll go far in Hollywood. He needs Hollywood Arts though. He's going to be famous…with or without me, he'll be great."_

_Beck's heart ached at that, but he let it go. Cat was trying to make a point to his father, who seemed to calm down and listen to his and Cat's words._

_He was enrolled in Hollywood Arts…_

_...  
_

"_**I know it sounds crazy  
That you'd be my baby.  
Girl you mean that much to me."**_ Beck sang his heart out to his girlfriend of so long. He smiled to her as she almost had tears. He knew she was also remembering the hard and the great times they had together. "_**And nothing compares when  
We're lighter than air and  
We don't wanna come back down."**_

Cat swayed to the song, smiling as if she was on top of the world and she felt she was. How could a girl get so lucky?

"_**But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying  
You'd fall in love with your best friend…"**_ Beck's music was slowing down, so Cat figured he was almost done. _**"I remember when I said I'd always be there  
Ever since we were ten baby."**_

Cat held her tears back as Beck finished strumming on his guitar and then he slowly put it to the side so Cat was able to jump into his arms. "I loved it! It's the most beautiful song I've ever heard!"

Beck sighed with happiness as he held her in his arms. "It's all the truth, Cat…hey, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" She asked curiously as she leaned back in his hold, but still kept her arms around his neck. She looked him in the eyes, not paying attention to the red velvet box that came from his pocket and he suddenly opened it before her, making her gasp. "Oh my god!" It was a small, but pure diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" Beck asked softly.

Cat nodded, letting her tears release. "Oh, of course!" And that ended with a kiss.


	55. You Make Me Feel Alive

**XScreamingxAngelX, What do u need me 4, LMV, MidnightEvanescence**_ (Sure, I can :) Next chapter is Take Care by Drake, but the chapter after that, I'll do Skyscraper.)_**, Jeremy Shane, CourtsxBatFan, Sshaw101, Jadiee, and ImNotThomas: **Thanks everyone for reviewing :) You guys are awesome! I'm actually pretty proud of this songfic…

**And to 'I hate guns': **Guns are not the ones who kill people. It's the people behind the guns. My husband owns a gun for our protection (but of course keeps it locked up). I still have my late mother's gun. Guns are not the problem. People are.

* * *

**You Make Me Feel Alive**

_(Requested by XScreamingxAngelX)_

_...  
_

Beck laid on the lumpy bed in his personal RV/makeshift home, silently. He had no music on, nor was he watching TV. He was a bit sore…after taking a few punches from your father, who's bigger and stronger than you, can take a toll on one's body. He didn't mind. When he turned 18, he and his girlfriend were out of there. Out of town, out of their minds. She was living in hell as well, with her family always verbally abusing her. He was glad he was around so she could keep a little security left in herself. He gave her strength to stand up to her parents…the same strength she gave him when his dad put him down, physically.

_Beep…_

A text message…from whom?

He smiled when he saw "Beautiful Girl" on the screen next to "text message".

He unlocked his phone and read the sweet message from a sweet girl.

_-Are you sleeping?-_

He was quick to reply.

_-Nope. You planning on coming over?-_

_Beep…_

She was a fast texter.

_-Is that okay?-_

_-Of course. Always. I really want to see you.-_

_Beep…_

_-Good, because I'm outside your door…-_

Beck put his phone to the side and immediately jumped to his feet to open the door carefully and he saw his petite 5'2'' girlfriend leaning against the wall of the RV. Her hands were in her hoodie's pocket in the front, while her hood was over her head, but her long straight red hair was flowing from it. She looked relaxed, but then looked up at him as he smiled to her. "Hey, handsome." She said softly as he took her hand and led her inside. "I walked here."

"Why?" Beck asked as gently as he could, but in all honesty, he didn't like her walking the streets of Beverly Hills alone. Yes, he had a habit of watching those shows where random girls get kidnapped off the street, never to be found…and it worried him when Cat was in the streets alone, at night. "Something happen at home?" Cat nodded as she sat down on his bed. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She was a tiny girl, so that was easy to do…with all the diets and exercise her parents force her into constantly, Beck still wondered how she was still standing. "Talk to me."

"My mom yanked on my hair while I was working on homework and threw me out of the house…" Cat sighed, leaning into his hold. "She said to run for a couple hours so I can lose some of the fat I've gained. I didn't know I've gained weight lately. The scales say I've lost pounds."

"You have." Beck kissed her head. "Don't listen to your mother. She's blind."

Cat turned and faced him, sitting on his lap now, putting her hands on his bruised cheek. "Did your dad do this?" She asked bluntly, but showed concern.

Beck nodded. "But don't worry. I can handle this until your 18 and we're out of here."

Cat bit her lip before speaking again. "Beck…I want to run away now."

Beck's eyes widened. "What?"

"Please…" Cat pleaded. "The doctor diagnosed me as anorexic and said if I don't start gaining weight, she'll send me to a place that will help me. My parents don't care…they want me to lose weight. I don't want to leave you. And I'm tired of seeing all these bruises and scratches on you. That man inside that house is going to kill you if he does something stupid. I can't live without you." She leaned her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you."

Beck rocked her back and forth, holding her close. "I love you so much, girl. I'll never let anybody separate us. We'll leave."

"Today?"

"Tonight."

After dropping Cat off back at home so she could sneak in and pack her things, Beck drove back to his RV and quickly began packing things. Sure, he didn't want to leave his fragile mother alone with that monster of a father, but he had no choice. He loved his girlfriend with all his heart. He didn't want to be away from her. And if he could spend every waking moment with her, he will. If he could keep her safe, he would.

He packed his clothes and bath necessities into two large duffle bags and then took another bag to pack some pictures. He saw the many photos of him and Cat. _**"What if I told you that I think you're perfect? Beautiful sky…in your eyes, it's so worth it." **_He sang a song he remembered hearing on the radio that described the relationship he had perfectly with Cat. _**"I know you make me feel alive." **_The abuse from his dad, the neglect from his mom, and the constant loneliness he has living in the RV his dad put him in so he could be rid of him…it was worth it at the end of the day when Cat would come over and slip under the covers with him in bed and comfort him. _**"What if I told you I'm in forever? Nothing to hide, yeah, I'll go wherever you go." **_It's true. He'll go anywhere Cat wants to go. _**"You make me feel alive."**_

Beck suddenly took out his phone and sent a text message to Cat, to reassure her he was going. He wasn't backing out.

_-I feel alive when I'm with you…every time it's something new. Never knew what love could feel like, until I walked away for the first time. And I feel alive when I'm with you. Deep inside, it's something true. You're the only reason I fight. You're the best thing in my life.-_

'Send'.

He quietly put the bags into his car before he received a message from his girlfriend.

His heart fluttered at her response.

_-And every single second's a lifetime memory. I'll be holding on to each moment. Cause you make me laugh a little louder, love a little harder…and I feel alive when I'm with you.-_

Beck sighed with happiness.

She was all he needed.

As he drove his car to her house and she came out of the bushes with three duffle bags, she jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately. He quickly put her things in the trunk with his and they took off.

Never to return.

To a place where no one could hurt them again.


	56. Breathe Me

**ChocoMintandRock **_(Does the poster have to be on a certain subject…if not, you should do it how people are suffering with bullying/cyberbullying.), _**LMVictorious, XScreamingxAngelX, Sshaw101, CourtsxBatFan, What do u need me 4: **This was supposed to be different song, but instead my husband had a brainstorm…um, this short-story is based on a true experience, but it's a slash of the movie CyberBullying because we thought it'd be a nice twist to it.

* * *

**Breathe Me**

_(Requested AND Co-Written with ImNotThomas…my husband, who was tortured with the news of my attempted suicide months and months ago when he was in New York, while I was in Nevada…this is his story/crossovered with the movie Cyberbully.)_

_...  
_

Beck threw his phone on the bed, unable to believe himself. He hated himself currently. Last night, he told his girlfriend that she was stupid and unable to live life correctly because she always "screws up", per say. He was just angry that he was forced to stay an extra week in this damned school trip he was taking with a professor and some other students…he hated it. He hated being away from his girlfriend for so long.

New York wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

While he hated his girlfriend being alone in their apartment in Nevada, where they were attending college there, with their other friends, Jade, Tori, Andre, and Robbie. They all decided they didn't want to leave one another after high school, so they all picked a school and they were all accepted. Well…they all were immediately accepted, except Cat. Cat was waitlisted, but then soon accepted. She took that hard, but Beck helped her through that.

He was always there for her when she needed him.

But last night was bad. He just wanted to go home. Was that too much to ask for? Obviously so. He was angry, so he took it out on his sweet girlfriend.

So he didn't call her this morning…he should've. She had an exam today in her psychology course and she was nervous. He should've called and calmed her nerves.

Damn him.

She had been having some problems at school…

Somehow word had gotten out at the beginning of the year that Cat was waitlisted, so some immature girls in their university made Cat the laughing stock by saying the board of admissions felt sorry for Cat because she was known as a disabled one…even though she was far from it. But they made that loud and clear, so Cat was humiliated. Beck protected her as much as he could. Robbie and Tori refused to be seen with Cat now and days, not wanting to be called "friends of the retarded girl" of the college.

Damn them.

Jade and Andre had an apartment of their own, since they were dating as well.

They lived about a block away from Cat and Beck.

Beck knew they would check up on Cat.

But he still wanted to be there.

He saw it was 2' o clock in the afternoon in Nevada time zone so he decided to check theSlap website to see if Cat updated anything.

A video?

It's called "The Real Video".

What the hell?

He pressed 'play' immediately and saw his girlfriend come into the screen…his heart broke. She was crying. And distraught looking. Breathing heavily. With messy hair.

"_Hi…I'm the real Cat Valentine." _She said in a soft, but unsteady voice.

What was she talking about? The real Cat Valentine? What happened?

"_I don't know why everyone hates me…but I'm starting to. Because I'm starting to hate myself too." _Cat said with sobs.

Beck almost cried with her. He didn't hate her…but last night, it made it sound like he did on the phone. So he was part of this reason why she's speaking of these things.

"_And right now…I don't really see a reason to try anymore. Or to talk. Or to breathe." _

That made Beck do a double take.

"_I'm done." _

Done?

Now a tear left his eye.

"_So that's it I guess? Bye…"_ And the screen went black.

Beck grabbed his phone from his bed and rushed out of the room with his wallet. He didn't bother packing things…he didn't need those things. What he needed was to get to the love of his life and fast.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"_What's up, man?"_

"Andre, get to Cat's! GET TO CAT!" Beck yelled bloody murder as he skipped the elevator of the hotel he was staying at and went down the stairs as fast as he could.

"_Beck, what the hell?"_

"Did you see the video?"

"_The video of those bitches making fun of her? Yeah…unfortunately I saw it and Jade's beating the shit out of them as we speak."_

Beck's heart dropped. "That's what the- no, I mean, get to Cat! She made a video! And- Andre, hurry! She's going to kill herself!"

…

It was all a blur…

He stepped out of the taxi cab and ran into the hospital that held his girlfriend...last update he heard…Cat was in a coma.

Beck stepped out of the elevator on the 3rd floor and met with Andre's tearful eyes.

Beck's lip trembled. "Take me to my girl." He whispered with desperation. "Please…"

Andre nodded and did as he was told, letting Beck follow him. Beck saw this was ICU. Cat was in THIS bad of shape she had to be here? She took a lot of pills, as he's been told. By the time Andre broke down the apartment door, Cat was unconscious on the couch with an empty pill bottle and a glass of orange juice that was almost empty was on the table next to her. Andre panicked as he picked her up and rushed her to the nearest ER. She was put in a medically induced coma…they didn't know if she'd wake up though. And if she did wake up, she would never be the same. Mentally…emotionally…physically. Beck didn't care. He just wanted to see Cat's brown eyes open again.

But when he saw her pale skin and a large tube down her throat…he had a feeling it would be a long, long time till he was granted that wish.

Beck burst into tears after Andre left him alone in the room with her. He closed the door. Beck went to Cat's side and cried loudly. "Please!" He begged with all his might. "Pleaseee, for the love of God, Cat, wake up! Please!" He was breathing heavily as he sobbed onto her stomach, holding her hand. "I'm so sorry for what I said! I'm sorry! Please, wake up! Please! Please! PLEASE!" He lost his footing and fell to his knees, but kept a hold on her limp hand. "Please…dear, God…please, wake up."

…

The video…

It was those group of girls, or Beck preferred to call them "demons" or "witches", and they made a video…

One girl had a picture of Cat on her face with the eyes cut out, so they could see the witch's eyes. Then there was a guy that came in with a picture of Beck on his face, again, with the eyes cut out.

They made their point.

They made it look like that Beck only stayed with Cat because she was a sex-maniac, gave good blowjobs, and was a slut…but she was none of those things.

Beck and Cat had separate rooms in their two bedroom apartment.

Cat was still a virgin.

So was Beck.

No blowjobs or anything sexual, besides kissing.

But everyone on the internet had a good laugh about it.

Beck threw up everything in his stomach after watching that damned video.

If he was in Cat's position…if everything that day was reversed…Beck would've killed himself too.

…

Beck sat in the uncomfortable chair beside his girlfriend, who was still unconscious on the hospital bed, holding her hand. He was rocking back and forth, starting at her unmoving hand. "Please…"

* * *

**This is going to be a new, chapter story of Thomas' and mine, but it will be on his profile. He saw the movie cyberbullying and immediately wanted to change the song he requested. He wanted to help write this. What do you guys think? **


	57. Mirror, Mirror

**I KNOW that this chapter was supposed to be Skyscraper songfic, but I'm having a writer's block on that…I don't know what to write about. Usually the music videos give me clues…but that music video has nothing in it. Soooo…what should I do for that songfic?**

**ImNotThomas **_(Boy or girl, let's just be happy they'll be healthy…although I seriously wouldn't mind another boy. Nathaniel was fun :) BUT I have the CUTEST name for a girl! I'm so conflicted!), _**ChocoMintandRock, NeonLovesYou, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, what do u need me 4, CourtsxBatFan, im a unicorn rawrr, sshaw101, Jingle bell rock, and Jadiee: **Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys :) Keep it up because WE MADE IT TO 900 reviews! I'm going to keep this story going until we hit 1,000! THAT'D BE SO AWESOME! AND ALSO: on my youtube account: tjsmom1991, I posted a new video :) Check it out! :) Please?

* * *

**Mirror, Mirror**

**...  
**

Cat moved around the stage a bit with Jade, shaking her hips, before blowing Beck, her boyfriend, a kiss. He smirked with pride. She struggled not to giggle as it was time to sing again.

"_**Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up!" **_Cat shook her hips quickly and harshly to the music. _**"Wooahhh  
YEAH!"**_

And with a bob of her head, the music ended and the crowd in the popular club, Karaoke Dokie, cheered, clapped, whistled, and jumped around. Cat and Jade posed for them a few times in amusement and stepped down, Beck helping Cat down by taking her hand. Cat jumped into his arms and kissed his lips. He easily held her up since she was light. She stood on her own when the owner of the club came up. "Alright, that last one was awesome, wasn't it?" He encouraged more clapping and cheering. "And it's obvious of who tonight's lucky winners are: Jade West and Cat Valentine!"

Jade and Cat screamed in excitement as they walked back on stage. The owner gave Jade a tiny trophy and they both held it up.

After another hour of eating food and enjoying the music, the gang thought it was time to head out. As they were gathering up their stuff from the table, two girls came over to them and "accidently" shoved into Cat.

"Whoa!" Beck caught Cat as she crashed into him. He glared at the two girls. "What's your problem? You ran over my girlfriend!"

The girls ignore his angry cries as he helped his girlfriend steady back on her feet. "You girls think you actually have talent?" One brown haired girl said with an attitude, pointing to both Jade and Cat, who was protectively wrapped in the arms of her boyfriend.

Jade walked up to her, head to head level, and glared. "More than you both, since you sounded like dying rats." The group laughed.

The other two girls, Haley and Tara, didn't find it funny at all. "The crowd just forgot who the best singers were since we went up first. If you two wannabes weren't last, we would've won." Minnie, the brown-haired girl, told them, as the blonde haired one nodded in an agreement behind her.

"Oh, darn." Jade shrugged. "Whatever shall we do, Cat?" She turned to her short best friend, who giggled.

Cat slipped herself out of Beck's hold and stood next to Jade. "I don't know, Jade. I say we just stay winners because we are winners!" She yelled at them through the loud music beginning to play. The gang chuckled at her silliness.

Haley stepped up to Cat. "At least I'm not a red-head freak, with a beer belly and fat thighs!"

The whole gang gasped at her words. Cat put a hand to her mouth in horror of her words and Beck led her away from them. "That's it, we're leaving!" He yelled out. He pointed to Haley and Tara. "You two, go to hell!" And with that, the group left the table.

Jade stayed a bit behind. "You'll be sorry for saying that." She growled out as she shoved the two girls back to the ground, and then left to go comfort Cat. Once Jade made it outside through the crowds, she saw her group of friends gathered by the parking lot. She ran to them, worried about Cat. "Hey, how is she?" She asked Tori.

Tori sighed deeply and motioned to the sobbing girl in Beck's arms. "Not good." She whispered.

Jade frowned. "Oh, Cat…"

Beck had his arms around Cat's petite body as she had her arms wrapped around him tightly. She was shaking and sobbing into his chest. Beck looked to his friends. "Those girls…"

"Seriously! How dare they say such things to Cat!" Robbie agreed.

Tori shook her head, still staring at Cat. "That was just…who says things like that?" She asked to no one.

Andre sighed. "I don't know, but it took all my self-control not to smack them upside the head."

Jade snorted. "Yeah, I almost killed them. I settled for shoving them to the ground though." She almost cried at Cat's non-changing state. "That's it. I'm going back and killing them." She turned around, but Tori and Robbie grabbed her in time to stop her.

Cat continued to cry. She looked up to Beck a little. "I want to go home…" She whimpered out.

Beck nodded. "Yeah." He looked back to his friends. "We're going to go."

Everyone took turns hugging the devastated couple, and Beck led Cat away and to his car. After opening the door for her and helping her in, he slowly sat in his seat and looked to his girlfriend of 7 months. "Did you want to talk about it, Cat?" He asked her softly.

Cat sniffled away some tears as she continued to wipe them away. Finally she put her hands to her lap and stared at them. "Is what she said true?" She whispered.

Beck had wide eyes and his jaw dropped. "What? Cat, no!" His heart broke. "No, no, no, no, no! None of what she said was true! She just said that to be a brat! I swear to you that you are the most beautiful, sexy woman I've ever known." He grinned when she let out a little smile. "You are perfect in my eyes."

Cat looked to him and into his eyes. Beck saw nothing, but pain and hurt. It killed him to see that. "Do you mean that, Beck?" She asked in a timid voice.

Beck let out a breath and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I mean it, Cat. With everything in me, I mean it."

Cat sighed out her sadness and nodded. "Alright…I won't let her words get to me then." She smiled at Beck.

Beck didn't buy it, but just in case, he would keep an eye on her. "Good. Did you want to go home, or hang out at the RV for a while?" He asked as he pulled out of his spot.

Cat shrugged. "Let's just hang out for a little while longer."

Beck nodded, happy of her answer. "Consider it a plan." He took her small hand into his and kissed it.

**...  
**

**A little bit after midnight, **Shrek ended and Beck walked Cat to her front door. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Cat." He said, holding her hand as they walked on the lawn to her porch. "You had me worried."

"Beck, all I care about is what you see of me." Cat told him, looking to him. "And if you mean the things you said about me, then I have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Beck smiled. "I meant every word." He whispered.

Cat took out her keys and kissed Beck goodnight, closing the front door behind her. She sighed deeply as she walked upstairs to her room. She dressed for bed and an idea hit her. A creative burst! She grabbed her handheld voice recorder in her hand as she cleared her throat. She didn't feel like writing anything down, so this would have to do. She'll write everything down later.

"_**Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?  
'Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am  
I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect  
So sorry you won't define me  
Sorry you don't own me…" **_Cat slowly stood from her bed and went to her full-length mirror, standing in front of it to check herself out, to see if Beck lied or not. To see if that horrible girl was right. She kept the recorder close to her mouth._** "Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, I won't try…" **_She felt a bit silly, since she was making an argument with the mirror through a song…but it was something it needed to be done._** "Mirror I am seeing a new reflection  
I'm looking into the eyes  
of He who made me  
And to Him I have beauty beyond compare  
I know He defines me (Yeah)" **_She walked to her bedroom door and opened it, walking downstairs. Her family was in Europe, so she could sing all she wanted._** "Who are you tell me  
that I'm less than what I should be  
Who are you?  
Who are you? (Yeah)" **_She stepped off the stairs, keeping the recorder to her lips. _**"I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, no, I won't try…" **_Cat chuckled to herself as she walked into the living room. She stood before the piano._** "You don't define me (You don't define me)**_

_**You don't define me (You don't define me)**_

_**You don't define me (You don't define me)**_

_**You don't define me (You don't define me)" **_She slammed her fists down onto the keys, making a loud, irritating musical noise. Cat took deep breaths to control herself once again._** "Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be  
Who are you?  
Who are you?" **_She looked up suddenly, to the mirror on the wall. She walked to it, singing louder. _**"Yeah!  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, no, I won't try!  
Yeah!"**_She mocked the mirror, feeling control, feeling like she had the upper hand. That dreadful mirror was no longer controlling her image. _**"Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Yeah  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, no, I won't try!" **_Cat smirked to herself in the mirror as she cleverly pressed "STOP" on the recorder. "You won't define me." She said to the object with confidence. She began walking away and back upstairs. "I'm fine JUST the way I am."


	58. Skyscraper

**ImNotThomas, NeonLovesYou, ChocoMintandRock, Sshaw101, Jadiee, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Jeremy Shane, What do u need me 4, and CourtsxBatFan: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) Sorry it took me so long to update this. I've been feeling pretty crummy :( But I'll feel better soon! It's most likely just being pregnant. Yay! :) Keep reviewing!

* * *

**Skyscraper**

_(Requested by MidnightEvanescence)_

…

Where is she?

Was she okay?

That's all that was going through 17 year old Beck Oliver's mind at the moment.

He had been searching for his girlfriend for the longest time that day…she ran off the school campus after Jade rubbed in her face that she once again did not receive the lead in the school play and the Goth did. Tori threw a fit that she didn't get the lead role.

Cat wanted that role more than anyone.

She was the perfect one, in everyone's eyes.

Andre and Robbie were cheering her on, knowing she finally deserved a chance.

Beck was beside his beloved girlfriend the whole way, wanting nothing more than to see that bright smile of accomplishment on her face. When they found out she didn't get the part, they didn't panic yet…but when Jade West came up and announced Cat failed and she won…Beck couldn't catch her in time when the redhead ran past the crowds in the school and he couldn't find her anywhere. He's tried everything. He's called everyone. He's been everywhere.

Now it was almost nighttime. He was getting worried.

Suddenly his phone made a 'ding' sound. He pulled over to the side of the road. He opened his phone and saw it was a video text from Cat.

His babygirl.

"Cat…" He whispered as he pressed play.

Where she was, or when she made the video, it was sunset. That was over an hour ago. Her hair was blowing in the wind and he saw the ocean behind her and she was walking in the sand, barefoot. Tears were streaming down her cheeks slowly as she stared into the camera with sorrow. Someone was with her…he didn't know who. Maybe her brother?

What happened next killed him inside.

She sang the next words softly. "_**Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands…  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance…  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?" **_She asked her viewers. He knew she was talking to everyone who's bullied her and tortured her. Yes, he protected her when he could, but there was only so much he could do when it came to words. "_**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper…" **_The pain within her voice tore him apart inside as tears were coming to his own eyes. He never wanted his precious girlfriend to feel the way she was. He never wanted her to feel like she was unimportant. She was very important. She was a precious jewel to him. _**"Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper…"  
Like a skyscraper…"**_ He knew the sadness in the video would haunt Beck forever. He wanted to hold her…protect her. "_**Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here…" **_He watched as she looked up to the sky as she collapsed to her knees. He wanted to run to where she was and hold her in his arms, cradle her. "_**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh…" **_He never heard so much emotion from one tiny girl before. It broke his heart._** "Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper…"**_ Soon the video faded with her curling up and crying…

He texted her back. _"Where are you, babygirl?"_

Soon he FINALLY received a text message back. _–At home…can you come over?-_

_-5 mins.-_

He stepped on the gas and did an illegal u-turn, wanting to hurry to his girlfriend's house. He finally made it there and rushed out of his car, the voice of her sad, but beautiful singing still current in his ears. He saw her on the swinging bench on her front porch and immediately took her in his arms after he sat down next to her. She cried and sobbed into his shirt. "Why does everyone want to break me? Why does everyone want me broken?" She screamed, but it was muffled. "I don't understand! What do I do that's so terribly wrong to everyone? Am I that BAD of a person?"

"No, baby." He whispered, rubbing her back. "You're not. You're the most perfect woman in the world. You have nothing to be sorry about, nor have you done anything wrong. People like Jade and those other brats at school are so jealous of you, your beauty and talent…they have nothing compared to you. And you know what else? I'll always be there right beside you, even though I know I sure as hell don't deserve to."

Cat looked up at him and he wiped the tears from her eyes. "You promise?"

"Promise." He smiled, pecking her lips. "Cross my heart."

Cat sighed. "Beck, I sometimes feel that you're the only person who loves me."

"That's fine then." Beck told her. "It's me and you against the world, babygirl."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm out of song ideas! Anybody have any song requests? Just name a song! Put it in a review!**


	59. Before Your Love

**xScreamingxAngelx **_(Your request is going to be in chapter 66 of this story :) K?), _**CourtsxBatFan, ChocoMintandRock **_(I honestly don't understand what song you were talking about, girl…lol.), _**MidnightEvanescence, Im a unicorn rawrr **_(Your request will be chapter 64.), _**Sshaw101 **_(Your request will be chapter 63.), _**BatZevieForever **_(Your request will be chapter 61.), _**NeonLovesYou **_(Your request will be in chapter 60.), _**What do u need me 4, Jadiee: **Thanks for the reviews and song requests :) You guys are majorly awesome!

* * *

**Before Your Love**

**...  
**

She was nervous that we was singing the song she wrote for Taylor Swift in a recording studio currently, but she didn't give into the butterflies in her tummy. She was doing this for herself…the money…and for Beck, who was officially her boyfriend today of 2 years. Once Cat stopped playing and the man over the speaker was heard again. "Perfect! We loved it!" Cat sighed in relief. She left her guitar in there as she walked to the door.

Taylor hugged Cat and squealed. "It was perfect! As usual, but this was beautiful too!"

Cat giggled and released the girl. "Thank you! I'm glad you keep calling me!" She was a famous songwriter and Taylor was one of her best clients.

"Well of course!" Taylor said. "You're the best songwriter EVER!" Cat blushed. "Well, I better get going because I have an autograph signing a few blocks away."

Cat nodded and shook her manager's hand and they left. Beck stood up from his seat, but Cat stopped him. "Wait, Beck…I have a present for you." Cat smiled brightly as Beck stared at her suspiciously. Cat looked to the man at the soundman. "We're still on to record my song, right?"

The man nodded. "You bet! Anything for Caterina Valentine! Why doesn't your boyfriend go in with you and you can sing it to him at the same time?"

Cat's smile had gotten bigger. "That's brilliant idea!"

Beck blinked. "What's happening here?"

Cat just took his hand and led him into the room. Cat pulled up another stool and made him sit down, close to her seat. She picked up her guitar and gave him a wink. "Beck, this is my anniversary gift for you."

Beck smiled. "Just what I wanted."

"Yes. You said you wanted a song all your own for a present, so your wish is my command." Cat giggled, and then she nodded to the man, who gave a nod back.

"Whenever you're ready, go ahead, Caterina." He said through the speaker.

Cat smiled to Beck and began playing.

_**"I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why…**_

_**And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized…**_

_**I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch."**_

_She came to the conclusion. _

_She was in love with Beck Oliver._

_And without him here, she felt alone and lost. No one in the world understood her, except for him. No one else in the world knew how to hold her and comfort her, except for him. There was no one like Beck. He was perfect in her eyes._

_That's why she loved him._

"_**And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'…**_

_**I'd never lived...  
Before your love."**_

"_But the kiss meant nothing. I felt nothing." He shook his head. "It wasn't anything like the kisses I always experience with you." Cat looked up at him. "It made me realize what I have…and I have you. I will always have you and be with you. I want no one, but you. That's what I told Jade before we all split up to find you. I told her, it's you and only you." He took her hands in his own and kissed them. "I don't care how long it takes. I won't give up until you forgive me and love me again."_

_Cat leaned forward and touched his face with her hands. "Love isn't something a girl can easily fall out of, Beck. I still love you. And I always will." She sighed, putting her hands back in his hold. "I'm scared to trust you again."_

_Beck nodded. "I understand. I understand completely, Cat. But I'm not giving up on that. I'll try my hardest each day to gain that trust back."_

_Cat gave him a small smile and kissed his lips gently. Once they released to breathe, Cat hugged him tightly. "I love you, Beck."_

_Beck wrapped his arms around her and sighed in relief. He was so relieved that she forgave him and didn't dump his sorry-butt. "I love you, Cat. I'll give you the world from now on. Like I said: you're it for me."_

"_**I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands.**_

_**And I don't know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
Cuz you've given me  
A reason to exist…**_

_**I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch.**_

_**I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'…"**_

"_Listen to me, honey. Cat, look at me and listen." Her mother said in a serious tone as she held Cat's face in her hands and Cat stared into her mother's teary eyes. "Beck will love you for who you are. He will never find you ugly because you are beautiful! He will never think you're stupid, because you are smart! And he'll never think of you as fat, because you have a petite, beautiful body that he will respect and love!" Her mom cried, and then hugged her daughter close. "Beck will save you from your father, Cat. You watch. He'll save you from your father."_

"_**I'd never lived... before your love.  
I'd never lived... Before your love.**_

_**And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time.**_

_**I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch."**_

_Beck clenched his fist, wanting to punch the large mirrored wall in front of the room. "Cat, don't bring this subject up again, got it?" He growled out, not wanting to continue the discussion._

_Cat fought back tears after she slammed the CD in the player. "If you just want to hide from the truth constantly, then FINE!"_

_Beck had wide eyes as he turned to her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_Cat crossed her arms. "Oh, I think you know what I mean, Beck."_

_Beck stepped closer to her, worried about her words. "No, I don't. And frankly, I don't want to know anymore." Cat rolled her eyes and made a "talk to the hand" motion at him. _

"_**I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'…**_

_**I'd never lived…  
I'd never lived…**_

_**BEFORE..."**_

_Cat leaned her head against Beck's arm as he drove them back to Hollywood where they lived. "I hate this long drive…it's so…long."_

_Beck chuckled. "That's what we get for living 45 minutes from UCLA."_

"_Maybe we should rent apartments closer?" Cat suggested innocently._

"_How about we rent an apartment together?" Beck suddenly asked, sounding so sure of himself. Cat gasped. "It will be more affordable and I can keep an eye on you." He grinned as she gave his arm a squeeze._

_Cat looked in deep thought after that. "I don't know, Beck…"_

"_We'll get 2 rooms, if you want." Beck said, really wanting this to go through. _

"_You mean that?" Cat asked in a serious tone._

_Beck nodded, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I mean it."_

_Cat suddenly smiled and kissed his cheek. "THEN YES!"_

"_**YOUR..."**_

"_I can't believe you!" Cat screamed as she glared at Beck, who was leaning against the kitchen, also giving the same angry expression. "You're not being fair!"_

"_I'm not being fair?" Beck repeated her words in a questioning tone. "You're the one who wants to take off to France to meet with some music artist by yourself!"_

"_I invited you to go with me!" Cat argued back._

"_I have practice!" Beck yelled. _

_Cat shrugged. "Then what do you want me to do? Face it, Beck! You can't ALWAYS be there with me! I won't ALWAYS need you!"_

"_Oh please!" Beck defended himself. "Says the one who is always coming to me when you're scared or having a bad day!" Cat gasped and Beck realized his words. "Cat, I didn't mean that."_

"_If I bother you THAT much, then I'll leave!" Cat left the kitchen, grabbing her jacket, purse, and car keys. _

"_CAT, WAIT!" But Beck was too slow as Cat ran out the door and to the elevator at the end of their hallway. Beck punched a wall when the doors closed on him, but he realized the stairs! He ran down the stairs quickly, and made it to the parking lot before Cat reached it. He ran to the elevator and once the doors opened and Cat stepped out, Beck stood in front of her before she could get to her car. "Don't do this." He begged._

_Cat shook her head, tears leaving her eyes. "No, I have to. What were we thinking? We'll end up just like my parents! Unhappy and-" _

"_We'll be nothing like them!" Beck argued back. "Cat, I swear!"_

"_We're not financially stable, we have ABSOLUTELY nothing figured out for us, and-" Cat stopped to control herself. "All I've ever known is heartbreak and Goodbyes…so let's get this over with."_

_Beck shook his head. "I'll never leave you alone." And he kissed her._

"_**LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE …..."**_

Cat stopped playing and looked to Beck, who was tearful. "Beck…that shooting star…I wished for us to be together forever. And I believe it."

Beck stood up and kissed her. Once he released her, he smiled. "I wished that you'll always be mine."

Cat let a few tears fall as she leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her. "And Beck…you're the best thing that's ever been mine."


	60. Nobody's Singing To Me

**ChocoMintandRock**_ (Which one did you have an mind?)_**, ImNotThomas, Sshaw101, GoodEndings0 **_(Your song request will be on chapter 69, okay?), _**xScreamingxAngelx, Jeremy Shane, Im a unicorn rawrr, NeonLovesYou, what do u need me 4: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) Keep them coming! Let's get to 1,000 reviews! Pss, no more song suggestions from this point forward until I ask again :) Thank you!

* * *

**Nobody's Singing To Me**

_(Requested by NeonLovesYou)_

_...  
_

Cat was walking home from the school with the rain beating down on her. She was in a dress and high heels, and that's it. No jacket or umbrella. She didn't care at this moment in time. Her heart was stomped on, but what was worse was that she was forced to stomp another someone else's heart at the same time. She shook her head vigorously as she pulled at her hair. She let out a shriek from frustration and anger.

Why her?

Danny cheated on her…

Other boys used her…

And now Evan, a boy she met the night before and she REALLY thought she liked more than _someone else_ ditched her because she WASN'T BLONDE!

And THEN Robbie makes things so much harder by trying to win her over with a cheesy song…Robbie was awesome, but not for her.

She loved someone else.

It was her little secret.

And as she tried to convince herself she didn't stand a chance with him, she tried to flirt with other boys and ignore that specific boy.

He was EVERYWHERE though!

He didn't even give a care for her…

Cat whimpered. "Why can't anyone love me?" She screamed out suddenly, not caring who was around. She was on a sidewalk of a dark street, so who cared? "Why can't someone sing to me? …well, someone OTHER than Robbie!" She took deep breaths as she stopped walking, staring at the dark sky of the night. "_**Everytime I go in the shadows  
Every day I know the pain and sorrows  
Without you I lose the way  
Fall apart-go insane…" **_She sighed. "Majorly insane… _**Every night I'm just a victim of his silence  
Nothing there to help I tell you love is violence  
Hurts more and more with each day  
If you're asking me the price is paid…" **_

_HONK! HONK!_

And a car screeching to a stop and someone stepping out of their car, but their headlights were on her back.

She sighed.

What now?

"CAT!" A worried, yet pissed voice yelled out.

Him…

Could this night get ANY worse?

"What?" Cat mumbled, turning to her _friend…_friend. Damn the friend-zone.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" He asked in horror. He had a grey hoodie over himself with the hood over his crazy hair. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Robbie and Tori told me what happened! Are you alright?"

Cat looked up at him with her wet hair and soaked to the bone clothes. "Do I look okay to you?" She asked bluntly.

He grabbed her and took her to his car, wrapping her in a blanket inside. He went on the other side of her and turned the car's heater on high. He made sure the blanket was tightly around her shivering body. "Damn, Cat…your lips are blue and you're shaking." He whispered, slipping the hood off his head. "You're going to get so sick."

"Who cares?" She said, staring off into space. "No one does."

"I do." Beck looked a bit confused. "Cat…what's going on? Is this about that Evan guy? I'll punch his face in if you want."

"If I was blonde or prettier, he wouldn't have left me standing there like an idiot with the hair color of rotten tomatoes." Cat mumbled, curling up into the blanket.

Oh jeez…

It smelled just like _him._

Yes, the night just became a WHOLE lot worse.

"Can you take me home?" Cat asked, wanting to get far away from him. The more she sat so close to him, unable to kiss him or let him hold her, the more her heart tore to tiny pieces. "I just want to go into bed and die."

"Stop it." Beck begged. "I can't hear you talk so terrible about yourself."

"Drop the nice guy act." Cat sneered. "I can't take it."

"Cat, knock this off." Beck sighed. "We've both been living a big lie."

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked harshly.

"You know what I'm talking about and I know what you're going through."

"Shut up!" Cat screamed. "You have no idea what I'm going through!"

"Yes, I do." Beck said calmly as he grabbed her face and pulled his lips onto hers for a passionate kiss.

Cat burst into tears.

She couldn't do this…

She couldn't kiss _him_ because…it would be harder for her to get her heart broken in the end.

She tried to push him off, but when he refused to release her, she kissed back, giving in.

When he released her, she cried into his shirt. He held her close, singing softly to her…

He was singing to her…

She smiled lightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him. "I've always wanted you to sing to me."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Thousand Years**


	61. Loved You A Thousand Years

**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, xScreamingxAngelx, Sshaw101, ChocoMintandRock **_(Which one?), _**LittleMissVictorious, What do u need me 4, Jadiee, NeonlovesYou: **Thanks guys for the reviews :) You all are amazing :) This one is a bit sad…not too much, but it still is at the end. Enjoy :)

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

_(Requested by Batzevieforever)_

_...  
_

"Cat…"

"Hmm…"

The two 17 year olds laid under the covers within the darkness of his RV…clothed, don't worry. He held his girlfriend close to him and kissed her head. "Why do you love me?" He asked softly.

Cat looked up at her boyfriend of 3 years and smiled. "Beck, I've always loved you. Since we first met…it's felt like a thousand years."

Beck looked at her. "Why? You could have anybody you want."

"So can you." Cat told him with a smile. "But we picked each other. I think it's magical."

Beck laughed dryly. "Cat, I call it a miracle you fell for me."

Cat put her tiny hands on the sides of his face and smiled. _"__**Darling, don't be afraid…I have loved you for a thousand years."**_

Beck smiled. "Me too, love." He ended that with a passionate, gentle kiss.

…

_8 months later…_

Cat closed her locker only to be met by a bouquet of flowers. She blushed. "Beck, you-"

"I'm not Beck." Robbie suddenly appeared from behind the dozens of roses. "But I picked these for you."

Cat's smiled dropped a little. "Oh…hi, Robbie. Thanks." She took the flowers. "That's sweet."

"I would shower you in roses every day, Cat." Robbie said in a strange tone. "Won't you accept my proposal to date me? I could treat you to fancy restaurants and jewelry with pure diamonds. I'd dance swiftly with you and I'd tell you sweet nothings every moment of every day. I'd pick you up for our dates every Friday night in my brand new million dollar car and I'd buy you the world."

Cat giggled lightly, but shook her head. "Robbie…I love Beck."

Robbie frowned. "Beck doesn't give you all those things I just listed off."

"I don't want those things." Cat smiled. "I want Beck. Just Beck." She carefully handed Robbie back the flowers and patted his arm. "Only Beck."

"Why?" Robbie asked, almost in anger.

Cat looked back at him before walking away. _**"I've loved him for a thousand years...I'll love him for a thousand more."**_

…

_3 years later…_

As they sat in a flower garden, on a swinging bench, snuggled up to one another. Beck was a bit nervous as Cat was resting gently against his chest. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her body as she had her hands resting on top of his and rubbed her thumbs on his hands. They sat in silence, not doing anything except enjoying the presence of one another. Beck closed his eyes, taking in the pure perfection.

"Cat…"

"Yes, Beck?"

He kissed her head lovingly before continuing. "Will you please marry me?"

Cat looked up at him, which caused her to move back, but he had her in his arms. She smiled. "Yes."

Beck let out a breath and kissed her lips.

She resumed back to her old position, humming. _**"All along I believed I would find you…time has brought your heart to me."**_

…

_8 months later…_

Beck paced in his bedroom, tears welling up in his eyes. He was terrified. Absolutely scared. How could this be happening to him? Why was he so worried about this? He was Beck Oliver! He wasn't scared of anything! …well…he was so terrified of losing his true love. What if she backed out tomorrow? What if she ran away from him? What if she says "I Don't" tomorrow at the altar?

He gulped and let a tear fall.

He loved her so much…he couldn't bear to lose her.

_Ding..._

Text message from his fiancée…wife-to-be…

He almost didn't want to read it.

Was she texting him to break it off?

Was she telling him it was over?

Was she going to destroy his life by leaving him?

_Ding…_

Another text?

He decided to suck it up and read them.

The first message: _**I have died every day waiting for you…Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years…and I'll love you for a thousand years more.**_

The second message: _I do._

Beck smiled to himself as he looked at the picture on his nightstand of him and Cat…

He'll love her for a thousand years.

…

_2 years later…_

Beck walked through the door of his large home and walked into the kitchen to find his young bride there. "How's my beautiful wife today?" He asked softly as he kissed her lips and hugged her close.

His bride of 2 years smiled. "I'm good…but…I went to the doctor's today."

His smiled left his face and went to worry. "Why? Honey, what's wrong? Is it bad?"

She shrugged shyly, not looking him in the eyes anymore. "It depends on how you look at it…"

Beck felt his heart crushing and he was dying inside. "What is it?" He asked in complete terror. He just didn't want it to be cancer or something incurable. He couldn't bear to lose his wife. She was too special and precious to him.

She put a hand on her stomach and gave him a nervous smile. "I'm pregnant."

All the worry, fear, and terrorizing feelings left his body and were replaced with shock…then surprise…then joy. Pure joy. "Pregnant?" He smiled brightly. "You're pregnant?" She nodded. "I'm going to be a dad? You're going to be a mom? Oh my god, Cat!" He pulled her into his arms and lifted her up. "We're having a baby!"

Cat giggled and let her tears of happiness fall. "Yes! We're going to be parents!"

Beck held her close to him and sighed. "Oh Cat…_**Every breath, every hour has come to this."**_

She rubbed their noses together lovingly. _**"I have loved you for a thousand years…"**_

…

_15 years later…_

The doctor left the room, leaving Cat and Beck alone in the doctor's office. Cat had tears streaming down her face as Beck looked like he was going to be sick. She took his hand. "I'll fight this, Beck. I promise. I'll fight for you and our children. I'm going to fight, I swear on my life, I'll fight back. This cancer won't take me…I won't leave you."

Beck looked at her, his whole world crash-landing. "I can't lose you."

"You won't." Cat kissed his cheek and held him close to her. "I love you so much, Beck. I'll fight. I'll do what I have to do."

Beck held his wife to his chest, the doctor's words that set his wife's fate replaying over and over in his mind.

His beautiful wife had breast cancer.

"_**Time stands still…" **_He softly sang out as Cat sobbed into his chest. _**"Beauty in all that she is…I will be brave…I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me." **_

…

_13 years later…_

50 year old, Beck stood before his wife's tombstone, with the wind ruffling up his hair and his hugged his coat closer to his body. The tears leaving his eyes were noticeable, but no one was around to bother him in this moment. His wife lost her battle to cancer, but he was sure proud of her. She fought that breast cancer for 13 years before it took her away from him.

Beck let himself smile. "You're my hero, Cat…_**I have loved you for a thousand years…I'll love you for a thousand more."**_


	62. Courage

**ChocoMintandRock** _(No, I'd rather not...because I don't want to take an_y _chances and reveal who I am...you never know. The internet are full of creepers and I don't want to put my son in danger. I hope you understand._),** ImNotThomas, Sshaw101, xScreamingxAngelx, Jeremy Shane, CatHeartsU, Batzevieforever, im a unicorn rawrr, CourtsxBatFan, LittleMissVictorious, Jingle bell rock, and What do u need me 4: **Aw, thanks for all the reviews :) I think this story will end on chapter 70, because hopefully by then we'll get to 1,000 reviews and I'll have everyone's requests done! Yay! Oh, and I know this songfic isn't exactly a BeckxCat...but oh well. The next one should be :)

* * *

**Courage**

**...  
**

Cat put her scrawny, shaky fingers on the keys of the piano as she took a deep breath. It was taking a toll on her tiny body of this not eating stage. But she needed to…she had to. She couldn't keep looking the way she did.

Also…she didn't see them come in.

The five people who mean the most to her.

The five people she was keeping a dark secret from. _**"I told another lie today  
And I got through this day  
No one saw through my games  
I know the right words to say  
Like "I don't feel well," "I ate before I came"  
Then someone tells me how good I look  
And for a moment, for a moment I am happy  
But when I'm alone, no one hears me cry."**_

She didn't see as Tori silently gasped at her friend's statement. Cat was feeling this way? She has been lying to her face? Is this why Cat wasn't eating lunch? She always told them she ate a large breakfast because her mother has been in the cooking mood lately. She has been losing weight…Tori thought it was naturally done. She didn't think Cat was on a diet, let alone on her way to an eating disorder.

"_**I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day…"**_

Beck could hardly contain himself here. He thought Cat was a pretty girl. She had a perfect figure, perfect signing voice, and perfects everything. Her personality always lightened up with day, no matter how much he forced himself to hide it from her and everyone. The thought of Cat lying to his face when he asked her why she didn't eat lunch for the past week was making him pissed and hurt. He didn't want her lying to him. He wanted her to trust him with everything. Who has he to her if she couldn't talk to him?

"_**I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful  
The day I chose not to eat  
What I do know is how I've changed my life forever  
I know I should know better  
There are days when I'm OK  
And for a moment, for a moment I find hope  
But there are days when I'm not OK  
And I need your help  
So I'm letting go…"**_

Robbie was in total shock. She admitted it! He has suspected! He had! But Rex kept telling him it was all in his head and Cat was fine. She was just not hungry. No. No, he shouldn't have listened to his best friend, Rex. He should've followed his heart. Cat wasn't eating. She hasn't eaten. She has been pale and distant all week. He knew something was wrong with his good friend. He didn't know what to say or do though. He didn't want to offend or upset her. Now he had to make things right. He had to help her.

"_**I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day."**_

Jade stepped up to her onto the stage in the music room. She came close to Cat and sat on the bench. Cat gasped at her presence, but Jade ignored her shock and put her fingers on the piano, towards the low keys. _**"You should know you're not on your own  
These secrets are walls that keep us alone  
I don't know when but I know now  
Together we'll make it through somehow  
(together we'll make it through somehow)"**_

Cat put her hands to the keys as tears came to her eyes, _**"I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day…"**_

Finally Cat stopped and turned around in the seat, so did Jade. Cat looked ashamed up at her friends, who were now in front of her. Andre kneeled down to her, taking her hands into his. "We're going to get through this. Together. We'll make it through somehow. We won't leave you. We're going to get into your head and tell you how much you are so beautiful and talented." Andre took the crying Cat into his arms as she leaned on him. "That's right, Lil' Red…just cry to me. Cry to us. We're here to help you. We aren't leaving you alone."

Jade soon kneeled down, joined the hug. Beck, Tori, and Robbie soon wrapped their arms around the group. The gang of friends stayed for an hour like that. They were going to stick together now.

They were going to help each other.

They were going to let Cat Valentine know…she's going to keep fighting towards the light.

She'll be okay.

Together, she's going to make it through another day.


	63. Echo

**Sshaw101, ImNotThomas, ChocoMintandRock, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, what do u need me 4: **Thanks for the reviews :) Here's another songfic, but this one is new…and a bit different from anything else I've ever written. It's a bit of Cat's POV, but yet, it's not…you'll see. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Echo**

_(Requested by Sshaw101)_

_...  
_

Cat was curled up in the corner of the room of white cushioned room. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and was shaking violently.

She was _scared._

She had been trapped in this place for a week now. They would never let her leave the room. She couldn't walk around outside. They said she had to stay there.

Who were They?

These people that came in with white suits on.

They scared her.

None of them would smile, nor would they laugh.

They would give her finger foods…because she would hurt herself?

She wouldn't.

She just wanted to go home.

But her mommy and daddy told her she had to stay there for a long time.

What did she do that was so wrong?

And how come no one has saved her?

She was so alone…too alone.

No one would talk to her.

They would come in and give her food, watch her eat, but they wouldn't make a sound. And then they'd leave when she was done. They did that only 2 times a day.

She was so hungry.

She was so cold.

She was so scared.

"…_**Hello, hello?  
Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound…" **_Cat sang softly, trying to catch her breath from all the crying she's done throughout the week. Her voice was raspy and cracking with every word, since she hadn't had much water. "_**Alone, alone…  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now…"**_

When the door opened, she looked up weakly.

She saw his familiar face…and broke down.

"Beck?" She called out, making sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Cat!" He ran to her side when he caught sight of her in her black t-shirt, pink pajama pants, and greasy red hair.

She clung to his shirt. He smelt so nice. "Beck…save me."

Beck looked distraught. "Holy shit, have they even fed you?" He raised up her shirt and saw her ribcage. He looked to the door and saw the rest of the gang there, staring at Cat with worry and sorrow. "Call 9-1-1! We're getting her the hell out of here!" As Jade took out her phone, Beck continued comforting the tiny redhead. "Hey, kid…you want to go home with me?" He whispered. "I'll take you home with me."

"Beck…I'm scared." She whimpered.

"Don't be." He kissed her hair, not caring what it smelled like. "I have you, baby. I have you. Your parents are monsters who decided to dump you in here in this mental institution, but I'll take care of you from now on."

"Can I go to sleep, please?" Cat looked up at him with desperation. "I haven't been able to sleep because I haven't felt safe or warm. But you make me feel safe. Can I sleep?"

Beck nodded. "Sleep, babygirl. Sleep and dream of red-velvet cupcakes and Mr. Longneck."

"Kay-Kay." Cat softly said as she drifted off to sleep, never feeling more safe than she was in Beck's arms.

…

She woke up later to a beeping sound…

She opened her eyes and felt a sharp pain in her arm. There was a needle there. Where was she?

"Kitten?" Beck whispered as he sat up in his chair and then stood up when he saw her awake. "Are you up, sweetheart?"

Her head was spinning around. "Why does my head hurt?"

"Starvation." Beck sighed. "Those doctors barely fed you, never gave you anything to drink, and kept you so cold. The doctors here in this hospital are surprised you made it 6 days in that hellhole. They're calling you a "miracle", which you are."

"It was so lonely, Beck." She said in a small voice. "I kept singing a song… _**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough**_

_**Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have…**_and every time I'd sing it, I'd hope that someone would come in and talk to me…but no one did. I was scared."

"Well, you don't have to be scared anymore." Beck told her in a serious tone. "You're not going back there."

"How did you find me?" Cat asked in a curious tone.

"Your parents told the school where you were and we finally were able to get in to visit you after a few days…but the place was in another state, so we had to travel over there, hence why it took us so long to get to you…I made it there though. And I wasn't leaving without making sure you're alive…you may have been alive, but barely." He sighed. "I should've made the trip sooner. I should've gone to find you the day your parents said you were there."

"Don't blame yourself, Beck." Cat sighed. "It's not your fault…why did my mom and dad put me there?"

"They thought you were crazy because of the random things you do." Beck looked a bit angry. "They just don't understand you. You're perfect just the way you are."

"I am?" Cat asked.

"Yes." He kissed her cheek. "You are. You're the amazing Cat Valentine."

Cat shivered slightly at the contact. "Beck…can you hold me? I'm scared this is a dream…I'm scared this is all going to disappear."

Beck nodded and helped her scoot over, holding her close to him once he laid down next to her. "I'm here, Cat. I'm not going anywhere."

Cat somehow knew…she could believe him.

It wasn't an Echo.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Red_


	64. Red

**Batzevieforever **_(I'll put it on the list of "Possible Songfics", but it depends on how long I want this story to go on.), _**Xxxx4everSummerxxxx, Jingle bell rock, NathaniellovesDA **_(I'll put your request in my list of "Possible Songfics", but again it depends on how long I want this story to go. Who is the song by? And I love your name. Lol.), _**ImNotThomas, CourtsxBatFan, LittleMissVictorious, Im a unicorn rawrr, Sshaw101, and What do u need me 4: **Thanks for all your reviews :) I'm so excited! We're almost at 1,000 reviews! I could cry! …well, I really could with how emotional this pregnancy has been. Lol. Anywhoo, here's another requested songfic. Ps…remember, no more song suggestions please! I want to end this story sometime, you know? Lol. But I will try to finish all the ones that have been requested. ALSO: To those who read "She's Perfect In His Eyes", I can't update today. I'm sorry, but all I could get done today was this story and Everybody's Fool. I took a nap...and woke up late. Sorry :( Forgive me?

* * *

**Red**

_(Requested by Im. A. Unicorn. Rawrr.)_

"OH MY GOD!"

The bedroom door burst open to reveal a middle-age Beck with a bat in his hand, ready to pummel an intruder's face in. He was breathing heavily as he went to whack someone, but only saw his teenage daughter sitting on her computer chair and she was looking at her father like he was an alien from another planet. Beck blinked as his redhead wife came in after him, looking worried. "Why the hell did you just scream at the top of your lungs like someone was trying to kill you?" Beck asked in annoyance.

His daughter was known to being an overly dramatic teenager.

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes. "Dad, you are such a weirdo."

Cat came in after calming her heart rate down. "Belle, is everything alright?" She asked in a softer voice than Beck's.

16 year old Belle Oliver sighed. "NO! Leon dumped me! MY WORLD IS ENDING!"

Beck rubbed his aching ringing ears and kissed his wife's cheek. "It's all you, love. I'm going to go grab a beer and try to regain my hearing." With that, Beck quickly left the room, not wanting to hear anymore of his daughter's dramatic life. He'd rather toss the ball in the yard with his 14 year old son, Carter, and 10 year old son, Nathaniel. He was a typical dad, while Cat was a regular mother, but she went above and beyond. Beck knew he'd be a disaster without her as his partner.

Cat giggled at her husband's actions, but went over to the bed and sat down, watching her daughter burst into tears. "Honey…Leon was just another boy."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked in shock. "Mother, Leon and I have been dating for-like-EVER!"

"That may be true, but sweetheart, if he can't treat you with respect and love that you deserve, then he doesn't deserve you at all." Cat told her daughter with the most sincere voice she could get.

Belle sighed deeply and turned off her computer. "Mom…you found your soul mate though…you know what happens is like. I don't."

"Belle, do you really think your father and I have been together since we were born or something?" Cat asked. "Your father and I started dating in college."

"Did you date anyone before him?" Belle asked in a curious tone.

Cat nodded, surprising her daughter. "Countless boys…too many. They were all just wrong turns compared to your father though."

"But were you ever in love with anyone before dad?"

"Yes…you see, I thought I was in love with a boy named Danny when I was fifteen." Cat explained. "We were together for a while and I thought we were going to be together forever. He was perfect to me. He was a mix of a bad boy, yet the popular hot guy."

Belle smiled. "Sounds dreamy…why couldn't you marry I guy like that instead of dad? I mean…if he was hot, then you should've married a hot guy."

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Beck's angry voice came from the living room.

"OH MY GOD, QUIT EAVESDROPPING!" Belle screamed as she went to her bedroom door and slammed it shut. She turned to her laughing mother. "You're still gorgeous and beautiful, mom! You're still young and hot! Go find Danny and marry him instead!"

Cat grabbed her daughter's hand and made her sit down next to her. "Honey, your dad isn't all that bad."

"Mom, he's so un-cool." Belle's shoulders slumped. "I bet that guy Danny would've been cool."

"Belle." Cat sighed. "You know your aunt Tori?"

"Of course."

"She kissed him and he kissed back, then dumped me afterwards." Cat bluntly told her.

"WHAT?" Belle screamed and then hugged her mother. "Oh, mommy, I'm so sorry! Nevermind! Dad may be totally lame, but he treats you like a princess! That Danny guy is a dick!"

"Belle." Cat scolded at her daughter's language, but shrugged it off. "Anyways, do you understand how hurt I was?"

"I can imagine." Belle muttered.

"Belle, there's other boys in the world though." Cat told her daughter with complete honesty. "I date tons of boys before Danny and I dated many boys after him until your father and I gave each other a chance in college. We fell in love. He treated me so much better than any other boy did. He's been the sweetest, most gentle man I've ever met and you're right…your father, Beck Oliver, treats me like a princess and cherishes me. One day, you'll find a man like your father. He'll care for you and love you like no other boy could ever."

Belle stayed silent for a while. "So…I guess dad being so lame and not cool is a good thing?"

Cat giggled, but nodded. "Yes, I guess so."

"Greatttttt…" Belle sighed. "Oh well. So how do I get over Leon? How did you get over Danny?"

"I wrote a song." Cat said simply. "I still have it."

Belle gasped. "Really? Can I read it?"

"Of course." Cat smiled. "Time for a treasure hunt in the attic."

Belle cringed. "Ew…nasty."

…

"Here it is." Cat finally was able to find a box that said "Cat's Music" and opened it, coughing at the dust. "Um…If I Die Young…Pocket Full of Sunshine…Mine…Mirror…here it is."

Belle's eyes widened as she sat next to her mother. "How many songs have you written, mom?"

"A lot." Cat giggled. "I am a songwriter, honey."

"Oh…is that your job?" Belle asked. "I thought you just stayed home, cooked, cleaned, and did everything for us."

Cat shook her head at her daughter's obliviousness. "I'm a songwriter and a stay-at-home wife/mom."

"Oh…anyways, what's the song?" Belle asked.

Cat giggled, but gave her daughter the song.

"Red." Belle said out loud. "Um…weird title, mom. You couldn't think of anything more original or cooler?"

Cat bit her lip to not saying. "Sweetheart, just read the song."

"Okay." Belle read the song. "…_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all." _Belle spoke the lyrics.

Cat swayed a bit, humming, and then sang. "_**Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red…"**_

Belle smiled. "Mom, you're singing is so beautiful. You're the best mom ever. Danny ruined his life by missing out on the best woman ever. Dad lucked out."

Cat giggled and kissed her daughter's head, continuing the song. "_**Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong…"**_

Belle bit her lip, trying not to cry, remembering her long relationship with the boy Leon.

Cat put an arm around her daughter and held her close to her. "_**Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh, red  
Burning red…" **_Cat kissed her head. "But that's okay…because I was able to get over Danny. He was my first love, but he surely wasn't my last. Your father was. So that means you'll one day forget all about Leon. You'll find the right mind. I promise."

Belle sighed and nodded. "Okay…I love you, mom. Thank you so much."

"I love you too, my daughter." Cat helped them down the stairs. Once Belle was back in her room, Cat went out to the living room and saw Beck, pouting on the couch. "What's wrong, my husband?"

Beck sighed as he took Cat into his arms and set her on his lap. "You talked about Danny?"

"Yes."

"I hate him."

Cat giggled and rubbed their noses together playfully, making him chuckle. "Oh, my sweet boy, you are my only love of my life now. Danny was just a color…but you're my heart."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Cat rolled her eyes and hugged him close. "Nevermind, you wouldn't get it."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_What Hurts The Most_


	65. What Hurts The Most

**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, ChocoMintandRock, Sshaw101, xScreamingxAngelx, Im a unicorn rawrr **_(OH MY GOD, NO WAY! That's so weird and ironic! I decided yesterday that if I have a girl, I want to name her either Anastasia or Belle. Lol. Cool, right?), _**LittleMissVictorious, FlorMorada, What do u need me 4, Jadiee: **Thanks for the reviews guys! Yay, only 23 more reviews and we'll have 1,000! SO EXCITED :) Keep reviewing!

* * *

**What Hurts the Most**

**...  
**

_**Ring, ring, ring, ring…**_

"Hey, Cat." Beck's cooled voice said into his phone as he through his shirt from the long day into the laundry hamper in the corner of his cozy RV. "What's up?" He asked when she didn't answer him right away.

"_Oops, sorry! I didn't realize you picked up yet!" _He heard her giggling, and he smiled. _"Hey, Beck, I was wondering if you could give him a ride to school tomorrow. I know I should've asked earlier, but my car just died on me over here. Pretty please?"_ How could he say "NO" to that?

He chuckled as he sat down on his bed. "No problem, Cat. When we get back from school, I'll look at your car." He figured to give her a ride home too, since she is his next door neighbor.

"_THAT'D BE FANTASIC!" _He winced at her loudness. _"Oops, oops! Sorry, I was being too loud again, huh?"_

"Don't worry about it." He waved it off. He didn't mind at all. "I'll come over and ring your doorbell tomorrow when I'm ready, alright?"

"_Aye, aye, Captain Beck!"_

He chuckled again. "Okay, Cat, I'm going to head to bed. You should too, since it's already midnight."

"_Yeah, you're probably right. Goodnight, Beck!"_

"Goodnight, Cat." And they hung up.

**4 months later…**

From that day forward, it was always Cat and Beck, or Beck and Cat, since they became inseparable. When they had free time, you'd find them together. They were still in the "best friend" zone, but Beck would rather be there than in just "friend" or "random dude in the group that I never talked to". When the end of the school year was approaching and the two best friends were studying in Beck's RV for an exam, Beck had an important question to ask of Cat, but he'd have to wait until she was done panicking…

"I feel like I'm going to fail, I'll be a failure! My parents will be embarrassed and disown me, and my brother will tease me till the end of time, and all my friends will laugh at me and kick me out of our group, and-"

"CAT!" He snapped. He couldn't hear her tear herself down like this every time an exam came up. It hurt especially when she would say "friends will laugh and kick me out…" because he knew he was including in that category and he didn't want her feeling like that. "Cat, tell me what I have to do to prove to you that any of that stuff will NOT happen?" He asked her as she stared at him with wide eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders and returned her gaze to her schoolbook. "I guess I could get annoying with that stuff."

He also wished she wouldn't use those words together. She isn't annoying; not to him. "No, it's just hard. I hate hearing you belittle yourself."

She smiled brightly suddenly. "Aw, thanks for saying that, Beck!"

He stared at her. "I meant it." He shook his head through the frustration. He knew one day he would make his move to ask her out or kiss her, and he was going to make their relationship last; hence why he knows that having her for a girlfriend will be a challenge. He's ready though. "Cat, there's something I wanted to ask you."

She looked back up at him from her book. "What is it, Beck? Is there something in my teeth?" Her hands went straight to her mouth in embarrassment. "Is there something on my face?"

Beck laughed as he shook his head and made her take her hands off her face. "No, no, that's not it, Cat."

She sighed in relief. "Oh. Well, what's up?"

"Are you doing anything this summer?" He asked, trying to be casual, but inside, he was nervous.

Instead of being her bubbly self with this kind of question, he saw Cat frown and shake her head as she looked back to her book. "No…my…my parents and brother are going to Europe for the summer."

"And they were going to leave you here?" He asked in disbelief and anger. She nodded. "And you weren't going to tell me?" He growled out.

She shrugged. "I figured you were going somewhere like you usual do with your family. I didn't want you to feel bad."

And at that moment, he knew he fell in even more love with her. "Cat, don't ever feel like you can't tell me something. We're best friends, right?"

Cat nodded slowly.

"Then don't think you have to hide anything." He sighed. "Well, my real question is: did you want to come to Cancun with my family and I this summer? We're going for the whole break and we'll be back a couple days before school starts up again." He shrugs. "Want to come?"

"Is your family okay with it?"

He grinned. "Remember when I couldn't go with Jade to Cancun because my family hated her?" Cat nodded again. "Well, when I asked my family if you could go, they jumped for joy and said "YES" fairly quickly." He chuckled.

She giggled. "Really?" He nodded. "Well, in that case, I would love too!" She squealed. "Yay! I get to spend the summer with my best friend!"

When she said that, it shocked him. Usually when he went somewhere with Jade, she would usual go because of the shopping or the popularity of the location. When Cat said that, he never felt more special in his whole life.

**2 months later…**

On the 4th of July, Beck took a blanket from the beach house they had been staying in all summer and he grabbed Cat's hand as he led her to the shore. They laid out the blanket and sat on it, waiting for the fireworks from across the way.

"Thank you again, Beck." He looked to her as she smiled. "This has been the best days of my whole life. Even if I did almost drown the other day."

He frowned at the memory. He was teaching Cat how to surf when she slipped off the board and hit her head, falling to the water. A lifeguard saved her when Beck couldn't get to her in time. He hated himself for letting it happen.

"How's your head?" He reached up and put his hand to the back of her head, where she was hurt.

She shrugged. "It feels perfectly much better!"

And again, her choice of words made him laugh.

"But really, Beck…" She looked to him. "Thank you. I love spending so much time with you."

And the fireworks began going off.

Cat looked in awe at the sky where they would explode in different directions. "Oh, this is so cool!" She squealed out. "They're beautiful!"

She didn't notice that Beck was staring at her. "Cat, nothing compares to you." He told her and she looked to him just before he crashed his lips onto hers.

And if you ask him what his favorite vacation has always been, he would say Cancun before senior year.

**2 months later…**

School had started back again, and the group was enjoying their senior year so far. Tonight as an IceBreaker dance for the new students, but of course, returning students could go as well. Beck asked Cat if she wanted to go with him, and she accepted. "But I have to meet you there, okay?"

He looked confused. "Why?"

"My parents have this award thing we have to go to, but it ends at 7:30." She smiled, in her jumpy mood. "I'll be there as soon as the ceremony is over, I promise."

"Oh okay, are your parents dropping you off?"

She nodded. "We are all going in the same car. Could you give me a ride home after?"

He chuckled and kissed her nose. "How many times do I have to tell you? We live next door to each other, Cat. You don't even have to ask anymore."

She giggled and shrugged. "It's a habit."

So the night of the award ceremony and the dance, Cat went over to Beck's RV a few minutes before they left.

_Knock, knock_

She waited for him with her carefree spirit and her fancy party dress, and he opened the door for her with a smile. "Hey!" She waved.

"Hey, you." Beck said as he helped her in. "When are you guys leaving?"

She pounced herself on his bed. "In a few minutes. I just wanted to make sure you're still going tonight."

He sat down next to her and took her hand. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Cat smiled, but he could tell there was something wrong. "Cat, what is it?" He asked, concerned.

She bit her lip and looked to the floor. "I have a bad feeling, Beck." The fear in her voice alarmed him. "It's making me sick to my stomach. I haven't felt well about it all day."

"I noticed." He told her, putting an arm around her. "You didn't eat at school today."

She looked to him. "I don't know I feel like this." And she did the one thing he never through he'd see her do when she was with him. Cry.

"Whoa, Cat!" Beck wrapped both of his arms around her petite body as she let out a few violent sobs. He was worried…not only because of her emotions, but because…he had been having the same feelings today. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to worry her, even though he wanted to tell her family that she wasn't going to the ceremony and he was staying with her till the end of the dance so he could protect her. "Cat, tell your family you're not going. Stay with me till the dance. And we'll go together, and we'll-"

"Oh, Beck, you know I can't." Her sobs died down and she laid her head on his chest as he rubbed her back. "Tonight is very special for my dad."

He groaned in frustration. "But Cat-"

"I love you." She blurted out to stop his rampage.

At that moment, he was flying. He was hoping to be the one to say it first, but not everything works out the way he plans it. "Really?" He asked, just in case he heard wrong.

He feels her nod against his chest. "If you don't love me back, I understand."

He laughed and tilted her chin up, and kissed her. When they pulled away finally, he smiled. "I love you, Caterina."

She squealed and hugged him tightly. "Yay!" He laughed as he hugged her back. "I'm so happy!"

They both still had the horrid feeling though.

Cat's mom text her and told her they were ready and waiting, so Beck walked her to her family's car and kissed her goodbye…

He didn't know it'd actually be "goodbye" forever.

…

At the dance, it was 8:30 before Beck knew it. He called Cat 6 times already. "Chill out, man." Andre' clapped his hand on his shoulder, making Beck snap out of his worry. "I bet Cat lost her cell phone again."

She did have a habit of losing her phones.

But it still didn't ease Beck's worry.

Finally, around 9 'o clock, Beck's phone rang. It was a number he didn't recognize. "Hello?" He ran out of the dance to the outside so he could hear. There was talking on the other end. "Uh, yes, this is him…" More talking. "Oh my god…"

20 minutes later, the gang was at the hospital with Beck. Tori had to drive him there because he couldn't function well. They ran through the emergency room doors and Beck was immediately met by Irene, Cat's mother, and her brother, Tyler. "Beck!" Her mom hugged him, tears stained visible on her cheeks.

When she pulled away, Beck looked at her. She looked unharmed, as did her brother. "Where's Cat? And Mr. Valentine? How are they?"

"My husband is fine, he just had a few cuts and stitches, and a concussion." She sighed. "But…Cat…Beck, I'm sorry-"

He drowned her voice out after that.

The love of his life was dead.

**3 Weeks Later…**

The funeral was placed a week after Cat died, and it was also a week since the last time anyone heard Beck talk or socialize. They didn't think he'd make it through this one.

A few weeks later, Beck came to visit her grave, as he did every day. He sat down in front of her stone-head and put a Red Velvet Cupcake in front of it. "I hope they have a bakery up there that makes Red Velvet Cupcakes for you in Heaven, Cat." He said, his voice raspy from not talking. The only he talked was when he was with _her_ in the graveyard. "I know you'd be upset if they didn't." He chuckled. "Or you would start one." That made more sense to him. "Remember the first time you told me you love me? I think about that every single, painful day I'm forced to keep waking up to."

He sniffed away some tears. "It's not fair…only two months of knowing how we were so compatible together. Only two months of being able to have a strong reason to spend all day, every day with you. Even before then, we only realized how great of friends we were a few months. I'm sorry I didn't realize earlier. Maybe when we first met when we were 6 years old, that would've been better. I wouldn't have been distracted with Jade. It would've been you. All you and no one else in the world would compare to you."

Beck sobbed. "We had a bad feeling…we did. We both did. I should've argued with you more and more until you gave in. It's my fault, I just know it." He sighed. "It was going to be you, you know? You were _it_ for me. I had no eyes for ANYONE in the world, except you. I didn't want anyone else, except you. The world could've ended and if the last people on earth were you and me, I would've been totally perfect."

"I want to be with you…I want to be up there with you." He cried. "I want to hold you and never let you go. But if you saw me in Heaven now, you wouldn't be very happy with me. I know you would want me to move on."

"_NO_!"

Beck jumped to his feet and turned around quickly, the hairs on his body standing up. "What- Cat?" Tears came back to his eyes. "Cat!" Before he could run to her, transparent Cat held a hand up, indicating for him to STOP. He stopped himself and stared at her. "Cat…please come back to me."

Cat shook her head slowly, with a small smile. _"I can't and you know that, silly Beck."_

"But I miss you."

She struggled not to frown and kept a strong smile_. "I miss you more!"_ But then she gave up and frowned_. "Beck, don't MOVE ON."_

Beck raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"_Don't MOVE ON."_ She shrugged_. "I don't want anybody to MOVE ON…but I want you to GO ON."_ She smiled. "_There's a difference."_

Beck stayed silent for a few minutes, until it all came together and he nodded. "I see the difference."

"_I don't want you to MOVE ON and forget me. I don't anybody to forget me. That would be very sad_." She sniffled. _"But I do want you to GO ON, and meet someone-"_

"DON'T!" Beck stepped back and covered his ears, even if that never works. "Don't you DARE say something like that!"

She sighed. "_Alright…I understand. Not yet. But one day_-"

"Cat!"

She put her hands up in defeat. "_Okay, okay_." She put her arms down. "_Beck, please…please don't forget me. If you forget me, I would've had no purpose. Don't move on and forget me. Go on, and go to college, go on and hang out with friends, go on and live your life. But don't move on and forget me…please."_ She smiled. _"Pretty please?"_

Those two last words drew him back to the memory of when she asked him for a ride to school that one night…8 months ago…

Beck held himself and nodded. "I'll never forget you. I'll always remember you." He walked up to her slowly, his heart tearing with each step because he knows he won't be able to touch or kiss her. "You'll always be my _first_."

She giggled and he swore he saw her blush. "_Yes, you were my first too, Beck Oliver."_

"I love you, Cat."

She smiled. "_I love you too_." And she began to fade away.

He lost it. "NO! NO! PLEASE, NOT YET!" He cried, running to her to grab her, but he only went through her. He turned back to her and she turned to him. "CAT, PLEASE!"

"_I have to, Beck. It's out of my control."_ She shrugged. "_I would stay if I could."_ She turned around again, but walked to her stone and leaned down, taking the cupcake. "_Mmmm, Red Velvet Cupcake, my favorite!"_

He would've laughed if he was in the right state of mind. "Cat…can you take me too?" He asked, serious.

She walked back to him and giggled. _"No. I don't want to. I love you, but you belong here."_

"I belong with you!"

"_No…obviously not."_ A tear left her eye_. "I have to go, Beck. I love you. I wish things were different. I wish I was still with you here on earth." _

"Me too…" Beck whispered as she disappeared. "Goodbye, Cat…"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Savior_


	66. Saviour

**ImNotThomas, Sshaw101, Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, What do u need 4, ChocoMintandRock, Im a unicorn rawrr, Jadiee, and xScreamingxAngelx: **Thanks for the reviews…15 more reviews and we'll be at 1,000! AHHHH! I'm so excited! Even the baby in my stomach is kicking for joy! …no really, he/she is and it's getting annoying, but I'm excited so he or she is excited with me! :)

* * *

**Saviour**

_(Requested by xScreamingxAngelx)_

_...  
_

When Jade came quietly into my RV, looking tearful and nervous, I knew immediately something was wrong. She sighed immediately, not even saying "hello" or anything of the sort. "Beck, I'm sorry...we're over."

I narrowed my eyes at her, but I'm still in shock that my girlfriend of 2 years was breaking up with me. "What?"

She shook her head, "I love you, I really do, but you've been so different these past months. You haven't been yourself." She lightly kissed my cheek and walked out of my RV.

I can't believe it. We've been together four years and it's over? Just like that? This can't be happening…

Sure, I've changed a bit, but she doesn't understand what it's like to live where I live. No one understands, except one person. I need to text her. I need her to help me through this. She knows everything about me…including my darkest secrets.

_-Cat, you busy?-_

_-Never too busy for you! What's up?-_

_-Jade just dumped me, can you please come over?-_

_-I'll be there in 10 minutes-_

I can always count on Cat.

A few minutes later, I heard a quiet knock on my door, then it opened softly. "Beck?" My red haired best friend, Cat, called out. "I'm so sorry." She sat down on the couch next to me and hugged me. "Are you okay?" Her doe like eyes stared at me.

I nodded. "I'll be okay." I sigh out, leaning my head on her shoulder.

We sat in quiet for awhile Cat soothingly rubbing my arm the whole time. She's so innocent and sweet, and she was here less than an hour after Jade broke up with me. There's no way I could find another friend like her.

After a few minutes she spoke up, her soft voice was laced with a sadness that broke my heart. "What's been going on with you? You've been so distant lately."

I shook my head and pulled her into my arms. "Cat, it's nothing. Please don't worry about it."

She looked up at me and smiled gently. "Can we watch a movie?" She giggled when I poked her stomach.

"Sure, want to watch The Little Mermaid?"

She shook her head. "Let's watch The Hangover." I looked at her with a confused expression on my face. "It's your favorite movie, Beck! Remember, you're the one who's sad?" She asked genuinely wanting to know.

I laughed feeling a lot better. "Yup, babygirl, I know." I stuck the DVD in and sat back down on the couch next to Cat. She giggled for no reason as the movie started.

We were only 10 minutes in when she yawned. "Becky, can I stay the night here?" she said rubbing her eyes sleepily.

I know what you're thinking, but Cat use to spend the night a lot. Starting in 1st grade she spent the night every Friday, up until 8th grade when my mom died. Which is the same year Jade and I started dating, and I know if Jade knew that Cat and I were close all those years ago, she'd murder us. She was possessive even back then. "Of course, babygirl." She laid her head down on my chest and kicked her feet up on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her back and she was asleep in a matter of minutes, probably dreaming about red-velvet cupcakes or fluffy bunnies. Not long after, I fell asleep also, with my protective arms still around her. I woke at a loud bang and Cat quickly jumped out of my arms and hid behind me. I curse. "Shit!"

My father had barged in my RV in his drunken state. Cat looked terrified. She was the only other one besides me who knew that my father was abusive, as she was there when it first started.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I sat alone in my room, with it being around midnight, waiting and waiting for something to change. I had no idea where my father was. He has been so distant and distraught since my mom died in a car accident a few days ago. I can't blame him though. They were married for so long. My mom was his best friend. It's hard to lose your best friend. _

_That's why I'd lose my mind if my best friend ever left me._

_I guess that's who I've been waiting for. _

_Cat._

_I hear footsteps come up my stairs into my bedroom. I stayed seated in the corner of my room, still in my dressy funeral clothes from a few hours before. _

_My brown haired friend kneeled down in front of me and ran her fingers through my uncared for hair. "How are you feeling, Beck?" She asked softly, concern filling her eyes. _

_I shrug. "I'm not sure what I'm feeling, Cat."_

_She sits down next to me and holds my hand. "Well, I'm going to be here until you feel something again. I won't leave you."_

_I let myself smile a little. "You're awesome."_

"_I know." She giggled lightly and leaned her head on my arm. _

"_I miss my mom." I sighed out. "It's unbelievable that she was coming home from visiting my grandmother when a drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit her car. I was waiting for her to come home too. My dad was still at work. It was a Saturday night so my mom and I usually stayed up and watched movies."_

_Cat leaned up and kissed my cheek. "You'll get through this. Just remember to always remember her and keep her in your heart and dreams. You'll always hear her voice and singing. Don't forget her. We all must move on though, including you. You're mom will want you to leave this room, go back to school, and live your life."_

_I nod. "I know."_

"_I'll be holding your hand through it all, don't worry." She gave my hand a squeeze. _

_I was about to speak again before I heard the front door slam open. It was a loud bang when the door closed. "What the heck?" I mumbled before getting up, Cat stood up after me. I began walking to my bedroom door when I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. _

_Cat's voice was shaking. "Beck?" _

_I didn't have time to answer when my door burst opened and my dad appeared in the doorway. I would've been relieved if he didn't have a crazed look in his eyes. "Dad, are you okay?" I asked with worry. _

"_You shut up, you little wimp!" He did the unexpected. He walked up to me and slapped my face, making me fall to my side. "You worthless piece of-"_

"_Stop!" I hear Cat's innocent voice yell. "Why did you hurt him?"_

"_Shut your mouth, witch!" My dad snarled at her. "I'll slap you too if you don't-"_

_I rushed to my feet and grabbed my dad's arm. "Don't touch her, please, dad!" I pleaded. _

_He shook me off and kicked me away. "You have no place to tell me what I can and cannot do!" _

_Cat gasped and tried to run to me, but my dad grabbed her arm and pushed her away to the ground. When she let out a shriek of pain, I gasped. "Dad, you hurt Cat!" I jumped up to my feet again. _

"_Shut up!" He slapped my face again, but this time I was steadier on my feet. "I hate you, you worthless punk!" And he left my room only to go to his room and lock the door behind him. _

_I was so shocked and confused, but I felt Cat's tiny hand on the side of my cheek. Tears were in her eyes as she whimpered. "Beck, are you okay?"_

_I shook my head. "I'm fine. How about you? Did he hurt you?"_

_She didn't answer, but leaned into me. I rubbed her back to comfort her. "Don't tell anyone, Cat. My dad's still upset over my mom's death. You watch. He'll be fine soon."_

_She sighed. "Okay, if you're sure…"_

"_I'm sure."_

_***FLASHBACK END***_

I shook myself out of the flashback of the nightmarish night that changed both our lives as my drunken father took an unsteady step towards us and he sent Cat a sleazy smile. "Oh, Kitty... It's been too long."

My heart raced.

"Don't touch her." I growled. He ignored me and took another step towards us, causing Cat to squeal and clutch my arm tighter. "Get out. Now." I warned him putting my protective arms in front of my small best friend, attempting to block her from my father's view.

He chuckled in such an evil way, which caused my stomach to lurch. The memories of how he used to be such a good dad rush to my head. It's difficult to comprehend he was my best friend once and we did everything together. Now I see him once or twice a week, depending on when he finds his way home from wherever the hell he may be. I don't know the last time I've seen him when he was sober enough to even walk straight.

Everyone -except for Cat- thought I lived in my RV so I could make me own rules. The real reason is so I won't wake up when my 'father' wanders home at 3am and makes a mess of the house.

"What'd you say, boy?" He slurred as he took another step forward.

"I said get out."

Another step. "Oh Kitty, you changed your hair." I looked over at Cat who know had tears forming in her innocent brown eyes. "It's...nice...and colorful."

This time I took a step forward, causing Cat to squeal and try to pull my arm back. She tried to say something, but she couldn't conjure up enough bravery since all she managed to do was barely whisper my name.

"Leave." I uttered out, appearing a lot more confidence than I felt. I had to get him out. The horror of a flashback comes back to me of when my father threw Cat to the ground all those years ago. To see that again or hear her cry out in pain, I can't do it. I don't want to Cat to ever hurt the way I always have to.

He walked closer to me, forgetting about the sobbing red head, thank God. He was a bit taller than me, even though I stood at 6'1. He pushed me down and gave me a harsh kick to the ribs with his work boots. "Gladly." He growled out before he clumsily left my RV. I watched Cat rush over to lock the door behind him, before she came running over to me.

She pulled my head into my lap and I could feel her salty tears dropping onto my cheeks, "Oh, Beck."

I sat up and put my hand on her cheek wiping her tears with my thumb, "Shhh, Cat. It's okay, he'll be gone till at least tomorrow night." I whisper, thinking that's what she was terrified about right now.

She nodded then swallowed. "Becky, it's you I'm worried about. He might really hurt you someday." I could see the genuine hurt in her doe like eyes.

"Please, never worry about me, babygirl." I kissed her forehead gently trying my best to calm her down.

She smiled a little at me. "Thank you for protecting me, Beck."

"_**I know my wounds are sewn  
Because of who you are  
I will take this burden on  
And become the holy one…" **_I sang softly to her as she snuggled up to me. "_**I am here, saviour  
Will be there  
When you are feeling alone, oh  
A Saviour  
For all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm…"**_

She laid her head on my shoulder sniffing occasionally to keep from crying. I don't know how long we sat on my floor before I noticed she had fallen asleep. I picked her up into my arms so I was cradling her, carefully though so I wouldn't wake her and laid her down on my bed, tucking the blankets around her. I saw her scrunch her nose in her sleep and I sure hoped that it's because she was dreaming about running with the bunnies in sunflower fields.

* * *

_(Co-written with Honeymoon Avenue)_

**Next chapter: **_If It Means A Lot To You_


	67. If I Die Young

**NeonLovesYou, Luvvvyyyy Luvvvv **_(Lol, yes, congrats on being the 1,000__th__ reviewer :) This chapter is dedicated to you.), _**Amazing, xScreamingxAngelx, ChocoMintandRock, Jingle bell rock, What do u need me 4, ImNotThomas, Jeremy Shane, Im a unicorn rawrr, Sshaw101, LittleMissVictorious, Jadiee: **YAY! WE MADE IT TO 1,000 REVIEWS! I'M SO EXCITED! I'M SO HAPPY! WHOO-WHEWW! Also…I know that I said that this chapter would be another songfic, but I didn't have the inspiration to write that one today. I'm sorry :( BUT here's an old one! I was just excited about getting 1,000 reviews! MY FIRST TIME EVER! :)

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

* * *

**If I Die Young**

…

As she sat at their usual lunch table with her group of friends, Cat Valentine -a small red-head younger than them all- was concentrated deeply within her school notebook, tapping her mechanical pencil on her chin, thinking, and then suddenly writing on the paper, afraid to lose thought.

"Mm, mm, mm." Andre shook his head at the girl, who heard nothing they were talking about. "I really want to know what the heck she's writing about."

Everyone looked to Tori and Robbie, who were sitting on either side of Cat. Tori raised her eyebrows when she noticed everyone staring. "What?" She touched her nose. "Do I have a booger?"

Jade scrunched her face up in disgust. "No, you dimwit! Look and see what Cat's writing!" She motioned to her best friend, who still didn't hear a thing they were saying.

Robbie shook his head, along with Tori. "No way, that's invading someone's privacy!"

"Yeah, didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Rex, the freakish puppet, said from Robbie's lap.

Jade glared. "Don't make me reach other there and rip your head off."

Rex and Robbie looked to each other and then back at her. "You wouldn't." Robbie said cautiously.

Jade blinked. "You really want to test that?"

Both the puppet and Robbie shook their heads. "NO!"

The rest of the table rolled their eyes and ate their lunch. Finally, they all were once again very annoyed, and stared back at the distracted girl. "I cannot believe she can't hear us talking about her." Robbie said.

Beck was getting annoyed, as he was sitting next to Robbie. "If you guys need to know so badly, why don't you just ask her?"

Everyone gave him a "yeah, right" look.

"If you're so confident, go sit next to her and tap her shoulder, and ask her." Jade smirked at her EX-boyfriend, thinking she was challenging him.

Beck shrugged. "Fine." And he stood up from his seat and made Robbie scoot to where he originally sat, and sat down. Jade's jaw dropped. He grinned and then turned his attention to Cat, who STILL didn't notice anything. "Cat?" Nothing. He tapped her shoulder. "Cat?" Nothing. Now he was impatient. "CAT!" He grabbed her arm and shook her a bit.

Cat jumped a little and had wide eyes as she looked around the table and her gaze stopped at Beck, who still had a hold of her arm. "What? What happened?" She gasped and put her hands over her nose. "Do I have a booger?"

"Ugh, no!" Jade rolled her eyes. "What is with this table and boogers?"

"Because we're worried that we'll have one and walk all through school with a big chunky booger hanging out of our nose before someone finally told us…kind of like you experienced a couple weeks ago." Tori teased her, and everyone laughed.

Jade growled. "DON'T SPEAK OF IT!"

Cat giggled as she picked up her pencil again.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Andre leaned over the table and grabbed the pencil from her tiny hand.

Cat looked shocked. "Why did you do that? You can't take an Irish girl's pencil!"

The table groaned in annoyance, except Beck, who glared at Andre for angering Cat.

"Cat, how many times do we have to explain to you?" Robbie asked in disbelief. "Just because you dyed your hair RED, does NOT automatically make you Irish!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Tori snapped, making Cat cower from her and scoot closer to Beck, who didn't mind at all. "Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

"Okay, now, Cat…you need to answer this question truthfully and fully cooperate with us here, alright?" Beck said in a serious tone. Cat nodded, listening carefully. "What are you writing in the notebook?"

Cat sighed in relief. "Whew, I thought I did something wrong!"

"Just answer the question!" Jade yelled from across the table.

"Yeah, little Red." Andre threw her pencil back to her. Beck caught it in time and gave it to her. "It's been irritating just watching you write and think."

"Boring too." Rex added in. Robbie hushed the puppet when Beck turned to him with an angry look.

"I'm glad you guys asked, because I've wanted to show you!" Cat squealed with delight. "It's totally awesome and special to me! It's a-"

_**RINGGGGG!**_

Cat smiled. "The bell sang!" She jumped up and grabbed her notebook and bag. "Time for class!" And she then skipped away, humming to herself.

The group whined and slammed their heads on the table.

…

At 6:45, Beck picked Cat up from her home, and to his surprise, she brought the notebook. He opened the car door for her and once he sat in, he started the car, and speeded off to Karaoke Dokie, where the gang was getting together for that night. "So are you going to reveal what's in the notebook?"

Cat shook her head, giggling. "Nope!"

Beck was confused. "But- but you were going to tell us earlier at lunch!"

"I know, but I'm glad I didn't!" She smiled brightly, holding her notebook close to herself. "It's a surprise for you guys." She frowned suddenly. "I hope you guys like it though…" She bit her lip. "Maybe I shouldn't do this tonight…"

Beck chuckled. "Cat, don't get nervous…I have no idea what the heck you're going to do, but whatever it is, we'll like it."

She looked to him in disbelief. "How do you know?"

He took her hand with his free one and gave her an encouraging smile. "If it's from you, we'll love anything and everything."

Beck swore he saw her blush a little. "Aw, thanks."

When they arrived at Karaoke Dokie, the group was already there, waiting for them. "So are any of you guys singing tonight?" Beck asked causally, not really notice that Cat rubbed her lips tonight in nervousness.

Tori shook her head. "I'm not. My throat's a bit scratchy."

Jade agreed. "Yeah, we don't want to listen to a dying monkey." Tori glared. "I'm not sure if I am or not."

They noticed Cat was looking over her shoulder, as if looking for someone.

The group took this as their chance. They leaned in close to Beck. "So?" Robbie asked him.

Beck looked confused. "What?"

The others groaned. "The notebook, man!" Andre whispered loudly, since Cat was still distracted.

"What was it?" Jade added.

Beck shrugged. "I don't know."

Jade clenched both her fists and tried to strangle Beck by reaching over Robbie and Andre. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Robbie gasped. "You're crushing me! I can't breathe, can't breathe!"

Rex also wheezed. "Get off, woman, you'll hurt my beautiful face!"

Jade pulled back and glared at him. "Excuse me? Are you calling me fat, FOUR EYES?"

Robbie and Rex sunk in his seat. "No…I was just-"

Jade growled as she turned her attention back to Beck. "What's in the notebook?"

Beck shrugged. "She said it's a surprise for us. And she's showing us tonight."

He guessed they took that for now, because they sat back, sipping on their sodas.

Cat made perfect timing as she turned back to them. "Are we getting Buffalo Nuggets again?" She asked randomly.

Beck narrowed his eyes at her. "Didn't you cry the last time you had those because they were too spicy?"

She nodded and clapped her hands in excitement. "Yes, but it was a thrilling experience! Maybe this time they'll be so hot that I'll breathe out flames like a dragon!" And then she suddenly calmed down, looking serious. "But that would burn, wouldn't it?"

Everyone at the table laughed. Cat looked over her shoulder once more, and suddenly pushed Beck out of the booth so she could get out. Beck moved quickly so he wouldn't fall. "Where's the fire, Cat?" He asked as she jumped out.

"Don't get comfortable, I'll be right back!" She told him as she ran passed him.

Beck had wide eyes, but then he glared at the GUY she ran over to and hugged.

Andre looked as well and groaned. "Oh, snap."

Tori bit her lip. "This just turned awkward."

The people still sitting at the table nodded in agreement as they watched Beck clench his fists until his knuckles were white. Andre grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back to the table. "Chill, man. It may be a cousin or something."

Beck realized how stupid he must've looked and nodded, sitting back down. "You're right, you're right." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I just need to chill and remain calm."

Tori was still watching Cat and her new friend. "He has a guitar and they're just talking. Good sign so far."

Beck's head snapped in her direction and he glared again. "GOOD FOR WHO?"

"DUCK, he's going to blow!" Rex went to hide under the table, but hit his "head" instead. "Ow…"

After another minute or so, Cat came back to the group. Beck stepped out and helped her back in before he sat down again. "What was that about?" Tori asked her.

Cat blinked. "What was what about?"

Jade motioned to the front entrance where Cat and the mystery man once stood only seconds earlier. "That."

"What-"

Beck slammed his hand on the table. "WHO WAS THE GUY?"

"Good job at "remaining calm"." Andre mocked Beck's words he said earlier. "Remind me to ask you for lessons about that."

Cat giggled. "Oh, no, don't be jealous. He was just a friend."

Beck gawked at her. "I'm not jealous!" He pointed an accusing finger to Andre. "She said FRIEND! He's not a cousin!"

Cat scratched her head. "You guys aren't in the best mood, are you?" She happened to look to their perfect view of the stage and smiled. "Ooh, they're starting the singing!"

"Great." Beck groaned out as he turned his attention to the stage, trying to get his mind off Cat and the dude who he officially despised even though he didn't even know him.

After a few singers, the MC took the microphone again. "Alright, alright! Give it up for Stacy and Rena!"

Crickets…

"Or not!" He tried to keep it going. "Let's go on to the next couple, shall we? Only this is different, even though we've had a few of these ones before. This is a song they made up on their own. Let's give it up for the Guitar playing Chase Diaz and the talented singer Cat Valentine!"

The group, besides Cat, had wide eyes and their jaws dropped. "WHAT?"

Cat giggled as she pushed Beck out of her way again. She saw Chase head to the stage. She turned to Beck. "Even though the MC said we were, Chase and I aren't a couple. He was helping me with this song." She reassured him.

Beck rubbed the back of his neck. "Pssh…I wasn't worried." He lied and blushed.

Cat giggled again and skipped off to the stage. Chase was already on a stool, with a microphone in front of him and his guitar in his arms. The MC gave Cat her microphone and she went beside Chase. "This song is dedicated to my best friends in the whole world: Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie, Rex, and especially Beck!" She smiled and waved. "Consider it an apology gift for driving you guys crazy all day with being so secretive and distracted."

The gang was still in shock, but they gave a little wave back.

She giggled and cleared her throat. "This song I wrote is called "If I Die Young" and I hope you guys like it." She smiled to Chase and gave him a nod to play.

He nodded and began strumming.

The lights dimmed, and one spotlight when on Cat. "_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song" **_She smiled at her friends, who were already swaying to the song. Butterflies hit her stomach hard. Was she doing okay? "_**Uh oh, uh oh"**_

Beck suddenly gave her a "two thumbs up".

And that was enough for her.

She suddenly felt better and encouraged once again. "_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby" **_She looked around the rest of the club with a bright smile. "_**The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time"**_

The audience clapped at her long held note.

_**"And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,  
There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by…" **_She again was nervous since her EXTRA long and high note was coming up. What if she messed up? The whole song would be ruined and she would be humiliated!

But then Beck added in a "WHOO!" at the right time before it came up and she had the nerve to continue.

_**"The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had just enough tiiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiime!"**_

When everyone clapped and whistled, including Beck, she knew she did it!

Yay!

And suddenly, people stood up and grabbed a partner to slow-dance with. She blushed. "_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done" **_She kept her eyes on Beck, who was swaying to the music and also kept his eyes connected to hers.

Tori and Andre stood up and danced together. Jade looked like she didn't want to, but Robbie forced her to dance anyways.

Beck stayed seated, totally content with staring at her, shining in the light. At this moment, Cat reminded him of an angel. "_**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'" **_She moved her hips to the slow rhythmic music, her eyes still connected with Beck's. Chase cleared his throat as he prepared himself to add himself as a background singer. "_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song" **_She took her eyes away for a second to look at Chase, who gave her a nod of encouragement and to indicate his was doing fine. And then, she immediately turned her gaze back to Beck. "_**Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh" **_She closed her eyes as she silently prayed in her head. _**"The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time" **_She opened her eyes and everyone stopped dancing, but they all were still watching her and swaying. A few were holding their cell phone lights up and swaying with them, shining. "_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls"**_

Chase did a few more notes until he strummed one last time and he looked up to let everyone know he was done. Everyone began whistling and clapping for them. Tori and Jade left Andre and Robbie in the dust as they squeezed through the crowd. Cat stepped down one step when they came up to her and hugged her tightly.

"You were fantastic, Cat!" Tori jumped up and down in excitement.

Jade hugged her. "It was an awesome gift."

Andre and Robbie showed up.

"Sorry we're late, but that crowd was no joke." Andre told her as he hugged her.

Cat giggled when they released each other. "It's okay, did you boys like it?" She asked both him and Robbie, who she hugged next.

"Like it?" Robbie screeched out. "I thought it was awesome! The best song that was ever dedicated to me!"

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Robbie, that was the ONLY song that has ever been dedicated to you. And it was for all of us, so you have to share that glory."

Robbie frowned and his shoulders slumped. "Joy-kill."

Cat stepped between Andre and Robbie as Beck came up, shyly. She smiled brightly. "It was because of you, you know?" She told him as he wrapped his arms around her small body. "You kept me encouraged."

Beck leaned down to her and kissed her lightly. When they released, he smiled. "I'm glad I could. I'll always be here to help."

"Hmm, so does that make you my new Number One Fan?" She smiled.

He nodded. "I've always been your Number One Fan and no one's taking that title from me." She giggled and they turned to the others, who were smiling at her and smirking at Beck at the same time. "So who's ready for some Buffalo Nuggets?" Beck pumped his fist in the air to add to the excitement.

They all cheered until Cat stopped suddenly. "Ew, Andre, you have a booger."

* * *

**THANKS AGAIN FOR EVERYONE'S REVIEWS! There will still be a few more chapters to this story, no worries :)**


	68. If It Means A Lot To You

**Xxxx4everSummerxxxx, FlorMorada, GrandeRibbons **_(Your song request will be on chapter 70.), _**Sshaw101, What Do U Need me 4, Jeremy Shane, LMV, ChocoMintandRock, Im a unicorn rawrr, NeonLovesYou: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) Hope you enjoy this new songfic :)

* * *

**If It Means A Lot To You**

**...**

_SLAM!_

_Click. _

Cat pushed herself away from the locked door of the bedroom she once shared with the so-called love of her life as she grabbed her suitcase out of the closet and put it on the bed. She heard his footsteps come down the hall quickly and he tried to wiggle the door open, but obviously, he didn't get it unlocked. She screamed in frustration and agony all at once. "GO AWAY!" She yelled out to him.

…

Outside the door, Beck was panicking.

He said the wrong thing to the most precious person in his life.

He banged on the door once as he collapsed against the door, his head hitting the wood. "I'm so sorry, babe! My god, I'm sorry! I won't take the job! I won't take it! It's not worth it! It's not worth losing you!"

…

Cat unzipped the suitcase and slammed it open. "It doesn't change what you said to me!" She snapped as she opened her drawers and began taking the clothes out, putting them into the luggage in a messy manner. "I'm done feeling like I'm second to you! I'm done with you!" She quickly grabbed the picture frame off their nightstand next to the bed and slammed it against the bedroom door, letting it shatter on the ground. "_**You can't give me what I need! And even though you mean so much to me, I can't wait through everything!"**_

…

Beck's heart dropped at the desperation in her voice. _**"Is this really happening?" **_He stood back on his feet and tried to open the door again, but nothing again. _**"I swear I'll never be happy again! And don't you dare say we can just be friends!"**_

…

Cat rolled her eyes through her tears as she struggled to fit everything into the suitcase. "I wasn't going to say I wanted to be friends or even remotely on the same planet with you, Oliver. _**You're not some boy that I can sway.**_" She sneered. She shook her head and sighed. _**"We knew it'd happen eventually."**_

…

"No!" Beck almost sobbed. "I don't want this to happen! Cat, you mean the world to me!"

"LIAR!" Cat screamed as she threw a shoe at the door. She picked up the phone and dialed a trusted number. "Andre, help me, please. I have to get out of here."

…

A few minutes later…the doorbell rang. Beck hesitated leaving his spot by the door, but before he could make a decision or not to leave, Andre walked in and glared to Beck down the hallway and walked over. "Move." He growled as he pushed Beck out of the way and knocked on the door. "Cat? Sis? It's Andre. Let's go, girl."

Beck shook his head. "Please, don't take her from me."

"That was some messed up shit to say to her, Beck." Andre said, recalling what Cat explained what happened over the phone. "Telling her that she owed you because you were getting the movie roles and shit. How could you say those things to her? She's the one that pushed you to follow your dreams after your parents died. She's the one who has never left your side, not even for a second. And you abandon her all the time to go live the fame and fortune, forgetting about her. Screw you. I'm done watching her being used like this." The door opened and Andre took Cat's suitcase from her hands. "Let's go, sis."

Beck dropped to his knees. "Cat, don't leave! Please don't leave me! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for all that I've done! You didn't deserve anything that I've put your through! I'm sorry! _**I swear, I won't be happy again!"**_

Cat scoffed and let her tears fall. "You're such an ass. You are such a two-faced ass." She mumbled as she left the hallway and Andre followed behind her.

…

Beck sat in the hallway, watching them leave. He shook his anger and devastation. He lost his whole world…all because the fame and bright spotlights went to his head. He couldn't forgive himself for letting him treat Cat the way he did. She had been so patient and kind to him. He was going to marry her…he was so sure…but now…he lost everything.

…

Cat sat in the passenger seat of Andre's car, staring out the window and sobbing. She couldn't believe this was happening…she was forced to let go of the love of her life. She didn't want to, but he screwed up. Big time. She was tired of being alone all the time in that apartment. She was tired of him being rude to her and treating her like a slave every time he came home. She wanted the love of her life back…she wanted the man she fell in love with. He wasn't coming back though. And now…she felt a large emptiness in her soul.

…

Beck held the shaky gun in his hands, fully loaded and off it's safety. He gulped and cried, rocking himself back and forth. He felt like this was the only thing he had left to do. He disgraced himself and the love of his life. He had nothing to fall back on. Sure, he had money and fame, but what was it worth if he didn't have Cat to share it with? He shakily put the gun to his head and forced himself to pull the trigger.

…

At the same time…Cat was in Andre's bathroom, taking all the anti-depressants she was on ever since Beck started going on tours and leaving her alone, making her feel unimportant and unloved. All she ever wanted was Beck…and now she lost him and was terrified to go back to him. She didn't like the feeling of unworthiness, which is how he made her feel. She dropped the empty bottle as she convulsed into seizures, before slipping into forever unconsciousness.

…

_**Now everyone is singing "La, la, la…**_

_**La, la, la…**_

_**La, la, la…**_

_**La, la, la…"**_

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Bring Me Back To Life_

**Author's Notes: **_I decided not to end this story yet…so I'm available for more songfic requests now. All I need is the Song Title and Artist's Name. Please make sure the lyrics are on AZLyrics website and there's a music video to them, because I need those. Thank you. :)_


	69. Bring Me To Life

**Luvvvvyy luvvv**_ (Your request will be in chapter 80)_**, Jingle bell rock**_ (Your request will be in chapter 79)_**, Ms Romance **_Your request will be in chapter 78)_**, ChannyLoliver**_ (Your request will be in chapter 77)_**, LittleMissVictorious, Bunnies Take Over The Universe **_(Your request will be in chapter 76)_**, Jeremy Shane, GrandeRibbons, MackenzieBATFan1**_ (Your request will be in chapter 75)_**, xScreamingxAngelx**_ (Your request will be in chapter 74)_**, Im a unicorn rawrr, Sshaw101**_ (Your request will be in chapter 73)_**, Jadiee, Good Endings0, FlorMorada**_ (Your request will be in chapter 72.)_**:** Thanks everyone for your reviews :) If I don't get a chance to update before tomorrow, I hope you all have a Happy Valentine's Day, okay? And also, I no longer need Song Requests from this point forward because I'm good until chapter 80 :) If I need more, I'll post another author's note about it, okay? Until then, **no more song suggestions.**

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

_(Song requested by BatZevieForever)_

_..._

The car accident happened so fast.

Cat didn't see the other car coming and running the red-light.

And now here she was, in darkness. It was so terrifying to her.

And she heard their voices.

Robbie, Tori, Jade, Andre…

And especially Beck, who hadn't left her side since she had apparently her own room here in the hospital.

Her husband of 2 years was in deep distress.

And why were those doctors telling him over and over again that she was brain-dead?

She wasn't!

She could hear every word they were saying!

Except she couldn't move…at all. She was apparently asleep, but she was wide awake inside her head.

She wanted out!

She was scared of the dark!

In bed at night, Beck would turn on the nightlight for her, as he told her, but she couldn't see the light!

"BECK!" She screamed once more as she was still in this dark, lonely world.

"_Cat…just wake up. Please."_

"I'm trying!" Cat sobbed out as she curled up. "I need your help! Beck, save me! _**Bring me to life!"**_

...

"No, I won't let you do this!" Beck cried out as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I won't let you kill her!"

The doctor sighed in annoyance. "Your wife is brain-dead, Mr. Oliver. She is no longer alive. The only thing that's pumping her heart automatically is the life support. She's living off a machine. You cannot let her continue to suffer like this. She's also using up a room that other patients who will actually wake up one day should have. Let your wife go. Let her have a funeral and bury her. She's dead. She's not coming back."

Beck shook his head at the doctor's harsh words. "NO! She was humming last week! She squeezed my hand twice already!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" The doctor snapped. "Mr. Oliver, in a few minutes, a specialist will be coming in and pulling the plug. I'm sorry."

"If anyone goes near that plug, I'll kill them." Beck snarled in a low, dangerous voice. "You will NOT kill my wife!"

"It will be done." The doctor firmly said. "We'll give you 5 minutes." And he walked out in a hurry.

Beck turned sharply to his wife and put his hands on her face, shaking her a bit. "Cat, wake up! You need to wake up!"

…

Cat heard the whole conversation.

Could this be happening?

Was she really going to die?

She wasn't dead!

She wasn't brain-dead either!

"Beck, don't let them kill me!" Cat screamed, but nothing. Suddenly the scenery changed to a building's rooftop. Cat heard horns and saw the city lights of LA on. She walked over to the edge of the roof and saw the every long drop of the building. Below were cars. She couldn't stop her feet from going on the edge. Cat screamed. "No, no, I don't want to die! HELP ME!"

…

Beck was getting pulled out of the room by security guards as the doctor he spoke to before and a specialist made their way into the room. "NO! Don't take her away from me! Cat, Cat, WAKE UP!" The doctor's removed the machine that helped her breathe and he broke down. "NO! NOT HER!"

"BECK!"

Everyone in the room froze, including Beck, who heard his wife's angelic voice call out for him. "Cat?" He saw her still unconscious on the bed, but she was shaking and breathing heavily, having difficultly since she no longer had help breathing.

"BECK, HELP ME! _**Call my name and save me from the dark!**_" She screamed sharply again.

Beck was released from the security guards' clutches as he ran to his wife's side, pushing the doctor out of the way harshly, and took her face in his hands again. "Cat, wake up. Open your eyes." He demanded in a desperate tone. "Cat, wake up!"

…

Cat felt as if she was pushed off the building, but before she could fall any further, a familiar hand snatched hers and kept a tight grip on her. Cat gasped and looked up.

Her hero.

"Beck!" She sobbed in agony as she was dangling off the roof. _**"Save me from the nothing I've become!"**_

Beck growled as he kept his grip on her hand. "I have you, babygirl. I'm not letting you go!" He tried to pull her up, but the winds gusted against them as it became harder for Cat to hold on. "NO! Don't you slip through my fingers! _**Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me! **_You can't do this to me!"

"_**Lead me back home**_, Beck! Please!" Cat cried out, struggling to get a stand somewhere for her feet to help Beck pull her up. _**"Breathe life into me and make me real!"**_

Beck strained himself as he kept pulling and pulling…until she finally was able to step onto the ledge and after that, Beck pulled her up with ease and pulled her into his tired arms.

…

Cat gasped for air as Beck was pushed away from her again, but an oxygen mask was on her face. Air came back into her lungs and her breathing calmed. Beck collapsed into a chair, breathing heavily, not believing she was awake again…especially when he thought he'd never hear her beautiful voice again or see her big brown eyes look directly into his for the rest of his life. Eventually everyone besides those two left the room, and Beck took Cat's hand, who squeezed it with all the life within her. _**"I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems…and I got to open my eyes to everything."**_

"I love you so much, my wife." Beck whispered, kissing her forehead. "I thought I'd never be able to hear your voice ever again…and that was the worst feeling in the world."

"I love you too, Beck." Cat whimpered as he kissed her lips. "Thanks for bringing me to life."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _Concrete Angel_


	70. Concrete Angel

**Brainyxbat, Convexrainbows, xxJadelynWestxx, Guest, Granderibbons, Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, Jadiee, Sshaw101, ChocoMintandRock, Im a unicorn rawrr, xScreamingxAngelx: **Thanks for all the reviews :) I'm sorry I'm not writing like I should be…I'm pregnant, I'm tired, and not feeling good :( Anywhoo, enjoy this new, very sad story.

* * *

**Concrete Angel**

_(Requested by GrandeRibbons)_

_..._

Beck watched as his best friend in the whole world sat in the playground swings, alone to her thoughts…she was staring at her sparkly high-tops, unknowing he was only feet away from her. He walked up to her quickly and took off his jacket. "Cat, it's midnight!" He scolded quietly as he wrapped his leather jacket around her arms and helped her put her hands inside it. It fit big on her, but it was warmer than no sweater at all. He kneeled down next to her. "Hey, what's going on? Your mom and dad called me, they sounded mad. You didn't go home tonight."

Cat just shrugged in a sad way and stared at the ground, not looking at him. He was truly concerned. He knew her parents weren't ideal parents…he personally hated them. Her father drank and her mother was also so stressed out to the point, she slapped Cat around every now and then. Of course, it wasn't like Beck to be one to just look the other way while his best friend is treated like a punching bag, but he didn't want Cat to hate him. If he told someone, that's what would happen. He also didn't want her taken away by CPS or something like that.

He loved his best friend.

He didn't want her to go away.

He promised himself that when they turned 18 and graduate high school, he'd snatch her up and take her away from that horrible house.

Only 2 more years…she'll make it. Cat was strong.

Beck stood up and wrapped an arm around her scrawny waist, lifting her up. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you home."

Cat stopped him as she shook her head. "No."

Beck blinked in confusion. "No, what?"

"No…no go home." She said in her childish voice, burying herself in his sweater. "Me stay here. Safe here."

"That hobo sleeping on the bench over there isn't screaming safety and shelter, Cat." Beck firmly told her. "You're much safer at home than here."

Cat shook her head as tears brimmed her eyes. "No…mommy and daddy mean. Me no go home."

Beck sighed. He didn't mind the baby talk. If he were Jade, then she'd flip out and leave Cat there. Beck had more patience than Jade West, obviously. "Cat, come on. I'm not taking no for an answer. You are going home. I'm sure your parents will be asleep when we get there. I'll pick you up in the morning before they wake up and we'll spend the day together. Okay? You can have one full day away from them."

Cat sighed and nodded, letting him lead her to the car.

That was Beck's system of attempting to rescue her every day. He would take her home a bit late so her parents would already be asleep or half-way asleep, so they would leave her alone, and then he'd pick her up early in the morning, so once again, they'd leave her alone. He figured that if he did that much, then he was helping…he never knew how much he would've regretted letting her go home that night.

As they pulled up to the Valentine house…Beck unlocked the car doors and waited for Cat to leave. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, kid." He kissed Cat's head. "The lights inside look all off. Just go straight to your room and they'll ignore you."

Cat turned to him after taking her seatbelt off and innocently stared at him. "Why don't you love me, Beck?"

This question sent Beck for a spin.

He loved her.

He loved her more than anything.

She was his whole world.

She was everything to him.

"What kind of question is that?" Beck asked, almost harshly. "I do love you! We've already discussed this!"

Cat shook her head. "If you loved me, you would've saved me by now."

"Cat…" Beck sighed. "We only have a couple years until graduation and I told you I'd get you out of that damn house."

"Remember when we were younger and your mom would always tell us those stories about the knight rescuing the princess in distress?" Cat asked, clinging to his arm. "You told me that you were my knight and you'd always be there for me to protect me. Why is it that I've been in distress since we were 8 years old and you have yet to save me? I've been in the hospital with broken bones. I've been in therapy at school for being traumatized. I've had teachers and friends ask me if I'm being abused. I can't tell them…you know I can't. But you could. You could save me."

"Cat, you've survived this far with your parents, you'll make it 2 more years, I promise!" Beck pleaded. "I just think it'd be easier to stick it out than telling everyone and then you get sent to a foster home in New York or something, while I have to be stuck with no best friend…no sweet angel of mine named Caterina Valentine." He lifted her chin up to look into his eyes. "I can't live without you."

Cat seemed to understand what Beck was saying and sighed. "Okay, Beck…I'll suffer a couple more years until you rescue me."

Before Beck could defend himself, Cat stood from the car and slammed the door shut behind her, rushing up the front steps before going into the house, crying.

He felt like a complete jackass.

…

The next day, he walked into school…he was going straight to talk to Lane, the guidance counselor. He wasn't going to let Cat hurt any longer. He couldn't. He couldn't sleep all night. He had a sick feeling about Cat's innocent life he worried so much for. So he knew what he had to do. He was going to tell Lane that Cat's abusive parents need to go to prison and he wanted Cat to come live with him and his parents. His parents loved Cat, so of course, they'd let her stay.

He wasn't losing Cat.

Not to foster care, and definitely not to her parents.

But…he was too late.

He walked into the school doors and everyone froze and stared at him with tears and sadness in their eyes.

His stomach dropped and flopped.

The last time this happened, Cat was in the hospital because she had "accidently" fallen down the stairs at home and broke her leg…even though Cat told him later that her dad did it.

But these tears…

These sad faces…

This was worse than that…

He looked for any of his friends, but didn't see them.

Finally he caught sight of Lane, staring sadly at the floor as he was walking down the hallway.

"Lane…" Beck whispered as he walked up to him.

Lane looked up and looked surprised to see Beck. "Beck? Um…I didn't expect you to be here today."

"Why not?" Beck asked, fear filing his veins. "It's a regular school day."

"Well, yes, but with you and Cat being so close…I guess, I just thought you'd be home, mourning." Lane said, but shrugged. "Some people heal quickly I guess."

Beck was now heartbroken. "What?"

…

It was all over TheSlap.

Cat's last video.

Beck clicked on her profile and saw a new video from her that she made only 15 minutes after he dropped her off. He clicked on the video and pressed play. Cat came into the screen and sighed.

Beck gave the screen a smile. "Cat…"

"_Hi everyone."_ She quietly and softly said to the camera. _"If you're watching this, I am dead."_

Beck knew it was coming, since he found out that his best friend was dead only 40 minutes earlier, but it still hit him hard to hear it from her.

"_Since I was a little girl, my parents have beaten me on a daily basis. I've hidden the bruises and cuts with makeup and band aids. How have I survived to be 16 years old? Easy. I've confided in my best friend, Beck Oliver. He's kept me strong…he's kept me focused on our goal of being able to run away together one day when we're 18. But…Beck…I can't do this anymore." _Tears left her eyes as she stared into the camera, but Beck felt she was staring into his soul. _"It hurts. So much. To feel hated and unloved every time I come home. I hate this. I feel so free and wonderful when I'm with you, Beck…but you didn't seem to understand that maybe me going to a foster family that wouldn't hurt me would've been best for me than me suffering every day with people that only used me for a stress reliever. I understand you were scared to lose me, Beck…but you should've thought of my wellbeing before your own selfish needs…I have a song to sing. It's a song about my childhood, my secret life I've hidden." _Cat took a deep breath as she started singing softly. _**"Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel…" **_Cat sighed out and blew the screen a goodbye kiss, and then the screen went black.

Video ended.

Cat had hung herself right after.

Beck couldn't hold back his tears any longer as he longed for the comfort of his best friend, but he realized…he should've taken care of Cat, the same way she always took care of him.

* * *

**A/N: If someone you know if abused by anybody (parent/teacher/relationships), be sure to tell someone who can help save them. If you don't…you don't want to find out the hard way.**

**Next Chapter: **_Need You Now (How Many Times)_


	71. Need You Now

**Rebecca **_(No, thank you though :) Very kind of you.), _**Guest, ImNotThomas, Xxxx4everSummerxxxx, Jadiee, ChocoMintandRock, Sshaw101, Im a unicorn rawrr, Jeremy Shane, XScreamingxAngelx, LittleMissVictorious, FlorMorada, BrainyBat: **Thanks for your reviews :) Guess what? I'm having a baby girl :) I can't decide on names. Either Charity Rose OR Maykayla Rose, OR Anastasia Rose, OR…either way, I have to pick out a name in a few months. I'm already buying her clothes and all those nice things! I can't wait to meet her! Nathaniel is NOT excited to have a little sister. He keeps saying "Icky baby". Thanks, son…

* * *

**Need You Now (How Many Times) **

_(Requested by ImNotThomas/Crossover of Olympus Has Fallen)_

_..._

It was a trip…just a trip. Her mom was the new U.S. Congresswoman for California, one of the districts, so Cat decided to tag along with her dad and brother to Washington DC for a weeklong trip as her mom went to meetings, they went sightseeing. They were visiting the Washington Monument when it happened.

Terrorists were attacking the city.

Cat was on her phone as everything was disappearing.

Her dad and brother had her by the hand, but someone ran into her and she fell.

She couldn't find her boys.

She didn't know what to do.

A plane flew into the monument and she was only halfway down.

"_Cat, we saw the news! What's going on over there? What's all that noise?"_ Beck's voice came through the phone.

Cat sobbed violently.

"_CAT!" _

"I'm trapped!" Cat screamed. "Someone help me!"

Smoke.

Fire.

Debris.

"I'm going to die!" Cat told her boyfriend over the phone.

…

Beck had tears as he realized this was all too real.

He turned to everyone on the Vega couch. "Jade, call Cat's dad! Her brother! One of them! TELL THEM TO GET HER OUT OF THERE!"

Jade did so with her pear-phone as Andre called Cat's mom.

Tori turned up the TV as video feeds were flooding into the news stations of the president being held hostage, the white house under attack, and more…especially when a plane crashed into the Washing Monument, where Cat Valentine was currently. Tori sobbed as Robbie held her close to him. "Someone get her the hell out of there!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Robbie asked, never feeling as helpless as he did now.

Beck kept Cat on the line. "Pray." He closed his eyes, collapsing against the couch. "Pray."

…

Cat felt herself fading, but she was going to fight this. _**"God please take this!"**_ She prayed with all her heart and soul. _**"God, I need You now!" **_

…

Beck gulped as he made himself strong. "Cat, I need you to stand up and get down there! You have to meet them halfway! Your dad and brother are at the entrance of the monument, they can't get in, but you can try to get out! GO!" He said, repeating everything Jade was telling him.

…

Cat dodged fallen debris as she stood up, leaving her purse there, and walking alone, with only her phone in hand to her ear. _**"Though I walk through the shadows, and I am so afraid…please stay, stay right beside me, with every step I take." **_She prayed while feeling the building falling. "Beck, are you still on the phone?" Nothing. She sobbed. "Beck!"

…

Beck threw his phone against the wall when he lost the call. "SHIT! Lost connection!"

Tori screamed as she buried her face in Robbie's arms.

Jade fell to her knees in front of the TV, watching the world going to hell, starting at Washington DC.

Andre punched a wall, never feeling so pathetic.

Beck watched the news as they focused on how this was the end of the safety for Washington DC. "Please…not my girl."

…

Cat dropped her phone, letting it shatter. "God, it's just me and You now." She said out loud, watching as some invisible force seemed to be protecting her. God. It was God. "Help me, please."

…

Mrs. Valentine stood up during the meeting when they received the news. "Did you just say that the Washington Monument went down?"

The speaker of the meeting nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"My family is there!" She screamed.

…

The gang watched the news as the newswoman spoke those words: _Olympus Has Fallen, which is code for the White House has fallen._

"Which is code for our country is in deep shit." Jade mumbled. "Starting with Washington DC."

"Starting with Cat." Beck kept calling her phone with Tori's, but nothing. "I can't lose her, dammit!"

…

Mr. Valentine, along with his 19 year old son, kept trying to push their way towards the fallen building, but police weren't' letting them go. "My daughter is in there!" Mr. Valentine yelled. "My little girl is trapped inside!"

…

Firemen showed up on the scene. "There's a young lady inside the building!" Someone told them.

One man put his helmet on. "Let's get her out."

…

"_**I need You now…I need You now…I need You now…" **_Cat flinched as more debris were falling violently around her, but somehow she was shielded. _**"God, I need You now!"**_

…

Mrs. Valentine arrived on the scene, not caring about her own safety, as she hugged her son and her husband. "Where's Cat? Where's my baby?" She asked in absolute panic.

Her husband tried to comfort her. "Three firemen just went in to rescue her."

His wife watched as Monument collapsed even more than before. "Oh my God…"

…

Cat looked up when she saw a flashlight. "Daddy? Mommy?"

A man in a dirty yellow suit came to her and stared in shock as she was unharmed and still standing. He forced a smile. "Let's go, sweetheart!" He said as the shield suddenly left them and he was her new protection.

…

An hour went by…

With no news on Cat…

Until Jade's phone rang…

Beck answered. "Hello?" He answered the unknown number.

It seemed like eternity for Beck until Cat answered. _"I'm okay. God saved me."_


	72. Don't Forget

**FlorMorada, What do u need me 4, Jeremy Shane, LittlemIssVictorious, ChocoMintandRock, Sshaw101, NeonLovesYou: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) You're amazing :) I'm stuck on five names for my unborn daughter…Belle, Alice, Maykayla, Anastasia, or Charity…I hate being so indecisive. I asked my husband and his solution? "Just pick one." …yeah, that helps so much. Thanks, babe. I guess I have a lot of thought to put into this. Anywhoo, sorry this songfic is so short. I would make it longer, but I'm not feeling good today. Sorry.

* * *

**Don't Forget**

_(Requested By FlorMorada)_

_..._

I love the feel of his hands on me.

So soft and gentle, yet demanding and sexy.

It's the perfect combination.

He knows all my sensitive spots on me.

Yes, it's wrong for me to let him touch me in these places I've never let anyone touch me before, but this boy is so different from what they all warn me about. He's loving and a gentleman. He's everything any girl could want in a boyfriend. He's a dream come true. I moan as he puts his hand up my shirt, softly running his hand over my stomach, teasing me as he rubs my bra strap and the top of my pants. Suddenly I gasp when his hand slips through my bra. His other hand is rubbing my leg, close to my special spot.

Meanwhile, he keeps me busy by kissing me. I've never felt such a thing before. I'm excited, but nervous at the same time. Don't get me wrong, I'll never let him go all the way with me, but I'll let him have some fun with my body for a few minutes. Why not?

Wait…why is he answering his phone? It's 3 o'clock in the morning, who is calling him? And why is he answering it when we are having sexual intercourse? What the hell? I wave my hand in his face with an angry expression. He puts a finger to his lips, indicating for me to be quiet. Excuse me?

"No, I'm not busy, I can talk."

My eyes widened. I hear it.

It's a woman's voice.

Asshole.

All guys are the same, huh?

I grab my purse after straightening my clothes and smoothing my hair back into place. I reach for the door.

"Cat, what's wrong?" He whispers. "Where are you going?"

I roll my eyes and slam the truck door short behind me.

Guys are assholes.

I thought I loved him…

I held my jacket closer to myself and fixed my hair, trying to hold my jacket closer to myself. I keep thinking about how he screwed me over like that…I mean, I thought he loved me. I thought I was his one and only. How could he forget me?

_Ring…ring…_

Beck calling.

I answered and before he could speak any further, I sang. _**"Did you forget…I was even alive? Did you forget…everything we had? Did you forget…about me?"**_ I heard him sighed deeply, but not out of guilt. He was annoyed. _**"Did you regret ever standing by my side? Did you forget what we were feeling inside? Now I'm left…to forget…about us."**_

"_Whatever."_

_Click._

He hung up on me.

I put my phone in my pocket as the rain crashes on me. I still have a mile till I make it home. _**"Somewhere we went wrong...we were once so strong…our love is like a song…you can't forget it." **_I turn onto an empty, dark street. No life was in sight. I don't mind. I want to be alone right now. _**"We had it all…we were just about to fall even more in love than we were before…I won't forget…us."**_

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Unfaithful by Rihanna_


	73. Unfaithful

**Jadiee, ChocoMintandRock, MackenzieBTRfan1, Sshaw101, Jeremy Shane, xScreamingxAngelx, Im a unicorn rawrr, BrainyxBat **_(And why do you feel ignored? Is it because your request isn't up yet? You need to understand I had in over 13 requests. Yours was the last one to come in, so yours will be the last to be put up. I did them in order of reviews. I'm sorry. I can't play favorites. You must wait until chapter 81.), _**FlorMorada, What do u need me 4, LittleMissVictorious, xXGlamDirectionerXx **_(Your request will be chapter 82)_**: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) You're awesome :)

* * *

**Unfaithful**

_(Requested by Sshaw101)_

* * *

Another sleepless night.

He couldn't keep doing this.

His boss wasn't going to allow him to be drowsy…again.

Doesn't she realize?

He looks out the window from the place he stood in their living room.

They're married.

Have been for three months.

But she has been his wife for 50 percent of the time they've been married.

The other percent goes to the other guy.

The other guy who has taken up half her attention.

Taken her attention away from him.

Her Husband.

_I don't want to do this anymore…_

…

She lays in bed.

Work?

Nope.

Fired yesterday.

Because she spent too much time with _him._

A man…who wasn't her husband.

She looks to her left hand…to the gold band around her ring finger.

She closes her eyes…to remember the day she said "I do".

She cries and sobs…because she knows there's nothing she can do to turn back time.

She's in a web of lies.

Of deceit.

Of unfaithfulness.

_I don't want to be the reason why…_

…

The cold breeze against his face was painful.

Just like the secrets his wife keeps from him.

She's going to leave today.

Again.

To go see him.

Again.

What has he done?

Did he do something terrible to deserve this hurt?

He didn't cling to her.

He didn't call her 50 times a day.

He didn't dare hurt her in any way possible.

He didn't cheat on her.

Doesn't she know what he's doing to him?

She really doesn't realize that he knew either.

He's seen the hickeys.

The new clothes.

Expensive jewelry.

The happiness in her eyes when she walks through that door and back into their house.

_Every time she walks out the door…I die a little more inside…_

…

She could see him dying inside.

And it's her fault.

She knows that she's his world.

His life.

His everything.

She loved the attention he has given her.

…but she also loved the attention the other one gave her.

She loved being spoiled…

…but now it's hurting him.

Her husband.

She felt like a slut.

Tramp.

A cheater.

Oh wait…she was.

No, she is.

She has to make a choice…

…but not today.

_I don't want to hurt him anymore…_

…

He wishes he had the guts to confront her.

He wishes he could kill the man taking his wife away from him.

He wishes he could turn back the clock to be better than the other guy.

He wants so much…and probably too much.

He never gets what he needs.

She is his everything.

He loves her more than anyone could love anything.

She made him whole…

…but apparently he didn't fill her.

It has to be his fault.

He must've done something to push her away.

To make her run to another man's arms.

He must've been too selfish.

No one knows, really.

He just wanted his wife back.

He wanted the woman he married back.

_I don't want that guy to take away my life…_

…

Why can't this go away?

It hurts too much.

It's like a billion knives stabbed her heart.

That's it!

Forget the plans.

Forget the parties.

The gifts.

The fancy lunches.

Forget it all.

She's done.

She wants to go back to when she first married her beloved husband.

She's going to end her other life once and for all.

But she knows that life won't go back to normal until she confesses.

She knows he won't leave her, but she can't keep this a secret any longer.

It's official.

She'll text her other "love" and tell him it's over.

Then when her husband comes back from his walk…

…she'll spill…everything.

_I don't want to be a murderer…_

…

He's been out on his walk for two hours now, but he finally has the urge to return back home. To his wife. He had made up his mind. He's going to confront her. Now. Her car was still there, so she's home…probably getting dressed up for him…her other boyfriend. He opens the front door, only to meet a pair of big, dull brown eyes. His heart breaks as he faces her. It takes him everything he has left to not blow up at her.

She looked him in the eyes and lets a tear fall…again. His once beautiful, blue eyes were now depressed, dull blue eyes. He had such a hurt expression. "Beck…" She greets in a scared manner.

Beck Oliver stays where he is, but closes the door. "Cat." He looks away. He couldn't look at her gorgeous face any longer. "We need to talk."

Cat Valentine-Oliver's heart races as he states that. Another tear rolls down her cheek. She rolls up on the couch, sitting up. "Sit down."

"I'll stand."

"…okay."

"Cat, I know."

"…Beck."

He shakes his head and clenches his fist. "Why?" He yells. "Cat, why?"

She lets more tears fall. "I just don't know, Beck!"

He pauses. "…how can you not know?" He leans against the door. "Do you have ANY idea what you've done to me?" He continues. "We're married! We made vows! I thought you loved me!"

Cat gets up, folding her hands against her heart. "I do love you! More than life!"

"Than why do you go to him?" He asks, softly. Confusion consuming his voice.

She shrugs. "I don't know what to tell you." She looks up to him. "I love you…I don't love him, but he was adventurous, dangerous, and…aggressive. He spoiled me. I loved it…but I knew it was wrong."

"But you still did it. And you kept doing it. You kept going back."

She nods. "I'll admit it. I have been cheating on you for 3 weeks. I found him fun and attractive. But I love you. You're loving and gentle."

"I know he hurt you. I saw the bruises. Why did you keep seeing him?"

"I found the "bad boy" attitude sexy. But I still loved the "passionate" you."

Things go into a thoughtful silence. Both thinking of the same thing. Their marriage.

_I hope she picks me._

_I hope he doesn't leave me._

"Cat…I can't keep doing this. I wont let you see him if you're still married to me." He walks up to her and lifts her chin up to make her look at him, but gently. "If you're going to keep seeing him, then this marriage isn't going to work out."

She nods again. "I choose you, Beck I love you. I already told him I'm done. That I love you. I'm giving him back everything. Everything he spent on me. I don't want you to suffer that way. But please don't leave me. I can't live without you."

Beck leaned down to give her a quick, loving kiss on her lips and then pulled away. "Cat, I could never leave you…even if you had chosen him over me…I wouldn't leave you…I love you too."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Coming Down by Five Finger Death Punch_


	74. Coming Down

**SofiePofie, Jeremy Shane, MidnightEvanescence, CourtsxBatFan, Yannah, xScreamingxAngelx, FlorMorada, ChocoMintandRock, Sshaw101, Jadiee, What do you need me 4: **Thanks for the reviews :) Sorry it's been a while. I had to choose between getting my computer fixed or putting food on the table for my family, paying bills, and all that jazz…which one do you think I chose? Lol. But computer has been fixed. We are okay!

* * *

**Coming Down**

_(Requested by xScreamingxAngel)_

…

28 year old Caterina Valentine-Oliver stood before her 13 year old son's bedroom door, scared to knocked…but she had to. Beck begged her to wait until he was home, since their son had some anger and violence issues, but Cat couldn't wait any longer. She needed to talk to her son. She knocked twice.

"Who is it?" A young, maturing voice called out from inside the room, his music noticeable, but not to the point it was unreasonable.

Cat took a deep breath, letting her brown hair fall into her face, but she pushed it out of the way. "Mom…"

"…come in."

That sweet voice she loved so much was still hidden under everything, she knew it. Nathaniel and Cat had such a special bond, it was so powerful. Beck and Nathaniel, on the other hand, weren't as close. Beck tried, but Nathaniel, for some reason, hated Beck's guts. He couldn't hate his mother…not his mom. As Cat entered the room, she saw Nathaniel's messy room, with his clothes scattered everywhere. He was sitting on his bed, curled up against the wall. His lights were off. The only light came from his window, that was shaded by dark blue curtains.

"Hey." Nathaniel mumbled as he gave his mom a look…it wasn't a kind look, but it wasn't an awful one.

"Hello." Cat said politely as she turned his iPod player down a little and then maneuvered around his mess to sit down on the bed, somewhat close to him. She kept her distance though. "Nathaniel…the school just called me."

"I don't care." Nathaniel grumbled.

"Well, I do." Cat rubbed her lips together. "You were involved in a fight at school, they said."

"So?"

"It was your bullies."

"Stop talking, mother."

"Nathaniel, please." Cat begged, leaning towards him. "I want to help you. What was the fight about?"

Nathaniel grinded his teeth together. "Is your husband home?"

"No, your father isn't home yet."

Nathaniel sighed deeply, running his hands down his face and then back into his hair, which was wild and uncontrollable like his father's. "Stupid old Sikowitz mentioned the best students he had ever had in Hollywood Arts, which was you and dad…he had to mention that I was your son…and how you stopped performing and crap when you were pregnant with me and how you never went back. So now everyone knows that you were 15 when you had me."

Cat sighed. "I'm so sorry. We told Sikowitz never to speak of that."

"Why didn't you just abort me, mother?" Nathaniel asked sharply. "It would've saved everyone a lot of humiliation."

"Nathaniel, your father and I may have only been 15 when we had you, but when I found out I was pregnant, I was filled with joy. Your father couldn't have been happier. No, it was not how I planned my life, but it's not my way. It's God's plan, His way. He's in control. I mean, I was on birth control, but I was still pregnant. That's when I knew you were a gift from God. He has big plans for you."

"To suffer in a god-forsaken high school? Yeah, it's going great." Nathaniel said with venom. "My classmates…bullies…they ganged up on me and called you a…a slut…you're not, mom. I fought back because you're not a slut. You're the most amazing mom ever."

"I know." Cat said. "But guess what, my son? When I was in high school while I was pregnant with you and after I had you, I was called that awful name along with more. Boys even wanted to "take turns" with me since I was apparently "easy", and that's when your father had enough. We both were homeschooled. We spent our time with you, doing schoolwork, and working. For you and for our safety."

"Can I be homeschooled?" Nathaniel suddenly asked. "Please?"

"I can talk to your father about it, but I don't want to you be so unsocial, my son." Cat told him. "I want you healthy and I want to see your smile."

"You don't get it!" Nathaniel shouted, getting off the bed. Cat stayed seated. "I hate being alive! I hate school, I hate dad, and I hate…"

Cat held back her tears. "Me?"

Nathaniel let out a breath as he shook his head. "No, mom. Never. You've sacrificed so much for me."

"That's right, I did." Cat stood up. "You're the best miracle in my life."

"It's so hard to keep waking up another day." Nathaniel told her.

"I know…I know." Cat hugged her teenage son, who was just as tall as her. "I love you, baby boy."

"I love you too, mom."

Then the front door was opened and slammed shut.

"CAT!"

Cat groaned. "Upstairs!" She called out.

"Oh great, here comes the asshole." Nathaniel let his mom go harshly and went back to his bed.

Cat wanted to comfort him, but Beck came storming in. "Beck, don't-"

"Don't stop me, Cat!" Beck snapped at her.

Cat whimpered. "Beck, it was his bullies!"

"I don't care!" Beck shouted. "He shouldn't be fighting in the first place!"

"Stop yelling at mom!" Nathaniel had enough. "Please, stop! She doesn't deserve it! Yell at me! I'm the one who fought and I'm not sorry for it!"

"Excuse me?" Beck growled. "Do you realize how embarrassing this is for the family?"

"I'm sorry I'm such an embarrassment for you, Beck!" Nathaniel spat.

"My name is "FATHER" to you!" Beck yelled. "What gives you the right to think you can go around and start fights?"

"He didn't start it!" Cat pleaded, her tears running down her face.

"Don't, mom." Nathaniel told her, still glaring at his dad. "He won't care."

"You've been suspended for a whole week from school, so you know what that means?" Beck told him. "You're grounded!"

"Whatever!" Nathaniel told him. "Can you please get out now?"

"You know, military school doesn't sound so bad right about now!" Beck threatened.

"Beck, stop it!" Cat cried out. "I want to home school him!"

"You're not going to, Cat!" Beck shouted in her face, making her back against the wall.

Nathaniel couldn't take seeing his mom so venerable and his dad so angry…he was pushing them apart. On a good day, they were the perfect couple…he couldn't break that. He suddenly pushed pass them and ran towards the kitchen.

Cat followed him. "Nathaniel!"

Beck gave up and went to his room, tired of the arguing.

Cat ran into the kitchen and saw the bathroom close to there closed so she knocked on the door and tried to open it. Locked. "Nathaniel, I'm sorry you had to hear those things!" Cat pleaded, leaning against the door. "Baby, please come out!"

When she felt something warm on her feet, she looked down and gasped.

Blood.

Coming from under the door.

"NATHANIEL!" She pounded on the door, but couldn't open it. "BECK! BECK! HELP! BECK! BECK! BECK!"

Beck raced in, looking pissed. "What?" He saw the blood on her feet and panicked. "What the hell? Nathaniel!" He pushed Cat aside and kicked the door open with ease. He saw his son passed out on the ground, blood leaving his slit throat heavily. "Son? Oh my god, Nathaniel!"

Cat was leaning against the door way, screaming bloody murder at the sight of her now dead son.

Beck held his teenage son close to him, letting the blood stain his dress shirt and sobbing violently.

He saw a note in his jean pocket so he took it out, forcing himself to read it through his blurry vision.

_Was there ever any question  
On how much I could take?  
You kept feeding me your bullshit  
Hoping I would break  
Is there anybody out there?  
Is there anyone who cares?  
Is there anybody listening?  
Will they hear my final prayers?_

_-Love, Your Only Son_

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Invisible_


	75. Invisible

**Yannah, Jadiee, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Ec4Lewis, LittleMissVictorious, ShipperofMany, Jeremy Shane, Sshaw101, NeonLovesYou, and xScreamingxAngelx: **I'm glad you guys liked the last songfic :) Here's another one :) I actually like this one :) And I fell in love with the song. I buy every song you guys request or that I write about, just so I can keep it in a memory :) Keep reviewing :)

* * *

**Invisible**

_(Requested by McKenzieBATfan1)_

_..._

Beck walked towards his locker, with bags under his eyes, but a simple smile on his face. He leaned down to his see-through locker and rummaged through his things to trade out books when he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him. He heard them before…boots…crap. He groaned a little as he slammed his locker shut and stood up, adjusting his backpack. "Go away, West." He said as he turned to face the Goth, who glared at him. "Bug off."

"What's up with your freak girlfriend?" She asked with venom. "New cuts on her arms today? And I think I heard her throwing up in the bathroom again…"

Beck glared. "It's your fault she does this to herself in the first place." He pushed away from her and walked towards the girl's bathroom. Unfortunately, Jade was right behind him. He stopped. "What do you want?"

Jade shrugged. "You might need help with little Kitty-Cat."

"Screw you." Beck growled. "You'll humiliate her like you always do. I'll be damned if I let you do this to her again." He walked into the bathroom and then slammed it shut, locking it, right before Jade could walk in as well. He smelt the vomit in the air and cringed, but knew he needed to hold his sweet girlfriend. He walked down the hall of stalls, seeing the last one closed and someone curled up on the floor. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Cat, open up." He said in a stern voice. He heard her whimper, but he wasn't giving in. "If you don't open this door, I'll break it down." He sighed. "Come on, babygirl, talk to me."

_Click._

He opened the door gently and he walked in, locking it behind him. He kneeled down to her level and couldn't see her face, since she had it hidden in her hands and legs. He forced himself to ignore the awful smell and brought her into his arms. "What happened, Cat?"

"Jade said I was fatter today." Cat mumbled, burying herself in his shirt. "Beck, why can't I be pretty?"

"You're gorgeous." Beck whispered as he cradled her close to him. "The most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying." Beck kissed her head. "Jade said she saw some new cuts…"

Cat shrugged.

"No, show me." Beck said sternly. Cat whimpered again as she raised up her long sleeve shirt and Beck saw deep cuts, some close to the most important vein. "Cat!"

"I'm sorry!" Cat sobbed. "I'm just tired of being alive!"

"But you promised you were going to keep living for me…" Beck said in a sad tone. "Don't break that promise, please. I need you."

"What do I do that makes you love me so much?" Cat asked. "I don't understand!"

"You're the most important woman in my life." Beck said, resting his head on top of hers. "I love you so…everything about you. Your beauty, your amazing personality, the way you glow in the sunlight, the way you sing, you're sweet, giving, loving, and you're just too adorable." He poked her stomach, forcing her to giggle. "You're ticklish, which makes you laugh, and I love your laugh. You're smart, you're funny, and you're real. You're not fake. Fake girls wouldn't cut themselves to feel something. I hate the fact you cut yourself, but I love the fact you don't hide your pain."

Cat laid her head against his chest, smiling. "Can we sing our song?"

"Sing it to me, babygirl." Beck told her, rocking her back and forth.

"_**I take these pills to make me thin…**_

_**I dye my hair…I cut my skin…" **_Cat peeked at the cuts on her arm, only to have Beck put a hand over them. _**"I try everything to make them see…**_

_**But all they see is someone that's not me. **_

_**Even when I'm walking on a wire…**_

_**Even when I set myself on fire…**_

_**Why do I always feel invisible…invisible…**_

_**Every day I try to look my best…**_

_**Even though inside I'm such a mess…**_

_**Why do I always feel invisible…invisible?"**_

Beck hummed a little before singing the next verse. _**"Here inside my quiet hall…**_

_**You cannot hear my cries for help…" **_He winced when his clothing rubbed against his own cuts on his legs and sides. _**"I try everyday to make them see me…**_

_**But everyone sees what I can't be…"**_

Cat joined back into the song. "_**Even when I'm walking on a wire…**_

_**Even when I set myself on fire…**_

_**Why do I always feel invisible…invisible…**_

_**Every day I try to look my best…**_

_**Even though inside I'm such a mess…**_

_**Why do I always feel invisible…invisible?"**_

Beck kissed her cheek. "I love you, babygirl. It's us. Forever. Cat and Beck, against the world."

"Promise?" Cat asked in a small voice.

Beck answered her with a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Call Me Maybe_


	76. Call Me Maybe

**FOREVERME3**_(Your request will be in chapter 84),_** Yannah, Jeremy Shane, MackenzieBTRfan1, Im a unicorn rawrr, CatHeartsU **_(Your request will be in chapter 83)_**, Jadiee, NicoleMarieWest, Bunnies Take Over The Universe, Sshaw101, xScreamingxAngelx: **Thank you so much for reviewing everyone :) You guys are amazing.

* * *

**Call Me Maybe**

_(Requested by Bunnies Take Over The Universe)_

_..._

17 year old Frankie Valentine was reading a magazine at the kitchen table while he witnessed his younger sister going gaga over the next door neighbor, who was taking boxes from the moving van before his house into the home. "Sis, just go talk to him." He peeked over his magazine to see his sister, gazing out the window. "You're putting drool stains down the glass. Those are very hard to get out and very nasty looking." He teased her.

14 year old Cat Valentine didn't pay heed to his teasing. "Hit the mute button, brother. I'm trying to concentrate."

"Concentrating on stalking our new next door neighbor?" Frankie chuckled. "That sounds like it going well. Meanwhile, why don't you sit down and listen to me? I'll give you some advice. He's a man, and I'm a man. I know what you need to do."

Cat raised an eyebrow at her older brother, finally turning to look at him. "Seriously? Frankie, you're gay."

"Be as it may, I still know what that guy would want from you." He pointed to the bench across him. "Sit, child." Cat rolled her eyes, but the teenager sat down. "Okay, he looks like a bad boy type of guy."

"What gives that off?" Cat asked innocently.

"Wife beater top, baggy cargo pants, leather boots, and that wild hair…screams bad boy all over him." Frankie told her. "Now I don't want you going out with a bad boy, but what's done is done, you're in love with him already."

Cat nodded in a dreamy way. "Yes…"

"Girl, come back down to reality." He said, waving his hand in her face to get her attention. "Now here's what we're going to start with…changing your hair color."

Cat narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?" She grabbed a chunk of her long, straight brown hair and blinked. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Too plain." Frankie grabbed his car keys. "Let's go get some crazy hair dye."

Cat pouted. "Goodbye, my beautiful hair…"

…

Cat watched from her bedroom window that was close to the trailer in the driveway of the new family on the block while the cute boy next door was mowing the backyard of his house. He had absolutely no shirt on, which made his sexy abs completely seen to her. Cat squeaked when he stretched a little. "He so cute…" She whispered. She looked at her nightstand, seeing the untouched red-velvet hair dye there. She made a decision. "He's worth it." She grabbed the bottle and ran to the bathroom down the hall.

…

Cat saw the new boy on the street working on his car out front, so she put on a cute t-shirt on, with her very short jean shorts, some converse, and her newly dyed long red hair straight and flowing down her shoulders. She grabbed her German Shepard, putting him on a leash, and headed out with her black sunglasses. She straightened herself out before leaving her house and pulling her dog with her towards the house next door.

The wild haired bad boy heard someone walking and thought he'd be polite and say hi to his neighbor, but when he saw WHO was walking by…that stopped him. He saw Cat walking by with her dog, giving him a flirtatious wave and he raised his head up, but only he hit his head harshly on the hood of his car. "OW!"

Cat was worried as she ran over to him. "Are you alright?" She asked in concern as he rubbed his head. "That's going to give you a bump."

"Aye, it's alright." He said, shaking his head in embarrassment.

Cat thought his blush was cute. "Hi…I'm Cat. I live next door."

Beck held his hand out after wiping the dirt and grease off. "Hi there, Cat. I'm Beck. Just moved in…so have you had fun staring at me through your window?"

Now it was Cat's turn to blush. "What?" Cat squeaked.

"You're gorgeous, so I caught eye of you peeking at me through the windows a few times." Beck said in an amused tone. "You're cute."

"Well…thanks." Cat giggled. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks." Beck grinned.

Cat waved. "Well, I better get back to my walk. Bye." She tried to walk away, but Beck gently grabbed her elbow. "What?"

"_**Where you think you're going, baby?**_" Beck chuckled. "You can't tease a guy and then walk away…not me."

Cat shrugged innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Beck."

"I think you do, Cat." Beck kept her close to him. "I think I will take you to the movies tonight. 7 o' clock."

Cat smiled. "And if I say no?"

"I won't take no for an answer." Beck said in a husky voice.

Cat took something out of her pocket…a piece of paper. _"__**Hey, I just met you…and this is crazy…but here's my number."**_ She put it in his hand. _**"Call me…maybe." **_She released herself and blew him a kiss as she continued her walk, smiling.

Beck smirked as he watched her go. He finally opened the piece of paper.

Cat's phone number.

_Call me maybe. Xoxo._

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Stay by Rihanna_


	77. I Want You To Stay

**JustThatGirl, AJ Kenobi, BrainyxBat, DraMione394, Yannah, Jadiee, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, yayaAdams1, Im A Unicorn Rawrr, xScreamingxAngelx, Jeremy Shane, Sshaw101, LittleMissVictorious, I Stole Your Oreos Now What HaHa: **Thanks everyone for your reviews :)

* * *

**Stay**

_(Requested by ChannyLovier)_

_..._

Beck took another swig of his beer, staring out the window of the bar he was in. It was a loud, noisy place, but the music and screams faded in his ears. His whole world just focused on the one woman on his mind…the woman he lost not even a week ago…to his stupidity. He lost her because he was a lowlife drunk, who couldn't keep a woman happy. He never had been able to since high school, and he still couldn't even as a 23 year old man.

Damn the world, he said.

"Hey, I know you."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Congratulations." He grumbled as he motioned to his empty beer bottle. "Another."

The bartender, with the nametag of Jack, shook his head and gave him another. "You're that movie star…right?"

Beck shrugged, drinking out of his cold bottle.

"You were my favorite in that one movie you did. The action one." Jack said, cleaning a few glasses. "My wife loved your sappy romantic one you did with your wife…what was her name? She was gorgeous."

"Caterina Valentine." Beck sighed. "My wife…"

Jack leaned on the counter, eyeing Beck. "What's an awesome actor like you doing in a place like this? You should be home with your beautiful wife."

"She left me, Jack." Beck simply said. "My drinking…it took control. Apparently I was too mean to her as I was drunk."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You didn't lay a hand on her, did you?"

"A few times." Beck sighed. "I regret it. I regret smacking her around from time to time. I regret calling her a slut, a whore, a washed-out nothing…I regret letting her walk out the door last week."

"Aye…son…you can't lay a hand on women." Jack told him, handing another man a drink. "It's the number one rule of life."

"I broke that rule." Beck rubbed his temples. "Now she's staying at my best friend's house…he did warn me that if I didn't treat her right, he'd do the job for me. Now he is."

"I'm sorry, Beck." Jack gave the man a sympathetic look. "Maybe you can get her back…maybe if you sobered up, get your act together, and show her how you can change just because you love her…maybe she'll forgive you and come back to you." He shrugged. "Just maybe." And with that said, Jack went to the other end of the bar to help other customers.

Beck thought about what the man said. Sober up? Doesn't that involve NOT drinking? That can't happen…drinking was all he had. Alcohol was his best friend right in his time of his life. He had no marriage, no friends, no family, no work, and he'd probably lose his home sooner or later. Alcohol was all he had left in this world. If he had to die, it'd be with a beer bottle in his hand and a picture of his beloved wife in the other…the woman he loved and lost because he loved drinking more…

He left a twenty on the counter and left his finished bottle on there as well, leaving the bar of crowded people. No one recognized him…he was clearly a messed up man. He didn't look at all like the famous Beckett Oliver, top 10 movie star and husband of the beautiful singer Caterina Valentine. He clearly didn't look like he had life together at all. He looked like he was a dead man walking.

He flagged down a taxi finally and then drove home, to his lonely apartment, where he had no one to help him except himself. He stumbled through the door and found a large yellow envelope on his table. He curiously opened it and saw divorce papers from Cat…

Damn the world.

Damn it all.

He didn't want a divorce…

He wanted her to _stay_…

He threw the papers in the trash and rushed to his laptop, trying not to pass out. He looked up "REHABS" and called them immediately.

…

4 weeks later…

He walked up the steps to his best friend's home, where Cat was supposed to be staying for a while until the divorce was final. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hands, dressed up in a nice dressy outfit, with his hair slick back into a ponytail. He rang the doorbell and made sure he was still nice looking as Andre opened the door. He looked surprised to see Beck standing there…sober looking. "Beck?" Andre questioned. "Where the hell have you been? Cat sent over divorce papers a month ago…no one has seen you since."

"I went to rehab." Beck answered simply.

Andre's eyes widened. "You've been there all month?"

Beck nodded.

Andre didn't know what to say, except allowed Beck to enter his home. "Let me get Cat…she's upstairs in her room." Still making sure Beck was even real, Andre went up the stairs cautiously, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Beck went into the living room, waiting patiently. He could vaguely hear Andre telling Cat what was going on…and how Beck looked healthy and sober. Cat went speechless and obviously decided to see him, since she walked down the stairs. Andre must've decided to give them some space since he didn't follow her down. Beck saw Cat in a pink shirt, with a white ruffle skirt, some slipper-socks, and her hair in a ponytail. She stared at Beck in surprise as she took in his appearance. "Beck…what happened?"

"The second I saw those divorce papers, the moment I hit rock bottom." Beck started off, giving her the flowers, which she gladly accepted. "Cat, you were the one person in my life I never wanted to lose. You're everything to me…the alcohol was taking over and I let it take over me…but no more of that. I went to rehab and as much as I wanted to give up, I didn't. I kept fighting the demons for you…my princess. I've been sober for one full month today. I'll never drink again. I'll never yell at you or call you awful names again. I'll never hit you again. I'll never belittle you ever again in my whole life. I just wanted you in my life, Cat…forever."

Cat couldn't believe her ears as her dreams were coming true. She didn't think they would. "You'll never drink again?" She asked in a small voice.

"Never ever again." Beck had tears brimming his eyes. "I love you so much, Cat…I never want to let you go again."

Cat let out a sob and ran into his open arms. He held her close, taking in her perfume that he missed so much. "I love you too, Beck!"

Beck let out a breath of relief as he let her cry with tears of happiness into his shirt.

After a while, she calmed down and smiled. "And I have some news…"

"What's that?" Beck smiled.

Cat giggled. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby…I was trying to tell you all month, but I never could find you."

Beck's smile became bigger as he hugged her again. "I'm never leaving again, baby…" With that, he finished that with a kiss…

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_If I Was Your Man…_


	78. When I Was Your Man

**Im a Unicorn Rawrr, Jeremy Shane, Jadiee, Fallspring99, Sshaw101, and MidnightEvanescence: **Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

**When I Was Your Man**

_(Requested by Ms Romance)_

_..._

Beck stepped out of his mustang and straightened himself out before heading inside the home of his old friend/ex-girlfriend Jade West, who was now married to famous director…go figure…mostly married him to boost her name in Hollywood. Beck figured to give the marriage maybe a year…or less. Anyways, dinner was being held there because apparently his other ex-girlfriend and old best friend had big news. "Probably broke up." Beck grumbled. "Cat breaks everyone's heart." He stepped up to the door and knocked.

27 year old Jade West swung the door open and glared at Beck. "Who invited your sorry ass?"

"Andre did. He said he had big news. Remember?" Beck seethed, letting himself into the mansion. "How's your old man? Still aging like a wet rag?"

"Shut the hell up, Oliver." Jade growled. "Charles is fine. He's out of town. Everyone else is already in the living room. Why don't you go in there and act like your part of our group?"

"I am, West." Beck sneered. "Can't wait to hear how Cat probably broke Andre's heart."

"Excuse me?" Jade grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Cat didn't break your heart. She left you because you didn't make any damn time for her nor did you show her any kind of love for 3 years! Hell, I convinced her to leave your sorry ass! You're a pathetic loser, who can't keep a woman happy."

Beck rolled his eyes and forced Jade to let him go as he went towards the living room.

Damn.

Cat was sitting comfortably on Andre's lap, with a glass of wine in her hand and he just held her close, protectively and lovingly.

Well…looks like they didn't break up.

So what the hell is the news?

"Alright, now we're all here." Jade said, stomping in after Beck sat down. Tori sat across from Cat and Andre, admiring how happy they were. Robbie was sitting on the same couch, enjoying the moment with his friends. Jade sat in the single chair across from the one Beck was sitting in. "What did you want?"

Andre grinned as Cat blushed. "Guys, we have news."

Cat squealed with joy as she held out her left hand…and the shiny ring on her ring finger made Beck's stomach drop and flop. "Andre asked me to marry him! I said yes!"

Tori's jaw dropped and she jumped to her feet. "OH MY GOD, CAT, HOW EXCITING? AHH!" She screamed with joy as she raced over and hugged Cat with a bone-breaking hug.

Jade smirked towards Beck's direction, who was still in shock. "I'm glad that you're settling down with someone who treats you like a human being with feelings, Cat. Not for an asshole."

Beck gulped.

He didn't think it would hurt this much…

_My pride, my ego, and my selfish ways…caused a good strong woman to walk out of my life._ He watched in sadness as Cat was given hugs by everyone and Andre just admired the sight of his girlfriend…now fiancée being happy. Beck sighed. _Now I'll never get to clean up the mess I made…and it haunts me every time I close my eyes._

Soon Cat came up to Beck with sympathetic eyes. He stood up and gave her a hug…a long hug. Tears brimmed his eyes as he knew it was time to let go. _"__**I hope he buys you flowers…I hope he holds your hand…gives you all his hours…when he has the chance…take you to every party…cause I remember how much you loved to dance…do all the things I should have done…when I was your man."**_

Cat leaned away from his hold and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Beck."

She left his hold and it was official…his past, his present, and future just slipped from his arms…forever.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Stars_


End file.
